Parenthood
by SprouseGoose
Summary: The fifth installment of my series following Cailey on Deck, Senior Year, The College Years and The Real World: Boston.
1. All Grown Up

_Chapter 1_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The chicken alarm clock went off, and Cody reached over to turn it off. He slowly let his eyes flutter open as he welcomed in the beginning of a new day. As he was letting himself wake up, he could feel Bailey beginning to stir in his arms. She too was letting herself wake up, and she turned to look at Cody.

"Good morning..."

"Good morning to you too, Bails..." Cody yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

Bailey yawned too before nodding. "I did. Is this my morning or yours?"

Cody paused to think. "I think its mine. You grab your shower, and I'll go wake up Charlie and Abby before I head down to let Howie out and begin breakfast..."

Bailey nodded. "Okay, sounds good..." She smiled, leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

Cody smiled at her. "Love you too..."

Bailey got up and made her way to the master bath as Cody got up and made his way down the hallway to what they affectionately called the kids' wing. With Charlie and Abby both nine years old and Annie and Ben now six years old, they had no need for a nursery anymore. And they would never have a need for one again. Cody had kept his promise to Bailey, and had received a vasectomy. Of course, it was then Bailey's turn to nurse him. And both did laugh at the irony that they had to wait to make love again until Cody was physically able to. Of course, they did have to wait about three full months to make sure he was fully shooting blanks.

And that realization that he was did hit Cody hard. But Bailey was there to hold him and comfort him and convince him that everything would be okay. It didn't make him less of a man, and in her opinion, it made him more of a man for being willing to do it for her. Naturally, Cody had concerns about whether it would affect his performance, but after their first time being together without any protection whatsoever, Bailey told him he had absolutely nothing to worry about in that regard. Eventually, Cody quit worrying about it and focused on the fact that he had a beautiful wife and four beautiful children. He just reminded himself how blessed he truly was.

So, with no need for a nursery, every child now had his or her own bedroom. And as it happened, the boys were on the left and the girls were on the right. Charlie and Ben shared a bathroom while Abby and Annie shared a bathroom. Both Cody and Bailey figured that would make things easier when they got older. Cody made his way to wake Charlie up, and he slowly woke up as well. Cody made sure he was awake and moving before Cody walked across the way into Abby's room. And once she was up and about, Cody made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

As he got the oven burners heated up, he began preparing lunches for all of the kids. Fortunately, all of them were still in the peanut butter and jelly phase, so that made things easier...especially since they all preferred creamy over crunchy. Adding a granola bar, a banana and some pretzels, he finished their lunches and lined up their lunch boxes. Once those were done, Cody returned to the oven to began scrambling some eggs and frying some bacon. After putting some bread in the toaster, he briefly chuckled to himself that they basically went through an entire loaf of bread a day.

And as everything was cooking, Cody paused to reflect on the past couple of years. For as many good times as they had had with their children, their friends and their family, there were moments that brought them great sadness. The first event was the deaths of Uncle Mitch and Uncle Tommy. Both had already passed the century mark, so neither's death was really a surprise. But they missed them all of the same. And both had left provisions to take care of their family. Uncle Tommy had set up an educational fund for all of the children in the family and left provisions for the same to be done for future children as well. And he left his company in good hands. His son Mitchell was going to take over with Ty and Ella being groomed to take control in a few years. Both were now married with children, Ty to Beth with three kids and Ella to Brent. Yes, they had made it as well.

The death of Uncle Mitch was sad as well. To Katie and Zoey, it was saying goodbye to the great grandfather that they wish they had known longer. And Michelle, well, it was the loss of a father that that she was now so used to always being around. And Amy was a wreck for so long. It was losing Mitch all over again, and this time she knew he was really gone and not coming back. But Katie and Zoey were both glad that Mitch had been there for their weddings. Yes, both were married now as well. And like the family tradition, they too were married to their high school sweethearts, Billy and Chas respectively.

But the saddest moments to Cody and Bailey occurred two years ago. In the span of a week, they lost both Grammy Pickett and Ellie. The one-two punch really hit everyone hard. While they were in Kettlecorn for the funeral of Grammy Pickett, Cody got the call that Ellie had gone to bed the night before and never woken up. It was fortunate that Cody and Bailey had each other as they just clung to each other for support and comfort. Plus, they had to try to explain to two seven year olds and two four year olds that they would never see their beloved great grandmothers again. Fortunately, the Pickett family understood they could not hang around Kettlecorn long after the funeral as they had to get to Seattle for another funeral.

Ellie died happy though. She had lead a full life, and she was more than ready to be reunited with her husband, Charlie. As far as she was concerned, her two daughters, three grandchildren and eight grandchildren were all doing great. Yes, Carey's sister Karen finally got married and had a child, a daughter. So, Cody and Zack officially had a maternal first cousin now. Of course, a first cousin who was about twenty years younger than they were. But everyone knew Ellie was were she wanted to be. She was with her Charlie. And she had lived long enough to know her family was going to be alright. She had watched one by one as Cody, Carey, Zack and Karen were all happily married to people who loved and adored them.

And yes, you did read that right. Ellie did have eight grandchildren. The year after Bailey, Max and London were pregnant, Cassie and Addison found themselves pregnant again too. And keeping with tradition, Cassie had twins again too. And keeping with a new tradition, she made Zack get a vasectomy afterwards as well. Their oldest was another son, Patrick Curtis Martin. Zack told his Dad it was after him, but it was really after Curt Schilling. And Cody even joked to Zack that he wondered if Zack remembered they were Swedish and not Irish. Their other child was a daughter, Isabella Madison Martin. The middle name was in honor of Maddie and Addison. And like Cody who know had a Bails, a Gails and a Belles, Zack now had a Cassie, a Lizzie and an Izzy. As for Woody and Addison, they only had a single child again, but this time it was a girl. Woody was now the proud papa of Melissa Olivia Fink _(Named after Man of Faith)_.

Cody was snapped back to reality when he heard Bailey's voice.

"Careful...Don't burn the eggs..."

Cody smiled and turned to her. "Good idea. My mind must have been wandering..."

Bailey smiled back. "Yeah, about what?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am."

"I know that feeling...Want me to take over while you go clean up?"

Cody nodded. "Good idea. I wish you were joining me though..."

Bailey grinned. "If we did that during the week, we'd have four kids late for school..."

Cody grinned back. "Nine more years, and they'll all be on the boat. And then, just try to stop me from joining you."

Bailey kissed him again. "You sure about that? I'll be 45 then..."

"I'm 100% positive. You just wait...you'll see..." Cody leaned in and returned Bailey's kiss. "Alright, I'll go make sure Charlie and Abby are done in the shower and make sure Ben and Annie are up. Their lunches are already done and packed and ready to go..."

Bailey nodded. "Good. I'll finish breakfast and see you in a little bit."

Cody headed off and Bailey continued to cook breakfast. As she did, her mind began to wander as well. She couldn't be more proud of her little family if she tried. Dr. Douglas had since retired, and Bailey was now the chief veterinarian for Tipton Industries as well as the Director of the Tipton Animal Shelters. Sure, it brought with it more actual paperwork than she would have liked, but she knew she was making a difference. Plus, the bump in pay was quite substantial. And Cody? He was only 36, and he was already the Deputy Chief of the Cardiology Department at Mass General. When Dr. Buckley retired in a few years, Cody would assume the role as Chief. Bailey was so proud of him. And despite how prominent his position he was and how well respected he was professionally, Bailey knew the two titles Cody cherished the most were husband and father.

Despite having four kids under the age of ten, Cody was still as romantic as ever. He made sure he and Bailey still had date nights, and was still always arranging surprises for her. Bailey knew she was extremely lucky. She had friends and co-workers lament to her that they wished their husbands would spend more time with them and less time with the television. But Bailey knew that was never a problem with Cody. And despite her now being in her mid 30's, Cody still let her know constantly how beautiful and sexy she was. It made Bailey feel good to know that her husband still desired her with such an intensity, and she knew he always would.

And as for being a father, Cody was very active. Zack was the head coach of the little league team that Brady, Nathan and Charlie all played on. Zack had gotten the Red Sox to sponsor the team, and Woody and Cody were his assistant coaches. Cody had told Bailey it should be her as she was a much better baseball player that he ever was, but she declined. She was more than happy just to help Charlie practice in the backyard. And Cody was an assistant coach on Ben's T-ball team too. It was a co-ed league, so he was on a team with Annie, Denise and Nikki with Todd coaching and Tapeworm being the other assistant coach. London didn't really like her daughter playing and she was afraid she would break a nail, but she cheered as hard as any parent. And Denise? Well, she inherited her mother's athletic talents and was the best player on the team. And in addition to that, Cody joined Zack and Woody in participating with the Wilderness Scouts. Herself, Bailey enjoyed taking Abby and Annie to ballet and dance class as well as the Wilderness Girls. And Bailey and Cody were always in the front row for one of their performances or first in line to buy cookies. And Bailey had another role she was proud of – she was the president of the kids' school PTA.

Bailey had to smile. As parents, she and Cody almost always had a united front. They knew with it being two on four, they had to. But, all in all, their children were very well behaved. It was only on rare occasions that the Martin 'hooliganess' would come out in them. And like their father was as a kid, they always knew they were wrong and would admit it. In fact, the only time that Bailey could remember that she and Cody had had a major disagreement about the twins was when it came to what school they went to. Bailey laughed as she remember their 'argument'.

"_Cody, I think the kids should be in public school. I mean, we're both products of public school and we turned out alright."_

"_I know, Bails, but we can offer our kids more than we had an opportunity at. Don't you want our kids to have the best education possible?"_

"_But we went to public school and still went to Yale."_

"_I know, but we have the financial resources to send them anywhere. I think we should send them to the best academic school in the area."_

"_But school is about more than just academics, Cody. Its where they will learn all of the social skills they will need in life..."_

"_But if you remember, it was both of our desires to have the best educational experience that lead us both to Seven Seas High and to each other..."_

"_I know, and that was one of the best decisions of my life. I just don't want our kids to be around a bunch of snobs like you would find in private schools."_

"_Do you consider Maddie a snob? She went to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow."_

"_Of course not! But Cody, in case you haven't noticed, we really aren't that religious, and we are definitely not Catholic."_

"_I know..." Cody paused. "What about the Newton Montessori School?"_

_Bailey paused. She had actually heard good things about it. "Maybe..."_

_Cody smiled. "That's a start..."_

"_How about we make a deal? The Montessori school through elementary school, but public school for middle school before they head off to Seven Seas High?"_

_Cody paused to consider that. "The magnet middle school?"_

_Bailey smiled. "Of course..."_

_Cody nodded. "Okay, I think I can agree to that. Bails, I don't mean to be difficult. I just want what's best for our children."_

_Bailey smiled. "I know, Codykins. And I do too. I just want them to get the full experience like I did. I mean, I got a great education and met the love of my life..."_

_Cody smiled back. "So did I...Okay, we have a plan."_

Bailey had to laugh again. Zack and Woody had given Cody a hard time about wanting to send his kids to the Newton Montessori school. Well, that was until Bailey spoke with Cassie and Addison about it. And they actually agreed that Cody and Bailey's compromise was a great idea. So, now all five kids were in the Newton Montessori School together. Both Zack and Woody would do anything for their kids, but both griped enough about the amount of tuition. Zack even said his undergrad at UCONN was less a year than his kids elementary school. So, Charlie, Abby, Lizzie, Brady and Nathan were finishing up third grade while Annie, Ben, Denise and even Nicole were finishing up kindergarten. Yes, Nicole went to school with them too. London and Todd had finally moved to the suburbs as well. Although they lived near everyone else, their house was as big as the other four houses combined. London still did need her closet space afterall.

Bailey was brought back to the present when she heard the thunder of footsteps coming down the stairs. Her brood was showered, dressed and hungry. And all of them were ready for breakfast. And as they ate, Bailey lined up their backpacks with their lunchboxes. And fortunately, the kids made it easy on them by all having different favorite colors – Charlie green, Abby purple, Annie red and Ben blue – so their backpacks and lunchboxes matched.

And soon after, Cody followed them downstairs too. With his new title at the hospital, scrubs were out, and a shirt and tie were in unless he was in surgery. Bailey brought two more plates over to the table and they all six ate breakfast as a family. That was one thing Bailey remembered from her childhood and insisted on. She wanted her family to eat together as a family. To her, it was a chance for them to discuss what they had planned for the day in the morning, and then discuss what happened during their day at night.

Once breakfast was over, everyone was gathering their things for the day. Cody turned to Bailey. "Is it my day to drop them off?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, you had breakfast and lunches, I have chauffeur duty..."

Cody nodded. "And the bus is dropping them all off at Addison's?"

Bailey nodded in return. "Yeah." Addison and Woody had discovered they could just as easily work from home as from their office, they had graciously volunteered to watch the kids when they got out of school until their parents got home. Even though it was twelve children, Addison still had the energy to keep up with them. Plus, being so close, all of the family pets were always there waiting for the bus to drop them off. Ivana III was still a house dog, but Howie had his own crew to hang out with now – Zack and Cassie's dog, Rondo, Woody and Addison's dog, Porkchop, and Max and Tapeworm's dog, Meatball (They were proud Yale alums, no naturally, he was a bulldog).

Cody helped Bailey herd the kids out to their new minivan and get them buckled in. Once they were, he closed the door before turning back to Bailey.

"Have a good day, Bails..."

Bailey smiled. "You too, Codykins..."

Cody leaned in to kiss her as the kids in the minivan laughed and pointed at them. But neither Cody or Bailey cared. At the least, their kids knew that their Mom and Dad loved each other. After breaking away finally, Cody was about to turn to the BMW when he stopped and turned around.

Cody grinned. "I almost forgot...You know what this June is?"

Bailey paused. "What?"

"Our 15th Wedding Anniversary..."

Bailey smiled. "Fifteen years? Seems like it was just yesterday we were getting married on the boat..."

Cody smiled back. "My thoughts exactly. I was thinking of maybe a family vacation on the boat this summer. Show the kids where Mommy and Daddy met and got married, and be there to celebrate our anniversary..."

"I think it sounds perfect!"

"Good, I'll make some phone calls and make sure I can get those days off..."

Bailey laughed. "Your one step away from being the boss..."

Cody laughed. "Only there...Everyone knows who runs things around here."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Anyways, its a great idea. I'll put in for the time off too. Since I am the boss, it should be no trouble."

"How is your new junior vet doing?"

"She's doing great. Of course, I kind of expected her to do so...She is your cousin, Katie afterall..."

Cody chuckled. "So glad that Tipton has no problem with nepotism..."

Bailey laughed too. "I know..."

Cody checked his watch. "Well, we both better get going. I'll see you later, Sweetie...I love you..."

"Love you too, Codykins...See you later..."

And with that, both jumped into their vehicles to head off and begin their days. Sure, their lives seemed a bit structured, but that was the way they liked it. Besides, if they didn't with four kids, it would be pure chaos. But still, it had been several years since they had had an adventure – well, not that life with children isn't an adventure – in their lives. And a week aboard the S.S Tipton might be exactly what they needed.

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I was asked to write Chapter 1 to show a normal day in the life of Cody and Bailey with their four kids. Anyways, I can't guarantee a new chapter everyday as I want to stay 5 chapters ahead before posting. Hope everyone enjoys.**_  
_


	2. Big Days at Work

_Chapter 2_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Both of Cody and Bailey's days at work were interesting ones. And for Cody, it started almost as soon as he arrived in his office. Yes, as Deputy Chief of Cardiology, he finally had his own office with its own bathroom. So, no longer did he have to shower and change in the doctor's locker room. In fact, his locker was now assigned to someone else. As Cody sat at his desk, he had to begin the part of his promotion he cared for the least – the administrative paper work. In fact, with it being late May, part of his responsibility was to make the initial determinations of which residents to bring back or ask to become attendings. And he also had the task of reviewing all medical school graduates and make recommendations as to who to bring in for residencies. Of course, Tufts loved that one of their own was in a position of authority to help their graduates. But Cody was extremely fair. He only wanted the best of the best at Mass General. So, as he was doing his morning paperwork, Cody was surprised when Dr. Buckley knocked on his door.

"Dr. Martin, do you have a minute?"

Cody nodded. "Sure, come on in. I should have my recommendations to you by the end of the day..."

Dr. Buckley grinned. "Hold off on those until we talk..." And with that, Dr. Buckley closed and locked the door behind him.

Cody was confused. "Is everything okay?"

Dr. Buckley laughed. "Oh, I think so. Remember how I told you I planned on retiring in a few years?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Have you changed your mind?"

"Sort of. More like five years now..."

Cody smiled. "Well, I'm sure we'll all look forward to having your leadership for as long as you will grace us with it..."

Dr. Buckley smiled. "Well, I hope everyone else in the hospital feels the way you do..."

"I don't understand..."

"The Board of Directors met last night. They've asked me to take on a five year term as Chief of Staff of the entire hospital. And I agreed."

Cody laughed. "Well, congratulations! I hope you'll remember us here in cardiology come budget time..."

Dr. Buckley laughed. "I'll try to. But that will be up to the new Chief of Cardiology..."

Cody nodded. "Understandable. I assume the board of directors is beginning a search for your replacement..."

"They did. It lasted about five minutes..." He grinned. "Congratulations, Dr. Martin. Or I guess I should start calling you Chief of Cardiology Martin..."

Cody was shocked. "Me? But I'm only 36 and only been out of medical school for about ten years!"

Dr. Buckley laughed. "Well, the Board thought you were the logical candidate. Like I told you years ago, Mass General wants to hold on to you..."

Cody smiled. "I don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll take it!"

Cody laughed. "You know what I have to do first..."

Dr. Buckley shook his head and laughed. "Fine. Talk it over with Bailey first. But, if you need extra ammo to convince her, tell her it comes with a serious bump in salary. And better hours and perks."

Cody paused and grinned. "I guess I could make sure I got the time off for our family vacation this year..."

"Exactly...Talk it over with your wife tonight and let me know tomorrow..."

Cody nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Buckley. Thank you for everything. Since I've been here, you've taken me under your wing, and I truly appreciate that..."

Dr. Buckley grinned. "You are very welcome..." He laughed. "The only thing I ask is that you give me my five years before you try to take Chief of Staff away from me..."

Cody laughed. "As if..."

Dr. Buckley paused and became serious. "Cody, the board knows what they have with you. They know your priorities are in the right order. They know you love being a doctor, and a damn good one at that. But they also know that the most important thing in your life is your family. That's the kind of person they want running this place. In five years, the last of my kids will be out of college or grad school. After that, my wife and I are going off to see the world. My advice to you is to keep taking care of your family and do what you love doing. Everything else will fall into place..."

Cody nodded. "I'll remember that..."

Dr. Buckley smiled. "Good. Now, as for your recommendations. Hold on to them. Hopefully by this time tomorrow, your recommendations will become final decisions..."

Meanwhile, at the Tipton Animal Shelter, Bailey was sitting in her office doing her end of the month paperwork as well. Of course, as usual, the end of the month was not her favorite time as that's when she essentially had to play executioner and send innocent animals to their death. Fortunately, since she had taken over as head vet, she had created programs that had considerably increased the number of adoptions from the shelters. But still, she couldn't save them all.

Bailey was signing off on the last of her paperwork, when her door opened. Katie stuck her head in the door.

"You ready?"

Bailey sighed. "Almost. Come on in and take a load off..."

Katie came in, and it was then obvious that she was pregnant too. She made her way over to the chair opposite Bailey's desk and sat down. Bailey couldn't help but look up at smile.

"How is it going?"

Katie sighed. "I don't see how you did this twice. I have no energy whatsoever, and I'm sure Billy is getting tired of my biting his head off for the littlest of things..."

Bailey grinned. "It will all be worth it in the end..."

"I sure hope so..."

Bailey picked up a picture on her desk and handed it to Katie. "What do you see there?"

Katie looked at it. "Its you, Cody and the kids..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. When I look at it, I see my life. Those five in the picture make my life complete. Everything I do, I do for them..."

Katie sighed. "I know you're right...I guess I just can't wait to hold my kids in my arms..."

Bailey smiled. "I know that feeling all too well. It was worse the second time for me. I couldn't wait to meet Annie and Ben..."

Katie laughed. "Speaking of which, how do you and Cody do it? With four kids around, how do you have any time just for yourselves?"

"We make time. We know how important it is to show the other how much we love the other. We both heard the stories of couples who once the kids left the nest that they had nothing to say to the other. We didn't want to end up like that..."

"Doubtful. My cousin worships the ground you walk on..."

Bailey smiled. "I know, and I feel the same way about him. And I know you and Billy feel the same way about each other. That's why I know Billy understands what you are going through. I know Cody and Zack had a long talk with him about what to expect. Katie, you're pregnant. You're entitled to be irrational. Lord knows I was during both my pregnancies."

"I just hope Billy and I are like you and Cody are after we've know each other for twenty years..."

Bailey grinned. "We we're talking about that very thing today. Next month is our fifteenth wedding anniversary..."

"That's right..."

"And I still feel the same way now that I did then. In fact, I'm even more in love with him now if that's possible..."

Katie smiled. "Good for you..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, I have Ellie and your great grandparents to thank really..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember when we first heard about what had happened, and it shook me. The thought of her going almost her whole life without the man she loved seemed unbearable to me. I knew I had Cody with me, and I knew I would never do anything to risk losing that. And then there was Ellie. Even though her Charlie had died, you knew her heart always belonged to him. And now, they are reunited again. I know I don't know what will happen in the afterlife, but I can think of nothing I want more than to spend it with Cody. But in the off chance there isn't, I know to cherish every single minute I have with him..."

"Sounds like a good way to live your life..."

"I think so...Now, come on...Lets go do what we have to do..."

That afternoon, Bailey got home first, and she went to get Charlie, Abby, Annie and Ben from Addison's house. And since she knew they had been playing with their friends, homework was first thing on everyone's agenda. And to make it easier on the kids, Cody and Bailey had converted a previously unused room in the basement into a study area for the kids. There were desks for all of them as well as two computers for them to use if they needed it. Of course, Cody and Bailey had strict parental controls on what they could look up on the internet. They had decided once they began middle school, they would give each kid their own laptop and then another one before they headed off to Seven Seas High.

So, with the kids doing their homework, Bailey was going through their mail when Cody arrived home. And she noticed he had a bottle of champagne with him. But before she could say anything, Cody pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Bailey smiled. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Cody smiled back. "Because I wanted to. And because my wife is the most beautiful woman in the world..."

Bailey laughed. "Okay, you're in a good mood. And what's with the champagne?"

Cody grinned. "We have something to celebrate...Well, as long as you think we do..."

"What? What's the good news?"

"What would you think if I became the Chief of the Cardiology Department?"

Bailey looked at Cody in surprise. "Wait a minute...What?"

Cody told Bailey about the conversation he had with Dr. Buckley that morning. Bailey squealed and pulled Cody in for a big hug.

"That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!"

"So, what do you think? Should I accept?"

"Of course you should! This is an amazing accomplishment!"

Cody smiled. "Well, it would be better hours. I can set my own schedule pretty much...and there is a bump in pay..."

Bailey smiled back. "Like we need it..."

Cody had a look of mock shock. "Don't need it? With this, we can get a penthouse on the beach in Florida instead of just a condo!"

Bailey just shook her head. "Well, will you be there with me?"

"Of course..."

"Then it doesn't matter to me..."

"So, the membership in the country club that comes with it doesn't appeal to you either?"

Bailey laughed. "Not particularly..."

Cody teased her. "My, my...you are a tough one to please..."

Bailey wrapped her arms around Cody's waist. "I'm a simple farm girl, remember. All I need is my husband to love me. That's enough for me..."

Cody smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "That you have, Bails. You will always have my love."

"Then that's good enough for me..."

"But make no mistake, you were never a simple farm girl. You've always been so much more than that..."

Bailey smiled. "Thanks, Codykins."

"But, as the Chief now, I can schedule my own vacation. So, I have that week off now...And I called Moseby, and we have our choice. A nice big three bedroom suite or the honeymoon suite..."

Bailey paused. "The honeymoon suite was wonderful, but we need the bigger one for our entire family...I wish we didn't have to choose..."

Cody grinned. "We don't. I booked the three bedroom for us every night, but we have the honeymoon suite for the night of our anniversary. Moseby said we could hire a sitter to watch the kids that entire day..."

Bailey grinned back. "I love the way you think..."

**To be Continued...**


	3. Charlie's Problem

_Chapter 3_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

With their trip now fully set, all the Martin family had to do was wait for it to arrive. The kids had another week of school left, and then they would be done for the summer. And initially, what to do with the kids during the summer was a big question. Originally, the kids just stayed at the Tipton day care like normal. But as they grew older, they wanted to stay at home and be around their friends. So, all of the parents pooled together to hire a babysitter for them. Well, more than one since there were twelve children. In fact, they had got really lucky that there were an abundance of high school girls who wanted to make some money. And with how well they paid, it was always a competition to become one their babysitters. Of course, Cody and Bailey were in charge of checking their credentials and references.

But that would have to wait as school was still in session. And with a few days left to go, there seemed to be a problem. Well, Bailey thought there was a problem, but she couldn't be sure. It all began when Charlie's teacher called her and told her that Charlie has been acting unusual for the past few days. Bailey asked if anything had happened that was out of the ordinary, but the teacher couldn't think of anything.

Once the kids were home, Bailey even tried to ask Charlie himself.

"Sweetie? Is everything okay? Mrs. Kennedy called and said you hadn't been acting yourself lately."

Charlie sighed. "I'm fine, Mom. Nothing to worry about..."

Bailey paused. "Are you sure? I'm your Mom. You can talk to me about anything..."

"I don't think so, Mom. Not this time..."

"Charlie..."

"Sorry, Mom. I can't..." And with that, Charlie headed up to his room. Bailey just sighed and looked over at Abby.

"Do you know what's going on?"

Abby shrugged. "I don't know. He was acting normal a few days ago. And then he just changed. But I can tell something is really bothering him though..."

"How can you be so sure?"

Abby grinned. "We're twins, remember. We can tell these things about each other..."

Bailey sighed. "I forgot. I'm the only one in this house who doesn't have a twin..."

Abby laughed. "Its okay, Mom. Sometimes its a bigger pain than its worth..."

Bailey nodded. "I remember your Daddy telling me the exact same thing..." Bailey shook her head. "Is all of your homework done?"

"Yes, Mom. I finished it all over at Aunt Addison's house."

"Okay. Well, why don't you go play before dinner?"

Abby nodded and headed off to her own room. Bailey was standing by the kitchen counter racking her brain trying to think of what it could be that was bothering Charlie. He had always been so open and close with her. Why couldn't he talk to her now? As Bailey stood there, she heard the garage door begin to open. And a few minutes later, she felt a pair of arms go around her waist and a kiss being placed on her cheek.

"Glad to be home..."

Bailey had to smile. "Good to see you again too, Sweetheart..." Then, she sighed.

Cody paused. "Is everything okay?"

Bailey sighed again. "I have no idea. Charlie seems to have something bothering him but he won't talk to me about it..."

Cody paused to think. "Want me to see if I can find out what's going on?"

Bailey sighed. "Would you mind?"

Cody smiled. "Not at all..."

Bailey smiled at him. "Thank you, Cody..."

"Not a problem. Let me go change, and I'll see what I can do..."

And that's what Cody did. He changed clothes before knocking on Charlies door. He stuck his head in to see if Charlie was there. And he found Charlie lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling.

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked up and saw his Dad. "Hey, Dad..."

Cody came in and closed the door behind him. "Your Mom says something is bothering you. Anything you want to talk to your old Dad about?"

Charlie sighed. "I don't know, Dad..."

Cody nodded. "I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. Not only am I your Dad, but I was once a nine year old boy once myself. Whatever is bothering you, I've probably been there myself..."

Charlie paused to consider that. "Well, maybe..."

Cody sat down on the bed next to him. "Lay it on me. Lets see what I can do to help..."

Charlied nodded and leaned over and whispered something in Cody's ear. Cody could only pause to take in what his son had just told him.

"And you say it just started a couple of days ago?"

Charlie just nodded dejectedly. "Yeah..."

Cody smiled. "You want to hear the good news?"

"Yeah..."

"Its 100%, completely normal. It happens to all of us guys at some point...In fact, I was just about your age when it happened to me."

Charlie looked hopeful. "Really? Even you, Dad?"

Cody nodded. "Even me. And I'll tell you what. The first time it happened, it freaked me out. I couldn't tell you Grandma, and I was too embarrassed to tell your Uncle Zack. Finally, I talked to your Grandpa, and he and I had a talk like you and I are having right now..."

Charlie sighed in relief. "So, I'm not weird?"

Cody shook his head. "Nope. You're normal."

"So, what do I do about it?"

Cody paused. "Well, the trick I was always told was to think about baseball..."

"Baseball?"

Cody nodded. "Hey, it actually works..."

Charlie paused. "What does it mean though?"

"Son, it doesn't mean anything. It just happens...Its just a normal bodily function."

Charlie nodded and sighed in relief again. "Good..."

Cody paused and decided to be honest with his son. "However, this is something that's going to occur more and more often..."

"You mean once I start liking girls?"

Cody frowned. "Where did you get that idea?"

Charlie laughed. "Dad, I'm nine. I'm not stupid...But don't worry, I still think girls are icky..."

Cody just shook his head. "I remember those days too. But, it will change. Besides, you don't think all girls are icky do you?"

"Of course!"

"Even Abby and Annie?"

"Dad! They're my sisters! They're not girls..."

Cody laughed. "Alright, what about your Mom then?"

"Mom's not a girl either! She's Mom!"

Cody chuckled. "One day, you'll open your eyes and realize girls aren't icky anymore..."

Charlie paused. "Do you remember when you realized that?"

"I think I was about 12 when it finally kicked in..."

Charlie sighed. "So, I still have time then..."

Cody laughed. "Yes, you do. Don't rush growing up. Enjoy being a kid while you can...Everything else will take care of itself..."

Charlie nodded. "Thanks, Dad...Can we keep this between us...You know, man to man?"

Cody nodded. "My lips are sealed. But can I tell your mother than you'll be in a better mood from now on?"

"Yeah. I can do that..."

"Good. Well, is your homework done?"

Charlie laughed. "Of course. I'm finished for the rest of the year. Uncle Woody told us how you and Mom would always have all of your work done weeks if not months in advance. It seemed like a good idea."

Cody laughed again. "Your Mom and I always thought it was. Well, why don't you play for a little while then. Dinner should be in a little while..."

Charlie nodded and smiled. "Maybe after dinner you can take me outside and show me how to throw a curve ball?"

Cody shook his head. "Uh uh. Not until your older..."

"But Dad!"

"You remember what happened to the Pete Jackson last year and the Tommy John surgery had had to have?"

Charlie sighed. "Yeah...It ruined the season for the Sox..."

Cody smiled. "Just making sure that doesn't happen to you...But when the time is right, I'll show you the book a got from a friend about Sports and Physics..."

Charlie grinned. "I can't wait!"

Cody returned downstairs and found Bailey was in the midst of cooking dinner. But when she heard him coming, she immediately looked up in anticipation.

"Did he talk to you?"

Cody smiled. "Yeah, Charlie and I talked. And I think everything will be okay now..."

Bailey sighed in relief. "Good. What was wrong anyways?"

"I can't say. I promised him father-son confidentiality..."

Bailey just stared at her husband. "We'll talk later. You're forgetting the exception to that...the mother has the right to know exception!"

Cody just walked over and kissed Bailey's cheek. "Whatever you say, Dear..."

_To be Continued..._


	4. A Concerned Mother

_Chapter 4_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

At dinner that night, Bailey could definitely tell Charlie was in a better mood, and he seemed like his normal self again. Of course, that only heightened her curiosity as to what had been bothering him earlier. And the way Cody had seemed to react to it made it seem like no big deal, but since this was her first born, of course it was a big deal to Bailey. But, she bid her time knowing she would find one way or another to get the information out of Cody before the night was over. And as they were getting ready for bed, she took her chance.

"So, Cody...Are you going to tell me what was up with Charlie or do we have to do it the hard way?"

Cody just smiled at his wife. "Bails, I told Charlie I wouldn't say anything. He wanted to keep it to us, man to man as he said..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "But he's not a man! He's my little boy!"

Cody sighed. "Bails, are you going to tell me everything if Abby or Annie needs to talk to you woman to woman?"

Bailey paused to consider that. "Of course I would. Cody, we're their parents. We're a team remember?"

This time Cody paused to think about what Bailey had just said. "If I tell you, will you not let on to Charlie that I told you? I think he was embarrassed by it..."

"You know I will keep it a secret..."

Cody nodded. "Well, it seems like our son had his first step to manhood. He noticed a physical change and it scared him..."

Bailey looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

Cody leaned over and whispered in Bailey's ear. And her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Really?"

Cody nodded. "Really. But I told him it was perfectly natural and happens to all of us."

Bailey nodded before she paused. "Wait a minute! He's only nine!"

"I know. I was about the same age when it hit me too..."

Bailey just shook her head. "But...but..."

Cody wrapped his arm around her. "I know..." He grinned. "But, if it makes you feel any better, he still thinks girls are icky..."

Bailey had to laugh at that. "Well, I guess that's something..."

"Well, except Abby and Annie...They're his sister. And you of course...you're Mom. I don't think he really thinks you were ever a girl..."

Bailey just shook her head. "Thanks...I think."

"But don't worry. He and I had good talk. I told him at some point he would see girls differently, but he was still a few years away from that really sinking in..."

Bailey nodded. "Thank goodness for that..." She paused. "It just blows my mind that they are getting old enough that we have to worry about that..."

Cody hugged her closer to him. "You might not want to hear it, but we were only six years older than Charlie and Abby when we first met..."

Bailey sighed. "You're right, I don't want to hear it..."

Cody smiled. "But, we are going to have to deal with it sooner than later. I mean, I don't like it either, but kids today are thinking they are more grown up than they really are..."

"I know...I was just hoping I could sit down with Abby and you with Charlie before they headed to the ship..."

"And that's a good idea, but I think we need to have a talk with them first before they enter junior high..."

Bailey looked at him like he was crazy. "Junior high?"

"I don't mean everything. Not like the conversation I had with my Dad or you had with your Mom..."

"I would certainly hope so!"

Cody smiled. "Bails, eventually, we are going to have to have similar talks with them. As awkward as they were, I think we both gained a lot from them..."

Bailey sighed. "I know, but these are our babies, Cody..."

Cody took her hand in his. "You do realize that our babies aren't babies anymore..." He paused and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Cody just shook his head. "I get it now...I get why Mom couldn't ever stop calling us her baby boys...or her little men..."

Bailey laughed. "I remember her doing that..." She paused. "And I guess I can see why now too..."

"But, Bails...our kids are growing up. Before long, they're going to be bringing dates home or even boyfriends and girlfriends..."

Bailey shook her head. "I'm not ready for that..."

Cody smiled again. "Me either, but I have a whole new respect for your Dad now. Bails, no matter who they bring home, nobody will ever be good enough for Abby or Annie in my eyes..."

Bailey sighed. "And no girl will ever be good enough for Charlie or Ben in mine..."

"I will say, these past nine years have certainly been an eye opener for me. I never had any sisters growing up, so watching Abby and Annie grow up has been a completely new experience for me..."

Bailey nodded. "And I never had any brothers, so watching Charlie and Ben grow up has been a new experience for me...And it keeps getting more and more interesting."

Cody brought Bailey's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Face it. One day, we will probably act just like my Mom did..."

"What do you mean?"

Cody grinned. "For years, she just kept telling Zack and I that she wasn't ready to be a grandmother, and then all of a sudden, she was ready to be one and dropping not so subtle hints..."

"Well, I'm nowhere ready!"

"I'm not either, Bails. But we do have to accept that we can't stop them from growing up. I wouldn't want to even if I could..."

Bailey looked at Cody incredulously. "You wouldn't?"

Cody shook his head. "No, If Charlie or Abby or Annie or Ben meet the loves of their life when they are fifteen, who am I to tell them they are wrong?"

"You're their father!"

"Did that stop us?"

Bailey paused. "No, it didn't..."

"Then who are we to tell them that they are wrong? Wouldn't that make us hypocrites?"

Bailey sighed. "I know, I was just hoping we had more time before we had to deal with this..."

Cody smiled. "And we do. But, its something we have to keep in the back of our minds..."

"I guess so..."

"And Bails, right now we are doing everything we need to be doing..."

Bailey paused again. "You really think so?"

"Of course...even if Charles Barkley said he wasn't one, we are role models. We just need to keep setting a good example for them..."

Bailey smiled. "That I have no worry about. I can think of no better role model for Charlie and Ben to show them how to be a gentleman..."

Cody smiled back. "And I can think of no better role model for Abby and Annie on how to be a lady. And there is no one better to show them how to be a strong and spirited woman..."

Bailey laughed. "Thanks...I think..."

"I mean it. Bails, you have a career you love and juggle it with being a terrific mother. Add in the fact that you are the best wife a guy could ever ask for, you are providing them a shining example...Plus, you show Charlie and Ben the kind of woman they will want someday."

Bailey leaned over and kissed Cody. "Thank you, Sweetie. You don't do so bad yourself. You show Charlie and Ben that you can be a success in your career but an even bigger success in your personal life. In fact, you might set the bar too high for Abby and Annie to look for in a future husband..."

Cody blushed. "Oh please...I can only do that because of my amazing wife."

Bailey smiled. "You're right though, but above all, we show them what a healthy relationship looks like..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. We show them that its possible to love someone heart and soul and that they can have that too someday..."

Bailey laid her head on Cody's chest. "And I want that for them all. I want them to know what I know...a love that is never ending and keeps growing hotter and hotter year after year..."

Cody leaned down to kiss the top of Bailey's head. "Me too, Bails. Me too. And I want our boys to be gentlemen and our girls to be ladies. That's why when they begin middle school, we should have a talk to them. I want to make sure our boys now how to treat women right..."

Bailey smiled. "I'm sure they will. They have the best role model to learn from..."

Cody nodded. "I hope so. You know, even though they are getting older, they say that kids never stop learning from their parents...I know that was true for me..."

"Me too. And Cody, I know we'll set a good example for them. Because I want our children to know someday what we have...Just not anytime soon..."

Cody smiled. "Me too. I want them to know that its possible for a mother and father to have careers but still have time for their families. And above all, I want them to know what its like to be raised in an environment where a mom and dad love each other..."

"So do I...And we definitely have that. I love you even more today than they day we got married, and I loved you with all of my heart and soul that day..."

"And I you...You know, I'm looking forward to showing them where their Mom and Dad met and fell in love and where we officially became a family..."

Bailey paused. "The S.S. Tipton was a magical place that fostered love. I hope our kids are as lucky there as we were..."

"So do I, Bails...so do I..."

_To be Continued..._


	5. Family Vacation

_Chapter 5_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next few weeks went by smoothly. The kids finished up their last week of school, and the following Saturday, Ben and Annie had their kindergarten graduation. Bailey could only shake her head at this. Back in Kettlecorn, the only graduation they had was when you finished high school. But she quickly learned that things worked a little bit different in Boston. Not only did they have graduations when you finished high school, but when you finished middle school and kindergarten. While Charlie and Abby's had been kind of a novelty to her, it never really seemed real.

"I know you told me you graduated middle school, but I don't think it really sunk in..."

Cody smiled. "I know its seems kind of silly, but look at it this way, Annie and Ben look adorable in their little caps and gowns..."

Bailey had to smile at that. "Very true..." She paused and began to giggle. "And look at poor Nikki. London has made her little cap and gown all sparkly..."

Cody laughed. "You're surprised? London did the same thing with her cap and gown from Seven Seas High..."

Bailey nodded. "Very true. And as much as I love London to death, I'm glad Nikki has some of Todd's common sense and..."

Cody grinned. "Smarticle particles?"

Bailey laughed. "Exactly..."

Once graduation was over, there was a party to celebrate at Todd and London's house. And it was a fun time had by all even considering Woody got lost going to the bathroom. Fortunately, one of their maids found him and pointed him back in the right direction. With school out, all of the kids started spending their days with their babysitters. And with twelve kids, this included going to story times, playing games and hitting the neighborhood pool twice a week.

Cody and Bailey could only smile at that. They remembered taking all of their kids for swimming lessons. Abby and Ben had taken to the water like fish while Charlie and Annie were a little more hesitant. But in the end, all of their children were good swimmers. And both were looking forward to spending time with their children on the boat and spending some quality family time together. Of course, both were looking forward to spending their anniversary with just each other.

A few weeks later, they all boarded a plane to head to Miami. Zack and Cassie had agreed to gather their mail and keep Howie fed, so everything would be okay at home while they were gone. And both Cody and Bailey had told their respective work places to only call if it was an absolute emergency. The flight down to Miami was pretty uneventful. Bailey smiled at that. Her first plane trip had been when she left Kettlecorn to head to the S.S. Tipton for the first time, but by now, her children were seasoned air travelers. Every year, they flew to Kettlecorn for Christmas, and this was not their first family vacation together. In fact, both Cody and Bailey wanted to take their children and show them some of the places they had visited on the boat. And beyond that, Cody had another idea. When the kids were asleep on the plane, Cody broached his idea to Bailey.

"You know, I'm glad we're going back to the boat for our 15th anniversary..."

Bailey smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Me too..."

"I was thinking though. In five years, Charlie and Abby should be about to head to the boat themselves..."

Bailey nodded. "I know..."

"And by then, it will be our 20th anniversary..."

Bailey grinned. "I know that too..."

Cody smiled. "What if we planned a family vacation for Hawaii then?"

Bailey looked up at Cody in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. Show them where their mother first took a chance on a short, scrawny boy from Boston..."

Bailey smiled. "I love it...Show them where our first date was for the Hannah Montana...err...Miley Stewart concert during the teen cruise..."

Cody laughed. "I know she outed herself not long after the concert we saw her at in Boston, but it does seem strange to think of her as Miley Stewart, doesn't it?"

Bailey laughed. "It does..." She paused. "But it doesn't change anything. It's still one of my most favorite memories. And Cody, I know you were never a big fan of hers, but it meant so much to me everything you did so I could get to go to it..."

Cody grinned. "She performed? All I could hear the entire time was my heart pounding knowing I was finally on a date with the girl of my dreams..."

Bailey just cuddled up closer to Cody. "Well, the fact that my guy would do that for me just proved how lucky I was. And now the man of my dreams wants to take us back again with our family. It sounds perfect to me..."

Cody kissed the top of her head. "Then I will do whatever it takes to make it happen..."

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. No, not anything bad. They were just being watched by their two oldest children. Abby leaned over and whispered to Charlie.

"Did you hear that? Hawaii in a few years!"

Charlie grinned. "I did. It should be a lot of fun...Hopefully we'll get to see an active volcano!"

Abby paused. "Does it ever bother you how affectionate Mom and Dad are with each other?"

Charlie shook his head. "I may act like it does, but it really doesn't. We know people at school whose parents aren't together anymore. I think we're incredibly lucky to have parents who love each other so much..."

Abby smiled. "I agree. Ever noticed how Mom and Dad always light up around each other?"

"Of course..."

Abby teased her twin. "That's going to be you and Ben and Brady and Patrick one day..."

Charlie looked at his sister confused. "What do you mean?"

Abby laughed. "Face it, Big Bro...All the guys in our family are completely whipped. Just look at Dad, Uncle Zack, Grampa, Papaw, and Poppy..."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Well, not me. Girls are icky..."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Thanks..."

"You know what I mean..." Charlie paused. "Besides, look at the girls in our family. They are just as whipped. Mom, Aunt Cassie, Grammy, Mamaw, and Nana..."

Abby laughed again. "You act like that's a bad thing..."

Charlie just looked at Abby. "Trying to tell me something?"

Abby shook her head. "No...I'm just saying I think it would be nice. In case you haven't noticed, not only are they in love, but Mom and Dad are best friends. I can think of things worse than that..."

Charlie sighed. "Are you sure you're my sister?"

The plane eventually landed in Miami, and Bailey herded the kids while Cody was on baggage detail. After grabbing a baggage cart, he loaded all of their bags onto it before heading back over to his family. And once everyone had one last potty break, they headed out to grab a cab. And as they approached the port, everyone was getting excited. None more than Cody and Bailey though as the were anxious to see their old home away from home again. The last they had saw it was Katie and Zoey's senior year of high school, and that had been a long time ago.

The cab pulled up to the gangplank, and Bailey paid the driver while Cody unloaded the bags out of the trunk. And soon enough, a bellhop was there to help gather up their bags.

Cody turned to Bailey. "Where were those when we were always moving in?"

Bailey smiled. "We survived without them..."

Soon, Cody and Bailey again rounded up their brood and marched them up the gang plank into the front lobby of the boat. And both had to smile when they saw Mr. Moseby again working hard behind his desk. Cody stepped up and rang the bell to get Moseby's attention.

"May I help...Cody? Bailey?"

Bailey smiled. "Don't act so surprised. You knew we were coming..."

Moseby smiled. "That I did..." He looked over at the kids. "And your children have gotten so big..."

Cody grinned. "Five more years and we'll be dropping them off with you again...But for four years instead of a week."

"Well, I have five years to get my rest then..."

Bailey laughed. "Oh please, we were never that bad..."

"Its not your brood I'm worried about! Its your nieces and nephews!"

Cody laughed. "They aren't that bad either. They have enough Cassie in them to tame the hooliganess of Zack..."

"We'll see..." Moseby reached down. "Here is the keys to your suite. And just stop by the day of your anniversary to get your other key." He turned over to the bellhop. "Take their bags up to the Captain Kidd Suite..."

The bellhop nodded and just then, a blur ran by them with Kirby is hot pursuit. Moseby hung his head.

"Have a wonderful trip and a happy anniversary. Now, please excuse me...MARIO!" And with that, Moseby ran off himself.

Cody and Bailey turned to each other and laughed. "Its nice to see somethings haven't changed."

Everyone followed the bellhop up to their suite. And it was a very nice one. There were two bedrooms one one side and a master bedroom on the other one with a living room area in between. Cody turned to his kids.

"Alrights. Boys on the left, girls on the right. Go unpack your things, and rest up from our trip. We'll head out for dinner at 7:30, so everyone be ready by then."

The kids all nodded and began dragging their bags to their respective rooms. Cody grabbed his and Bailey's bags and headed into their bedroom to drop them off. Immediately, they went about unpacking and hanging up everything that needed to be unpacked. And once they were done, both crawled on to the bed and rested themselves.

Cody laughed. "What would we have done with a suite this big?"

Bailey cuddled in closer to him. "No idea. We didn't need it though. We had exactly what we needed, but most of all, we had each other..."

Cody wrapped his arms around her. "I know. I look forward to showing the kids everything on the boat. I just wish the old skydeck was still here so I could show them exactly where their Dad fell in love with their Mom..."

Bailey smiled. "I know. I could show them where their Mom realized that their Dad was the man of her dreams..."

Cody smiled. "We'll do what we can though. We'll show them everything that was important to us. Show them this place where we became an us..."

_To be Continued..._


	6. Back on Deck

_Chapter 6_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

That night, Cody, Bailey and the kids went to dinner in the Coral Room before going for an exploration of the ship. They asked what the kids wanted to see first, and they all wanted to see the cabins their parents stayed in on the ship. Cody and Bailey shrugged, and headed up to Bailey's original cabin first. And looking around, the kids were fascinated.

"You really lived in here, Mom?"

Bailey smiled. "I sure did. For two years, I lived in here with your Aunt London..."

Abby grinned. "I bet that was fun..."

Bailey nodded. "It had its moments..." She grinned. "And this is where your Daddy and I first told each other that we loved the other..."

Abby and Annie awwed while Charlie and Ben rolled their eyes.

Abby paused. "Wait a minute...Didn't you live on this boat for three years?"

Bailey paused and looked up at Cody. He merely just shrugged as if saying why not. So, Bailey lead them all down to the other deck and showed them where she lived her senior year.

"This is where I lived my senior year."

"With Aunt London?"

Bailey shook her head and smiled. "No, I lived in here with your Daddy..."

All four kids turned and looked at Cody who just smiled too. "Its true. I lived in here for two years with your Uncle Woody before circumstances lead me to live my last year with your Mom. We hadn't planned on it, but by then, your mother and I were already in love so it didn't matter..."

Abby and Annie giggled while Charlie and Ben looked at him like he was crazy. "What was wrong with you, Dad?"

Cody laughed. "Absolutely nothing. But, that's something it will take a few years for you to understand. Besides, your mother was and still is the best roommate I ever had. A lot easier to live with than either your Uncle Zack or Uncle Woody. You guys have no idea how lucky you are to have your own rooms at home..."

Bailey spoke up. "Anyways, let us show you all Seven Seas High. Let you all get an idea of where you will all be going to school someday..."

As Bailey and Cody lead them to the school deck, Charlie leaned over and whispered to Abby. "Looks like Mom and Dad are set on us going here when its time..."

Abby smiled. "Why wouldn't we want to? A chance to see the world and to be out on our own..."

"On our own? Have you not met Mr. Moseby or his wife?"

Abby laughed. "Relax. It'll be great. You'll see...Who knows, we'll get a chance to meet all kinds of new friends and still have Brady, Lizzie and Nate around..."

Cody and Bailey gave them a tour of the classrooms. Fortunately, not much had changed, but the kids were on summer break and didn't really have much interest in seeing another school, especially while they were on vacation on a cruise ship. So, Cody and Bailey took them to someplace they thought they would enjoy – the skydeck. And they all loved it. Immediately, everyone wanted a smoothie. So, Cody went to get six of them while Bailey showed them around the skydeck. Once Cody returned, he handed out the smoothies and addressed his children.

"You know, right here is where your Mom and I got married."

Annie smiled. "Really?"

Cody smiled. "Uh huh. Your mother was this vision of beauty that floated down the aisle towards me..."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Dad, does everything on this boat bring back a memory of you and Mom?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, Charlie. It does. And those are all memories I will cherish for the rest of my life. I know right now you don't understand, but I promise you that one day, you will..."

Before too long, it was getting close to the kids' bedtime. So, Cody and Bailey gathered them up and took them back to their cabin. Once they made sure everyone brushed their teeth and changed in to their pajamas, they put them all to bed – Cody the boys and Bailey the girls. And once the kids were asleep, Cody and Bailey were a little tired themselves from a long day of traveling. So, they were asleep not too long after their kids.

The next morning was more of what the kids were looking forward to – the lido deck. Having two kids that were nine and two that were six, the idea of a wave pool fascinated them. So, Cody and Bailey got dragged out into it with them. And after a couple of hours of nonstop playing, Bailey needed a rest.

"You sure you can keep an eye on all of them by yourself?"

Cody smiled. "Of course. And I know you have that book you brought with you that you can't wait to dive into..."

Bailey kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Codykins. If you need a break, just let me know..."

Cody paused to tap his chin. "How about you save me a lap around the lazy river in one of those tubes built for two?"

Bailey grinned. "Count on it. I'll be over with our towels and shoes if you need me..."

Cody pulled her into his arms. "I'll always need you..."

Bailey kissed him. "I know, but you know what I meant..."

"I did...You go relax and enjoy your vacation, Bails..."

Bailey made her way out of the pool while Cody continued to play with the kids. They had one of those frisbees designed to be used in the pool, and were spread out throwing it around. Abby happened to notice a girl about her age sitting on the edge of the pool by herself. And she spoke up.

"Hey, you want to play with us?"

The girl looked up surprised. "Me?"

Abby smiled. "Yeah. Come on and join us if you want..."

The girl paused to think it over, and shrugged her shoulders and slipped into the pool. "Sure, I'd love to. My name is Marissa."

Abby nodded. "Nice to meet you, Marissa. I'm Abby, that over there is my twin brother, Charlie, those two are the younger twins in our family, Annie and Ben, and the tall, goofy guy is our Dad."

Marissa nodded. "Thanks for asking me. You sure its okay?"

Abby turned towards her Dad. "Daddy! Is it okay if Marissa joins us?"

Cody shrugged. "Sure. Is it okay with your parents?"

Marissa paused and nodded. "Yeah, they won't mind..."

So, for the next couple of hours, they just through the frisbee around. And at one point, Cody accidentally threw one a little high, and Marissa and Charlie went for it at the same time. And unbeknownst to them, they were on a collision course with each other. The next thing either knew was running into each other, and both tumbling back into the water. When both resurfaced, they just looked at each other.

Marissa cringed. "Sorry about that..."

But Charlie couldn't help but finally take a good look at the girl his sister had asked to join them. He couldn't figure out why, but he found himself tongue tied.

"Its okay..."

"You're Charlie, right?"

Charlie could only nod.

Marissa laughed. "I guess we should watch where we're going, huh?"

Charlie couldn't help himself but to laugh. And he was about to say something when everyone heard a very loud. "MARISSA!"

Marissa sighed and looked over. "Yeah?"

"Where did you go?"

"I've been here the past couple of hours playing with the..." She paused and turned to Charlie. "I didn't catch your last name..."

Charlie just paused. "Martin..."

Marissa turned back. "The Martin family. We we're just having some fun..."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Well, your parents are on the phone and want to speak to you..."

Charlie looked over at her. "You're parents?"

Marissa sighed. "Yeah. I'm on vacation with my nanny. I hardly see my parents in person anymore. Tell your Dad and brother and sisters thank you for me. It was nice meeting you all..."

Charlie just nodded. Marissa got out of the pool, and Charlie could do nothing but watch her walk away. He was snapped back to reality when Cody came over to him.

"Charlie? Are you okay?"

Charlie shook his head. "I don't know, Dad..."

Cody turned to where Marissa had walked away to and back to his son. He could only smile. However, a crack of thunder soon diverted his attention. It was time to get everyone out of the pool and back indoors. So, he herded them all up, and they returned back to Bailey where she helped towel them off and get their flip flops back on. And as they did this, Bailey couldn't help but notice that Charlie was very quiet and seemed to be very reserved.

After they got everyone back to the suite, showered and down for a nap, Bailey pulled Cody aside.

"Is everything okay with Charlie? Is his problem back?"

Cody just smiled. "I don't think so. I think he has a new problem that's left him in a quandary..."

Bailey was concerned. "What new problem? And why are you smiling?"

Cody grinned. "I think our son has finally discovered that not all girls are 'icky'..."

_To be Continued..._


	7. Family Fun Days

_Chapter 7_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey wasn't sure what to make of what Cody had told her. After she made him tell her every detail that she had missed, she sat back on their bed and began thinking. While she wasn't in any hurry to watch her babies grow up, she did think maybe Cody was right. No matter what they did, their children growing up was inevitable. If she fought it, she knew it would be a losing battle and could cause problems. Sighing, Bailey wrote a note to herself to go have a talk with Carey to get advice on how to deal with boys that were beginning to get interested in girls. But until then, she was on vacation with her family, and she was set on enjoying that. Besides, in a couple of days, she would be celebrating fifteen years of wedded bliss with the man she loved.

On the other hand, Charlie was tossing and turning as he tried to take a nap. He wasn't sure what had happened that afternoon. Even worse, he couldn't stop thinking about Marissa. He kept asking himself why, but he couldn't come up with an answer. And he didn't want to think about her. He kept reminding himself girls were icky...weren't they?

With them being caught by a surprise Caribbean storm, they spent the rest of the day staying inside. Before dinner, the entire family decided to partake in a family game of laser tag. And they decided to break into three teams – boys versus girls versus parents.

As they were hiding, Charlie turned to Ben. "Okay, we need a plan..."

Ben grinned. "I have an idea. I want to use you to go stand up and direct their fire..."

Charlie just stared at his brother. "What? You want me to be a decoy?"

"I'm serious. I'll sneak up from behind while you distract them...Besides, I more athletic and sneaky than you are..."

Charlie paused. "That could work. But why don't you distract them? I'm a better shot."

Ben laughed. "Because it was my idea!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Abby and Annie were hiding as well. Annie turned to her sister.

"So, what should we do?"

Abby paused and grinned. "I have an idea...We split apart and and ambush them from both sides. They'll be caught completely off guard..."

Annie paused to think and grinned herself. "Perfect!"

In a third area, Cody and Bailey knelt and hid.

"What do you think we should do, Cody?"

Cody smiled at Bailey. "That's easy. We wait..."

Bailey looked at him surprised. "Wait?"

Cody nodded. "Right now, each group is plotting against the other. We wait till they show their hands, and then we remind them who the parents are..."

Bailey grinned. "Its devious. I like it..." She paused. "I know its just laser tag, but should I feel guilty about ambushing our children?"

Cody laughed. "Not at all. For one, we're having some family fun time. Two, they wouldn't hesitate to take you down first..."

Bailey laughed too. "True. I guess that's what we get for having smart kids..."

"I know. But we have one thing they don't..."

"What's that?"

"Extensive study in physics so we know how to compensate for the angles of the room and the movement of the boat..."

Bailey grinned. "For a few more years anyways..."

Finally, both the girls and boys made their moves. And both of their plans worked...sort of. In the end the four ended up in a showdown, brothers versus sisters. All had their guns aimed at the other, and it was only a matter of who would shoot first. Well, that's what they thought. Soon, all four of them felt their targets beginning to vibrate repeatedly.

Abby looked down. "What the feathers?"

All four turned to find their parents grinning at them.

Charlie paused and groaned. "We were so busy ready to ambush the other than Mom and Dad ambushed us first..."

Bailey laughed. "Yes, we did. That should teach you all not to underestimate your parents..."

Cody grinned. "Plus, we've played this before. But, I will say well played. You four were much stiffer competition than we've faced in a long time..."

Ben paused and glared at his Dad. "You sure Uncle Zack was the sneaky one?"

Cody laughed. "Who do you think I learned from?"

The kids all groaned at being bested by their parents. But, they did have time to do much as it was getting close to time for their dinner reservations. This time, they had let the kids vote where to eat, and neither Cody nor Bailey were surprised to find themselves in the ships pizza parlor. And as they finished, Bailey addressed her kids.

"Alright, we're going to be docking in Belize for the day tomorrow. What sounds like fun? Maybe going to see the Mayan ruins?"

Charlie paused. "Didn't you guys stop and see those while you were in high school?"

Cody smiled. "We sure did. Your mother and I explored them for hours. It was fascinating..."

Bailey turned and smiled at Cody. "Oh, it was. Do you remember we actually got to do some digging ourselves without worrying about the spirits of an evil dead queen?"

Both missed the quizzical looks from all four of their children.

Cody nodded. "I sure do. You got dirt on your face and looked so adorable..."

"Dad!"

Cody turned back. "Right. Well, you guys might enjoy it..."

Abby paused. "But why ruin the surprise for us when we get to go there ourselves in a few years? You guys explored it on your own. Don't you want us to do our own exploring?"

Bailey paused. "Well, I guess I can see that..."

Charlie continued. "You two can go by yourselves if you want..."

Cody shook his head. "Uh uh. This is a family vacation. Besides, the day after, you won't see us pretty much all day..."

Bailey nodded. "Your father is right. So, if no ruins, what do you all want to do?"

Annie spoke up. "How about a day at the beach? I can finally try out my new pink bikini was the sequins!"

Cody shrugged. "I can do that..."

Bailey nodded. "Sounds good..." She paused and smiled. "I know! We can have another family competition – best sand castle!"

The next day was spent on one of the beautiful beaches of Belize. Immediately, the kids all wanted to go play in the warm Caribbean Sea, so they did that for a while. But keeping up with four energetic kids eventually grew tiring. Fortunately, Cody and Bailey were able to talk the kids into building their sand castles right in front of the two chaise lounges they were resting in.

Cody turned to Bailey. "I can't believe its been almost fifteen years since we've been lounging on a beach in the Caribbean..."

Bailey smiled. "Our honeymoon..."

Cody smiled back. "Maybe the best full week of my life..."

"Mine too...It went by way too quickly though..."

"I know. Time does fly when you're having fun..." Cody paused. "How about we ask London if we can borrow it again in eight years? You know...a true second honeymoon."

Bailey smiled again. "Really?"

"Uh huh. And maybe before we drop Ben and Annie off at the ship, we take another family vacation...And maybe as part of it, we renew our wedding vows..."

Bailey was beaming. "I love it..."

Cody smiled. "Of course, that's assuming you'd be willing to marry me again..."

Bailey teased him. "You going to get down on your knee and propose again?"

"Whatever it takes...Maybe even a new diamond ring..."

Bailey shook her head. "No way. I have Ellie's engagement ring. Its the perfect ring for me. Not only did it come from your heart, but it was a symbol of your family welcoming me in with open arms."

"Because you are a member of the family..." Cody grinned. "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure some members even like you better than me..."

Bailey laughed. "I could say the same thing about you with the Pickett branch of our family...Don't think Bernie and Bobbie didn't have eyes for you when they first met you..."

"Too bad for them then...I belonged to only one Pickett, and that's you."

"And I've belonged to you ever since our very first date...Before that even..."

Cody smiled. "So, does that mean you would say 'yes'?"

Bailey smiled back. "Of course it does. I'd marry you again any day of the week and twice on Sunday..."

"So would I..."

Bailey teased him again. "I warn you though...I do have four kids too. You okay with that?"

Cody grinned. "What a coincidence...So do I. I can handle it if you can."

Bailey leaned over and kissed Cody. "I think we'll manage somehow..."

At that moment, Abby and Annie ran up to them.

"Our sand castle collapsed on itself...I guess we shouldn't have tried adding seashells to the top of it..."

Cody smiled. "Want me to help you rebuild it?"

Annie grinned. "Uh uh...We want to bury you in the sand, Daddy!"

Cody laughed. "Alright..." After he got up, he paused and turned back to Bailey. "If I'm not back in an hour, grab a shovel..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Mister Miller and your numerous aliases, I know who you are. And I've already reported you to the boards moderators. Here's an idea. Grow up and get a life. And to the other fly by flamers leaving anonymous reviews, if you have something to say, grow a pair and come to our forum to debate with us. Being an anoymous flamer proves you have no idea what you are talking about and are afraid to defend you ludicrous theories.**_  
_


	8. Fifteen Years of Bliss

_Chapter 8_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Well, fortunately, Cody was not permanently buried in the sand. But, he did get enough sand in uncomfortable places that he had to shower immediately once they got back to the boat. And after everyone changed, it was time for dinner again. After another family dinner on board, everyone was tired after a long day and went to bed early. The next morning was Cody and Bailey's anniversary. The plan was to go to breakfast with the kids before the on board nanny arrived to watch them for the day.

So, that next morning, all six of them were sitting around the table enjoying their breakfast. And eventually, against the boys' will, the conversation began to focus on Cody and Bailey's wedding.

Abby turned to her mother. "Okay, Mom. Dad's told us what he was thinking when he saw you coming down the aisle. What were you thinking?"

Bailey smiled. "I was thinking of running the rest of the way down the aisle so we could be married quicker. Your father looked so handsome standing there in his tuxedo. And he had the biggest smile on his face..."

Cody joined in. "Of course I did. I was a mere few moments away from marrying the woman of my dreams. There were more than a few times I wanted Mr. Moseby to go even faster..."

Annie frowned. "Mr. Moseby?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. He officiated our ceremony. He officiated Esteban and Francesca's wedding, your Aunt Zack and Aunt Cassie's wedding...well, pretty much everyone's wedding..."

Abby paused. "Really, I didn't know that...Maybe he will mine too..."

Bailey froze up a little. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Sweetie. You're only nine..."

Abby smiled. "So? You and Daddy met when you were fifteen. That's only six more years for me..."

Bailey sighed. "I know..." She turned to look at Cody momentarily. "That fact has been brought to my attention...But, I don't want you to assume that's going to happen to you..." She looked at all of her children. "...or to any of you..."

Charlie finally joined the conversation. "Well, why not? Aunt London met Uncle Todd when she was fifteen. Uncle Woody met Aunt Addison when he was fifteen. Uncle Zack met Aunt Cassie when he was sixteen. And Aunt Max and Uncle Tapeworm have known each other since they were kids..."

Bailey turned to Cody for some help. He only smiled. "Well, he does have a logical point..."

Bailey frowned at him. "Thanks for the backup..."

Cody turned back to his children. "Look, we aren't saying its impossible. Just don't think its a guarantee. Your mother and I both want you all to be happy. And we want you all to find someone who will love you like your mother and I love each other. But you're all either nine or six. This isn't something you all should be thinking about right now. You're all still young. Don't try to grow up to fast. Enjoy your childhood while you can. And when your older, if its meant to happen, it will..." He turned to Bailey and smiled again. "I was meant to meet your mother on this boat over twenty years ago. When its your time, you'll know..."

Charlie began thinking of Marissa again. He didn't know why he was because it made no sense to him at all. "How will we know?"

Bailey smiled at her oldest. "You just will..."

Cody tried to reign in the conversation. "Anyways, are you guys looking forward to your day away from Mom and Dad?"

Ben grinned. "Of course we are! We're all ready to have some real fun..."

Bailey just looked at her youngest. "I expect you all to behave as if your Dad and I were there. We're going to have the Nanny report back to us in the morning, and we hope she has nothing but the nicest things to say...

Abby tried to change the subject this time. "Anyways, we want to give you both our gifts for you before you two leave for the day..." She reached under her chair and pulled out two gift bags and set one in front of each of Cody and Bailey.

Cody and Bailey looked at each other with a little trepidation. Both were remembering their respective Father's Day and Mother's Day gifts. Cody had received a rather...vibrant Red Sox necktie. And Bailey had received a bottle of perfume that maid the bottle of perfume Cody had bought for her and used to fool London smell like roses. But, it didn't matter to them. Both happily wore their gifts...even if it did cause Bailey a rash and Cody's eyes to burn when he nuzzled Bailey's neck.

Abby grinned. "You can open them at the same time. They are the same thing. And don't worry, Grandma helped us pick them out..."

Inwardly, both sighed with relief as the looked inside their gift bags. And both were blown away. Inside, both found a silver picture frame that held two pictures. The first picture was a one taken of them on their wedding day. And the second picture was a picture of the six of them and Howie as a family. And engraved underneath was the following: _June 26, 2014 – The Union of two Soulmates and the Beginning of a Happy Family_.

Both found tears forming in their eyes, and each got up to hug each of there children tightly.

"Thank you all. I love it..."

Bailey nodded. "Me too. Its perfect...You guys are the absolute best!"

Abby smiled. "Well, we figured you could put them on your desks at work..."

Cody smiled back. "Absolutely. I will proudly display it in a place of honor. Let everyone see what I hold the most dear to me..."

Bailey grinned. "And I'll do the same. It will give me strength when I need it..."

Ben grinned back at his mother. "Does this give us a little wiggle room for tonight?"

Bailey smiled. "Nope. But, I hope you know just how much your Dad and I love you all..."

After breakfast, everyone returned back to their cabin with a brief pit stop to pick up their key for the honeymoon suite. While everyone was changing to head to the pool, Cody and Bailey quickly packed bags for their night out...including their own gifts for each other. The nanny finally arrived, and Cody gave her money to take the kids to a movie that night plus more for incidentals. And he said if she needed anything else, just charge it to the room. Finally, they gave her their cell phone numbers in case of an emergency. After hugging their kids goodbye one last time, they were off for their day alone.

And once they had settled into the honeymoon suite, Bailey turned to Cody and smiled. "Alone at last..."

Cody smiled back as he pulled her into his arms. "You got that right. You ready for a day of romance, Mrs. Martin?"

"I always am when I'm with you...What do you have planned?"

"Well, in thirty minutes, we have an appointment at the ship's spa for a couples spa treatment..."

Bailey grinned. "And I remember how wonderful those are. Let's go!"

For the next several hours, Cody and Bailey relaxed as they were completely pampered. First was the couples massage followed by a join mud bath to be completed by a private sauna for two. Of course, it would be foolish to think they kept their hands off of each other throughout their time there. And once their time was up, they returned back to their cabin only for Cody to immediately blindfold Bailey and lead her on a winding tour of the boat. When he finally got to their destination, he removed the blindfold. And Bailey looked around and smiled.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did...That was always our special place here on the ship. Where we would go to have some privacy...Well, until we had our own cabin together."

Bailey smiled. "I remember all the nights we would lay out here and look at the stars..."

Cody smiled back. "You may have...But most of the time, I was looking at you..."

"Well, we are all alone again..."

"I know...and there are no stars out to distract us..."

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"This..." Cody pulled Bailey close and began kissing her passionately.

"Mmmm..." Bailey teased him. "Are we too old to be making out like a couple of teenagers?"

Cody grinned. "Never. I'll want to make out with you for the rest of my life..."

Bailey grinned back. "Good. I think we can arrange that..."

So, for the next several hours, they laid back together, just relaxing and spending more than their fare share of time being oblivious to anything else but each other. And they stayed that way until they happened to notice the sun beginning to set. Cody broke away from their kiss and smiled at his wife.

"Look...sunset. It was almost fifteen years ago exactly that we said I do..."

Bailey smiled back. "I know..." She giggled. "Except this time, you have lipstick all over your face..."

Cody laughed. "Well, at least Kirby didn't find us and put a stop to it..."

"Thank goodness for that..."

Cody reached over and took Bailey's hands in his. "Bails, thank you for being my wife. Thank you for being my best friend, my partner, my lover, my everything. And thank you for loving me the way you do. I always knew being married to you would be wonderful. Fifteen years ago, I was on cloud nine. Today, its been so much better that I could have ever dreamed of. I promise you I will love you even more the next fifteen years and then even more the next fifteen after that. Because every day you give me new reasons to love you, and I fall in love with you all over again every single day. I promise to keep loving you, cherishing you and being yours and only yours for the rest of my life..."

Bailey could only sit there and listen feeling the tears forming in her eyes too. "Codykins, thank you for being my husband. And thank you for being my best friend, my partner, my lover and my everything. I feel so blessed knowing you love me the way you do. Being married to you has been even more wonderful than I could imagine too. I don't know what I do without you, and I don't even want to consider ever having to find out. Because I know I'm the luckiest woman in the world, and I promise you I will keep loving you, cherishing you and being yours and only yours for the rest of my life too. When they made you, they broke the mold. And I'm forever grateful for that. Because you are one of a kind, and mine all mine..."

Cody and Bailey leaned in to share a kiss as the sun sank down behind them. Cody smiled at his bride. "I think its time for our reception, don't you?"

Bailey grinned. "I sure do..."

Returning back to their cabin, both grabbed a joint shower before they changed for their evening out. Once again, Cody donned his tuxedo while Bailey had bought a new dress specifically for the occasion. It was no surprise it was in pink and lavender.

Cody could only look at his wife. "Wow...You are so beautiful..."

Bailey smiled. "Looking very handsome yourself..."

Cody paused. "Something is missing though..." He began to tap his chin. "But what?"

Bailey paused and looked at herself in the mirror. "I have no idea..."

Cody grinned. "I think I know..." He went over to the bag he packed and pulled out a wrapped package. "I think this is what's missing..."

Bailey just shook her head and smiled. "I should have saw that coming..." She unwrapped the package and found a large velvet case inside. Before she could open it, Cody touched her hand.

"I know fifteen years is supposed to be crystal or a watch, but once I saw these, I immediately knew these had to be yours..."

Bailey smiled again before opening the case. And when she saw what was inside, she was in complete shock. "Cody..."

"Do you like them?"

Bailey looked down again. Inside was a beautiful pearl necklace, a pair of diamond pearl earrings and a lovely pearl bracelet. "They're beautiful! I can't believe you did this...These must have cost a fortune..."

Cody smiled. "What good is the money I make if I can't use it to show the woman I love how much I love her? Besides, the most beautiful woman in the world deserves to be adorned with other such ornaments of beauty..."

Bailey smiled at her husband. "Thank you, Codykins. I love them, but not nearly as much as I love you..."

"I also remembered how proud you were to wear your grandmother's pearls at our wedding, and I remembered how stunning they looked on you. Now, you have your own family heirlooms that our daughters or our future granddaughters can wear someday..."

Bailey grinned. "I love the way you think..."

"May I?"

"Of course..."

Cody helped Bailey put on her new necklace and bracelet while she put on her new earrings. "What do you think?"

"Baby...You look gorgeous. I'll be proud to be known as that guy on the arm of the most beautiful woman tonight..."

"You know, we did it again this year...We were thinking alike again..." Bailey went over to her bag and pulled out two small gifts for Cody. She handed him the first one, and he slowly opened it. And inside was a small velvet box. Cody opened it, and it was his turn to be in shock. Inside, he found a pair of silver cufflinks with the letter 'M' in diamonds. "Bails...These are amazing!"

Bailey smiled. "Looks like we now have family heirlooms for our sons and future grandsons..."

Cody smiled back. "We sure do...Would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course." Bailey removed Cody's other cufflinks, and put the new ones in in their place. "There..."

"Thank you, Sweetheart..."

Bailey teased him. "Now, I did remember the gift for the 15th anniversary is crystal or watches. So, I got you something I know you would never buy yourself. I hope you like it..." She handed Cody the other box, and he opened it. And if he was surprised the first time, this time, he was blown away.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Bailey smiled. "Uh huh..."

"Whoa..."

"What do you think?"

Cody held up a two tone silver and gold Rolex watch. "Bails, this is amazing..."

"Do you like it?"

Cody smiled. "I love it."

"Check out the back of it..."

Cody turned it over and read the inscription. _"Cody...My eternal love for you will last for the rest of time...Bailey."_

Cody smiled again. "As will mine for you, Sweetie..." Cody takes off his other watch and puts the other one on. "So, what do you think?"

Bailey smiled. "I'll be proud to be known as that woman on the arm of the most handsome man tonight..."

Cody extended his arm. "Shall we then?"

"Lets..."

And with that, they made their way to the finest restaurant on the ship. And of course, they had a private table all to themselves. They shared a bottle of wine, but Bailey was wondering where the waiter was.

"Cody, we do get to order right?"

Cody grinned. "Not exactly..."

Bailey frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." But he was saved by the waiter bringing over their meals and sitting them in front of them. Bailey was confused until she looked down at the plate in front of her. Then she began laughing and smiled. She just shook her head at Cody.

"This is the exact same meal we had at our wedding reception..."

Cody smiled. "Of course it is..."

Bailey smiled back. "So, what comes next? Dancing the night away?"

"Of course. I take every chance I can get to dance with you..."

"Thank you for recreating our wedding day for me, Cody..."

Cody grinned. "Well, not everything. I think we can skip the part where we got pushed into the pool..."

Bailey laughed. "That works...And my final surprise for you is similar to my final one on our wedding night..."

The rest of the evening was spent with them sharing a very romantic dinner together. And like past anniversaries, they ended up sharing one chair and feeding each other their dinners. Once dinner was over, they made their way to the ship's ballroom for a night of dancing.

Bailey smiled. "Just think...We danced at our prom in here and our first dance as husband and wife..."

Cody smiled. "And several other dances that you don't remember..."

Bailey laughed. "Well, I bet I enjoyed every single one of them if I was with you..."

And with that, Cody dipped her and kissed her. The rest of the night, they danced close to one another and neither could tell you if anyone else was in the room. Finally, they made their way back to the honeymoon suite. After Bailey asked Cody to unzip her, she made her way into the bathroom to change. Cody took the time to change himself. Once he had, he opened a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses.

And then Bailey came out of the bathroom...dressed in a nightie very reminiscent of the one she wore on their wedding night. Cody smiled and crossed the room to hand her a glass of champagne.

"Bails, you are a vision..."

Bailey smiled. "Not bad for a mom of four in her mid thirties, huh?"

Cody shook his head. "Uh uh...You are just as beautiful and sexy to me now as you were our wedding night...And you always will be...Now, what should we make a toast to?"

"To fifteen wonderful years. And to the rest of our lives being as happy and fulfilling as they were..."

"I'll drink to that...Cheers."

Cody and Bailey downed their glasses of champagne before Cody took both of their glasses and set them down. Bailey smiled as Cody turned back to her. Without another word being spoken, they pulled each other into a tight embrace and passionate kiss. The rest of the night, they spent sharing their love for one another.

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: It has come to my attention that several so called 'author's on this site are badmouthing me behind my back to others. All I ask is that if someone has something to say to me, they man up and say it to my face. But, I seriously doubt they have the fortitude to do so. Anyways, the nominations for the Suite Life Spirit Awards will be released soon. I promise you all that the votes were tabulated fairly, and there was no backstage politics.**_  
_


	9. All Good Things Must End

_Chapter 9_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next morning, Cody and Bailey woke up in each other's arms, both with big grins on their faces. And neither one was really in a hurry to get out of bed, but they knew they had to. So, once they dragged themselves to the shower and dressed again, they packed up their bags. Once done, they were ready to say goodbye to the honeymoon suite.

Bailey sighed. "The last time we left here, we were on our way to our honeymoon..."

Cody wrapped his arm around her waist. "And this time, we are back to our children...Both are attractive options but for very different reasons..."

Bailey nodded. "I know. And Cody, you know our children mean the world to me, and I love them more than life itself..."

Cody interrupted. "But its like my Mom said right after Charlie and Abby were born...Its nice to have days where we are Bailey and Cody and not just Mom and Dad..."

Bailey smiled. "Exactly..."

"I know, Sweetheart. And you know how much I love our days to ourselves. And I promise you, we will have them often. But right now, we have four children to raise and to guide and to teach. Once we have raised them, our reward will be all the time in the world together..." Cody smiled. "So much so that you'll probably get sick of me..."

"Never..."

Cody smiled again. "Come on...Let's head back,check on our crew and take them out to breakfast..."

And with that, both looked around the suite one last time before closing the door behind them. When they returned to their other suite, they found the nanny was already up and watching television while the kids were still asleep. Cody tipped her well before Bailey spoke to her.

"Did they behave?"

The nanny nodded. "For the most part, they were excellent. Something tells me Ben has a little bit of a rambunctious streak in him...You might want to keep an extra eye on him..."

Bailey sighed. "What did he do?"

"Nothing bad, but I never let him out of my sight. I can just see a glimmer in his eyes..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, he gets that from his father's side of the family..."

The nanny left, and Cody and Bailey unpacked their bags before going to wake the kids up. And once they did, the kids were happy to see them. But Cody and Bailey got them all showered and dressed before they would tell them anything. And once they were in the ship's restaurant, Abby finally couldn't hold back.

"So, how was your anniversary?"

Bailey smiled at her eldest daughter. "It was perfect. Your father set up a very romantic day..."

The boys rolled their eyes. "Dad..."

Cody shrugged. "I make no apologies...Your Mom deserves the very best..."

Annie grinned. "What did Daddy give you, Mommy?"

Bailey smiled again. "He gave me a pearl necklace, pearl earrings and a pearl bracelet. They are all very beautiful..."

"Can I wear them to school next year?"

Bailey laughed. "I don't think so. But someday, I will let you and Abby both borrow them. Your Dad had the idea that they be a family heirloom..."

Charlie spoke up. "What did Mom give you, Dad?"

Cody smiled. "A pair of cufflinks with the letter 'M' on them. We can use them a family heirloom for the Martin men someday. Beyond that..." Cody showed them his watch. "...She gave me this beautiful watch..."

Charlie nodded. "Rolex...Very nice, Mom..."

Bailey looked at her eldest in surprise. "How do you know what a Rolex is?"

Charlie laughed. "Again...I'm nine, not stupid..."

Bailey turned to Cody and whispered. "Okay, I think our oldest is a little too much like his father..."

Cody whispered back. "And you don't think our oldest daughter isn't her mother all over again?"

Bailey sighed and whispered back. "Well, I think our youngest son definitely has a penchant for the Martin mischief in him..."

Cody grinned. "I guess that just leaves our youngest daughter, huh?"

"I know...Am I the only one who's noticed that she appears to be very..."

"Overly girly?"

"Exactly...I know she looks up to her Aunt London's fashion sense..."

Cody shrugged. "Oh well. They are all good kids, so we can't complain..."

Abby laughed. "You guys done talking about us yet?"

Bailey and Cody both looked a little embarrassed. "Ummm...Well, we only have a couple more days left on the boat. What sounds fun to you all?"

And for the next couple of days, they took it easy. One thing they did make sure to do was have dinner in the captain's dining room one evening with Marion, Emma and Phil. Everyone finally got to catch up with other.

Cody finally asked Moseby. "Admit it...We were you're favorite bunch you've had on this boat..."

Marion sighed. "You were the most interesting bunch I had. You all always kept me on my toes..."

Bailey laughed. "Awww come on, Marion. You know we all looked up to you and admired you...in our own ways. You were like our uncle away from home."

Moseby smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. It was under your supervision that we all became who we are as people..."

Cody nodded. "Its true...In the years you knew us, you watched us all grow up..."

Moseby nodded and turned towards the Martin children. "I first met your Dad and your Uncle Zack when they moved into the Boston Tipton when they were 12..."

Ben grinned. "Living in a hotel, that must have been so much fun...I bet there was a lot of stuff to get into."

Moseby turned to Cody and glared at him. "Maybe I was wrong...Looks like another Martin I will have to keep my eye on..."

Abby smiled. "So, what were our parents like then?"

Emma spoke. "Well, here on the boat, they were the two best students on board. I wish more had been like them in that regard..."

Charlie grinned. "I got that impression from Uncle Woody..."

Moseby spoke up. "When I first met your father, I thought he was a troublemaker. I was trying to run a hotel, and he and your Uncle Zack liked to make my life interesting. But, as the years moved on, we came to an understanding. And I could tell your father was the lesser of two evils. I suspect he was merely the accomplice to your uncle's shenanigans. However, once they came on board the boat, your Uncle Zack got a new accomplice – your Uncle Woody..." Moseby grinned. "Seems your father had other interests..."

Ben laughed. "Dad was a troublemaker...That's great!"

Abby rolled her eyes at her little brother. "What do you mean, Mr. Moseby? What other interests?"

"Your mother. And from the end of their sophomore years, they were inseparable...Of course, your Mom tamed one of the twin terrors and managed to deal with your Aunt London. On that alone, she should be nominated for sainthood..."

Cody smiled. "I would agree..."

Bailey laughed. "While I appreciate that, Marion, they weren't all that bad..." She turned to her children. "We all became a family here on the ship while we were away from our other families...That's why we are all still so close today."

Cody nodded. "Very true. I hope you will all make friends like that someday..."

Moseby smiled. "Yes, they were a close knit bunch. Heaven help you if they all banded together against you..."

Abby smiled. "And that will be Brady, Lizzie, Nathan, Charlie and I in a few years..."

Moseby's smile was now forced. "And I look forward to you all coming aboard..."

Emma laughed. "Me too. Especially if you guys are anything like your parents..."

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and soon their vacation was over. On Saturday morning, they all checked out of the S.S. Tipton and caught a cab back to the airport. There, they all waited for their flight to be called. And once it was, they boarded their flight back to Boston. The flight was uneventful aside from everyone talking about the good times they had on their trip. Once back in Boston, they climbed back into their minivan to head home.

Back at home finally, Howie was more than happy to see them. Well, he was after he finally got to go outside again. Soon, everyone was unpacking and gathering their clothes in piles to be washed. And once that was begun, the kids all headed off to play. Abby and Annie were playing with their dolls while Charlie and Ben were playing their video games.

Ben turned to his brother. "Can you believe Dad was once a troublemaker? It doesn't seem like him at all..."

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know...but I can definitely see Uncle Zack as one."

Ben nodded. "Yeah. So can I...I wonder who we can ask to find out what all they got into as kids..."

From behind them, they heard a voice. "No one..."

Both turned to see their Dad standing there. "Hey Dad..."

Cody grinned. "There will be no asking anyone about any pranks I was part of as a kid..."

Ben sighed. "Fine..."

"Good. I don't want either of you to get any wild ideas..."

"We won't, Dad..."

With that, Cody walked off and Ben and Charlie continued playing.

Nonchalantly, Ben spoke up. "You know what this means, right?"

"What?"

Ben grinned. "We need to gather Brady and Patrick and talk to Uncle Zack..."

_To be Continued..__._


	10. Kids vs Parents

_Chapter 10_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next weekend was another big weekend for the extended family – the Fourth of July. Ever since the kids were young, and not long after everyone had gone in on the beach house, the Fourth of July had been spent on Martha's Vinyard. The house had five bedrooms which worked out perfectly as that meant there was one for each couple. And the kids had no problems about using their sleeping bags and having a makeshift sleepover.

Even after just getting back from vacation, Cody and Bailey were looking forward to the time away from the city again. Plus, with all of the other kids and parents around, their were even more eyes to keep watch on everyone. So, with Friday being the official day everyone got off, they all caught the ferry on Thursday night. And that night, everyone gathered on the beach to have a bonfire, and to roast hot dogs and make s'mores.

While they did that, Ben gathered up Nathan, Brady, Patrick and Charlie.

"Alright, last week while we were on the boat, we had dinner with that Mr. Moseby guy, and he had some very useful information..."

Brady looked at his younger cousin. "What?"

Ben grinned. "Seems like when they were younger, Our Dad and your Dad lived in the Boston Tipton hotel. According to Moseby, they got into a lot of mischief when they were kids..."

Brady grinned. "Yeah? Did they say what kind?"

Ben shook his head. "No. And when I mentioned to Charlie about asking Uncle Zack, Dad overheard us and told us not to ask. Something about giving us ideas..."

"Hmmm. There's got to be a way to find out..."

Charlie spoke up. "And it seemed like your Dad and Uncle Woody continued to get into trouble once they were on the ship..."

Nathan turned to him. "Yeah? Maybe we can ask my Dad too?"

Ben nodded. "Good idea..."

Patrick turned to everyone. "Are we sure this is a good idea?"

Charlie nodded. "I tend to agree with Patrick on this one..."

Ben and Brady both just glared at their brothers. "Come on! For once in your lives, live a little!"

Ben nodded. "For real. It is okay to have fun every once in a while..." Ben leaned in close to Charlie. "Or should I tell everyone how you were falling all over yourself around that girl in the wave pool?"

Charlie turned and stared at his little brother. "You wouldn't!"

Ben grinned. "I think we both know I would..."

Charlie sighed. "Fine...But I want my reservations about this noted when it blows up in our faces..."

"Whatever..."

Brady smirked. "If you two are done, can we get back to figuring out how to do this?"

Nathan paused. "Maybe we can tempt my Dad with a bunch of s'mores? Once he gets full, he'll get sleepy and then he might tell us..."

Brady paused. "Not bad...But that only gets us half the info we needed..." He turned to Ben. "I admit, its hard to see Uncle Cody as a troublemaker..."

Ben shrugged. "Moseby thinks Uncle Zack dragged him into things...And when he met Mom, he had no desire to do them anymore..."

Brady nodded. "I can see that..."

Ben laughed. "Can you imagine giving up fun to impress a girl?"

Brady grinned. "Why give it up? A good prank should lure in the girls..."

Ben hung his head and mumbled. "Not you too..."

Nathan spoke up. "So, what is the plan?"

Brady paused. "Unfortunately, I think Mom would kill Dad too if he purposely told us anything. So, we're going to have to trick him into telling us..."

"How do we do that?"

Brady grinned again. "I have an idea...Huddle up!" And with that, Brady gathered everyone up and explained his plan.

The next day was Friday, and it was just another day to spend leisurely on the beach. Of course, things got interesting when the kids walked up to their parents while holding a football.

"What do you guys say? Two hand touch, kids versus parents?"

Zack grinned. "I don't know. I wouldn't want to scar you all for life by beating you too bad..."

Brady grinned back. "Its okay, Dad...If you are all afraid of losing to a bunch of kids, we understand..."

Zack just stared at his son. "Alright...You're on!"

Cody turned to his brother. "Whoa! Thanks for asking the rest of us..."

Zack smirked at him. "What? You not up for playing?"

Cody shook his head. "Not particularly...Last time I played football, I ended the career of an NFL MVP and almost had a bounty on my head in Arizona..."

Bailey smiled and rubbed Cody's shoulder. "Go ahead and play...I'll be fun..." She leaned in and whispered. "And this time, you'll have your very own cheerleader..."

Cody grinned. "Oh, alright..."

The two teams took their sides of the field. On the kid's side, there was Brady, Patrick, Charlie, Ben, Nathan and Denise. On the parent's side, there was Zack, Cody, Woody, Tapeworm, Todd and Max. The girls and mothers sat back and watched. Nikki and Annie took it upon themselves to be the official cheerleaders for the kids teams.

Abby smirked and turned to her mother. "Why do I get the feeling that this won't be the first time I see that?"

Bailey shook her head. "Be nice to your sister...though you're probably right..."

Abby laughed. "You know what? I think I'm going to go find Lizzie and Izzy...I think they have the right idea in not watching this..."

The game itself seemingly started off bad for the kids. With their added height, the parents just tossed up passes and relied on the adults to out jump their kids. Quickly, the game appeared to be getting out of hand. At the half, thanks to two point conversions, the score was 38-8.

Zack grinned. "You kids want to give up now? We went easy on you there towards the end..."

Brady shook his head. "No way...I say we make things interesting!"

Ben grinned. "Yeah...Put your money where your mouth is!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "What do you all have in mind?"

Brady had an evil grin. "Easy...if we win, you have to tell us all the pranks you used to pull as kids in the hotel and on the boat..."

Cody shook his head. "Absolutely not!"

Zack grabbed his brother's arm. "Hold on a minute...What would we get in return?"

Ben smiled. "Easy...We all promise that for the rest of the summer, we'll clean our rooms every week and go to bed without complaints..."

Zack grinned. "I like the sound of that..."

Cody grabbed Zack's arm and pulled him aside. "Whoa whoa whoa..."

"Awww...Come on, Codester...This is in the bag!"

Cody shook his head. "I don't think so...This seems too easy..."

"We're up four touchdowns on them!"

But Cody still had this nagging feeling. "Zack, I think they were sandbagging us the first half..."

"So? We're too far ahead..."

Cody paused to think. "If I agree to this, I have another demand for them..."

Zack shrugged. "Name it it..."

Cody grinned. "Follow me..."

Cody and Zack walked back towards their kids. "We'll agree, but we have one further condition..."

Ben smiled. "What's that, Dad?"

Cody smiled. "If we win, the next time any of you get in trouble, your punishment is grounded for a month with no TV...and I mean in trouble for anything..."

Ben just glared at his Dad. "Now, wait a minute here!"

Brady cut him off. "Deal!"

Everyone else turned to stare at him. "What are you doing?"

"Relax...Its in the bag..."

And for the most part, Brady was right. The beginning of the second half, the kids began breaking out all kinds of trick plays. And with their youth, they were a little quicker than their parents. Before long, late in the second half, the parents found themselves getting a little winded. And the kids had cut into the score. It was now 38-32.

The parents were all huddled up. Cody glared at his brother. "Any more bright ideas?"

Zack was breathing hard. "You're right...they were hustling us..."

Cody turned over and motioned for Bailey how much time was left.

She yelled back. "Two minutes..."

Cody nodded and turned back towards his huddle. "Okay, its time to teach them a lesson the hard way. I know its not exciting, but here's what we're going to do..."

Zack interrupted him. "You? Football strategy?"

Cody shrugged. "Kirby taught me strategy too..." He leaned in and whispered his idea. Everyone nodded and they lined up.

Brady turned towards the others and grinned. "This will be too easy..."

Woody snapped the ball to Zack, and immediately, he took a knee. The kids all stood there in shock. "What are you doing?"

Cody grinned. "Running the clock out...and you're all out of timeouts..."

Immediately, everyone turned to Brady who just stood there with a look of astonishment on his face. He never saw this coming. He never would have thought his Dad would go along with something like this. But they were powerless to stop it. And two kneel downs later, the game was over.

All the kids began grumbling. Ben just shook his head at his Dad. "You cheated!"

Cody grinned. "No, we didn't. We just used the rules and regulations to win the game...And Ben?"

Ben sighed. "Yeah, Dad?"

"No matter how sneaky you think you are...I'm still sneakier..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I thought I would throw in a little football in honor of the Super Bowl. Speaking of sports, psav2005 has the idea of a fantasy baseball league for fanfiction writer and fans. He will be serving as Commissioner (so blame him if it sucks). If you are interested, please shoot him a PM.**_  
_


	11. Getting Sound Advice

_Chapter 11_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by. The kids hung out all day with their babysitters and their friends while their parents returned to work. And work had been piling up for both Cody and Bailey when they got from their week off and short week following it. For Bailey, it was incorporating a new veterinary intern that was a son of an old friend of Wilfred Tipton. Bailey could tell from the beginning he was a slacker and could cause problems, but she decided there was nothing she could do about it right then. Meanwhile, Cody was fully in Chairman of the Cardiology Department mode. It was his job to be more of an administrator now, something he wasn't entirely happy about. Of course, there were perks. If there was particularly fascinating case, he could just assign it to himself.

But one afternoon, Cody received an interesting phone call that he gladly took time away for. It was his father-in-law, Joe.

"Joe, is everything okay?"

"Of course. I was actually calling to pick your brain about something..."

Cody smiled. "Anything I can do to help, let me know..."

"Well, with all of our brood out of the house, and our farm looking to have a particularly profitable year, I wanted to take Maggie somewhere for a surprise for our anniversary. I figured you just got back from yours, so you may have some ideas..."

Cody paused. "Well, you two have a big anniversary coming up, don't you?"

Joe smiled. "Yeah...Our 50th...We got married when we were both seventeen..."

Cody smiled. "Then you need to do something big. Has Maggie ever mentioned someplace she always wanted to go?"

Joe paused. "Well, she did say she always wanted to see Hawaii..."

"Hawaii is a beautiful place. I have many wonderful memories there..."

"Uh huh...I've heard about your first date there..."

Cody laughed. "You got me. Anyways, I have some contacts and some favors owed to me. Let me make some calls and I'll see what kind of deal I can find for you. Would you prefer before planting or after the harvest?"

"Well, we got married after the harvest, so if you could have it fall during our anniversary, I'd be most appreciative..."

"Consider it done..."

"I appreciate it, Cody."

"Actually, while I have you on the phone, I wouldn't mind picking your brain in an area of your expertise..."

Joe laughed. "Alright, let's hear it...And I'm assuming its not farming."

Cody sighed. "Its about raising daughters. I never had sisters growing up, and you raised ten, so I'm hoping you can assist me..."

"In what way?"

"Well, not long ago, Charlie...ummm...had his weather vein point north for the first time..."

Joe laughed. "Nice way of putting it..."

Cody laughed too. "Anyways, Bailey began freaking out about it because our kids are now getting older. And I made the mistake of pointing out that Charlie and Abby are only six years younger than we were when she and I met..."

Joe grinned. "Let me guess...You're wondering what you should be doing as your girls get to be that age, right?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, Cody...the first thing to remember is both of your daughters are different people. What works with one of them won't necessarily work with the other. Trust me, all ten of mine were different..." Joe chuckled. "Of course, your wife was by far the most different..."

Cody laughed. "Because she's one of a kind..."

"Good answer. Anyways, when they do get older, you're going to find it hard to let go of them. No matter how old they get, they will always be your little girls. And when boys start showing up in the picture, you'll feel like pulling your hair out..."

Cody sighed. "Great..."

Joe laughed. "And you'll want to tell every boy to treat your girls right or you'll do bad things to them..."

"I know, but I don't want to be the overbearing or overprotective Dad..."

"Come on, Cody...Every dad is...You won't be any different than anyone else..."

"So, what do I do then?"

"Get to know them yourself before you say anything about them...You see, one of my girls fell in love with this boy from Boston. I didn't know what to think about him at first. But I gave him a chance, and he turned out to be the perfect feller for my daughter. So, you never know. Above all, just be there to support your girls. Let them know that their Daddy will always love them..."

Cody smiled. "Thanks, Joe...For everything..."

"Don't worry about it..." He laughed. "But just because you've been married fifteen years and you're my favorite son-in-law, it doesn't mean I'm still not keeping an eye on you..."

Cody laughed too. "Fair enough..."

Meanwhile, that same afternoon, Carey Martin was relaxing before her performance later that evening. Arwin had been called off to fix the air conditioning system as the guests were beginning to get a little warm. And as she sat back on the couch reading a magazine, there was a knock at her suite door. Once she got up and opened it, she found her daughter-in-law, Bailey standing there.

"Bailey...This is a surprise. How are my grandchildren doing?"

Bailey smiled. "They're doing great..." She paused. "Actually, they are why I'm here. I need some advice from someone who has raised boys before..."

Carey smiled. "You've come to the right place then. Come on in..." Carey led her over to the couch and sat down next to Bailey. "So, what have they done and how much is the damage bill?"

Bailey laughed. "Nothing yet, but they are growing up and getting older. Recently, I had to accept that fact. I've had to learn my baby boys are on the precipice of becoming men..."

Carey nodded. "And its scaring the bejesus out of you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"It happens. It seemed like one day my two baby boys were now young men. And when that happened, they didn't necessarily want their old Mom around as much any more..."

Bailey sighed. "I was afraid of that..."

Carey laughed. "I remember when it happened to me. For so long, it had just been Zack, Cody and I. We were like the three musketeers. We were bowling buddies, movie buddies, everything. And then one day, they said they wanted to go to the movies without me...and with two girls. I admit, it hurt. But I realized they were growing up...Of course, they ended up going to a movie that caused Zack to sleepwalk..."

Bailey smiled. "Zombie Mom..."

Carey smiled back. "You've heard this story then. Anyways, after that, I had to accept my boys had lives of their own. Now, I know both my boys love me and always will. There is a special bond between mothers and sons just as there are between fathers and daughters. Even when Zack and Cody were 'grown up', it always warmed my heart when they would come running back to me."

Bailey nodded. "I guess I'm just not ready for that..."

"Ready or not, its going to happen. And then they bring girls home. As a mother, you want to interrogate them all to make sure they won't hurt your babies..."

"I already do...and until a few weeks ago, Charlie thought all girls were icky..."

Carey laughed. "Yeah, you realize how much you miss that phase when its gone...But there is one thing you have to remember..."

"What's that?"

"Well, I had to learn that I couldn't deal with Zack and Cody in the same ways. If I had to ground them, it hurt Zack more to take away the television, but it hurt Cody more to take away the oven..."

Bailey laughed. "I can see that..."

"It means Charlie is not Ben and Ben is not Charlie. You have to deal with them in their own way."

Bailey nodded. "I guess so..."

"With Zack, I didn't worry about girls so much because Zack never was one for relationships. Sure, he had a crush on Maddie, but I knew that would never go anywhere. Of course, when he began dating Cassie, I got concerned..."

"Really?"

Carey nodded. "Yeah. For the first time, I saw Zack really into a girl and willing to change for her. That's when I really payed attention. But, Cassie was exactly what he needed. She motivated him to get his butt in gear, and I'll forever be grateful to her for that..."

Bailey laughed. "Well, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't saw it either..."

"Now, Cody was a different story. Cody never considered himself a ladies man...though, he could have been if he had wanted to be. Anyways, in regards to Cody, I only got concerned twice. The first was Barbara..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I just got a bad vibe from her. She was smart and could be sweet, but she had a temper. Several times, I saw her hit Cody or stomp his foot. You have no idea how much I wanted to pull her aside and tell her if I saw her do it again, she would answer to me. And in retrospect, I was proven right about her..."

"She was kind of crazy. When was the other time you got concerned?"

Carey smiled. "You..."

Bailey was taken aback. "Me?"

Carey nodded. "Yeah. For one, it was over a year before I got to meet you. I couldn't make a first hand observation of you until I met you in Sydney..." Carey smiled. "You passed with flying colors by the way..."

Bailey smiled. "Thanks..."

"The other reason is I could tell what Cody felt for you was different than anything I had seen with him before. He would send me e-mails or letters or talk to me on the phone for hours about you. I knew my son was in love for the first time. Bailey, I was scared to death of seeing my little boy get his heart broken..."

"I guess I can see that..."

Carey grinned. "Again, you've proven I had nothing to worry about. But, when your child's heart is breaking, your heart breaks...Plus, there is the other thing..."

"What other thing?"

"The feeling when you realize that you are no longer the most important woman in your son's life any longer...It stings real bad..."

"Wow..."

Carey smiled. "I was lucky though. Both of my boys chose very well. I have no qualms now about you being the most important woman in Cody's life. You deserve that. And I know that because I've been on the other side too. When I realized I was more important to Arwin than his mother, I finally got it..."

Bailey nodded. "So, some day, I will have to accept that about Charlie and Ben..."

"Yeah...But the good news is you will always be that to Cody. And once it does happen, there are wonderful benefits..."

"Like what?"

Carey smiled. "Seeing the smile on your son's face when you see him marrying the woman of his dreams. Above all, we want our sons to be happy. And when I saw how happy you made Cody, I was okay with it...Besides, there is the other benefit..."

Bailey smiled. "What's that?"

"Grandchildren! You'll always be Grandma to them, but you aren't the one who has to take care of them on a daily basis!"

_To be Continued..._


	12. Comparing Notes

_Chapter 12_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Later that night, after dinner and the kids were all off doing there own things, Cody and Bailey were sitting on the couch in their basement relaxing. Bailey was about to finish her book she had started on vacation, and Cody was reading the newspaper. Bailey happened to glance over, and she couldn't help but begin to laugh.

Cody looked up. "What?"

Bailey smiled. "I'm still getting used to you in reading glasses..."

Cody sighed. "Well, after all the reading I've done, its no surprise my eyes finally went bad..."

"Its not that. Its just they make you look so...so..."

"Nerdy?"

"I think the word I was looking for was sexy..."

Cody grinned. "Thank you...And I know if the time comes for you to have them, you will as well..."

"I guess its just a sign that we are getting older..." Bailey sighed. "Speaking of which, I had a talk with you Mom today. I was hoping she could help me deal with fact that our kids our growing up..."

"That's funny. I had a similar talk with your Dad today...Did it help?"

Bailey nodded. "I think so. I may not like it, but I know I have to deal with it..."

"I know what you mean. And you're probably the same way I am. I'm more concerned about our girls and you probably are with our boys..."

"Yeah, I am..."

Cody smiled. "I think that's natural. With the boys, I can put myself in their position and try to see what they are thinking like you can with the girls. But the other way, we have no idea what to expect..."

"You're right..." She sighed again. "I'm just so used to being the woman in their lives, and I know someday I won't be. But your Mom told me that was okay. She said she accepted she wasn't any longer because I made you so happy..."

"Your Dad pretty much said the same thing to me. But he also told me as a father, I will still always think of them as my little girls like he does..."

Bailey smiled. "Really?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. But having our own girls now, I can completely understand it. And being on both sides of the situation, I hope I can remember how I felt as the prospective boyfriend..."

"Yeah, I need to remember that too. Your Mom said she was afraid when we started dating because she was afraid of you getting hurt. I'm sure I'll be the same way with Charlie and Ben. But at the same time, I need to remember how I felt when I met your parents for the first time and realize any potential girlfriends are just as nervous as I was..."

Cody laughed. "You were nervous? I was petrified when I met your parents...I just about wore a path down from pacing in the Miami airport..."

Bailey laughed. "I remember..."

Cody paused. "I hate to say it and to give any credit to Agnes and Barbara, but I think being locked up with your Dad was actually a good thing. We really got to know each other..."

Bailey nodded. "Maybe so...I know afterwards, he had a great deal of respect for you."

Cody grinned. "And you made quite the impression on my Mom by standing up for yourself and me. I think that got my Mom's respect and approval right then and there..."

Bailey laughed again. "Well, I had to do something. I knew it was going to come out sooner or later..."

Cody laughed too. "Little did we know our secret wasn't so secret..."

Bailey paused. "You know, if that happened with one of our kids, I'd freak out just like our parents did..."

"Me too. But, I think I would have a nice long chat with who ever the boyfriend was..."

Bailey shook her head. "Cody, I'm not ready for this!"

Cody wrapped his arm around her. "I know. I'm not either. But the only thing that keeps me from freaking out was that I know our parents weren't either..."

"I know. But we were lucky. What if our children find themselves with a smooth talking con artist or someone who turns out to be a complete jerk?"

"Like Barbara and Moose?"

Bailey sighed. "Exactly..."

"Bails, we can only hope that our kids have the sense we did to see through them. When they are younger, its our job to protect them. But, when they are older, we have to hope they can see if a person is really good or not. Until that time, if we have to be the bad guys, so be it..."

Bailey nodded. "I know..."

Cody leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "But we still have a couple of years before we have to worry about this...I think."

"You and me both..."

Cody smiled. "By the way, when I talked to your Dad, he mentioned your parents 50th anniversary is coming up..."

Bailey smiled. "It is...50 years. That's amazing..."

"Yeah, it is...But we'll catch them in thirty-five years..."

Bailey snuggled into Cody's side. "You're right about that...Hopefully by then, all of our attention will be on spoiling our grandchildren rotten..."

Cody chuckled. "Works for me. Anyways, he was saying your Mom has always mentioned wanting to see Hawaii..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah...She thought it was so romantic our first date was there..."

Cody grinned. "So, you wouldn't mind if our gift to them was a week in Maui and first class airfare?"

Bailey smiled back. "Not at all...I hope when we're older, we have sons-in-law just like you..."

Meanwhile, Abby and Charlie are out in the kids area watching television together too. Charlie was sitting there, but a character on the show began to remind him of Marissa. Abby just looked over and grinned.

"Thinking about her again?"

Charlie snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his twin. "Who?"

"Marissa, Silly..."

Charlie turned away and gave a weak laugh. "Of course not...Don't be ridiculous.."

"Uh huh..."

"Why would you even think that?"

"Because of the way you were all tongue tied around her and just watched in sadness as she walked away..."

Charlie sighed. "You know...Sometimes I hate having a twin..."

Abby laughed. "No, you don't...except when you know I can read you like a book. So, tell me, what happened at the pool?"

Charlie shook his head. "I have no idea..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I took one good look at her, and I don't know what happened. My heart began beating rapidly, and I had no idea what to say..."

Abby grinned. "So, there goes girls being icky, huh?"

Charlie sighed again. "I have no idea..." He turned to his sister. "What about you? Are boys still gross to you?"

Abby teased him. "Only my brothers..."

"Gee...Thanks..."

"To be honest, I haven't even given it much thought..."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Everyday for two weeks, Jimmy Van Winkle shared his fruit roll-up with you..."

This time, Abby turned to her twin. "Wait a minute! Are you trying to say..."

Charlie just smirked at his sister. "And here I thought you were supposed to be smart..."

Abby paused. "I had no idea...But, if he liked me, why didn't he just come out and say anything?"

Charlie shrugged and laughed. "Does it look like I have a clue?"

Abby sighed. "Why is this all so confusing?"

"No idea...And from what I've read, its only going to get worse."

"And you noticed Mom and Dad seem to be looking at us differently lately?"

Charlie nodded. "I have...I'm not sure why though..."

"Plus, I know they've been having a lot of private talks together lately..."

"You think everything is okay?"

"I'm sure it is...Besides, you saw the look on their faces when they got back from their anniversary night..."

Charlie paused. "Very true..."

Abby paused this time. "You think they are talking about us?"

Charlie began laughing. "Us? What could they possibly be talking about us for? We haven't done anything lately to warrant them talking about us..." He paused. "Well, maybe Ben...but he's a police chase waiting to happen..."

_To be Continued..._


	13. Problems at Work

_Chapter 13_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next couple of weeks passed relatively event free. Vacations were over, well for Cody and Bailey at least. The kids were still on summer break, but it was slowly coming to an end. With the year round school year the Newton Montessori School was on, all of the kids would be returning back to school the first of August.

However, mid summer was probably the busiest for Zack. The Red Sox were in the midst of another pennant chase, and the trade deadline was rapidly approaching. This meant longer hours for him as all kinds of backroom dealings and negotiations were taking place. But the bright side was that if everything went well, there would be October baseball in Boston. And thanks to the Tipton luxury suite, there was the chance of watching the Fall Classic in the lap of luxury.

But not all was well though for the Sox. And it was this situation that Zack found himself thrust into late one afternoon. Zack was working in his office when the team's general manager came into his office in a rush.

"Martin!"

Zack looked up. "Hey...Everything okay?"

"No, its not! Its Mickey!"

Zack frowned. "Mickey? You mean as in our all star first basemen?"

"Yes! He just collapsed on the field about ten minutes ago. The trainer thinks he has an irregular heartbeat..."

"What do you need me to do? Get the PR on it to prepare a press release?"

The General Manager shook his head. "No. Your brother is the chief of cardiology over at Mass General, right?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah..."

"Good. I need you to call him immediately. I want this on the the down low until we know what's happening exactly. So, tell your brother to keep his mouth shut and to be as discreet as possible..."

"Alright...I'm on it..." Zack picked up his phone and dialed. "Codester...Its me. The Sox need a huge favor..."

Meanwhile, across town at the Tipton Animal Shelter, Bailey had just returned from a long lunch with Katie. Like everyone else in the family, Katie was now a patient of Dr. Adams. And with Billy having been called out of town for a work emergency, Bailey had offered to go to the appointment with Katie. Returning back to her office, Bailey found their young intern sitting at her desk, taking a nap with his feet propped up. Bailey frowned and slammed the door shut to wake him. And it did, and he fell back and out of the chair.

Once he got back up, he glared at Bailey. "What did you do that for?"

Bailey glared back. "One, you were sleeping in my office. That's completely unacceptable, Jason..."

He smirked back. "Its your office now, but not for long. Once I graduate, I'll be taking over. My Dad and Wilfred Tipton go way back..." He grinned. "But if you're nice to me, I'll let you stick around..."

Bailey paused and began counting to ten so she could control her temper. "You have ten seconds to get out of my office..."

"And if I don't?"

"Simple. I'll fire you."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, right...I'd like to see you try..."

Bailey smirked. "Okay. You're fired!" Bailey walked over and lifted up her phone. "Please send security into my office immediately..."

Jason fell silent then. "What did you just do?"

Bailey smiled. "Having you removed from the premises...I never did like having you around. Fortunately for me, you just gave my grounds for firing you..."

"You just made career suicide!"

Bailey shrugged. "Maybe. I don't think so though..."

Jason smirked. "I told you my Dad and Wilfred Tipton go way back..."

Bailey laughed. "And London Tipton is one of my dearest friends. Not to mention that I'm the godmother of Wilfred Tipton's only granddaughter..."

Jason just stared at her again. "I guess we'll just have to see about that..."

"Yeah, we will..."

Just then, there was a knock at Bailey's office door, and the security guard came in.

"Everything okay, Dr. Martin?"

Bailey smiled. "Thanks for coming, Rudy. I just fired Mr. Stone here. Could you make sure he leaves the premises without stealing anything or causing any damage?"

Rudy grinned. "It will be my pleasure. He's been harassing a lot of the girls around here and making threats against them..."

"Really?" Bailey turned to the intern. "If I had known that, you would have been gone sooner..."

Rudy grabbed Jason's arm and began dragging him out, but not before he glared at Bailey one last time. "This isn't over! I won't let you get away with this..."

Bailey shook her head and went back over to her desk. She picked up her phone and began dialing. "Mr. Daniels? This is Bailey Martin over at the Tipton Animal Shelter. I'm going to need you to send someone from legal over here as soon as possible. I think we might have a situation..."

Back at Mass General, Zack and the General Manager were waiting in Cody's office while Cody was in a private exam room examining the Red Sox first basemen.

"Your brother's good, right?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, he's the best in the Northeast..."

The GM nodded. "This better be nothing, or we're screwed..."

"Well, let's hope for the best."

About fifteen minutes later, Cody returned into his office as well as the Mick. Once everyone was seated, Cody addressed everyone.

"Alright, I did find something. I believe you suffer from an exercise-induced ventricular tachycardia..."

The GM shook his head. "In English, Doc?"

"Mr. Horton has a rapid, irregular heartbeat. To give you a better idea, this is the same condition that Hank Gathers had..."

The Mick's eyes went wide. "But he..."

Cody nodded. "I know. But he felt his medication was slowing him down, and he stopped taking it like he should..."

The General Manager spoke up. "So, you're saying he can play tonight then?"

Cody shook his head. "Of course not. I want to monitor Mr. Horton for the next two weeks and see how his heart reacts to the beta blockers I prescribe. Plus, I want to take further tests so we can know fully what we are dealing with..."

"So, you want us to put him on the 15 DL with a heart murmur?"

Cody sighed. "No, this is a serious condition. I wouldn't be doing my duty as a doctor if I released him him to further make it worse. I know baseball isn't as physically strenuous as say basketball, hockey or football, but our first priority here should be Mr. Horton's well being..."

The GM sighed. "Well, my well being is dependent on me fielding a winner..."

The Mick spoke up. "And I need to play to make sure I get my bonuses!"

Cody smiled. "Mr. Horton. You are a Boston landmark. You aren't going to get Wally Pipped..."

"Huh?"

"You know...the guy who took a day off and was replaced by a rookie named Gehrig?"

"But I have to take care of my family..."

Cody nodded. "I understand that. But to be fair, you are making twenty-two million dollars this year as it is. And don't you think your family would rather have you around than any amount of money?"

The Mick paused to consider that. "Well, yeah...Doc, are you serious? This could actually kill me?"

Cody shook his head. "Not with me around. I'm going to do my best to take care of you and make you well..."

"Thanks, Doc..."

"Just show up here tomorrow morning, and we'll see what we can do."

Everyone got up to leave, and Zack thanked his brother for his help. As they were waiting for the elevator to head back downstairs, the GM turned to Zack.

"Look...You need to get your brother to cooperate here. I don't need him filling the Mick's head with crap. I need a first basemen to drive in runs and bring in fans..."

Zack was confused. "What do you want me to do?"

"You just make sure you get your brother to clear the Mick. I don't care what you have to do..."

_To be Continued..._


	14. Debating What to Do

_Chapter 14_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Later that night, in houses side by side, life continued on as normal. Almost. For two individuals, the events of the day kept replaying over and over in their minds. One knew she had done the right thing, but Bailey worried about the repercussions of what she had done. On the other hand, Zack was driving home and realizing he was between a rock and a hard place. He knew his brother well enough to know he would never sacrifice his professional integrity. And he also knew that if didn't come through for the General Manager, he could find himself looking for a new job.

Cody and Bailey were scrubbing and rinsing the dishes from dinner side by side when Cody noticed Bailey appeared to be distant.

"Bails?" But there was no response. Cody slowly placed his hand on her shoulder, and Bailey almost jumped.

"Bails?"

Bailey turned to Cody. "What?"

"Is everything okay? You looked to be a million miles away..."

Bailey sighed. "I don't know. Work got kind of tense this afternoon..."

"Yeah? What happened?"

"Well, you remember the intern we were saddled with?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. The one you said gave you the creeps. Did he do something?"

"I went with Katie for her appointment, and when we got back, I found him with his feet propped up taking a nap at my desk. I slammed the door to wake him up, and he wasn't happy. Essentially, he told me that my job would soon be his and that a woman had no place running it..."

Cody winced. "Oh. Is he now a gelding?"

Bailey paused before gently laughing. "No, but the though crossed my mind. I just fired him instead and had security escort him out."

Cody nodded. "Seems like you handled it the best way you could..."

Bailey sighed. "Well, on his way out, he kept threatening me that his dad and Mr. Tipton go way back, and that I had just committed career suicide..."

Cody paused before reaching down to take Bailey's hands in his. "What do you need me to do?"

Bailey smiled. "I appreciate that, but I don't there is anything you can do. If he complains to Wilfred Tipton, I'll just have to present my side of it and hope for the best."

"Don't forget we have some very powerful allies. We can make a few phone calls..."

Bailey shook her head. "That's okay. I did the right thing. If that's not good enough..."

Cody shook his head. "Don't even think that. Bails, under your guidance, the Tipton Animal Shelters have flourished. Adoptions are up, employee morale is up, and you do all of this while staying on budget. No one else could come close to doing what you are doing."

Bailey smiled at Cody again. "Thanks, Codykins. Too bad this isn't your decision to make."

Cody paused to think. "But, London could have some influence over it..."

Bailey shook her head again. "I'm not going to go there. The relationship between London and her father is a complex one. And I don't want to put her in the middle."

Cody nodded. "If that's what you want. But I don't want you to worry about this too much. Everything will work out in the end."

"I hope so...But, if Wilfred asks me to take him back, I'll resign first."

"Okay. You'll have my full support no matter what you choose to do."

Bailey was a little surprised. "Really?"

Cody smiled. "Of course. Bails, I want you to be happy with what you are doing. And, Sweetheart, I know you...You would never sacrifice your principles if you truly believed in something."

Bailey leaned up and kissed Cody's cheek. "Thank you."

"Beside, if the worst case scenario happens, somebody will try to snap you up immediately..." Cody grinned. "I would almost guarantee you would get a call from Alfred St. Mark."

Bailey laughed. "Maybe."

"Or...you remember the phone call you got last year?"

Bailey paused to remember. "Oh yes...I almost forgot about that. I had no interest in leaving Tipton then..."

Cody smiled. "Maybe they still want you? It would be great leverage..."

Bailey shook her head. "You know. Lets not worry about this right now. Its all hypothetical anyways. Now, how was your day today?"

Cody shrugged. "The usual..." He paused. "I did have another VIP today though."

Bailey grinned. "Oh yeah? Anyone I may have heard of?"

Cody laughed. "Pretty sure you have. Most everyone in Boston has...The Mick."

"Is everything alright?"

Cody shook his head. "You know I can't say."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "You know, sometimes I think you enjoy setting me like that. You know my curiosity get piqued. By now, you would think I would remember doctor-patient confidentiality."

Cody grinned. "You're right...I do."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Well, without saying too much, how does it look?"

Cody shrugged. "I'll know more tomorrow when I can do a thorough examination."

Next door, Cassie had just put the dishes in the dishwasher when she heard the garage door open. A few minutes later, she saw Zack walking in, and he looked completely exhausted. Without a word, Cassie went over and gave him a long hug.

Zack sighed. "You have no idea how much I needed that..."

Cassie smiled. "Another rough day?"

Zack nodded. "You can say that again..."

"I'll be glad when the trade deadline passes. Then we'll have you back home at a decent hour every night."

"Well, I just hope I still have a job after what happened today."

Cassie was concerned. "Why? What happened?"

Zack grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and proceeded to give Cassie the run down of his day. And when he told her what the general manager said, her mouth fell open in shock.

"What are you going to do?"

Zack took a swig of his beer. "No idea. Pray for the best I guess."

"Have you told Cody what he said?"

Zack shook his head. "No point in it. You know Cody. He takes his oath to heart. He was the one who went to check on Moose after he tried to kill Bailey and then him. And he was the one who operated and saved Bear's life. Cody's not going to push the Mick back out to play just because I ask him to. And...I wouldn't want him to. Cody said it was the same thing Hank Gathers had. I've watched the clips of him collapsing, and...that was heartbreaking."

Cassie nodded. "I know."

"And what if I did push and something like that happened to the Mick? I couldn't live with myself."

Cassie smiled at him. Zack just looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"The Zack I first met wouldn't be having the attack of conscious like this..."

Zack smirked and began to laugh. "I blame you for that..."

"I will gladly plead guilty to that."

"So, any idea as to what I should do?"

Cassie paused to think. "I think you should talk to Cody about it. Beyond that, just trust what your heart tells you to do."

"And what if that results in me losing my job? Can we afford for that to happen?"

Cassie smiled. "If it does, we'll figure something out. But, if you lost your job for standing up for what you believe in, I would be too proud of you to mind."

Zack nodded. "I'm glad I have you in my corner."

Cassie paused again. "After you find out for sure, isn't there someone above the general manager you can go to? Didn't we meet the team's owner at one of those functions?"

Zack considered that. "We did, but would he listen to me?"

Cassie grinned. "I think he would. I mean, what would he do if it got out in the media that the general manager was trying to pressure you to get a player with a serious heart condition cleared and potentially risk his life?"

Zack just looked at his wife. "Are you saying...?"

Cassie just kept grinning. "I said nothing..."

Zack began laughing and pulled Cassie in for another hug. "God, I love you..." He kissed her. "You're brilliant. I know exactly what to do now."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: My Cats finally won a game! They begin the vile Tennessee Volunteers. Its like they say - nothing sucks like the big orange.**_  
_


	15. Formulating Plans

_Chapter 15_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next day, the Mick showed up for his examination as he had promised he would do. And to Cody's credit, he put him through every single test he could think of as well as several others he just though might be relevant. And to the Red Sox credit, the Mick had been placed on the fifteen day disabled list. However, the reason they listed was a lingering hamstring injury.

Cody thoroughly examined the test results, and he wasn't exactly thrilled with what he found. Certainly, he'd seen far worse, but he was pretty sure no one in the Red Sox Nation was going to like what he had to say. But, being the professional that he was, he welcomed the Mick back into his office with a pleasant smile. And to Cody's surprise, Zack was there with the Mick.

"Sorry, Zack. I can't discuss my diagnosis with you. Hospital guidelines..."

Zack was about to say something when the Mick spoke up. "Its okay. I want him here."

Cody nodded. "Well...alright. I just need you to sign a waiver to the doctor-patient confidentiality."

And that's exactly what the Mick did. Cody had them both sit down, and he decided to just dive straight in.

"Mr. Horton. After reviewing your test results, I'm afraid to say I have discovered a small hole in your heart."

The Mick froze. "What does that mean?"

Cody smiled. "Its nothing that a surgery and a pacemaker shouldn't resolve. They've come along way with them these days, and you should be able to live a long healthy life once you recover."

The Mick sighed in relief. "So, can I schedule to get this done in the off season?"

Cody paused. "I would recommend you do it as soon as possible to reduce the risk of the hole enlarging."

"How long will I be out?"

Cody paused again. "Mr. Horton, it is my recommendation as your doctor that you never return to professional baseball. Your heart will be repaired, but the extra strain that you would put on it as an athlete could damage it again."

The Mick was silent for a moment. "So, you telling me I have to quit?"

Cody shook his head. "No. I can't tell you what to do. I can only make a recommendation based on my medical opinion. If you would like to get a second opinion, I wouldn't blame you in the least. But, I will tell you I have spoken to several of my colleagues, and they are in agreement with me. In the end though, this is your decision. I would suggest you sit down with your family and discuss this."

The Mick nodded. "Thanks, Doc."

Cody smiled. "And if you choose to go the surgery route, I will be more than willing to help in any way I can..."

"I'll remember that. If you two will excuse me, I think I need to go for a walk for a little bit..." And with that, the Mick got up and left.

Cody turned to his brother. "Sorry I didn't have better news."

Zack shrugged. "Hey, don't worry about it. You did what you had to do..."

"I bet your superiors won't be happy about this."

Zack laughed. "You have no idea..."

"What do you mean?"

"My boss put pressure on me to get you to play along and clear him."

Cody frowned. "Seriously?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. But, I already knew you would do the right thing."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Simple. I'll my boss what you said. And unless I miss my guess, he will tell me to find a doctor who will tell him what he wants to hear."

Cody sighed. "But that's insane! If something happens to the Mick while he plays under a false diagnosis and the Sox know that, they're setting themselves up for a huge liability!"

Zack nodded again. "I know..." He grinned. "But like I said, I have this under control."

Cody just looked at his brother. "For your sake, I sure hope so. And for the Mick's sake too."

"Has a plan of mine ever gone wrong before?"

Cody smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Zack laughed. "Okay, okay...I get it."

Cody paused. "Look, if it were up to me, he'd retire this afternoon and be scheduled for surgery in the morning. But, from what I've read about athletes, you have to drag them away from the field before they are ready to go. So, if you find some quack who will sign off on the Mick returning, I hope you have the Mick sign a waiver saying he knows what he's doing. That might help you if the worst case scenario happens."

Zack nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, but I hope it doesn't get that far..."

Meanwhile, across town, Bailey's day had been just as busy. Thinking about the complaints that Rudy had mentioned, Bailey reflected back on her own incident with the scumbag professor at Yale. She realized she had a circle of support to help her through it, she vowed to help any of her employees in anyway she could. And she remembered how Cody had ripped Professor Owen to shreds at the hearing. Bailey could only smile thinking how it would be to see the same thing happen to their former intern. And that's when she made another phone call.

After lunch, Bailey was kind of surprised when George Daniels himself showed up at her office.

Bailey smiled. "I know I asked for someone for legal to come over, I just didn't expect you to come yourself."

George Daniels sighed. "Well, I wouldn't normally, but Mr. Tipton has asked me personally to see if there could be an amicable resolution to this matter. Any chance of that?"

Bailey shook her head. "The only acceptable solution would be Mr. Stone's termination be upheld. I've already written his review for the work he has already done to send back to his veterinary school."

"No room to negotiate? Mr. Tipton really hopes you will."

Bailey paused. "Did you hear why I fired him? I found him taking a nap in my office. And when I tried to kick him out, he told me to shut up because this would soon be his office Plus, he told me a woman wasn't fit to be in charge here. If that isn't subordination, I don't know what is..."

Mr. Daniels sighed again. "What if I got him to apologize to you?"

Bailey shook her head again. "Nope. If it was just me that had a problem with him, I'd consider it. But he's been harassing and threatening my staff as well."

"I will need to talk to them."

Bailey smiled. "You'll need to schedule that through their attorney."

"Attorney?"

Bailey nodded. "Of course. My staff has an attorney representing them as they contemplate bringing suit against Mr. Stone as well as Tipton Industries..."

George Daniels sighed. "This is snowballing out of control. What can we do to make all of this go away?"

Bailey smiled again. "I think you already know the answer to that, don't you?"

Mr. Daniels nodded. "I believe I do. I will report all of this back to Mr. Tipton. And I can see everything Cody told me about you years ago is true. You stand up for what you believe in."

Bailey nodded. "That I do. And Cody has told me he supports me in whatever it is I choose to do. Mr. Daniels, I don't want to make this difficult. But I will stand up for myself and my staff. And I like to think I do a darn good job here..."

"You do. A very good job. Don't think its gone unnoticed."

Bailey smiled. "But, I can't do my job if my staff isn't happy. And right now, none of us will be if we are forced to take Mr. Stone back."

"Duly noted. Well, I will bid you a good day then." He smiled. "And please, tell Cody I said hello. Of course, if he had chosen law over medicine, I'm pretty sure he'd have my job right now."

Bailey laughed. "I will tell him. But, I believe he had found his true calling in medicine. And I couldn't be more proud of him."

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty easily for the staff of the animal clinic. Well, that was until Bailey got a call that Wilfred Tipton wanted to meet all of the parties involved to try to work everything out. Bailey just sighed and said she would be there. Of course, Bailey's afternoon was just getting started. About four that afternoon, there was a knock at her door.

"Can I help you?"

The older lady smiled. "I sure hope you can, Dr. Martin. I'm Dr. Kroger. I'm the new Dean of the Tuft's University Veterinary School."

Bailey smiled. "A pleasure to meet you. Does this have something to do with alumni matters?"

"Not exactly. I was going through our files, and I saw where we had contacted you last year about possibly joining our faculty."

Bailey nodded. "Yes, you did. And at the time, I wasn't interested."

Dr. Kroger hesitated. "Any chance you are now?"

Bailey paused to think about that. "You know...I just might be."

Dr. Kroger smiled. "Excellent. We'd love to have you come by and let us give you the tour. I know you were a student there, but this will be one from a professor's vantage point."

Bailey smiled. "Tell you what. How about I call you tomorrow, and I'll let you know. I have something I have to take care of first."

_To be Continued..._


	16. One Plan Works, One Plan Fails

_Chapter 16_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

That night, everyone knew what they had to do. Zack knew had to wait for the general manager to direct him to take the Mick to another cardiologist for a second opinion. He even had a list Cody had made for him of unscrupulous doctors to keep an eye out for. Once that second opinion was obtained, Zack would put his plan into motion. He could only hope that it would work.

Meanwhile, next door, Bailey had filled Cody in on everything that had happened earlier that day. Cody listened, and he told Bailey that whatever she chose to do, she had his complete and full support. If she chose to leave Tipton and go to Tufts, he would help in any way he could.

Cody grinned. "Why couldn't I have had teachers like you? I would have certainly paid more attention."

Bailey just looked at him. "You already paid attention."

"Well, I would have worked harder..."

Bailey laughed. "You already worked hard. Remember, I was right there with you..."

Cody sighed. "You know, you're making this difficult on me to pay you a compliment..."

Bailey grinned. "I know. I just like teasing you, Sweetie."

Cody grinned back. "I will say...Van Halen's Hot for Teacher would have a whole new meaning for me..."

The next morning, Bailey found herself in the the main building of Tipton Industries. Mr. Tipton's receptionist directed her into a conference room where she took her seat. And she had come well prepared with copies of the statements by all of the animal shelter's employees. As she was waiting, she watched Jason Stone enter with an older man she could only assume was his father. Instead of saying anything, she just kept a smile on her face as well as a look of supreme confidence. Finally, Mr. Tipton arrived followed by George Daniels. When they both sat down, Mr. Tipton spoke.

"Okay, we have a situation here that I plan on resolving before I leave here. George here has filled me in on both sides' positions, but I'd like to ask some questions myself. Is that clear with everyone?"

Everyone else at the table nodded before Wilfred continued. "Alright, Jason...What were you thinking going into Dr. Martin's office and taking a nap in there?"

Jason paused for a minute not expecting to be put on the spot like that. "Well, I..."

Mr. Tipton cut him off. "If you had been working over here, would you have gone into my office to take a nap?"

Jason shook his head. "Of course not, but..."

"But nothing. Dr. Martin was your superior. You should have shown her the respect that has earned..."

The older man tried to speak up. "But Wilfred..."

"But nothing! Reginald, even you should know there are some lines you do not cross!"

Bailey looked over and noticed the man she now assumed was Reginald was beginning to scowl.

"Let alone his behavior with the other staff members in the office. This company may not be subject to numerous lawsuits. And believe me, if I am, I will hold you both personally responsible for paying me back!"

Reginald spoke up. "But Wilfred..."

Wilfred glared at him. "Now, is there anything else you would like to say on your behalf?"

Jason paused and came up with an idea. "I didn't want to have to say anything, but I believe Dr. Martin has been skimming of the shelter's books."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? I've never..."

Wilfred cut her off. "No need, Dr. Martin. I don't believe that for a second. One, you're one of my few departments that's always on budget. And two, you meticulously keep track of all expenditures." He turned to Jason. "So, now making false accusations against Dr. Martin? I must say, this isn't very becoming of you."

"But...I..."

"Shut up!" Wilfred turned towards Bailey. "Dr. Martin. I apologize for sticking this young man in your department. I had no idea he would do what he did. But, I can guarantee you, he will never do anything like this again. And don't worry, your department won't have to deal with him ever again."

Bailey nodded. "Thank you."

Wilfred turned to the younger man. "You really are an idiot. You picked one of the worst people to get on her bad side. I am a very powerful man, but Dr. Martin has some contacts that even I don't have. Lucky for you, she has too much professionalism to call them in. Now, you are excused."

The father and son glared at both Bailey and Wilfred Tipton before they both left the room. Bailey was about to stand to leave herself when Mr. Tipton stopped her.

"Dr. Martin? If I might, I'd like to have a word with you."

Bailey nodded and sat back down. "Alright."

"I want to apologize to you for this incident. I promise that in the future, any interns for your department will be personally selected by you."

Bailey nodded again. "Thank you, Sir."

Wilfred sighed. "Now, what do I have to do to keep you from leaving us and going to Tufts?"

Bailey just looked at him in surprise. "You know about that?"

Mr. Tipton grinned. "You may have your contacts, but there is nothing that goes on in my company that I don't know about. So, lets talk. What will keep you at Tipton?"

Meanwhile, across town, Zack's day was going along just as he expected it would. Once he told the general manager what Cody's diagnosis was, the GM immediately went into his rolodex and produced a name and phone number of another doctor. Zack had to smirk to himself as he recognized the name from the list Cody gave him. But he played along.

And that very morning, Zack accompanied the Mick to this other doctor. He waited while there was an examination, and he sat there as the doctor told the Mick there was nothing wrong with him. Through it all, Zack kept his mouth shut. Well, until they were both in the car on the way back to Fenway.

"So, Mick...What are you going to do?"

The Mick paused. "Well, that doctor said I should be fine. But..."

Zack sighed. "Look. This is your call to make. This is your life we're talking about. Whatever decision you make, the Red Sox will support you. But, if I were you, I'd talk this over with your family."

The Mick nodded. "I know. But Zack, I'm 36 and I have two years left on my contract. If I can finish these next to seasons, my family's financial future will be secured. I just want to take care of them..."

Zack smiled. "I know what you mean. My family is my world too. I've got a wife way too good for me, but she loves me anyways. And we have four kids. My two boys are as different as night and day, but thankfully my girls seem to take after their mother. I'd do anything for the five of them..."

"I completely understand. All of my kids are still young. If I can finish these last two years, I can be there for them while they grow up. I'm not afraid to admit my wife is the brains in the family. I let her make all the big decisions. Plus, I'm looking forward to being off the road so I can be with them full time."

Zack nodded. "Well, you talk with them and do what's best for you."

"I will..."

After dropping off the Mick, Zack returned to the front offices. He checked in with the general manager and updated him on what had transpired earlier. Once done there, Zack did not head back to his office. Instead, he made his way to the team president's office.

"Zack...This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Zack paused. "Mr. Henry. I think there is something I need to keep you informed on. Its pretty important."

"Well, have a seat and tell me what's going on."

Zack did just that and proceeded to tell Mr. Henry everything that occurred in the past couple of days including Cody's diagnosis and his opinion of the doctor the general manager had sent him to earlier that day.

"Sir, I thought you should know everything. The Red Sox are like a family, and I just wanted you to know what was happening with one of our members."

Mr. Henry sighed. "I knew there was some concern, and I appreciate you bringing this to me. But like you said, this is the Mick's choice to make. And your brother is correct. Before we can allow him to play if that's his choice, we would have to get a waiver signed."

Zack was a little taken aback. "With all due respect, Mr. Henry, we can't let the Mick play again. Besides him being a good guy, we don't want to see another Hank Gathers incident. And you know how superstitious the fan base around here is. We finally got rid of the curse of the Babe. We don't want to add a new curse of the Mick."

"I understand you thinking and feelings, Zack, I do. But like you said, we're a family around here. If the Mick chooses to play again, we have to support his decision. But, I think I speak on behalf of the organization that we appreciate your concern on this matter. But, he has a contract with a lot of incentives. If he is cleared by a doctor, and we sit him anyways, we are susceptible to a claim by the Player's Association. We're in a no win situation here."

Zack sighed. "I guess you're right."

That night, Bailey was happy to tell Cody about her new contract with Tipton Industries. The only negative was having to call Dr. Kroger back and tell her that she would have to pass on joining the faculty at that time, but she hoped they would still keep her in mind in the future.

Next door, things were as rosy. Zack felt like he had failed to save the Mick's life. He only hoped that the Mick would make the right decision. And it was after dinner that he got the phone call.

"Zack?"

"Hey, Mick...What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know I talked this over my family. And...I've decided to keep playing out my contract and retire then. And as a compromise, I told my wife I'd have the surgery this off season. You've been a great assistance throughout of all of this, and I wanted to thank you."

After their phone call was over, Zack just sat there. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

_To be Continued..._


	17. A Father and His Daughters

_Chapter 17_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Zack just sat on his couch contemplating everything that had happened in the past few days. He wished there was more he could have done, but he realized it was out of his hands. There was nothing more he could do, and that made Zack feel so helpless. Zack just shook his head and began cursing his brother. Why had Zack allowed himself to be come more sympathetic to people's feelings and actually care? Of course, that made him begin to laugh. If he hadn't, he might not have his beautiful wife upstairs and their four children. After pausing, he decided it had been worth it after all. And as if on cue, he heard one of the sweetest words he had every heard.

"Daddy!"

Zack looked over and saw his two little girls running over to him in their nightgowns, and they both plopped down on the couch on either side of him.

Izzy spoke up. "Mommy said you were kind of sad, and that we might be able to help cheer you up. Why are you sad, Daddy?"

Zack wrapped his arms around both of them and pulled them in for a hug. "I don't think its possible to be sad when getting hugs from the both of you. But, I appreciate you both trying to cheer me up."

Lizzie turned to her Dad. "So, what happened to make you sad in the first place?"

Zack paused. "Well, one of the players on the team is sick..."

"How sick is he?"

"Well, he has a small hole in his heart."

Lizzie paused. "Uncle Cody's a heart doctor. Why not have him fix it?"

Zack smiled. "I took him to see your Uncle Cody. And your Uncle Cody told him he should stop playing immediately and he would patch him up."

Izzy frowned. "Why didn't he?"

Zack sighed. "Because another doctor told him he was fine. You see, this player has kids at home too and wants to make sure he can take care of them like your Mommy and I do for all of you."

Izzy shook her head. "He said Uncle Cody was wrong? What a doodoo head!"

Zack laughed. "My thoughts exactly." He paused. "Just don't let your Mom hear you call anyone a doodoo head. She'd wash your mouth out with soap and then probably mine too."

Lizzie grinned. "So, you're saying we could get you in trouble with Mommy?"

Zack just looked at his eldest daughter. "I guess you could. Of course, I would remember that the next time you came to me wanting something with your puppy dog eyes..."

Lizzie paused to think. "Good point."

Zack laughed again. "Alright, lets talk about a more pleasant thought. School begins back in about a week."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Dad."

Zack grinned. "Not bad. You almost have your Mom's eye roll down pat. And I should know. She's given me enough of them through the years."

Izzy giggled. "I cant wait to start kindiegarden. I'll be there with Patrick and Missy!"

Zack nodded. "Good. I'm happy to see you happy to start school."

Lizzie just glared at her father. "You are, huh? We've been told you never really liked school, Daddy."

"Who told you that?"

Lizzie laughed. "Everyone. We heard that if it hadn't been for Uncle Cody, you probably wouldn't have graduated high school."

Zack sighed. "Okay, okay...I admit. I wasn't the best student early on. But, I finally got motivated and saw how beneficial a good education was."

Lizzie just looked at him. "Uh huh. We know Mom was your motivation."

Zack was surprised. "How did you know that?"

Izzy giggled again. "Uncle Cody."

Zack grumbled. "I should have known..."

Lizzie smiled. "Its okay, Dad. We know what its like to have a twin brother. Sometimes, you just want to strangle them..."

Izzy nodded. "Yeah. Mine's a wuss."

Zack frowned. "Hey...Don't say that about your brother. Patrick is just a little more reserved than the rest of us." He looked around and leaned in close and whispered to them. "Don't tell anyone, but he reminds me a lot of your Uncle Cody when he was that age."

"Really?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah."

Lizzie paused to think. "I guess that makes sense. Brady and Patrick are complete opposites, but then again, so are Charlie and Ben."

Zack laughed. "I guess so. The Martin men seem to only come in two types."

"What about the Martin women?"

Zack smiled. "Well, the good thing is that you two and Abby and Annie all have a large dose of your Grandma in you. Probably why you all can put up with me."

Lizzie rolled her eyes again while Zack laughed. "And you, Elizabeth, are so much like your mother, its not even funny...You're fun loving but know when to be serious."

"I am?"

Zack nodded. "And that's a very good thing."

Izzy spoke up. "What about me, Daddy?"

Zack smiled again. "Well, from what your mother tells me, you are a lot like your other grandmother, your Mommy's mom."

"What was she like?"

Zack paused. "To be honest, I don't know. I never got to meet her. I wish I had though. All I know is what your Mom has told me about her."

Izzy paused. "What did she tell you?"

"Well, she told me that she was a very warm and caring person. And just like your mother, you two get your beauty from her."

Both girls giggled.

"But beyond that, your mom tells me she was fearless. Nothing frightened her. And she always was up for a challenge." Zack smiled. "And supposedly she was a very funny person."

Izzy grinned. "Just like me!"

Zack smiled again. "Of course...though, she did more than just knock knock jokes."

"Daddy!"

Zack laughed. "Anyways, everyone considered her their friend. But, if you got on her bad side, look out!"

Izzy giggled again. "Just like me!"

"If you say so, Sweetheart."

Lizzie spoke up. "What was our grandfather like?"

Zack smiled. "From what I understand, he was a lot like your Nana and your Great Aunt Maggie...only as a guy."

"So, that's where we get our farming roots?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, you do. I thought you guys loved spending Christmas on the farm?"

Lizzie smiled. "We do. Its different there. Its very laid back and relaxing there."

"That it is. It was a big shock to both your Uncle Cody and I too. We had always lived in big cities, and we had no idea what we were getting into..."

Izzy paused. "But Aunt Bailey grew up on the farm, and she's cool..."

Zack grinned. "I know. What she sees in your Uncle Cody, I'll never know."

"Daddy!"

"I'm kidding. I know right now, you both don't fully appreciate your twins. But, when you're older, you will. Your uncle has always been there for me when I needed it, just like I have been for him. And when you two go to school on the boat, you'll be relying on them a lot. Your cousins too."

"We know. We're actually having a sleepover with everybody next Friday night over and Uncle Cody and Aunt Bailey's..."

"Good. I hope you all will be as close as all of us are now."

"Tell us more about the boat, Daddy."

"Well..." He checked his watch. "Alright, but it will have to be a bedtime story. If I don't get you two in bed, your Mommy will be really mad at me."

And with that, Zack got up and held his daughter's hands in his and he lead them upstairs, his earlier problems seeming only a distant memory.

_To be Continued..._


	18. The Invasion

_Chapter 18_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

It was the Friday before school was set to begin back on the following Monday. And for some reason, Cody and Bailey had agreed to have a sleepover for twelve children at their house. At half past five that afternoon, Cody pulled into the garage and made his way into the kitchen. Seeing his wife looking at something on the counter, he quietly slipped behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Beautiful..."

Bailey smiled, turned and gave Cody a kiss. "Hey to you too."

Cody smiled back. "Have we been invaded yet?"

Bailey laughed. "Not yet. Everyone is dropping their kids off at seven."

"So, we get to feed and watch everyone's kids while they all go out on date nights?"

Bailey smiled again. "Yes, but think of all date nights we get in return for hosting this sleepover tonight."

Cody paused to consider that. "That's true. You sure we can handle twelve kids by ourselves?"

"I think so. Plus, we have Howie to help us out."

And as if on cue, Howie looked up from his place on the kitchen floor and gave her a look essentially asking Bailey if she was serious.

Bailey laughed. "Oh, come on, Howie. They've grown out of the stage where they like tugging on your ears and yanking your tail."

Howie ignored her and laid back down. It was going to be a long night, so he might as well get as much rest as he could.

Cody laughed. "He seems resigned to his fate."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it won't be that bad."

Cody shrugged. "If you say so. What do you have planned?"

"Well, you'll man the grill making hamburgers and hot dogs while I'll be making macaroni and cheese and some baked beans."

Cody just looked at Bailey. "Baked beans? Really? You know I love them to death, but Nathan and Missy are Woody's kids."

Bailey laughed. "It won't be a problem."

Cody sighed. "Alright. What about desert?"

"All taken care of. We have three different flavors of ice cream, and while the kids are playing outside, I have some cookies to bake."

Cody frowned. "The frozen ones you break apart and put on a cookie sheet?"

Bailey smiled. "Of course. Do you want to take time to make them from scratch with twelve kids around?"

"Good point. But, those just seem so wrong on so many levels."

Bailey patted his arm. "I know, Sweetie."

"What about when it gets dark?"

"Well, I was thinking we would put them all in the basement. We can order a movie for them to watch or we can play some games with them."

Cody gave Bailey another look. "Board games?"

Bailey laughed. "I pulled out the safe ones. I don't want all the kids to know their Uncle Cody is a slum lord in Monopoly..."

"Hey! I'm trying to revitalize poor neighborhoods..."

"I know, Sweetie..."

Cody grinned. "Do you want them to know their Aunt Bailey will challenge her own kids on words in Scrabble?"

Bailey frowned. "That wasn't a real word!"

Cody smirked. "Okay, how about the Chutes and Ladders incident?"

Bailey sighed. "Okay, okay...I'm competitive..."

Cody smiled. "I know you are, and I love that about you. And you can be as competitive with me as you want, but we need to teach the kids to be gracious winners and losers..."

Bailey's shoulders slumped. "I know."

Cody pulled her into a hug. "Its okay. Board games aside, our kids are so blessed to have you as a mother. I feel sorry for anyone who tries to mess with them, and they have to deal with Mama Bear..."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you..."

Cody pulled back and grinned. "But to be on the safe side, lets stick with Pictionary for Kids."

Bailey laughed. "I can deal with that."

By seven o'clock, all eight of their overnight guests had arrived. And since it was still late summer, all of the kids were playing outside. The boys were playing whiffle ball while the girls were running around and through the wooden play system Cody and Bailey had bought when Charlie and Abby were younger. Bailey had finished cooking everything inside and joined Cody who was tending the grill. After Cody flipped everything, he turned to see Bailey watching wistfully at all the children playing.

"You sorry we stopped at four?"

Bailey was shaken out of her thoughts, turned to Cody and shook her head. "Not at all. I was just wondering how my parents did it."

Cody smiled. "Well, I imagine all girls made it a little bit easier. No boys to get into mischief."

Bailey smiled back. "You sure about that? You've met my sisters."

"That is true."

"I do wonder if it saddens my Dad any that the Pickett name won't be carried on though."

Cody paused. "I hadn't thought about that. But, while the name may not carry on through him, the Pickett blood still runs strong."

"You really think so?"

Cody smiled. "I know so. Our kids have have so much you in them."

Bailey smiled. "I like to think to think they have the best parts of us both." She looked over at Ben chasing Howie around. "Well, okay, our youngest son might have a little too much Martin in him..."

Cody laughed. "Maybe so. Well, look at it this way, its probably good we don't have ten daughters."

"Why's that?"

Cody grinned. "We'd never get to retire due to paying for weddings. As it is, we're probably going to have to work an extra two years just to pay for Annie's one day."

Bailey laughed. "The sad thing is you're probably right."

But their laughter was interrupted by another sound. And that sound was a large clap of thunder.

Cody sighed. "So much for an outdoors cookout. You round up the dirty dozen and I'll finish cooking the burgers and hot dogs."

Bailey nodded and got everyone inside. And it wasn't a moment too soon before a nice summer thunderstorm began to hit. Everyone was still dry when they got inside. Well, almost. By the time Cody finished getting the meat off the grill, he was soaked to the bone. Of course, all of the kids found him drenched to be hilarious. And to Cody's chagrin, Bailey was laughing right along with them.

"Sorry, Codykins."

Cody sighed. "Its fine. Well, I at least kept the meat dry. Everyone dig in while I go upstairs and change."

Fortunately, that was the only hiccup with dinner. Well, or so they thought. Cody was a little wary when Nathan asked for a second helping of baked beans. Bailey came up behind and rubbed his back.

"You okay?"

Cody shook his head. "I'm not sure. I think I just had flashbacks from my first two years on the boat..."

Bailey laughed. "It'll be okay..."

Cody just turned to face her. "Uh huh...Don't come complaining to me later then."

Once dinner was over, Bailey went and got the board games she had pulled out for the occasion. "So, who's ready for a board game?"

Ben just looked at his Mom. "Maybe later. Denise, Nathan, and Brady and I are going to go upstairs and play video games..."

Annie nodded. "Yeah, Nikki, Izzy, Missy and I are going to go play with my doll house."

Abby smiled. "And Lizzie and I are going to go play my new computer game..."

Charlie grinned. "And Patrick and I wanted to catch that special on dinosaurs on the Discovery Channel..."

And with that, the kids all scattered in every direction.

Bailey was in shock. "Okay, what just happened here?"

Cody smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "I think we just got told we were lame..."

_To be Continued..._


	19. Blasts From the Past

_Chapter 19_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey was crestfallen. She had everything planned out that she thought would have been a lot of fun. But instead, the kids had splintered off into little groups to go do their own things. Bailey just shook her head. Was Cody right? Did the kids think they were lame?

"But Cody? We're not lame, we're the cool parents!"

Cody chuckled. "Now I know how Mom felt..."

Bailey turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she always tried to be the cool Mom too, but sometimes, we just wanted time away from her and with our friends."

Bailey sighed. "Kind of like just what happened here."

Cody smiled. "Oh come one, Sweetie. There wasn't a time when you thought your parents were a little lame?"

Bailey paused. "Well, I guess when I just turned a teenager and Dad told us we couldn't play with the animals he had to slaughter the next day..."

Cody just stared at his wife. "Okay..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "You've been to Kettlecorn. Its a booming metropolis now compared to how it was when I was growing up there."

Cody laughed. "Anyways...Its just a phase they will go through."

Bailey sighed again. "Yeah, and the next one will be to hate us when when have to lay down the law."

Cody smiled. "But once they get older, they will appreciate us a lot more and be grateful for everything we did for them."

Bailey nodded. "I guess so. So, what do we do now?"

"Well..." Cody grinned. "We could still get the Scrabble out and play."

Bailey smiled and leaned up and kissed Cody. "I love you. At least I still have you on my side."

"Uh huh. You say that now until I challenge one of your words. Same rules as always though. You can't use veterinary terminology and I can use medical terminology unless they are in the official Scrabble Dictionary."

For the next hour, everything was pretty quiet in the house. Almost too quiet. And Cody and Bailey noticed this.

"You realize we haven't heard a sound in a while?"

Bailey looked up from her tiles and thought. "You're right...I wonder what's going on."

Just then, they heard a large round of laughter.

"Okay, that might not be good..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, sounded like it came from the basement. Lets go!"

Both made their way downstairs, but the family room was empty. They kept looking for the kids, and they found everyone gathered in the homework room gathered around a computer.

Cody paused. "Please say its nothing bad they are looking at..."

"Yeah. I don't want to have to explain it to their parents if they are."

Both walked in closer to see what was going on. And that's when they saw it. Cody felt sick to his stomach. However, Bailey began laughing too. All of the kids turned and grinned at them.

Ben laughed. "Nice heels, Dad!"

Cody closed his eyes and groaned. Somehow, the kids had found the old episodes of Yay Me! and were watching them.

"Ummm...I can explain."

Abby grinned. "No need, Daddy. Nikki was telling us all that Aunt London used to have a web show that you produced. We wanted to see them."

Cody sighed. "Yeah, I was the producer. But, in my defense, I was only about thirteen years old then. I didn't know any better..."

Charlie turned and stared at his Dad. "Thirteen? But you were so short!"

Cody smirked. "My growth spurt didn't begin until the summer between my sophomore and junior years of high school."

Charlie paused. "Which means..."

"Yup..."

Brady began laughing. "So, we'll be calling you Shorty!"

Abby smirked at him. "Oh really? Lets see. Dad and Uncle Zack are twins and Dad is even taller than Uncle Zack now. And Mom is taller than Aunt Cassie. You sure you are going to be able to call anyone short?"

Brady went silent while Lizzie began laughing. "Its okay...Little Brother..." Brady just glared at her.

Bailey just smiled. "When Cody and I began dating, I was taller than he was. But now, I have to look up at him and get on my tippy toes to kiss him. So, all of you will grow when you're ready."

Annie turned back to her Dad. "Ummm. Daddy? What was up with your hair?"

Cody sighed. "At the time, we thought it looked good."

Izzy smiled. "So, did my Dad have the same hair?"

Cody just nodded.

Nathan paused. "Do you have any old pictures of the rest of our parents?"

Bailey grinned. "We sure do. We have some home movies made when we were all on the boat in high school. What would you all think about having some ice cream and then watching them?"

Everyone seemed excited by that idea. Bailey smiled to herself. Maybe she wasn't a lame mom just yet. Well, after everyone got their ice cream, everyone gathered around in the basement around the TV. Cody put a DVD into the DVD player and everyone sat back and watched. And everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Dude...Nate. You have the same hair your Dad had!"

"Daddy! Why were you dressed up like a banana?"

"Aunt Bailey? What was up with your clothes?" Bailey glared at Nikki for that one.

After the video was over, Cody turned and faced them all.

"I hope you all can see how much fun the S.S. Tipton can be."

Bailey nodded. "Its true. If not for the ship, most of you probably wouldn't be here."

Missy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Ummm. I just mean that most of your parents met on that boat."

The kids nodded saving Bailey from what could have been an awkward conversation. After that, the kids wanted to see more videos. So, Cody and Bailey were happy to show them videos from college. Of course, Denise busted out laughing seeing her parents as they were in college.

Patrick paused. "Wow, Denise looks an awful lot like her Mom used to."

The videos kept moving further into the future, and the kids began to lose interest. Brady turned back to his aunt and uncle.

"Have any from earlier than the boat?"

Cody paused to think. "You know, we might have a few from our days back at the Tipton. Let me see if I can find them." Fortunately, Cody and Bailey labeled all of the home movies and organized them well, so he had no trouble locating them.

And the kids loved them. There were scenes that had Cody, Zack, Max, Tapeworm, and London when they were all younger.

Annie giggled. "Daddy, I think you looked better with the shorter hair."

Bailey smiled at her daughter. "I agree. He was adorable, wasn't he?"

Cody just sighed.

"Whoa! Who's the cute blond?"

Cody looked down at his oldest nephew and back to the screen. It was Maddie. Of course Zack's son would immediately pick up on Maddie.

"That's Maddie. She used to work the candy counter in the hotel. Your Dad flirted with her everyday."

"Way to go, Dad!"

Bailey shot Cody a look basically telling him not to to encourage them.

Once the video was over, everyone wanted to see another one. Bailey just shook her head.

"Uh uh. Its almost midnight, well past all of your bedtimes. I want everyone to go brush their teeth and change into your pajamas. Girls, you can use Abby and Annie's bathroom and rooms. Boys, you can use Charlie and Ben's bathroom and rooms."

The kids all began grumbling, but they eventually did what they were told. Soon enough, everyone was back downstairs ready to go to bed. Cody and Bailey helped them all unroll their sleeping bags and get them situated. Of course, the boys were all on one side of the room, and the girls were on the other.

Cody smiled at them. "Okay, there is a night light over here and one across the hall from the bathroom. If you all need anything, your Aunt Bailey and I are upstairs."

Bailey nodded and smiled. "Alright, everyone sleep tight. And behave yourselves. Howie is going to be keeping an eye on all of you."

"And if he tells us you've all been good, I'll make chocolate chip pancakes in the morning."

Everyone seemed excited about the prospect of that. Cody and Bailey turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

Bailey sighed. "Finally, they're asleep."

Cody began laughing. "Oh please. It'll be another hour at least before they are. I don't know what they are doing, but its not sleeping."

"So, what do we do?"

Cody smiled. "Well, my dear, we stay up until they are asleep. Until then, we are all alone..."

Bailey grinned. "You know what I want to do?"

Cody grinned. "You bet I do!"

"You get a bottle of wine and I'll set up the Scrabble board!"

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I apologize for posting so late. Anyways, I'm almost done with a Valentine's one shot for tomorrow, and I'm still working on the story of Bailey and Maya going back in time to see life in the Boston Tipton. I may post it later tonight.**_  
_


	20. Double or Nothing

_Chapter 20_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

While another clash of the titans on the Scrabble board was happening upstairs, things were different down in the basement. Just as Cody had foresaw, nobody was asleep yet. But, they were still smart enough not to turn any lights on.

Brady turned to Charlie. "Why not turn on the lights? Uncle Cody and Bailey are probably in bed by now themselves."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah right. We learned on the boat and during the football game how sneaky are parents are. Unless I miss my guess, Mom and Dad are upstairs and will be down in an hour to make sure we're asleep."

Brady shrugged. "Well, when we hear the door open, we'll all fake being asleep then. Then, they'll go to bed."

"And by then, it will probably be close to two in the morning. And I'm sure they'll be back to wake us up around eight. I don't know about your parents, but ours will know when we're tired all day."

Nathan turned to them both. "What are we supposed to do then? This is our last real night of fun before school starts back on Monday."

Annie sighed. "There isn't much we can do."

Patrick spoke up. "And if we are caught up, you remember what happens right?"

Ben turned to him. "What?"

"Grounded for a month ring a bell? With no TV? I don't know about any of you, but I'd rather not have to deal with that..."

Ben sighed. "Dang it. I'd forgotten about that. Thanks again for that, Brady."

Brady groaned. "How was I supposed to know what would happen. I thought it was in the bag."

Annie just shook her head. "Well, some of us need our beauty sleep, so I would appreciate you all keeping it down."

Nikki nodded. "I'm with Annie."

Abby spoke up. "I'm with them too. I'm tired."

Charlie fluffed is pillow. "Me too. I have no desire to be grounded for a month."

Brady looked around. "Aww...Come on! Is no one with me on this? There has to be something we can do!"

Denise yawned. "You figure out what it is, and wake the rest of us up."

Brady shook his head. "How about you, Lizzie? You're my twin sister. You have my back, right?"

Lizzed turned the other way. "Good night, Little Brother."

"Ben?"

"Cuz, as much fun as it sounds, I'm not going to risk losing my television time over something as lame as staying up all night."

Brady laid back himself. "Fine!" He paused. "You know, we need a plan to get rid of that stupid grounded for a month thing. There has to be something we can beat them at!"

Ben turned to face his cousin. "What? Basketball is out because they are way taller than we are."

Brady nodded. "True. Soccer is out because they could run the clock on us too. How about bowling?"

Nikki gasped. "And risk breaking a nail? I don't think so!"

Charlie paused. "What about softball? No clock for them to run out on us."

Brady grinned. "Now you're thinking, Charlie. And most of us been playing baseball all summer. I bet they haven't actually played in years."

"How do we get them to agree to it though? If they are going to risk the month grounding, they'll want us to wager something in return."

Ben nodded. "Big Bro has a point. And I'd hate to see two months looming over us. No way I can avoid that."

Brady smiled. "You leave that to me. I think I have just the thing. Alright, we'll got to sleep, but we have our plan of attack!"

About one that morning, Cody and Bailey came back downstairs and found everyone asleep. After making sure everyone was covered up, they tiptoed back upstairs and closed the basement door behind them.

Bailey smiled. "See. I told you they would all be asleep."

Cody shrugged. "Maybe so. I guess I'm kind of surprised."

"Why?"

"Just with twelve of them, I'd figure there would be some kind of mischief going on."

Bailey just shook her head and laughed. "They aren't you and Zack."

Cody sighed. "I know, but the same blood flows through eight of them."

Bailey grabbed Cody's hand. "Come on. We need to get some sleep ourselves. After all, you have breakfast to make in the morning."

About seven hours later, Cody was standing in the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes while Bailey went down to wake everyone up. And about fifteen minutes later, twelves still half asleep kids made their way upstairs.

Cody smiled at them. "Good morning. Breakfast will be served shortly, then you can go watch cartoons."

Abby shook her head at her Dad. "They don't show cartoons on Saturday mornings any more. Its all Americanized versions of Japanese shows or cheesy sitcoms about kids."

Cody shrugged. "Sorry. Been a long time since I watched Saturday morning television."

Annie grinned. "Back when you had a mop on the top of your head?"

Cody just shook his head.

Brady smiled. "Don't feel bad, Uncle Cody. Your hair doesn't have as much gray in it as Dad's does."

Cody swallowed. "Did you just say gray?"

Abby laughed. "Don't worry, Daddy. With your hair being blond, they're harder to see."

Cody sighed. "Thanks, Honey...I think."

Bailey smiled. "Its okay, Sweetie. It makes you look more distinguished."

Charlie grinned. "Yeah, Dad. Its not as noticeable as Mom's is..."

Bailey whipped around and looked at her son. "Excuse me?"

Charlie was about to say something when he noticed his Dad gesturing for him not to say anything.

"Just teasing you, Mom. I didn't want you to feel left out."

Bailey sighed. "Thank goodness."

Breakfast went by pretty uneventfully after that. While Cody and Bailey rinsed the dishes, the kids all went to watch TV. Eventually, as the morning passed, the other parents began showing up to pick up their children. By ten that morning, the house was filled with twenty-two people. Everyone was about ready to head home when Brady spoke up.

"All of us kids were talking, and we want a rematch from our football game."

Zack turned to his son and grinned. "You all want more?"

"Yeah, we do. But this time, we want it to be softball so you can't run the clock out on us this time. You old guys game?"

Zack looked among the adults before turning back. "Just a friendly game or does this one have something riding on it too?"

Ben spoke up. "Yeah, it will. We want a chance to get rid of that next punishment for anything is being grounded for a month with no TV..."

Woody nodded. "What's in it for us then?"

Brady smiled. "Simple. We'll give you a choice. Option one is double or nothing."

Cody paused. "And option two?"

"We'll all agree when the time is right, we will all willingly go on the S.S. Tipton for high school. No arguments or anything..."

Zack smiled. "You're all going anyways. Try again."

Brady sighed. "Fine. Double or nothing then!"

The other kids turned to look at him in shock. Before they could say anything, the parents all immediately accepted the offer.

Ben walked up to his cousin. "You better know what you're doing!"

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. Last night was Valentine's Day, and tonight I went to the UK-Miss. St. game. So, after taking a day off, I'm back.**_  
_


	21. Two Boys Out

_Chapter 21_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The rematch had been set. If the kids had their way, it would have been done that weekend. But the parents wanted a chance to practice a little bit first. Beyond that, they needed to figure out what position would be best for everyone. And as the de facto coach, Zack wanted to cover their weaknesses as best as he could. He decided that since she had the least experience with the game, London would be the catcher. After that, he wanted his best glove at first base, and oddly, that turned out to be Woody. And he needed his best arm to play third base. After watching everyone else, he decided on Todd. Next, he needed a double play combination that could work well together, so he decided on Bailey at shortstop and Cody at second base. Rounding out the outfield would be Addison in right, Tapeworm in right center, Zack in left center and Cassie in left. Of course, that left Max to be the pitcher.

The game was finally decided to be held on labor day weekend. And this year, there were no worries about pregnant women. And to be charitable, the parents had agreed to let all twelve children play the field at the same time. So, this left them with a catcher (Nikki), a first basemen (Nathan – good hands must run in the family), a second baseman (Annie), someone who played right up the middle (Lizzie), a shortstop (Abby), a third baseman (Ben), a right fielder (Missy), a right center fielder (Charlie), a center fielder (Izzy), a left center fielder (Brady) and a left fielder (Patrick), and a pitcher (Denise). Again, there was going to be a cookout on Sunday afternoon, and the game would be played at the park right by their house before hand.

Before the game, Zack addressed his team. And part of his pregame speech was to warn his team to avoid all the common baseball tricks that the kids were likely to use against them. After that, the team captains, Brady and Zack met at home plate with the home plate umpire, Arwin and the first base umpire, Carey. A coin was flipped to see which team would be the home team, and the kids won.

Carey spoke up. "I want to see a good, clean game. This is supposed to be fun, remember?"

Brady smiled. "We know, Grandma. Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?"

Zack frowned. "Hey!" He paused and turned to his Mom. "Your hair is looking spectacular."

Carey rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to show favoritism. On one side is my only two children, but on the other side is my eight precious grandchildren. So, I have ties to both sides. Now, shake hands, and let's play ball!"

Brady smirked as he shook his Dad's hand. "Going down, Dad."

Zack smirked right back. "That's what you said about football, and how did that work out for you?"

"Its a different day!"

"Different day, same result!"

"I don't think so!"

"Then..." Zack was stopped when Carey grabbed both of their ears. "Like I said, lets have a good game and LET'S PLAY BALL!"

She let go, and both made their back to their respective dugouts. Zack began pacing backing and forth. "Alright team, I know they're just kids, but I don't want you to show any mercy!"

Cody just stared at his brother. "Seriously? Its just a game, Zack."

Zack turned to stare at him. "Oh no! Its much more now. We have to let them know who the bosses are!"

Cassie just shook her head. "Zack, I think they know. I mean, we are the ones who tell them when to go to bed...and pretty much what else to do."

Zack sighed. "But...do you have any idea what would happen if we lost to them?"

Woody paused. "Go best two out of three?"

Zack turned towards Max. "You're up, Max. Go take your daughter deep!"

The first inning saw Max lead off with a double and moving to third on a single by Tapeworm. Cassie hit a sacrifice fly that scored Max. Zack was hitting cleanup, and he cleared the bases with an inside the park home run. It could have been a close play at the plate, but with Zack chugging down the third base line, Nikki got out of the way. Unfortunately for the parents, Addison, Woody and Bailey followed with three straight outs including Woody having the embarrassment of striking out on a foul tip.

Taking a 3-0 lead into the bottom of the first, the kids came back with two runs of their own to make it a one run game. The top of the second brought with it Cody getting hit by a wild pitch to score one out later on a double by Todd. Max got him to third on a single before the kids turned a line out into a double play.

Down 4-2 now, the kids actually took the lead in the bottom of the second on a three run inside the park home run by Ben. Up 5-4 then, the kids began talking smack.

Ben smiled at his Mom and Dad. "Did you see that home run I hit? Pretty good, huh?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Yes, you did good, Sweetie."

Ben smirked. "Well, it should have been a double play, but Dad botched fielding the ball."

Cody sighed. "The ball hit a rock and popped over my shoulder. Nothing I could do with it."

"Well, I've told everyone to start trying to hit the ball at you, Dad..."

Cody smiled. "You realize the game isn't over yet, and we can still ground you for a month with no TV right now, right?"

Ben frowned and walked back over to the kid's bench.

Cody turned to Bailey. "Okay, they're going down now!"

Bailey nodded. "Agreed."

The third inning brought with it an outburst from the parents. With a seven run inning, they retook the lead 11-5. In the bottom of the inning, the kids though they were about to get a few of them back when Cody snagged a bases loaded live drive of the bat of his youngest son before flipping the ball to Bailey who threw it on to Woody for a triple play.

Cody smiled at his son. "Thanks for trying to hit the ball at me, Ben. That triple play was a thing of beauty, wasn't it?"

Ben rolled his eyes and headed back to the bench to get his glove. Once there, he pulled Brady aside.

"We have to do something now! If we get any further behind, it will be impossible to come back from!"

Brady sighed and nodded. "I know." He paused. "You willing to do anything to win this game?"

Ben nodded affirmatively. "Absolutely!"

"Switch places with Denise then and take the mound." He looked around and slipped something inside of Ben's glove. "Use this and spit to doctor the ball. Hopefully it will buy us time to come back in this game."

Ben nodded again, and the kids took their places in the field again. And it worked. The top of the fourth inning was a 1-2-3 inning and the kids all high-fived each other as they came off the field. In the bottom of the fourth, the kids scored three runs to make it 11-8. And the parents could feel the momentum swinging from their side.

Zack turned to his brother. "I didn't know you kid could pitch like that..."

Cody shrugged. "Me either..."

During the top of the fifth, the parents again went 1-2-3, and they were beginning to get worried. And they should have been. The kids exploded for a seven run fifth inning to take a 15-11 lead. The parents knew they were quickly running out of time in the game. They needed to make a comeback now. Cody was set to lead off, and the first two pitches he missed horribly. He turned to look at his son when something caught his eye.

"Time out!"

Cody stepped back to where Arwin was the home plate umpire.

"What's up, Cody?"

"Arwin, would you go check the pitcher and make sure he isn't using any foreign objects?"

Arwin was surprised. "Really?"

Cody nodded, and Arwin shrugged. He walked out to the mound and asked Ben to open his glove. Ben looked nervous and looked over at Brady. And Brady just stood there not saying anything. Ben sighed and opened his glove. By this time, Carey had joined them at the mound. And Carey looked into the glove and saw it – a small tube of Vaseline.

Carey sighed. "Really, Ben? You've been doctoring up the ball?"

Ben looked down. "Just a few times..."

Carey shook her head and called both team captains over. Zack immediately came out while Brady took his time making his way over. Cody joined them at the mound. Carey held up the tube.

"Well, its obvious that the kids have been cheating. I'm of a mind to call this game right now and disqualify the kids..."

Brady sighed. "Don't do that. This was my idea. I'm the one who gave Ben the Vaseline. We needed a way to come back..."

Carey sighed. "I'm very disappointed in you both. You both should know better than to cheat!"

Brady hung his head. "If you want to throw us out, fine, but don't blame everyone else. They had no part of this. It wouldn't be fair to them."

Carey paused to think. "Alright, here is what I'm going to do. Brady and Ben, you two are ejected from the game. I'm declaring it a 15-15 game, and we'll decide it in the last two innings..."

Zack interjected. "But Mom!"

Carey glared at him. "Don't give me that! I'm sure you did similar things when you were younger."

Zack grumbled but didn't say anything else.

Carey smiled. "Let's play ball again..."

Ben and Brady were about to walk off when Cody stopped his youngest.

"Ben? Consider yourself placed on the one month disabled list..."

Zack nodded. "You too, Brady. And don't let us ever catch you two doing anything like this ever again!"

The top of the sixth inning saw the parents take a two run lead. And in the bottom of the inning, the kids stormed back with three runs of their own. It all came down to the seventh and final inning. The parents had to score at least one run for the game to continue.

Tapeworm lead off with a fly out to to Charlie. Cassie followed with a single and went to third on a double by Zack. Addison was next, and she popped the ball up to Denise who had returned to the mound. Up next was Woody who fell victim to Denise's wild streak and was hit by the pitch. This left everything up to Bailey.

And she felt two hands slowly rubbing her shoulders.

"You can do this. I know you can..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I can."

Cody smiled at her. "You don't need a grand slam though. If you get a base hit, I guarantee Zack will try to score from second. Your best bet is to try to go to left field since Brady is no longer out there."

"Good call."

"Good luck, Sweetie."

Bailey took her place in the batter's box and began staring down Denise. She kept waiting for the pitch, but it never came. Instead, her attention was diverted when she saw Nathan begin jumping up and down and celebrating. The she noticed Carey calling Woody out. The kids had finally tricked them in a legal manner. Woody was a victim of the old hidden ball trick.

The kids all ran together to celebrate while all the parents glared at Woody. Sheepishly, all he could say was. "Best two out of three?"

_To be Continued..._


	22. The Fall Classic

_Chapter 22_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next month around the neighborhood seemed to fly by. Well, except for Brady and Ben. To them, the next month seemed to last years. Outside of school and meals, they spent all of their time in their rooms 'reflecting on that they had done wrong'. And for two such normally active young boys, both were going stir crazy. On the next to last day before their sentences were up, Ben heard a knock at his door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Cody walked inside.

"Hey, Dad."

Cody sat down in the chair in Ben's room. "So, your month is almost up. I just wanted to make sure you learned something from this."

Ben sighed. "I know it was a stupid thing to do, Dad. We just wanted to win so bad."

Cody paused. "You know, winning isn't everything..."

"Then why do the shirts say second place is first loser?"

Cody sighed. "Because there are some people in this world with misplaced priorities. Its my job as your Dad to make sure you don't become one of those people."

Ben frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Do the names Shoeless Joe Jackson, Mark McGwire, Barry Bonds and Pete Rose mean anything to you?"

Ben shook his head. "No."

"All four were among the best baseball players to ever play the game. And all four cheated and destroyed their reputations. Now, none of them will ever be in the Hall of Fame. They did their crimes and are now doing their time much like you are."

"But they made a lot of money first, right?"

Cody sighed again. "Yes, but that's not the point. Money isn't everything."

"But you make a lot of money..."

Cody paused. "Yeah, I do. But I didn't take any shortcuts to get where I am. And it just so happens that what I love doing pays me well."

"So, you would do what you do even if it didn't pay well?"

Cody nodded and smiled. "Of course. I love what I do and so does your mother. And that's what matters to us. If your Mom wanted to be a poet, I'd support her, and she would do the same for me. Its all about doing what makes you happy, Ben. But at the same time, you have to do things the right way."

"I guess so."

"How would you feel if your Aunt Max had been doctoring the ball to make sure we would win?"

Ben jerked his head towards his Dad. "But that would be..." He paused. "...cheating."

Cody nodded. "Exactly. Wouldn't have made you feel good, would it?"

Ben shook his head. "No, it wouldn't."

"Son, we don't punish you because we think it's fun. Trust me, I've been in your place more than I would like to remember. It seemed like your Grandma was busting me and your Uncle Zack on a weekly basis for something."

"What did you do?"

Cody grinned. "Uh uh. Still not giving you any ideas. But, I will say that one time while were helping your Grandpa Arwin with some repairs around the hotel, we did something that I'm still ashamed about. I look back at what I did and cringe."

"Really?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I vowed to myself that after that, I would never do anything like it again. And I haven't."

"Did you ever cheat, Dad?"

Cody sighed. "Yeah. There was this science fair for kids. I wanted to make a laser, and I was supposed to do my project without any help from adults. Well, I was having trouble getting it to work right, and I let your Grandpa Arwin help me. And I ended up winning."

"So, what did you do?"

"I couldn't handle the guilt. Before they gave me the trophy, I confessed that I cheated."

Ben was confused. "But no one would have ever known!"

"I would have. And I couldn't handle that. Ben, there is no feeling like seeing your own hard work pay off in the end. If you do your best and give it your best effort, there is no shame in not winning. But winning by taking a shortcut will leave you feeling empty inside. I may have won, but I didn't deserve to."

Ben paused. "I guess so."

"You understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Yeah, I do. No more taking the easy way out and no more cheating."

Cody smiled. "Exactly. But don't be afraid to make mistakes. We all make them. I know I made my fair share. But the point is to learn from them. Its like the old saying – those that ignore history are doomed to repeat it."

Ben nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Good. I'm glad we could have this talk."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever win another science fair?"

Cody smiled and shook his head. "No, I didn't. Because, by then, I had met your mother and she always beat me."

Ben sighed. "That must have stung."

Cody kept smiling. "Not really. By then, I had already won something far more important than a silly old science fair."

Ben just looked at his Dad in confusion.

As October was finally in full swing, things seemed to be going well beyond the family. The Red Sox defeated the White Sox in the divisional playoffs to set up another fight to the death with the Yankees for a chance to go to the World Series. And in a series of complete domination, the Red Sox swept the Yankees with the Mick being named American League Championship Series Most Valuable Player. And that's when Zack dropped the surprise on everyone. The Red Sox had given him one of the luxury boxes for game six of the World Series if it went that far. And this wasn't just any ordinary World Series. For the first time since 1945, the Cubs had won the National League pennant.

Boston had home field advantage, and quickly took a 1-0 lead with a 6-3 win in the opener. The Cubs stormed back and stole away home field advantage in game two with a 7-2 win. The Series shifted to Chicago where Wrigley Field was ready to host its Fall Classic in almost seventy-five years. And the raucous Chicago crowd must have spooked the Red Sox as the Cubs easily took game three 10-1. The Red Sox reclaimed home field advantage with a 4-3 win in 12 innings in game four. Game five was taken by the Cubs in a dramatic home run on to Waveland Avenue in the bottom of the ninth.

All of the kids were excited. Most of them were Red Sox fans with a few exceptions. Nathan had a dual allegiance and rooted with his Dad for the Indians. Missy, on the other hand, was a Cubs fan like her mother. But everyone else was clearly in the Red Sox corner. And even better for the children, the game was on a Saturday night and their parents were going to let them stay until the end of the game.

The night of the game, everyone went out to dinner first. This was actually a trick cooked up by the parents to try to cut down on the number of hot dogs and cotton candy at the game later. And as they ate, Cody looked towards the kids.

"Look, I know all of you...well, most of you are rooting for a Sox win tonight. But, if for some reason that doesn't happy, I want you all to remember that you will be witnessing history tonight. The Cubs haven't won a World Series for 121 years..."

Zack elbowed his brother. "Hey! Don't jinx it. The Sox will come back. The Mick has started off slow, but he's warming up. Plus, he got robbed in Chicago."

"How did he get robbed? The wind was blowing in that night. Nobody left the yard."

"Well, he would have had a homer had it been an average night."

Cody shook his head and turned to Bailey. "Once we get inside, get all the tickets and put them in your purse."

Bailey nodded. "Right. I have a Ziploc bag ready to put them in."

Cody smiled. "They might not like it, but years from now, they'll be happy they were here if something extraordinary happens."

Bailey smiled back. "I know. Just imagine being there to witness history."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Well, at least are seats in a suite. We don't have to worry about any of us pulling a Moseby."

Cody laughed. "True. Its too bad though. I think we scared him off of baseball forever, and he was actually getting into the game."

"Codester...the man wore a suit to the game."

"Hey, he was trying. What happened was just unfortunate..."

Annie spoke up. "What did happen?"

Zack and Cody explained the tragedy that befell them the day Moseby took them to a Red Sox/Yankees game when they were kids, and how Moseby was the most hated man in Boston for a while. The kids were surprised but did find the story funny.

Everyone arrived at the game well before the ceremonial first pitch by Kevin Youklis, and everyone was in their seats before the game began. And the game was a pitcher's duel from the onset. The Red Sox pitcher wanted to force a game seven while the Cubs pitcher wanted to forever be known as the guy who won the Cubs the World Series.

By the top of the ninth inning, it was still 0-0. During the time between innings, everyone stood up to stretch their legs or get something from the hospitality table. The adults were all talking when everyone heard a large collective gasp go throughout the crowd. Everyone walked to the window to see what was going on. And that's when they saw it. The Mick was collapsed by first base with the Red Sox trainers running out towards him. Zack and Cody just turned to look at each other.

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Just a reminder to everyone. The Cailey Forums are still open to discuss our favorite couple. I promise we don't bite...too much.**_  
_


	23. Taking Charge

_Chapter 23_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The crowd at Fenway Park was all abuzz. No one knew exactly what was going on, but they did know the Red Sox best player was collapsed on the field surrounded by team trainers. In the luxury suite, everything was silent. Well, it was until the door to it burst open. And there with a panicked look on his face was the General Manager.

"There you are!"

Zack stepped forward. "What do you need me to do?"

The General Manager shook his head. "Not you!" He looked at Cody. "I need you to go down to the field ASAP! You know his case and what is wrong with him. Go help him!"

Cody just looked at the GM. "I'll go, but not for you. I'll go for the Mick and his family." Cody turned to Bailey. "Guess you've figured out who my mystery patient was now. Look, I do need to go down there. I'm not sure..."

Bailey cut him off. "You go do what you need to do. I'll handle everything here."

Cody kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Sweetheart. Wish me luck..."

Cody was about to head out before Zack stopped him. "I'm going with you. I know how to get you down there in less than five minutes."

And just as he said, five minutes later, the brothers were running past security and on to the field. Cody arrived at the Mick's side and flashed his credentials to the team trainers. Once they nodded, he looked down at the Mick. He was completely pail and was dripping with sweat.

"Hey, Mick. How you doing?"

The Mick grimaced. "Not so good, Doc. I have a shooting pain in my chest."

Cody nodded. "Alright, well, lets see what we can do to help you out." He turned to one of the trainers. "Get the paramedics out here now and have someone call Mass General and let them know we are on the way."

"I'm on it!"

Cody turned back to Mick. "Just hang on, Mick. We're going to get you to the hospital very soon. But while I have your attention, I need your consent to do whatever it takes to make you well..."

The Mick nodded. "Do whatever you have to do, Doc. Just make the pain go away...and don't let me die..."

Cody paused. "I assure you that I will do everything in my power to make you well. But if I'm going to do that, I'm going to need your help."

The Mick closed his eyes. "I'll give you everything I got..." He weakly chuckled. "Sorry you had to be exposed to national TV like this..."

Cody laughed too. "Not my first time. I was once on Jeopardy."

"Yeah? How did you do?"

Cody grinned. "My wife and I won. And I'm not about to lose this time either." He looked up and saw a stretcher being pushed out on to the field. "Alright, Mick, we're going to load you up onto a stretcher and get you to an ambulance. I'll be with you the whole way."

The stretcher was pulled over to the Mick, and everyone carefully helped get him on to it. Once off the field and in the bowels of the stadium, the paramedics began pushing the Mick towards the clubhouse, Cody turned to Zack.

"Make sure the Mick's family heads to the private entrance to the hospital. That way, they should be able to get inside without dealing with any press. I'll call them from the ambulance to let them know you all will be there soon."

Zack nodded. "Will do...Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Go do you thing."

Cody smiled. "I'll do my best."

And with that, Cody disappeared into the tunnels following the Mick on the stretcher. Zack turned, and he saw a woman and three small children being lead towards him. A Fenway Park attendant walked up to him.

"Mr. Martin, this is the Mick's wife and kids."

Zack nodded and turned to address her. "Don't worry, Ma'am. Your husband has the best looking after him right now."

Mrs. Horton look terrified. "Yeah? Is he going to be okay?"

Zack smiled. "Well, he has my brother taking care of him, and he's the best cardiologist in New England. Now, I can take you directly to Mass General so you can be there if you like."

She paused. "My sister is here. Can I have her come here so she can look after our children? I don't think the hospital is the best place for them right now."

Zack nodded. "Absolutely." He turned to the attendant. "Please go find Mrs. Horton's sister and bring her here as soon as possible."

The attendant nodded and ran off. Mrs. Horton turned back to Zack. "You're brother is that good?"

"Yes, Ma'am. And he knows your husband's medical history."

Mrs. Horton paused and then it hit her. "Wait a minute! He's the first doctor Mickey saw! The one who advised him to immediately have surgery..."

Zack nodded again. "Yeah, that's him."

Mrs. Horton just shook her head back and forth. "Why didn't we listen to him? None of this would have happened!"

Zack didn't know what to say. "Well, its like the old saying. Hindsight is 20/20."

She nodded. "You're right, but if I have anything to say about it, that other doctor won't ever practice medicine ever again!"

Meanwhile, back in the luxury suite, everyone was still in shock after what had happened. All of this kids were very quiet until Brady turned back.

"Aunt Bailey, will Uncle Cody be able to help the Mick?"

Bailey paused. "To be honest, Brady, I don't know. But I do know your uncle will do everything he can."

Brady nodded and turned back around. He noticed that all of the umpires, Red Sox Manager Pedroia, Cubs Manager Sandberg, and several other officials were congregated around home plate. Brady wasn't sure, but he thought one of the men was the Commissioner of Baseball Bill Simmons.

After a while, Cassie got a phone call from Zack. He was at the hospital with the Mick's wife, and Cody had immediately taken the Mick into the emergency room. As she was hanging up, another Fenway Park attendant stopped by the suite.

"Just wanted to let all of you know that the game has been suspended for tonight. We thought we'd give you the heads up before it was announced to the general public."

And with that, everyone began gathering up their things. Addison walked over to Bailey and Cassie.

"If you want, we can take the kids home with us if you two want to head to the hospital."

Bailey turned to Cassie. "I wouldn't mind being there to support Cody. No matter what happens, he's going to be thrust into the spotlight."

Cassie nodded. "I agree." She turned to Addison. "You sure you don't mind?"

Addison smiled. "Not in the least. We have spare keys to your houses, so we can take them over to get their pajamas."

Bailey nodded and began digging in her purse. She found her keys and gave them to Addison. "Here. You'll need the minivan to get everyone home."

"You two just go support Zack and Cody. We'll take care of everything else."

A couple of hours later, the VIP waiting room at Mass General was full with Mrs. Horton, Zack, Cassie, Bailey and numerous Red Sox officials. The Mick had been moved from the emergency room to the cardiac operating room with Cody leading the surgical team.

Back in the waiting room, the door opened, and Mr. Henry, the team president, entered. After saying a few words to Mrs. Horton, he went over and sat next to the General Manager.

"Simon...I hear you told Zack Martin to make sure he got a doctor to clear the Mick no matter what."

The GM turned to Mr. Henry. "I can assure you that..."

Mr. Henry cut him off. "Save it. All I can say is you better be praying. If anything happens to the Mick, you'll never work in baseball ever again."

"But..."

"But nothing. Consider this your notice of termination, Simon. You are a disgrace to what you do!"

Back across the room, the Mick's wife was pacing the room. Everyone wanted to say something to her, but they didn't know what to say. So, this continued for the next thirty minutes.

And that's when Cody entered the waiting room in blood spattered scrubs.

"Mrs. Horton?"

Mrs. Horton nodded. "Yes, that's me..."

Cody sighed. "We need to talk..."

_To be Continued..._


	24. The Waiting Game

_Chapter 24_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The entire waiting room had their eyes on Cody, anxious to hear what he had to say. And to Cody's credit, he noticed this before saying anything, and turned to Mrs. Horton.

"Ummm...Unless you want everyone to hear this, we should find some place more private."

Mrs. Horton shook her head. "Please...Just tell me."

Cody nodded and smiled. "We have your husband in stable condition now. There was a blockage to his heart, but we added a stint and he's doing much better now..."

Mrs. Horton sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness...Can I see him now?"

"Well, you can, but there is something else I wanted to speak to you about."

"What? what?"

"As you probably know, your husband has an exercise-induced ventricular tachycardia. With proper medication, diet and exercise, he will live a full life."

She nodded. "Yeah..."

"And he also has a small hole in his heart. We can repair that if you want us too."

"Of course I do, but that's Mick's decision to make..."

Cody smiled. "Well, he is still currently under anesthesia, and you as his designate have decision making authority."

Mrs. Horton smiled. "Where do I sign?"

"I'm having forms brought out shortly. I will go ahead and warn you. While this sounds like a relatively easy surgery, it will take us some time. So, I don't want you to freak out if we're back there for a while."

"Thank you, Dr. Martin."

"My pleasure."

Mrs. Horton paused and smiled. "Did you wait to bring this up so I would make the decision?"

Cody grinned. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Mrs. Horton laughed. "Understood."

Cody pointed to Bailey. "That's my wife, Bailey. If you decide you want something from the cafeteria, ask her to go with you. They've gotten to know her around here, so you'll get my hospital discount. But, if you would like to see your husband first, you can follow me."

"I would appreciate that."

About an hour later, Zack and Cassie were sitting in the waiting room, both relieved that everything looked like it was going to be alright. Of course, their moment was interrupted when the team president came over to them.

"Well, Martin...We're going to be having a new General Manager soon. I thought you should know."

Zack nodded. "Just let me know what I can do to help."

Mr. Henry smiled. "And good on you for coming to tell me what happened. I know there was nothing we could do, but it speaks a lot for you that you cared enough about the well being of the players to let me know."

Zack smiled too. "Well, the Red Sox are like a family."

"You're right. We are. And as such, I'd like to give first consideration for the GM position. Its yours if you want it."

Zack was taken aback. "Wow! Really?"

Mr. Henry grinned. "So, what do you think?"

Zack paused. He looked over and saw Cassie beaming at him. "I don't know what to say, Mr. Henry. Can I have some time to talk it over with my wife?"

"Of course. Let me know when you've made your decision." And with that, Mr. Henry walked away.

Cassie grabbed Zack's arm and began squealing. "Oh my gosh! You're going to be the new Red Sox General Manager!"

Zack smiled back but didn't say anything.

Cassie picked up on this. "What?"

"I was just thinking. General Managers are a lot like coaches. If you don't perform, they'll try to find someone new who will..."

Cassie paused to consider that. "What are you saying?"

Zack sighed. "Well, Babe...We have four kids under the age of ten. What if I fail? Then I'll be out of a job and we have a family to take care of. What I currently do isn't glamorous, but its steady and secure."

Cassie smiled and him and began laughing. "Okay...Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really saying you'd turn down your dream job just to make sure your family was taken care of?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I would. If the kids were older, then maybe I'd consider it. But right now, our focus has to be on them..."

Cassie just shook her head. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Zack smiled. "Yeah, but its nice to hear it."

"I think you should talk to Mr. Henry and explain your concerns to him. Maybe you can work something out so that if it doesn't work out you can move back into a front office job..."

Zack paused. "You do know I would have to be on the road more, right? Meetings with scouts, spring training, general managers meetings..."

Cassie nodded. "I know, but I don't want you to regret turning this down..."

"And you know my cell phone will probably be going off 24/7..."

"I know that too." She grinned. "Just make sure its turned off every so often..."

"You sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

Zack smiled. "Now its my turn to ask you if you know how much I love you."

Cassie smiled back. "Yeah, but its nice to hear it."

Meanwhile, down in the hospital's cafeteria, Bailey was having a cup of coffee with Mrs. Horton.

"I appreciate this, Mrs. Martin."

Bailey smiled. "Please, call me Bailey."

Mrs. Horton smiled back. "Call me Alice too."

"So, Alice, how are you holding up?"

"Much better now that I know Mickey is going to be okay."

Bailey shook her head. "I can't imagine how freaked out I'd be if I was waiting word on how Cody was doing."

Alice sighed. "I just now have to tell the big lummox that's he's officially retired now. I hope he will take it alright..."

Bailey smiled. "I'm sure he will. He has kids to be there for."

Alice smiled. "We have three. Two boys, 9 and 8 and our baby girl who is 6."

"I know that feeling. Two sets of twins, one 9 and the other 6, a boy and girl in each set."

Alice laughed. "Your house has to be a madhouse like ours then..."

Bailey laughed too. "Yeah, but I wouldn't want it any other way. Well, other than them to stop growing up on me so fast..."

"Tell me about it. Mickey is already freaking out the his little girl is growing up too fast."

"So is Cody. But its me freaking out about the boys."

"Same here. Where do yours go to school?"

"Newton Montessori School for now. Soon we'll have to start looking for a middle school. For high school, we're sending them to Seven Seas High aboard the S.S. Tipton."

Alice was taken aback. "High school on a cruise ship?"

Bailey smiled. "Yeah. The education experience of a lifetime. Its where I met Cody."

Alice paused. "Huh...That does sound like a wonder experience."

"You should think about it. Your kids might love it. They..."

But before Bailey could continue, Cody came up to their table.

"Mrs. Horton?"

Alice looked up, her nerves getting the best of her. "Yes?"

Cody smiled. "Your husband is out of surgery and being taken to the ICU. You're free to go be with him right now if you want."

Mrs. Horton gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dr. Martin."

"Glad I could help...I'll set up an appointment with you and the Mick to go over what he needs to do for his recovery."

"Consider it done. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go to my husband." And with that, Alice ran off.

Cody sat down in her seat and exhaled.

Bailey smiled at him. "You did good."

Cody smiled back. "It felt good."

"Ready to go home?"

"I can't yet. I'm supposed to do a press conference in twenty minutes. That's the part of the job I can do with out."

"You'll be fine. I remember how handsome you were as the investigative reporter for Seven Seas News."

Cody laughed. "Lets hope it goes better than that did..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I hope posting on four different stories will make up for me not posting on Friday. Sometime, my real life gets in the way. Anyways, it looks like I have a stalker on here. Everyone knows who it is, but he keeps creating new aliases to bash me with. Well, I hope he enjoys me reporting his actions to the moderators.**_  
_


	25. Meeting the Press

_Chapter 25_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Cody and Bailey left the cafeteria and made their way up to the hospital's press room. Looking out into the room, Cody could see cameras from ESPN, ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX and every other major new outlet in the country. Cody just shook his head as Dr. Buckley came up to him.

"You ready to do this?"

Cody sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

Dr. Buckley smiled. "Not really. Besides, you're a hero. You just saved the life of Boston's most beloved athlete."

Cody nodded. "I suppose. Okay, let's get this over with."

Bailey squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "Good luck, Sweetie. When you're done, we'll go home."

Cody smiled back before walking into the room. Immediately, he found himself being blinded by camera's flashing. So much for everyone using digital cameras he thought. He made his way over to the podium and adjusted the microphone.

"Good evening everyone..." He checked his watch and grinned. "Guess I should make that good morning. I'm Dr. Cody Martin, and I'm the chief of cardiology here at Massachusetts General. I was the doctor who responded on the scene at Fenway Park and proceeded to lead the surgical team here at the hospital. Mr. Mickey Horton collapsed on the field at approximately 10:45 PM, eastern standard time. I was by his side within ten minutes. Mr. Horton arrived here via ambulance at approximately 11:15 PM and was immediately take into the emergency room. Once he was stabilized, he was moved to the operating room where open heart surgery was performed. I'm pleased to say that Mr. Horton came through the operation with flying colors and he is now recovering peacefully with his wife by his side. So, are there any questions?"

A reporter stood up. "Dr. Martin, is it true that you previously treated the Mick right before he want on the disabled list during the season."

Cody shook his head. "Any examinations I may or may not have given Mr. Horton is covered by doctor-patient confidentiality, and I am not at liberty to discuss it."

Another reporter stood up. "Will this be the end of the Mick's career?"

"That is a decision that will be made by the Mr. Horton and his family."

"What recommendation will you give him regarding that?"

Cody smiled. "I will give him my professional opinion, but I will save that for the Mick..."

Yet another reported stood up. "Dr. Martin? Does it seem odd to you that you have had so many run ins with famous athletes? First Kurt Warner, then Steve Nash, and now the Mick..."

Cody laughed. "This press conference isn't about me and my dealings with athletes. Yes, I've had my share of encounters with them, but that's not germane to why were here."

"What's the prognosis on the Mick then?"

"Well, he'll spend the next few days recovering, and then I will be sitting down with him and going over what he needs to do from now on. But, I have every confidence that he will be able to live a long and productive life."

"Dr. Martin, do you have any response to the rumor circulating that the current Red Sox general manager has been fired over this and your brother has been offered the job?"

Cody looked at the reporter in shock. "Seriously? I had not heard that. Remember, I've been in surgery."

"What are your thoughts on it then?"

Cody chuckled. "Well, I don't think it really matters what I think. If its true, congratulations to my brother. Other than that, none of my business."

Another reporter stood up. "Is it true that when you first treated the Mick, you recommended he retire immediately?"

Cody sighed. "This press conference is about the Mick's current medical status. Does anyone have questions about that?"

Cody looked around and no one was raising their hand. "Thank you." And with that, Cody exited the podium and back out of the press room. Bailey was waiting on him with a smile on her face.

"You did great!"

Cody pulled her into a hug. Once he pulled back, he spoke up. "Have you heard about Zack being offered the GM position?"

Bailey shook her head. "I haven't heard a thing. I was with Alice Horton in the cafeteria."

Cody nodded. "Well, I'm sure we'll hear something soon if its true." He smiled. "Let's go home."

Bailey grinned. "We'll learn sooner than that. We have to catch a ride back home with Zack and Cassie. I let Addison and Woody use our minivan to haul everyone back home."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hospital, Zack found the team president talking to someone, about to leave the hospital.

"Mr. Henry?"

"Yes, Martin. Had a chance to talk it over with the wife yet?"

Zack nodded. "I have. And I do truly appreciate the opportunity you've offered. My only concern is the nature of the general manager position. I have four kids at home under the age of ten, and..."

Mr. Henry cut him off. "And you're worried if things go wrong that you won't be able to take care of your family?"

"Exactly."

Mr. Henry smiled. "I admire that kind of forward thinking. Look, I don't know if you will be successful or not. No way of knowing. But, if things don't work out, there will always be a place in the organization for you."

Zack sighed in relief. "Thank you, Mr. Henry."

"So, do I have a new general manager?"

Zack smiled. "You sure do!"

"Good. The Series has been postponed until Monday. Stop by my office Monday morning and will discuss contract details. And I'll show you to your new office. Until then, I'd recommend you go home and get some sleep."

Zack laughed. "I will once I find my brother and sister-in-law. I have to give them a lift home."

Mr. Henry laughed. "Well, looks like its been a long night for your whole family. But a very productive one..."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. For years, if anyone had anything wrong with their elbow or shoulder, they went to see Dr. James Andrews. Now, if any athlete has a heart issue, you can bet they will come see your brother. In one night, he's build a potentially very lucrative niche."

"I'll make sure I tell him."

An hour later, everyone found each other in the hospital, and began their journey home. Zack filled everyone in on his new job and Cody in on what the team president had said. Everyone agreed that it was cause to celebrate, but not at three in the morning. So, once back home, everyone went to their own homes to call it a night.

As they laid in bed together, Bailey snuggled up closer to Cody.

"I'm proud of you."

Cody leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Yeah?"

"Of course."

Cody grinned. "I didn't realize you were such a big fan of the Mick..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Its not that. You made sure a wife kept her husband and three kids kept their father. That's why I'm proud of you."

Cody pulled her in close. "I have to admit. I does feel good to do that."

Bailey paused. "Cody, promise me I'll never have to go through what Alice Horton did tonight. I don't think I could handle it."

"Bails, you know that as much as I wish I could promise you that, I can't..."

Bailey sighed. "I know..."

Cody leaned down to kiss her neck. "But you do know that as long as there is even a spark of life inside of me, I would fight like hell to get back to you."

Bailey smiled at that. "I know that too. I would do the same."

"But, Bails, that's not something we have to worry about. We both had physicals not more than three months ago. We're both extremely healthy." Cody grinned. "Besides, you aren't getting rid of me that easily..."

Bailey turned to face him. "I don't ever want to be rid of you. Cody, if something did ever happen to you, I think I'd follow shortly after you of a broken heart."

"Until then, we have each other right here."

Bailey smiled. "I know...And for the night, we do have the house to ourselves."

Cody smiled back. "You know what...You're right. And I think I'm catching a second wind..."

Bailey giggled. "Me too. I think its my turn to be the beneficiary of your magic hands."

"Oh...You will be...Come here you!"

And with that, Cody pulled the comforter over them, and all that could be heard with more laughter and giggling.

_To be Continued..._


	26. Family Meetings

_Chapter 26_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next day, Addison and Woody fed the kids breakfast after letting them sleep in some. About eleven that morning, Addison called over to make sure both sets of Martins were up before getting the kids changed. Once they were ready, Woody walked them both back over to their own homes.

When Brady, Lizzie, Izzy and Patrick returned home, they found their parents were in the process of making everyone lunch. Immediately, they wanted to know more about what had happened last night.

Brady spoke up. "We saw Uncle Cody on Sportscenter this morning. Is the Mick really going to be okay?"

Cassie smiled at her oldest son. "It appears that way. Your uncle is pretty confident he will make a full recovery."

Lizzie smiled back. "Cool. So, what time did you all get home?"

Cassie turned to her daughter. "It was a little after three this morning. We were all exhausted."

Zack turned to his wife and raised his eyebrows. Cassie nodded, and he turned his focus to his children. "I need everyone to sit around the kitchen table. We need to have a family meeting before we have lunch."

Everyone did so, and Patrick was the first to speak. "Is everything okay?"

Cassie nodded. "We think so, but there is something very important we need to discuss with all of you."

Zack continued. "You all remember meeting Simon Miller, the Red Sox general manage?"

Izzy shuddered. "Yeah! He was a big meanie!"

Zack smiled. "Well, he was fired last night."

"Why?"

Zack chuckled. "Well, Izzy, I think he was fired for being a big meanie..."

Patrick interrupted. "Does that effect your job, Dad?"

"Yes, it does..." He paused. "I've been offered the chance to become the new general manager, and I've accepted it."

Brady grinned. "Awesome! That is so cool, Dad. Just wait till I till everyone at school that you're the new GM!"

Zack smiled. "Well, I think its pretty cool too, but your Mom and I wanted to make sure you all knew about some changes that will be taking place around here."

Lizzie frowned. "What changes?"

"Well, its going to take me some time to get acclimated to my new job. And its going to make more demands on my time such as more out of town trips."

"How often?"

"If I can help it, not that often." He turned to Brady and Patrick. "And the times when I'm gone, you two will be the men of the house." Zack smiled. "Can I count on you two to look out for your Mom and sisters for me?"

Brady and Patrick nodded. "You can count on us, Dad."

Zack turned to his two girls. "And I need you two to keep an eye on your brothers for me."

Izzy giggled. "We will."

Cassie spoke up. "Now, when your Dad is away, I'm going to need you all to help out a little more around the house. Will you all do that for me?"

All four of them nodded.

Cassie smiled. "Good."

Zack spoke up again. "And if I'm gone and you all need another guy around, remember your Uncle Cody, Woody and Tapeworm are all close by."

Brady paused. "So, when do you start?"

"Tomorrow. I'm pretty sure there will be a press conference before the World Series resumes where I will be formally introduced."

Brady nodded and grinned. "So, does this mean we'll be the first to know of any moves the Sox are thinking of making?"

Zack sighed. "We'll see. But you all have to remember that if I do tell you anything, it can't leave this house. So, no trying to impress your friends with anything I tell you."

All four of them nodded.

Zack smiled. "The bright side is that as GM, I'll be able to take you all out on the road with me next summer and show you places you've never been before."

Cassie smiled. "That includes me too, right?"

"Of course. I look forward to taking everyone out to the San Francisco Bay area to show the kids where their Dad first met their mother."

Cassie leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And Kansas City is close enough to stop by and visit the farm too."

Zack smiled. "And there is Seattle too where we can stop by and see other family members." He turned back to his kids.

"So, is everyone on board with this? I need you all to be okay with it."

Lizzie smiled. "We are Dad. We're very proud of you."

Zack grinned at his daughter. "Thank you. And just so you know, all five of you here are my first priority. So, if you think I'm forgetting that, just sit me down and tell me. Nothing is more important to me then all of you."

Next door, Charlie, Abby, Annie and Ben all arrived home as well to find their parents cooking breakfast. Of course, before Cody and Bailey knew they were there, their children watched them flirt with each other and share gentle touches. Finally, Ben cleared his throat.

"Ahem..."

Cody and Bailey were startled and turned to find their children watching them. Both were a little embarrassed at first but quickly shrugged it off. Immediately, they went over to hug their children.

Ben grinned. "Congratulations, Dad...You were on Sportscenter this morning."

Cody nodded. "I kind of figured I would..." He turned to Bailey and grinned. "Who would have ever thought that I of all people would be on ESPN?"

Bailey laughed. "Well, if not for college and grad school, I think we were on our way in pairs figure skating..."

Cody laughed too as their children just looked at them funny. Abby decided to speak up.

"Good job, Dad, on saving the Mick's life."

Cody shrugged. "Just doing my job."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. But it was pretty cool."

"Well, its good to know people appreciate what you do. Beyond that, if the Mick was an garbage man, I would feel just as good about it."

Annie paused. "Daddy...Does it ever ick you out cutting people open?"

Cody shook his head. "Not really. I have a queasy stomach in regards to some things, but that's not one of them. Besides, I know that I'm helping, so that makes it all worth it."

Charlie grinned. "I can't wait till I go to medical school..."

Cody and Bailey both turned to their oldest. "Oh really? When did you decide you wanted to do that?"

"I think it would be cool to follow in Dad's footsteps."

Cody grinned. "Can you imagine me following in your Grandpa's footsteps?"

Ben laughed. "No way! No offense, Dad, but nothing about you screams rocker!"

"I know. That's why I chose something I wanted to do. That's why your Mom and I want you all to choose to do what you want to do."

Bailey nodded. "Your Dad's right. Do what makes you happy. Besides, you all have at least ten more years before you start college. I'm sure by then, you all will change your minds a hundred times what you want to do."

Abby smiled. "Really?"

Bailey smiled back at her. "Of course, Sweetheart."

Abby paused and grinned. "Even if it includes going to Harvard?"

Bailey knelt down in front of her daughter. "Abby, you do know your Dad and I went to Yale, right? We detest all things Harvard."

Abby kept grinning. "I know..."

Bailey was about to say something when Cody pulled her back up. "Bails, there are worse things than one of our children going to Harvard..."

Bailey was incredulous. "Like what?"

Cody laughed. "Like Princeton!"

Bailey just shook her head. "Cody..."

Cody leaned in and whispered. "Harvard would be here in Boston. I thought you would like them being close by..."

Bailey paused to consider that. "Well..."

Cody grinned again. "We have years to worry about this. Its not like tomorrow we're going to wake up and they will magically age a few years..."

_To be Continued..._


	27. Growing Older

_Chapter 27_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves.

That Monday, Zack was indeed introduced as the new General Manager of the Red Sox. Unfortunately for him, he was brought in at a time when there wasn't much he could do. With the Mick recovering from heart surgery, the Red Sox were down a player on their playoff roster. That night, the World Series was going to end one way or another. Game 6 would be resumed, and if the Red Sox prevailed, Game 7 would follow immediately after its conclusion. Unfortunately for the Red Sox Nation, the Cubs scored two run in the top of the ninth inning, and the Red Sox fell short in their attempted comeback. So, all of Boston had to watch the Cubs celebrate a World Series victory at Fenway Park.

But beyond that, life went on as usual. In fact, the next two years passed by pretty normally. Well, almost. By this time, Charlie, Abby, Brady, Lizzie and Nathan were ready to begin junior high. Of course, this lead all of their parents to working together as they knew it was best if all five of the kids stuck together and attended the same school.

Naturally, Zack wanted a junior high with a good sports program. Cody and Bailey wanted their kids to be at a magnet school, and Cassie and Addison tended to agree with them. For his part, Woody still was flexible as he was still living down falling for the hidden ball trick. Finally, they all were able to agree on Emerson-Hawthorne Junior High, named after Newton, Massachusetts own Ralph Waldo Emerson and Nathaniel Hawthorne. It was a recent consolidation of two junior highs, and it was due to be a major player athletically and academically.

The summer before had been a busy one. Brady and Lizzie had spent a lot of time with Zack out on the road while Charlie and Abby had gone away to a summer camp for the first time. Yes, they had gone away to math camp. Bailey remembered that as excited as her twins were about going there, Cody was possibly even more excited about being back there again. For a little while, she thought she was going to be leaving three campers there instead of two. But, Charlie and Abby practically had to drag their Dad back to the minivan to make sure he left.

Finally, the summer came an end, and soon it was the first day of junior high for the five oldest children. In Cody and Bailey's house, both of them were up early to make sure their kids began junior high on the right foot with a good breakfast.

Cody just shook his head. "I still can't believe we have two kids about to begin junior high..."

Bailey sighed. "I know. Three years from now, we'll be dropping them off on the ship."

Cody wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah, we will." He smiled. "It will be believable that I'll have kids in high school, but no one will ever believe that you have children that old."

Bailey shook her head and smiled back at him. "Thank you. But, I vividly remember giving birth to them, so I'll know."

"I was there too. I still remember these two tiny little bundles being placed in our arms. It was a day I will never forget."

Bailey nodded. "Me either. And now those bundles are their own persons and about to start junior high..." She sighed. "It seems like I've blinked and time has just flown by..."

Cody slowly rubbed her back. "I know. But, we've done the best job we can. And you have to admit...we have pretty great kids."

Bailey smiled. "I know. I do worry about Ben though."

Cody nodded. "Me too. But, I think he'll be alright. I mean, look at his Uncle Zack..."

Bailey laughed. "True..." She paused. "I guess I'm just worried because its their first day at a new school. I remember how nervous I was my first day at Seven Seas High. I knew absolutely no one there..."

Cody smiled. "There worked out pretty well for you, didn't it?"

Bailey grinned. "Better than I could have ever imagined."

"I know what you mean though. My first day at Seven Seas High was pretty memorable too. Its not every day you meet the girl you're going to spend the rest of your life with..."

Bailey leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I know. What about your first day of school in Boston? What was that like?"

Cody paused. "Well, our first day at Buckner Middle School was a scary experience. Zack and I were the new kids, and we really didn't know anyone. Maddie went to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, and London was...well...London. But it wasn't long before we met Max and Tapeworm and we soon settled it..."

"What about at Cheevers?"

Cody began hemming and hawing. "Ummm...well, you know..."

Bailey gave him a look. "Cody...What aren't you telling me?"

Cody sighed. "I might have sort of kind of gotten sent to the principal's office for fighting that day..."

Bailey looked at him incredulously. "You what? How did I not know about this?"

Cody sighed again. "It wasn't a good day for any of us. Zack, London, Nia and I all got sent to the principal's office for one thing or another that day."

"I think you better tell me what happened exactly."

"Well, it all began when Zack began trying to flirt with this sophomore girl. Seems her boyfriend at the time took exception to this. He stuffed Zack into a trashcan and Nia stepped up to defend Zack. Well, that's how they ended up in the principal's office. Also that day, Bob had decided with high school starting, he wanted to be a jock. Well, this same guy who stuffed Zack into a trashcan starting giving Bob a hard time for being friends with me. Without thinking, I jumped on the guys back trying to help Bob..."

"So, what happened then?"

"Nothing really. I was on his back with no idea what to do, and before he could do anything, the principal caught us. Thus, my invitation to the principal's office. That was my last detention until you and I got caught on the skydeck after curfew."

"Did that guy ever bother you again?"

Cody chuckled. "Funny thing. He ended up liking Nia because she stood up to him. They eventually began dating, and then he was cool."

Bailey shook her head and laughed. "Okay..." She paused. "Wait a minute...why did London get sent to the principal's office?"

"Oh. She tried buying other people's lockers so she could tear them down and build herself a luxury one..."

"Okay, I can definitely see that."

Cody smiled. "Relax though. Its not like our kids are going to be by themselves. There will be five of them to have each other's backs. No matter what happens, they'll have each other."

Bailey nodded and smiled. "Good point. And in three years, Ben and Annie will have Denise and Nikki..."

About that time, Charlie and Abby came rumbling down the stairs. If not for his sandy brown hair and brown eyes, Charlie was the spitting image of his father at that age. And as Abby came down the stairs, her blond ponytail bounced around. In fact, she was the opposite of her brother. If not for her blonde hair and bluish-green eyes, she was the spitting image of her mother at that age.

Bailey smiled at them. "Good morning you two. Where are your brother and sister?"

Abby answered. "They're both up and in the shower..."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I practically had to drag Ben out of bed..."

Abby looked at him. "At least he doesn't have have your shower full of different shampoos, conditioners and moisturizers..."

Bailey smirked at Cody. "I wonder what that's like..."

Cody shook his head and turned to his kids. "You two ready for your first days at Emerson-Hawthorne?"

Abby smiled and nodded. "We sure are, Daddy. We can't wait."

Cody checked his watch. "Well, your Aunt Cassie will be here in forty five minutes to pick you up. Just remember, if you need anything, she'll be right there if you need her."

About that. When the two previous schools consolidated, they wanted to add an extra focus on the music department. So, they went about hiring a new head of the school's music department. And with several glowing letters of recommendation, Cassie Martin had the position. While she had loved working at Cheevers, the chance to be closer to home and around her children, nieces and nephews was something she could not pass up. Plus, she felt if she helped younger children, she could help foster a love for music that would last them their entire lives.

Charlie nodded. "We know. It doesn't bother us any, but I don't think Brady is all that enthused about Aunt Cassie being there so close."

Bailey smiled. "I can certainly see that..."

Cody smiled too. "Well, this will be the first time you two and your brother and sister will be at different schools. I'm going to miss having you two around to keep an eye on them."

Bailey paused to consider that and sighed. "Your Dad's right. The next time you all will be in the same school together will be when you two are seniors in high school and they are freshmen..."

Cody just rubbed her back again soothingly. Looking back at his kids. "You two ready for some breakfast?"

Both nodded, and Cody went about fixing them each a plate. Once they began eating, Cody walked back over to Bailey and whispered to her.

"You okay?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

Cody grinned. "Just remember. When they are seniors and freshmen, we'll be empty nesters. And then, it will be just you and me again, Bails..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "Very true. And I do look forward to that a lot. But you know, Codykins, we won't entirely be empty nesters..."

"We won't?"

"Uh huh. Howie will still be around hopefully. And then there is Roxie and Moxie..."

Yes, there were two new members of the Martin family. Seems that at the shelter, a group of kittens had been found and dropped off at the shelter's doorstep. All of them except the two runts of the litter had been adopted. Bailey had immediately become attached to them, and so had Abby and Annie when they first met them. And when his Bails, Gails and Belles all teamed up together, Cody was powerless to say no. So, now there were two young cats in the house. And to Howie's credit, he seemed to accept their presence from the beginning. Every night, Moxie would sleep with Abby while Roxie slept with Annie. Other than that though, both cats had already chosen who their favorite was – Cody.

And as if on cue, all three animals made their way into the kitchen. Howie immediately made his way to Bailey's side while Roxie and Moxie began doing the figure eight thing cats do through Cody's legs.

Bailey laughed. "See...I have to deal with two new females vying for your attention and affections."

Cody rolled his eyes. "They just do that because I'm the one who feeds them."

Bailey shook her head. "I don't think so. I think you have two new admirers." Both cats looked up and meowed at Cody and began purring.

Cody smiled and kissed Bailey. "Too bad for them then, I'm already spoken for. And they can only dream their hair is as silky and smooth as yours."

Bailey smiled and was about to say something when Ben and Annie came thundering down the stairs. Cody and Bailey shook their heads as the fixed a plate for their youngest children. And while the children ate, Cody and Bailey stood side by side making the kids' lunches for the day.

Finally, at about 7:30, Cassie called and said she was ready to load up her minivan. Charlie and Abby hugged their parents goodbye before grabbing their backpacks and lunches and heading out. Soon afterwards, Ben and Abby grabbed their things before heading out to Cody's SUV. Before leaving themselves, Cody and Bailey kissed each other goodbye.

Cody smiled at her. "Just be happy. The next time they change schools, we won't see them again until Thanksgiving."

Bailey nodded. "I know..." She smiled. "I promise I will get used to this."

"I know you will. Just remember that I'm always here for you."

Bailey smiled. "I know that too. I love you, Codykins. I'll see you later."

"Love you too. Now, go on and get out of here. And Bails?"

"Yeah?"

Cody smiled again. "Try not to bring home any more animals. We've already got a wild kingdom going on around here..."

Bailey laughed. "I'll think about it..."

_To be Continued..._


	28. First Day of School

_Chapter 28_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves.

Abby, Charlie, Brady, Lizzie and Nathan all entered the doors of Emerson-Hawthorne Junior High together. Looking around, they recognized a few people they recognized from Newton Montessori School, but a whole lot of people they didn't. Trying to get their bearings, they saw a sign that everyone was supposed to report their respective grade's gymnasium. Emerson-Hawthorne was large enough that there was a separate gym for the 6th grade, the 7th grade and the 8th grade. Naturally, the 8th grade gym was larger and nicer as that's where the school's basketball teams would hold their home games. Looking around again, the quintet found a sign pointing to the gyms and made their way to their appropriate location. Sitting on the bleachers, they all watched as the gym began to fill up. Eventually, a balding man in glasses grabbed a cordless microphone.

"I'm Vice Principal Anderson, and I'd like to welcome all of you to Emerson-Hawthorne Junior High. We are a relatively new school, so all of you will be pioneers here..." He laughed. "Literally...We are the Pioneers." When he noticed no one was laughing with him, he continued. "Anyways, again, I'd like to welcome you all to your first day of sixth grade. As you are probably well aware, we are a magnet school, so we take academics very seriously here. And while we have a long list of extracurricular activities, academics should be first and foremost in your minds. With that said, lets get started. Behind me, you will find seven tables with letters, A-C, D-G, H-L, M-O, P-R, S-V, and W-Z. If everyone will get in the line that corresponds to the first letter of your last name, you'll be given your schedules. And once you have that, please report to your home room.

Nathan looked at his friends. "Dang it! You guys will all be in the same line and I won't..."

Charlie grinned at him. "No worries, Nate. I'm sure this is just a way of expediting things. I'm sure we'll see you again real soon."

Brady nodded. "Besides. The one perk of Mom teaching here is that she said she pulled some strings to keep us all together."

Nathan sighed. "Thank goodness. Alright, see you all in a little while."

Nathan headed for his line, while the four Martin cousins headed for theirs. After waiting in line for about twenty minutes, they were finally at the front of the line. The teacher didn't even look up and was flipping through her stack of schedules.

"Name?"

Abby smiled. "Martin."

"First name? I have four of them here."

"We're all four here..."

The teacher looked up and frowned noticing the similarities they had. "Quadruplets?"

Lizzie laughed. "Not exactly. Two sets of twins and our fathers were twin brothers."

The teacher's eyes went wide. "Wow." She shook her head. "Anyways. Let's see. Abigail?"

Abby smiled. "That's me."

"Brady?"

Brady responded. "Right here."

"Charles?"

Charlie nodded. "That would be me."

"And Elizabeth."

Lizzie smiled. "That just leaves me."

The teacher shook her head. "Here are your schedules. All of you are in the same homeroom, Room C126. I suggest you all head that way now."

The four grabbed their schedules and headed out of the gym. Finding their homeroom, they quickly grabbed five seats, holding one for Nate. And about five minutes later, Nate did indeed show up. From there, they all began their first day as middle school students. The sixth grade was the first time they all had to change classrooms for every class. And it was the first time they had lockers. While they weren't all next to each other, the boys lockers were right across the hall from the girl's lockers. And once they had all the preliminaries down in home room, they began what was to be their daily cycle of English, Pre-Algebra, Science, Social Studies, Music, Art and Foreign Language. Foreign language was the one elective the students had. Lizzie, Brady and Nate chose Spanish while Charlie and Abby chose Latin. Both figured that a grasp of Latin would made the other Romance Languages easier to learn.

Of course, their first day couldn't be without a little excitement. As they were eating their lunch, they noticed someone was watching them from across the lunchroom. In particular, it seems like she was watching Brady and Charlie.

Lizzie grinned. "Some girl is checking you both out at your nine o'clock."

Charlie and Brady both turned and noticed a girl quickly looked away from them.

Charlie paused. "Anybody have any idea who that is?"

No one had any idea, but Brady frowned. "No clue, but she's still checking us out. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but she's definitely not my type."

Abby smirked at him. "Oh? And why not?"

"Just look at her. The stringy curly hair, the pale skin, the glasses. Not my type." He grinned at Nate. "You may have a shot though!"

Nate stared at Brady. "Hurtful!"

Charlie paused and turned to Nate. "Does everybody in your family say that? I've heard your Dad say it numerous times."

Nate shrugged. "I think it runs in the family. I've heard my Aunt Willa say it a lot too."

Before anyone could respond to that, they noticed there was someone standing at the head of their table. And all of them looked up to see it was the same girl that was looking at them before.

Abby smiled. "Can we help you?"

The girl paused. "Well, I'm not sure. I was trying to figure out if I knew you all...Specifically you two." She nodded at Charlie and Brady.

Brady and Charlie looked at each other. "I don't think so."

The girl paused again. "For some reason, you both look really familiar. If I may ask, what are your names?"

Brady paused. "Ummm..."

Lizzie grinned at her twin brother. "That one is my twin brother, Brady Martin. The other on is my cousin, Charlie Martin."

The girl paused. "Martin?" She stopped to think about it when it suddenly hit her. "Wait a minute! Now I know why you all look familiar!"

Charlie just looked at her. "Okay. Want to fill us in?"

The girl smiled. "Well, are your Dad's named Zack and Cody?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah..."

"My Mom went to junior high with your Dads!"

Brady just looked at her. "And?"

"Silly me, I should introduce myself. My name is Angie. My Mom's name is Agnes. Well, I should get back to my friends. See you later, Brady-poo and Charliekins..." And with that, she was gone.

Lizzie began laughing. "Brady-poo and Charliekins? That is way too funny!"

Abby paused though. "You know. I think there is something to this. I know my Mom calls my Dad 'Codykins' a lot."

Charlie sighed. "Great..."

Brady turned to Charlie. "Something tells me we need to have a talk with our Dads when we get home."

The rest of their school day went by fairly smoothly. Once the day was over, they all made their way to the music area of the school to wait for Cassie so they could go home. And when she saw them come into her office, she smiled at them.

"Well, how was your first day of junior high?"

Most of them shrugged, but Brady spoke up. "Mom? Did Dad or Uncle Cody ever mention going to junior high with someone named Agnes?"

Cassie frowned. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because we met her daughter today. And she seemed to know who Dad and Uncle Cody were."

Cassie paused. "Come on. Let's all get home. When they get home, why don't you speak to your Dad and Uncle Cody about this. They should be able to tell you everything you need to know..."

Cassie gathered them all up, grabbed her briefcase, and herded them all out to the minivan. And once she got them all in, she started the minivan and drove off.

Unfortunately, no one in the minivan noticed that someone had been in the parking lot and watched them load up and drive off. The person just smiled. "Getting my revenge will be too easy..."

_To be Continued..._


	29. Taking Precautions

_Chapter 29_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

With the Red Sox on the west coast, Zack was actually able to be home that afternoon at a decent hour. Pulling into his garage, he was anticipating a laid back, carefree evening with his family. Of course, the house was quiet when he walked in. Well almost...Rondo immediately ran up to him to welcome him. Zack smiled and reached down to scratch him behind his ears. So far, he was their only pet, but his daughters had started making noise about getting a cat too after meeting their cousins' cats. Zack just shook his head and looked up to see his wife smiling at him.

"Hey, Babe. How did the first day of school go?"

Cassie paused. "Well..."

Zack sighed. "What did Brady do today?"

Cassie chuckled. "Nothing bad. But something did happen today. It seems the kids met a new classmate today."

Zack paused. "So? I bet they met a lot of new classmates today..."

"True, but only one of them has Agnes as a mother..."

Zack's eyes went wide. "Agnes? She has kids?"

Cassie nodded. "At least one. She introduced herself to all of them, but Charlie and Brady in particular. And it seems she knew who you and Cody were..."

Zack sighed. "Great..."

"Oh, it gets better. Brady and Charlie are kind of freaked out and want to know what's going on. I told them to wait until you and Cody got home so you two could explain it to them."

Zack closed his eyes and hung his head. "Alright...Lets gather the kids and head next door. Lets get this over with."

Cassie nodded again, and they called the kids downstairs. And as they were heading next door, they saw Cody pull into his garage. Coming outside, he noticed everyone was coming to his house.

"Hey guys...Is everything alright?"

Zack shook his head. "I don't know. Seems like our sons had a close encounter of the Agnes kind today."

Cody gave his brother a funny look. "Huh?"

"Let's head inside and we'll explain everything."

Cody nodded, and they all headed inside. Walking in, Bailey came over to welcome Cody home but she was surprised when she saw he wasn't alone.

"What's going on?"

Cody shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Something about the kids and Agnes."

Bailey frowned, but welcomed everyone on inside. Izzy and Patrick were sent upstairs to play with Ben and Annie. At the same time, Charlie and Abby were called downstairs. Everyone was lead down to the basement so everyone would have a place to sit.

Bailey spoke up. "So, what's going on exactly?"

Cassie nodded and turned to the kids. "Tell us all about your encounter today."

The kids looked at each other before Brady began relating the events of their lunch earlier that day. After telling the story, he finished with one final note. "And as she left, she called me Brady-poo and Charlie Charliekins."

Zack and Cody turned to each other and both grimaced. Charlie spoke to them. "Okay, Dad, Uncle Zack...Who is Agnes?"

Cody sighed. "Well, it all began while your uncle and I were in middle school. You see, there was this field trip..." And with that Cody and Zack told them the saga of Agnes.

Abby paused. "So, the last time you saw her was spring break of your junior year of high school after she locked you and Papaw in a closet?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. We had a restraining order against her and Barbara."

Bailey paused and turned to Cody. "Did we let those expire?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, we did. We haven't see Agnes since then and Barbara since Jeopardy. Both of those were almost twenty years ago."

Bailey nodded. "Its just as well I suppose. They wouldn't have any effect on her daughter."

Charlie spoke up. "So, what do you want us to do?"

Cody paused to consider that. "Tell you what. Why don't you all head upstairs and let us discuss this. We'll advise you how to handle it later."

The four kids nodded, and they all headed upstairs.

Zack hung his head. "Well, I guess we can assume that Agnes is here in Boston, and probably here in Newton."

Cody nodded. "I guess so..." He paused. "Is it wrong that I'm curious who would actually have had children with Agnes? I mean...seriously..."

Everyone had to laugh at that. Finally, Cassie spoke up. "So, what do we tell them to do?"

"Well..." Bailey began. "I think we just tell them to keep their eyes open. They know what you two went through with Agnes, so is there really anything this Angie can do to surprise them?"

Cassie nodded. "Good point. What about Agnes herself though?"

Bailey grinned and winked at Cody. "Leave that to us. We'll make a phone call and see what we can find out."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I almost forget you two have your Skulls contacts..."

Cody smiled. "Its not like we abuse them. We've only called them in a handful of times..." He paused and frowned. "Of course, the last time we did..."

Bailey nodded. "I know...But this time, we won't be blindsided..."

Zack spoke up. "When you two find out something, let us know."

"We will."

Zack paused and turned to his brother. "How do you do it? I hear the name Zackie-poo and it gives me the creeps. But, Bailey has called you Codykins for a while now and it doesn't bother you at all."

Cody smiled. "Easy. Bailey was right. At first, it did give me the willies, but coming from Bailey, its a term of affection. I now have positive associations with the name."

Zack shook his head. "Whatever..."

After telling their kids how to handle everything, everyone resumed their usual routines. The kids continued going to school, but they didn't have any further dealings with Angie other than the occasional wave in the hallway.

And Cody and Bailey had indeed made a phone call to their contacts. And surprising both of them, they got back the information they requested a few days later. Bailey was the one who found the envelope in their mailbox and waited until Cody got home before opening it. But, as soon as he was in the door and got his welcome home kiss, she sprung it on him.

"Look what we got today..."

Cody took the envelope from her and opened it and they both read the information inside. And once done, both stopped and frowned at the other.

"Okay, this wasn't what I was expecting at all..."

Bailey nodded. "I know. According to this, Agnes is..."

"Normal..."

"I know. Married, three kids. And she's an accountant..."

Cody paused. "You think we were worried for nothing?"

Bailey paused too. "I hope so. I mean, it has been twenty years after all."

Cody nodded. "True. Maybe she has changed?"

Bailey just gave him a look.

Cody chuckled. "Yeah, you're right...What was I thinking?"

Bailey looked in the envelope again. "There's more in here. Looks like pictures."

Both of them looked at the pictures and both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw one of them.

Bailey's idea were wide open. "Wait a minute! That's her husband?"

Cody nodded in disbelief. "I know..."

"We need to tell Zack and Cassie immediately!"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's ****Note: Congrats to the Cats for beating the filthy Gators today. And congrats to Va Tech for beating the Dukies.**___  
_


	30. She's Back!

_Chapter 30_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Cody and Bailey told their kids that they needed to go talk to their aunt and uncle, and they quickly headed next door. Zack and Cassie were taking it easy when Cody and Bailey arrived. And immediately, Cody and Bailey gave them the information they had received earlier. After reading over it, Zack and Cassie both looked up.

"This doesn't make a lick of sense..."

Cody chuckled. "Oh, you haven't seen the worst of it yet..." And with that, Bailey handed them the pictures.

And like Cody and Bailey had, Zack and Cassie both had their eyes go wide in shock. "No way!"

Bailey nodded. "Our reaction too..."

Cassie was shaking her head. "But...but..."

Zack wasn't much better. "How in the world did those two meet?"

Cassie paused and began laughing. Immediately, everyone turned to her.

"Sorry...I was just remembering the last thing Zack said to her before she was taken away."

Zack frowned. "What did I say?"

Cassie smiled. "You said you'd pay to see a session between Agnes and Mr. Blanket. And now...She is Mrs. Blanket!"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other and shrugged, but Zack was the one shaking his head. "Okay, this is just plain weird..."

Cody paused. "Maybe not..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Agnes and Mr. Blanket were both a lot alike. Agnes was obsessed with us, and he was obsessed with Emma Tutweiler..."

Zack sighed. "True I guess...But still...its weird."

Cassie nodded. "It is really weird..."

Bailey paused. "I wonder how they even met?"

Cody began laughing. "No idea, but I would imagine men in white coats and padded walls were involved..."

But their curiosity was soon to be answered though. A few weeks into the school year, Emerson-Hawthorne Junior High had an open house for parents to see where and how their children were spending their days. In increments of fifteen minutes, the parents would would be allowed to sit in on their children's classes. So, while they were at the school, Max and Tapeworm were watching Ben, Annie, Izzy, Patrick and Missy. And Bailey, Cody, Zack, Woody and Addison were following their children around – Cassie had be in teacher mode that night.

After a couple of hours, everyone was gathering their things to head home when they were approached by three individuals.

"Hello, Zack...Hello, Cody."

Everyone turned and found themselves face to face with Agnes, Mr. Blanket and their daughter, Angie. Zack and Cody looked at each other before turning back towards Agnes.

"Hello, Agnes."

Agnes smiled. "Its been a long time, hasn't it?"

Zack mumbled under his breath. "Not long enough..."

Either Agnes didn't hear him or ignored him. "And I believe you all know my husband, Angus."

Everyone stared before laughing. "Your name is Angus?"

Mr. Blanket rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone laugh when they hear that?"

Agnes shook her head. "And its nice seeing you both again too, Cassie and Bailey. I can see you both are taking good care of Zack and Cody. I'm glad to see them both so happy, and I know you both are largely responsible for that."

By now, everyone was beginning to get really creeped out.

Agnes continued. "And you all have such beautiful children. You should all be so proud."

Bailey finally nodded. "We are..."

Agnes sighed. "I know you all must have hundreds of questions...especially considering the last time we all saw each other. A lot has changed since then. After I last saw you in Miami, I went through a lot of changes in my life..." She smiled at Zack. "And I have you to thank for that, Zack."

Zack look confused. "Huh? Me?"

Agnes nodded. "You told me to get some help. And my parents agreed with your suggestion. For the next several years, I saw my fair share of therapists. None of them really helped me though. It wasn't until I read a book that changed my life that I saw the error of my ways."

Cody paused and looked back and forth between Agnes and Mr. Blanket. "Let me guess...The Blanket Method?"

Agnes grinned. "Exactly! That book gave me a whole new perspective on things. After reading it, I knew I had to meet the author. And that's when I met my Angus..."

Mr. Blanket smiled. "And it changed my life too. Once I met my Aggie, I no longer had any thoughts about Emma. Suddenly, she meant nothing to me." He paused. "What ever happened to her anyways?"

Cassie just shook her head. "She married Mr. Moseby and they have a son now."

Mr. Blanket nodded. "Good for them. Years ago, hearing that would have made me reach for the nearest rabbit I could. But now, I'm happy for them. I have my Aggie, and what a woman she is!"

Agnes smiled back at him. "And I feel the same way..." She turned back to Cody and Zack. "You two found your other halves in Bailey and Cassie. I understand that now because I have my other half now too. And we have three beautiful children. I understand Angie has already met your children. I hope they can be friends."

Zack hemmed and hawed. "Well...ummm...That would be up to our children I think."

Agnes nodded. "I understand. I would also like to formally apologize for everything I did to you all. I regret it very much. I should never have allowed myself to get tangled up with Barbara. That was a mistake, one I will never make again and one I will make sure my children don't make either."

Mr. Blanket smiled. "Aggie, we need to be getting home to our other children. It was nice to see you all again. Next time you see Emma and Marion, please forward my well wishes to them."

Agnes smiled. "Yes. We have to be leaving. It was good seeing you all again." And with that, the Blanket family all walked away leaving everyone else standing there in complete bewilderment.

Cody reached down and pinched himself. "Okay, did that just really happen?"

Zack nodded. "I think so. That is seriously messed up though. He's at least fifteen years older than she is..."

Cassie smiled. "So? Love knows no age restrictions."

Bailey nodded. "Cassie is right. Besides, isn't Moseby at least ten years older than Emma?"

Zack paused and shrugged. "I guess so...But it will take me a long time if ever before I believe that Agnes is normal now."

Cody chuckled. "Who said she was?"

The next couple of weeks went by without anything else major happening. The kids continued going to school, and they did actually speak to Angie on occasion. But, she did not display any of the behavior that her mother had in middle school. And for that, Charlie and Brady were relieved.

Of course, meeting Agnes again did raise some questions. For one, Cody and Bailey felt that they no longer had to worry about a protective order against Agnes. But it did make them curious about Barbara. Not that they wanted to see her again, but they did wonder where she was and if they would run into her again anytime soon. Both just shrugged it off though.

It was now almost late October and everything seemed to be going smoothly. On a Friday afternoon, all of the kids were waiting on Cassie to finish up something before they headed home.

Charlie turned to Brady. "You think we'll win our game tomorrow?"

Brady grinned. "Of course. We're the best team in the league. I can't wait until we can actually play on the seventh grade team next year. We'll finally be done with little league in everything..."

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe. But instead of everyone playing who wants to play, the coach will have tryouts and cut people."

Brady laughed. "I'm not worried. You on the other hand..."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking of giving it up anyways."

"For what?"

Charlie grinned. "Well, I'm already on the schools academic team. I'm thinking of focusing on it more full time."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm actually good at it. Kind of like how you are in basketball. I mean, its not like I'm ever going to make the NBA."

Brady smiled. "I'll guess you'll just have to watch me in the league then. But, if you're lucky, I'll let you be my agent..."

Charlie shook his head. "Yeah, okay."

"I'll be there. You just wait. Nothing will stop me!"

At that time, Cassie came out with her briefcase. "Alright everyone...let's go home."

Cassie gathered everyone into their minivan. "Seatbelts everyone." Everyone complied, and soon they were off. No one noticed another car following behind them. When Cassie got to a stoplight, she stopped and began chatting with the kids while the light was red.

Behind her, someone was smiling. "Alright, Martin...This will teach you to ruin my life!"

The next thing Cassie knew, she felt the minivan being pushed into the middle of the intersection from behind. Thinking on her feet, Cassie tried to maneuver the minivan, and she was almost successful. Unfortunately, the last car she had to avoid...she couldn't. The next thing everyone heard was a loud collision.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Okay, I know what you're thinking. But, I thought they really were a lot alike. Anyways, I have begun a story to be an aftermath of Snakes on a Boat. I really did not like that episode. But, its taken on a life of its own and will be multiple chapters. Once I'm done, I'll post it. I do think I already have a title for it - Once Bitten, Twice Shy.**___  
_


	31. The Accident?

_Chapter 31_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves.

The minivan had been spun around so that it was now facing in the opposite direction. The hood had been caved in, and steam was pouring from the engine. Inside the minivan, no one was stirring. In under a minute, good Samaritans got out of their cars to see what was going on and to call 911. And within minutes, sirens could be heard coming towards the scene. Once on the scene, the police began interviewing witnesses while the paramedics focused on the people in the vehicles.

One such paramedic arrived at the minivan, and immediately noticed all of the airbags had deployed. Sighing in relief, he instructed another paramedic to open the sliding door while he focused on the driver. The driver side door was a little jammed, but he was able to pull it open. And inside, he found a woman slumped against the airbag and the steering wheel. Immediately, he noticed a gash on her forehead. He began trying to wake her up by shaking her arm.

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?"

Cassie began to stir. She lifted her head and began to look around in confusion. And despite a throbbing headache, she noticed a paramedic looking at her.

"What happened?"

"We're going to let the police figure that out later. Right now, we need to make sure everyone here is alright."

Cassie paused and then her eyes went wide. "The kids! How are they doing?"

The paramedic looked past her to his partner was investigating the passenger area of the minivan.

"What do you have?"

"I have five adolescents. All have a pulse but appear to be unconscious."

Cassie began crying. "Oh my gosh! You have to help them!"

"We will, ma'am. We need to get you to a hospital..."

Cassie interrupted him. "Mass General! My brother-in-law is the chief of cardiology there."

The paramedic paused. "The guy who saved the Mick's life a couple of years ago?"

Cassie nodded. "Yes, that's him. Dr. Cody Martin."

"Wait a minute! That means your husband is Zack Martin, the Sox general manager..."

Cassie nodded again. "Yes, he's my husband."

The paramedic smiled. "Don't worry, Ma'am. We'll get you and everyone to Mass General ASAP!"

"Thank you..." And with that, Cassie got woozy again and passed out.

The next thirty minutes were kind of a blur. Multiple ambulances were brought to the scene, and everyone was whisked away towards Mass General once stabilized. Of course, during this time, four different phone calls were made that left parents in a complete panic.

For Woody and Addison, the phone call came as they were beginning to wrap things up for the weekend. Once they got it, they dropped everything and made their way to Mass General.

For Zack, he felt sick. Not only were his two oldest children in peril, but so was his wife.

For Bailey, she was in her own minivan before she got off the phone with the paramedics. She let her determination to get to her children hold her fears at bay.

And for Cody, he could only wait until they all arrived. He was freaking out, and all he wanted to do was get to his kids. Of course, he was about to immediately head down to the emergency room to meet the ambulances when Dr. Buckley stopped him.

"Sorry, Cody...I can't let you go down there."

Cody looked at him incredulously. "And why not? That's my children, my sister-in-law and my niece and nephews!"

"Exactly why. You're way to emotional right now. You would be on no real use to them in a medical capacity."

"But..."

"But nothing. We have terrific doctors in the ER. Let them do what they do best."

Cody sighed. "Fine...But I expect to be kept up to date with everything!"

"You will be."

After that, all Cody could think to do was to call his Mom and Arwin to let them know what was going on so they could come to the hospital. Then, he had to call Max. She had picked up the other kids, and he had to make sure she didn't mind watching them a little while longer. And of course, she didn't.

And then it was time to wait. Cody may not have been able to help, but he was going to be there when the ambulances arrived. And he was there when they came in one by one. The first was Lizzie to be followed by Brady. He followed both of their gurneys until they were whisked into the ER. Next to arrive was Cassie and Nathan, and he did the same for them. Finally, Charlie and Abby arrived, and Cody was immediately by their side.

Abby opened her eyes. "Daddy?"

Cody smiled at her. "I'm right here, Pumpkin."

"I'm scared, Daddy."

Cody took her hand. "I know you are, Sweetheart. But the doctors here are going to take good care of you and everyone else. I need you to be my brave little girl and do what they ask you to do..."

"I will, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Princess. I love you too."

Cody looked over at Charlie, and he was still unconscious. Cody frowned and wished he would open his eyes right then. But, like before, Cody was prevented from following them into the ER. So, he was left there, standing at the door to the ER, trying to look into the windows to see if he could find out what was going on in there.

The first person to arrive was Zack who immediately ran up to Cody.

"What are you doing out here? Get in there and help them!"

"I can't! They won't let me inside!"

Zack looked at his brother incredulously. "Why not?"

Cody yelled back. "They say I'm too emotionally involved!"

Zack exhaled. "Sorry."

Cody nodded. "I know. What the hell happened anyways?"

Zack shook his head. "No clue."

Cody sighed. "Look. I've already called Mom, and she and Arwin are on their way. And I called Max, and she and Tapeworm said they would watch the rest of the kids. But, you should call Dad and Sarah and let them know what happened."

Zack nodded. "You're right. What about Joe and Maggie?"

"I was going to wait until Bailey got here for that."

"Wait until I get her for what?" Both turned and saw Bailey running up to them. "Cody, how are our babies?"

Cody shook his head. "They just arrived not long ago, and Dr. Buckley won't let me in the ER."

Bailey was in panic mode now. Her determination to get to her kids had allowed her to focus on getting to the hospital, but now that she was there, she felt so helpless.

"So, what can we do?"

Cody tried to calm her. "Ben and Annie are with Max and Tapeworm. And I've called Mom and Arwin. I figured you'd want to call your parents and let them know."

Bailey nodded. "What are you going to do?"

Cody looked around to make sure no one could hear him. "I'm going to find some way in there and help."

Bailey grabbed his hands. "Cody...Go help our babies!"

Cody nodded. "I will."

And with that, Cody sneaked off to the scrubs area. He grabbed a pair of ER scrubs, a mask and a surgical cap. Once dressed, he sighed and began to his efforts to try to get into the ER.

Meanwhile, Woody and Addison soon arrived followed by Carey and Arwin. They were all filled in on what they knew so far. And as the paced back and forth in the waiting room, they were approached by a police officer.

"I'm looking for Zack Martin."

Zack turned to face him. "That's me."

"I'm Detective Mahoney. I've been assigned to this investigation, and I hope I can ask you a few questions about your wife's crash."

Bailey frowned. "Investigation?"

The detective looked at her. "And you are?"

"I'm Bailey Martin. Two of my children where in the accident, and the driver, Cassie Martin, is my cousin and sister-in-law."

Detective Mahoney nodded. "Alright. Well, from eyewitnesses on the scene, this was no accident..."

Everyone just looked at him in shock. Zack spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"Another car, a black SUV with tinted windows was seen essentially pushing your wife's vehicle into the middle of the intersection."

Everyone gasped.

"Look, I know this is a very emotional time for you all, but can any of you think of anyone who might hold a grudge against any of you?"

Bailey sighed. "Several..."

Zack paused. "Well...I may be able to give you a place to start. Recently, there was someone from all of our past who recently came back into our lives. She's tormented us before, but she claims she has changed."

The detective nodded. "Can you give us the name?"

"Agnes Blanket..."

The detective paused. "Did you just say Agnes Blanket?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, that's her name."

"I don't know how to tell you this, but an Agnes Blanket is the one who called 911. She was in another vehicle with her daughter after picking her up from school. She was on the scene when the officers arrived, and other witnesses said they saw the black SUV speed off after it did its damage."

Everyone just looked at each other. Bailey finally spoke. "Then who did this?"

___To be Continued..._


	32. The Damages

_Chapter 32_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Everyone stood around the waiting room in shock. First, they learned this hadn't been an accident at all. Second, the one person who had immediately come to mind for everyone was not only innocent, but also the one who called 911. Finally, the detective turned back to Bailey.

"Mrs. Martin. You said you new several other people who may have held a grudge. Can you give me some of their names?"

Bailey nodded and went through her and Cody's gallery of rogues. Fortunately, they hadn't made any new ones in the past several years, and they had been able to cross off Moose and now it appeared Agnes from that list.

Detective Mahoney nodded. "Thank you, Ma'am. I'll call these in and see if we can't get some idea of where they all were earlier." He turned to everyone else. "If there is anyone else any of you can think of, let me know. I'll be around here for a while." Everyone nodded while Detective Mahoney went over to a corner to make a phone call.

Meanwhile, Cody had gotten changed and felt he wouldn't be recognizable. He was about to slip into the Emergency room when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Going somewhere Dr. Martin?"

Cody turned around and found himself eye to eye with Dr. Buckley.

"Ummm..."

Dr. Buckley shook his head. "I had a feeling you'd still try to find a way into the emergency room."

Cody sighed. "That's my family in there! What do you expect me to do?"

"I know. But, as one of the best doctors around, you should know a doctor has to stay detached from his patient. He can't let himself be emotionally involved."

"But..."

"But nothing. I will make you a deal though. I will go in there and see what I can find out and if I can help. That's the best I can do."

Cody hung his head and nodded.

Dr. Buckley smiled. "And I've asked one of the hospital's orderlies to keep an eye on you personally. I know if I were in your position, I'd try any way I could to be in there."

Cody sighed. "Fine."

Cody removed his mask and surgical cap, and headed back out to the waiting room. Of course, he did notice he had a shadow. He walked up to Bailey who looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you were going to go in the ER?"

Cody shook his head. "Dr. Buckley caught me before I could get inside." Cody nodded over his shoulder. "He's put an orderly on me to make sure I don't go anywhere..."

Bailey sighed. "Well, at least you tried."

Cody smiled. "Dr. Buckley himself is going in there. He's the best at the hospital. If I had to choose anyone else to be in there other than myself, I'd choose him."

Bailey smiled back. "I know..." She paused. "We did find out something out here though..."

"What?"

"This wasn't an accident. Someone purposely pushed the minivan into the traffic to cause the accident..."

Cody was horrified. "Oh my gosh! Who would do something like this?"

Bailey shook her head. "We have no idea. But get this...Agnes is the one who called 911 and was one of the first ones on the scene to help."

"Really?"

Bailey nodded. "Really. We were all shocked..."

Cody paused. "Someone deliberately set out to hurt our family. As God as my witness, if I ever get my hands on them..."

Bailey rubbed his back. "I know...And Cody, if I get there first, you'll have to wait in line."

"Bails, I have no doubts about that. All I ask is that you leave a little bit for me."

Bailey smiled. "I'll try."

For the next hour, everyone was pacing around the waiting room waiting for news. Every ten minutes, there was either a call from Kurt and Sarah or Joe and Maggie asking for an update. And when they found out that foul play had been involved, the line of people wanting to cause physical injury to whoever had done this had grown.

Finally, Dr. Buckley came out of the emergency room, and everyone turned to see what he had to say. He looked around the room before finally smiling.

"It looks like everyone is going to be alright. Aside from some concussions and a few broken bones, everyone will be as good as new in time."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Addison spoke up. "When can we see our children?"

Dr. Buckley continued. "Well, a few of them need to be taken to surgery to add some pins and to set bones. So, we're going to need you to sign the release forms as their parents. Beyond that, we're going to want to keep them all overnight to keep an eye on them. But, we anticipate them all being able to go home tomorrow."

No one was really enthused to hear that part, but they knew it could have been much worse.

Dr. Buckley smiled. "But if you want, you can all see them before they are off to surgery."

And that's exactly what they did. Everyone checked on Cassie, Lizzie, Brady, Charlie, Abby and Nathan.

Woody and Addison were both sitting on either side of Nathan's bed, and Addison was obsessing all over their son.

"Are you sure your okay, My Little Pixie Stick?"

Nathan smiled. "Yeah. I think my hair shielded me from anything worse."

Woody smiled at his son. "I've been there before."

Addison glared at her husband before turning back to her son. "Well, Nathan, they're going to take you up to surgery here shortly. The doctors are going to fix your arm and make it feel better."

Woody nodded. "Its no big deal though, son. You first broken bone came in a respectable way...unlike mine."

Nathan paused. "And how did you first break one of yours?"

Woody sighed. "My toe was broken when an ice cream truck rolled over it..."

Nathan laughed. "Awesome!"

Meanwhile, in the next room over, Zack was sitting with Cassie.

"How are you feeling, Babe?"

Cassie sighed. "Well, other than having my forehead stitched up and a headache, I'm alright. I still can't believe this happened."

Zack took her hand in his. "Don't worry about it. From what the police have told us, you're a hero. Witnesses say you tried everything to swerve from hitting anything. Thanks to your quick reflexes, you prevented things from being a lot worse."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks."

Zack smiled. "Now, you need to get your rest and heal up. I'm pretty sure you'll want to be there so you can get a piece of the SOB who did this..."

Cassie nodded. "You bet I do! I'll kill them myself!"

Zack grinned. "If you get there first. Whoever did this is going to wish they never met the Martin family."

"You've got that right! Now, I'm fine. Go check on Lizzie and Brady."

In the room next to that, Carey and Arwin were sitting with Lizzie and Brady.

Lizzie looked up at her grandmother. "Is Mom alright?"

Carey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she is. Your Dad is checking on her and will be over here shortly."

"He's right here."

Everyone turned and saw Zack standing there.

"So, how are you two doing."

Lizzie smiled. "I'm alright, Daddy. Just a little shaken up and some cuts and bruises, but I'll be fine."

Zack smiled back. "So glad to hear that, Sweetheart." He turned to see Brady frowning and sulking.

"And how about you, Champ?"

Brady sighed. "They say my knee is pretty messed up. They need to do surgery on it. Of course, this means my basketball season is over with as well as junior hockey..."

Zack sat on the edge of his bed. "I know it sucks, but it could have been worse. And you're young. You'll bounce back, and in a few months, you'll be good as new."

Brady looked hopeful. "Yeah?"

Zack nodded. "I know so. I deal with guys everyday who get injured and bounce back all the time."

Brady nodded. "True."

Zack looked around and leaned in. "And besides, you'll have a scar..."

Brady frowned. "How is that good?"

Zack grinned. "Girls love scars. Shows them that the guy is tough. And for a while, you'll be able to play the sympathy card..."

Brady grinned. "I like the sound of that!"

In the room next that, Cody and Bailey were sitting next to Abby and Charlie. And like Addison, Bailey was fussing all over Charlie.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Charlie shook his head and gently tried to move his left wrist. "I don't think so, Mom. My arm hurts, but I the surgery should help that."

Cody sat on the edge of his son's bed. "Like father, like son."

Charlie frowned. "What do you mean?"

Cody held up his left wrist. "I broke my left wrist too when I was younger. Trust me, you'll be thankful it was your left wrist."

"How did you break yours, Dad?"

"Ummm...Your Mom and I had a little adventure in Tokyo..."

Bailey shook her head. "Don't listen to him, Charlie. A mugger tried to attack us on our first anniversary, and your father fought him off using only an ink pen, bear repellant and dental floss."

Charlie looked at his Dad incredulously. "Wow! You really did that, Dad?"

Cody smiled and shrugged. "I might have." He leaned down and whispered to his son. "Just a heads up. You're mother will try to smother you in her attempts to take care of you..."

"I heard that!"

Cody looked up and smiled at Bailey. "Its true though."

Bailey rolled her eyes and turned back to Abby. "And how you are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

Abby sighed. "My ankle is swollen, and it hurts. The doctor said they were going to have to add some pins."

Bailey sat on the edge of her bed. "Well, this time, it like mother like daughter. I broke my ankle while I was in college."

"Yeah? How did you do that?"

Bailey sighed. "I took a step down on a wooden step that gave away."

Abby frowned. "Ouch. How did you handle that?"

Bailey smiled. "I had a good nurse taking care of me – your father."

Abby smiled back. "Awww...How sweet."

Bailey leaned down and whispered. "Play it right, and you will have him doing anything you want."

"I heard that!"

Bailey and Abby just looked over and smiled at Cody.

___To be Continued..._


	33. The Investigation

_Chapter 33_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves.

After spending a little bit of time with the children, Nathan, Charlie, Abby and Brady were all whisked off to surgery. And like Cody had said before, he approved of all of the doctors who would be operating on them to make sure they had the best. While the kids were off in surgery, everyone gathered in Cassie's room as Lizzie had been moved in with her. Calls were made to Kurt and Sarah, Joe and Maggie, Max and London to all update them on what was going on. The grandparents were relieved that everyone was going to be alright, and Max had even said that she and Tapeworm would watch all of the other kids and not to worry about them.

Bailey and Addison were sitting on the edge of Cassie's bed and smiling at her.

"Thank you."

Cassie just looked at them. "For what?"

"For doing everything in your power to try to keep our children safe. We owe you big time."

Cassie smiled. "You two would have done the same for mine, so no worries."

Addison nodded. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I doing alright." She rubbed her forehead and chuckled. "I've given birth to four kids, and this is how I'll end up with a scar..."

Bailey smiled at her. "I wouldn't worry about that at all. It will be like a badge of honor."

"You think so?"

Bailey nodded. "I know so. You usually can't see it because his hair covers it, but Cody still carries the scar he got from when Theo attacked us. Every time I see it, it reminds of me of how much he loves me and the what he will do to protect me. I'm sure Zack will see yours in much the same way."

Cassie nodded back. "I hope so."

Addison grinned. "Look at it this way. Everyone is okay, and you're going to get a new minivan out of it..."

Cassie laughed. "True..." She paused. "But I need to know who did this and why."

Bailey nodded. "Oh, we will. And don't worry. Cody and I have already put in another phone call to our sources. If anyone can find out anything, it will be them."

Cassie nodded too. "Good. But I hope you told them we just want a name, and we'll take it from there..."

Bailey grinned. "Oh, we did. And once we get that name, I'll make sure my pruning sheers are good and sharp..."

Meanwhile, over in a corner of the room, Zack, Cody and Woody were talking too.

Zack was shaking his head. "Who would do something like this?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know." He frowned. "But if they have a problem with us, deal with us. Don't go after our children..."

Woody nodded. "Exactly!"

Zack sighed. "And our suspect number one turned out to be one of the good guys here..."

Cody paused. "I still have no idea who would want to do this, and would be vile enough to try to hurt our kids.

Zack was about to respond, when there was a knock at the hospital room door. Detective Mahoney stuck his head in and asked if was a good time. Everyone nodded and he came inside.

"I have some information you all will be interested in."

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"I checked out the list of names Mrs. Martin gave me, and unfortunately, none of them were in the Boston area today. And Theo Cavanaugh is still a guest of the state of New York. So, if any of those people were behind this, they didn't do it themselves."

Zack sighed. "I guess we're back to square one then..."

Detective Mahoney smiled. "Not exactly. We have found a few things. I'm sure you all are aware of the cameras at intersections designed to catch people running red lights and breaking other traffic laws?"

Zack smirked. "I'm familiar with them..."

The detective laughed. "I know. Anyways, they captured the entire incident on tape."

Bailey's eye went wide. "So, where you able to get a license plate number of the SUV?"

The detective smiled. "Yes, we did..."

Cody spoke up. "So, you have your perp then?"

"Not yet. The SUV is a rental car."

Cody frowned. "Who was the car rented to then?"

"The name it was rented to was a Shawn Keenan."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"I take it that no one has heard of that name before, correct?"

Cassie shook her head. "Not familiar at all..."

Detective Mahoney nodded. "I kind of figured as much. I was pretty sure it was a fake name..."

Bailey was incredulous. "What kind of low life creep would go through the trouble of creating an alias just to harass us?" Bailey turns to face your computer screen to just smirk.

The detective continued. "We're working to find that out."

Cody paused to think. "Wouldn't the rental car company have required this Shawn Keenan person to use a credit or debit card to rent the car?"

Detective Mahoney smiled. "You would be correct. That is the normal protocol."

Zack spoke up. "But...?"

"We've been in touch with the rental car company, and we've learned that the car was rented at its booth at Logan International. We've got one of our officers heading over there now to see what they can find out."

Cody paused to think. "Since 9/11, I know Logan has beefed up their security tremendously and added a lot of surveillance cameras. Is there is a chance one of them caught who it is on tape?"

Detective Mahoney smiled. "That's good thinking. I thought you were a doctor, not a cop..."

Cody smiled. "Well, I was president of the Boston chapter of the Sherlock Holmies..."

Detective Mahoney just looked at him. "I see...Anyways, let me go make a phone call and let my men on the scene know to look at those too. Hopefully, we'll have some good news for you soon." And with that, the detective headed out of the room.

The next couple of hours were spent waiting on the kids to get out of surgery, and fussing over them even more when they finally were out. Charlie and Nathan had their arms in casts while Brady and Abby had their respective knee and ankle wrapped up to let the swelling go down before casts were added. Both of them would be on crutches for a while.

Once all of the kids were settled in and resting comfortably, the parents all called everyone to further update them on their statuses. And then they all called Max's house to check up on their other children and let them know their siblings were going to be alright.

By this time, it was getting later, and Woody, Zack and Cody all went out to get everyone some dinner while Bailey, Addison, Carey and Arwin stayed with everyone. And all six of the patients had been consolidated into three rooms – Cassie and Lizzie, Brady and Nathan, and Charlie and Abby. Once everyone ate, everyone got comfortable ready to spend the night in the hospital. Close to midnight, Abby and Brady were checked by the doctor again and deemed they were ready for their casts. And surprisingly enough, everyone was able to get some sleep that night.

The next morning, it wasn't sure who was more stiff – the ones who had been in the accident or the ones who had slept in the very uncomfortable hospital chairs. But, everyone seemed to soon forget that as everyone was taken away for one last checkup. And much to everyone's relief, everyone was cleared to head home. But, they were all directed to do nothing but rest for a while. The kids were even given doctor's notes in case they didn't feel like going back to school right away.

Brady grinned. "Something good might have come out of this afterall!"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Maybe for you, but I haven't missed a day of school yet, and I don't plan on doing it now..."

Abby smirked at her brother. "Easy for you to say. Its just your arm in a cast, your left one at that. For Brady and I, it will involve us having to use crutches..."

"Awww...Come on, Abs...You know I'd be there to help you out."

Abby smiled. "You better me..."

Lizzie sighed and smiled. "And I guess I can help Brady out if I have to..."

Brady chuckled. "You're all heart, Sis..."

Lizzie smirked back at him. "Trying to get me to change my mind?"

"Nah...But if some sweet thang offers to help me, kindly back off..."

Charlie grinned at him. "Maybe Angie will be willing to help out?"

Brady just glared at his cousin. "I don't think so..."

But before anyone else could say anything, everyone saw Detective Mahoney approach them. Zack spoke up.

"Anything new?"

The detective smiled. "Oh yeah. Once we found out when the SUV was rented, we scanned the airports cameras for that time period to see if we could find anything..."

Cody raised his eyebrows. "And you did?"

"We did." Detective Mahoney pulled out a folder. "We have pictures of 'Shawn Keenan', and a couple of great face shots. Take a look and see if any of you recognize this person."

Everyone huddled up and looked at the pictures. Immediately, Zack felt himself begin to get sick. "Oh my God...That bastard!"

_To be Continued..._


	34. Targeting the Perp

_Chapter 34_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Zack just looked at the photo and shook his head. The others looked over his shoulder, but none of them had any idea who the man in the picture was. So, they all looked to Zack for the answer to their question. Likewise, the police detective was looking at Zack as well.

"I take it you know who this person is, Mr. Martin?"

Zack was fuming. "I do. He's changed his hair color and he's shaved his goatee, but I know exactly who it is...Simon Miller!"

The detective paused. "Wait a minute! Wasn't he the general manager of the Red Sox before you were?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, he was."

"Why would this Simon Miller have a vendetta against you and your family?"

"Is there somewhere we can go to speak about this is private? What I'm about to tell you is very confidential information that would embarrass the Red Sox if the news ever got out."

Cody spoke up. "I can take us all to one of the hospital's conference rooms. No one will bother us in there, and we can lock the doors behind us."

The detective nodded, and everyone followed Cody to the closest available conference room. Once everyone was situated, Zack began.

"This all started a couple of years ago. I'm sure you remember the Mick going on the disabled list was an injured hamstring. That wasn't true at all. He had had a problem with his heart. Well, behind the scenes, Simon Miller told me to take him to my brother to get checked out and to make sure Cody would play ball and clear him to play. Well, Cody didn't, but instead recommended that the Mick retire immediately. I knew Cody wouldn't jeopardize his integrity, so Miller told me to take him to another doctor he gave me the name of. That doctor cleared the Mick, but I was worried enough to go to the team president, Mr. Henry, and let him know what was going on."

Detective Mahoney frowned. "Seriously?"

Zack nodded again. "Well, everyone knows what happened during the World Series. Cody had to step in and save the Mick's life, and this time the Mick listened to him and retired. But due to that, Simon Miller was fired as the general manager. And until I saw his face in that picture, I hadn't seen him since that night in the hospital that he was fired."

The detective paused to think. "So, he probably blames you for losing his job? He thinks you went behind his back to set yourself up to take over his position."

Zack sighed. "That's not what I did at all..."

"Do you have any idea of what he's been doing since then?"

Zack shrugged. "Not really. Mr. Henry told me that other clubs had called inquiring about him. But Detective Mahoney, there is a code of honor in baseball. You might not think so due to the steroid scandal of the late 90's and early 2000's, but there is. In fact, every front office knew how widespread it was, but they were making money on the sudden explosion of homeruns. My point is that Mr. Henry told these other organizations why Simon Miller was fired. And no other major league club has hired him in any capacity to my knowledge."

Detective Mahoney nodded. "I think I understand now. Well, I think his motive is definitely clear now. We'll put out a full all points bulletin for him and have his picture around town so we can find him ASAP."

Cody spoke up. "Do you think there is a chance he will find out that he didn't succeed the first time and will come after us again?"

The detective paused. "I don't think so. He probably spent a long time planning this attempt. Odds are, he will slink back and go back to the drawing board."

Bailey shook her head. "No offense, Detective Mahoney, but this isn't our first rodeo with a deranged individual. From our past experiences, once their first well crafted plan doesn't work, sometimes they get desperate."

Cody nodded. "Exactly. It wouldn't surprise me if he was watching or had someone watching waiting to see if we leave the hospital."

The detective thought about that. "You're a doctor here. Is there a private exit you can use?"

Cody paused. "Well, yeah, but he might be on the lookout for our vehicles. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"There are tunnels that go beneath the hospital and the road over to the office park across the street. I'm betting we could go out that way, but then again, he might have someone watching our houses waiting to see if we come home."

Zack paused and grinned. "I think I have an idea..."

Detective Mahoney turned to him. "Yeah?"

Zack nodded. "If you can get a plain passenger van to pick up our kids and our wives across the street, Cody, Woody and I will hang around here to make it look like we are still here. And instead of taking them home, we'll have them taken to the Tipton hotel..."

Cassie spoke up. "Whoa! Hold up! We aren't letting you guys be the decoys while we're safe!"

Bailey and Addison both nodded. "I'm with Cassie on this."

Woody nodded too. "So am I!"

Zack glared at Woody. "Woodchuck, you're staying here with us." He then turned to Cassie. "Babe, after what this piece of..." He collected himself. "...trash did to you and the kids, I want to make sure he's stopped before he can do anything else. Surely you can understand that?"

Cassie sighed. "I do, but it doesn't mean I have to like it..."

Bailey glared at Cody. "Me either. Cody Martin, you just make sure you come back to me in one piece. You understand me?"

Cody smiled at her. "You know I do." He leaned in and whispered to her. "And if I can, I'll save you some..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "You make sure you do. I love you, Codykins. Take care of yourself!"

"I will...And I love you too."

Addison pulled Woody to the side. "And you better not do anything stupid either..." She smiled at him. "If you get into any danger, just drop down into the armadillo."

Woody grinned. "You won't have to worry about that."

Detective Mahoney spoke up. "I don't mean to interrupt quality family time, but why would the Tipton Hotel be safe?"

Zack smiled. "We know the manager and the daughter of the owner. One phone call, and everything should be set up. Besides, won't it be easier if one of your guys only has to stand guard outside one hotel suite?"

"Well...yeah..."

Cody spoke up. "And I was thinking. Maybe you should keep it on the down low that we know that Simon Miller did this. If he is still around and he hears we're looking for him, he might bolt or do something rash. I think it would be easier if he still thinks he's flying below the radar..."

Dr. Mahoney frowned. "What did you do exactly in the Boston Holmies? Did you guys have a van and a great dane and go around solving crimes?"

Cody gave him a confused look. "No..."

The detective shook his head. "Alright. Well, I will go get a van over to the office park. You call the hotel and get everything set up and get everyone over to the office park."

An hour later, Cody, Zack and Woody took turns taking their families over to the office park while one of them would walk around outside pretending they were making a cell phone call. And the the van finally did arrive to pick everyone up. Cody, Zack and Woody all hugged their wives and children goodbye before they returned to the conference room they had used earlier.

At the hotel, Esteban met them all at the back entrance of the hotel, and took them all up to the top floor of the hotel in the service elevator. After settling them into the large suite, he turned to them all.

"If there is anything else I can do to help, just let me know. If you're hungry, call me and I will have room service bring food up. I just want to make sure as few people as possible know you are all here."

Everyone nodded their thanks.

Esteban smiled. "And don't worry. I've known the not so little blonde peoples for years. I know they will be fine. I know how much they love their families, and I know they will catch the vile person. Plus, they are working together, and when they do, they can be a very formidable team."

Cassie smiled at him. "Thanks, Esteban."

"My pleasure." And with that, Esteban left the suite, and an undercover police officer resumed his place outside the door.

Cassie sighed and turned to Bailey. "So, how do we do this? I know you and Cody have been through this before, but this is my first time where I was a target."

Bailey wrapped her arm around Cassie's shoulder. "I don't know what to say except pray for the best. I'm kind of rusty with these. Last time it happened, I was still carrying Charlie and Abby. But Esteban was right. They are all working together. They'll look out for each other."

"I sure hope so."

Back at the hospital, Zack got up and turned to Cody and Woody.

"I'm heading back outside to look around. It won't seem odd if I'm constantly on my phone as I'm on it a lot."

Cody and Woody nodded, and Zack headed outside. Trying to be as nonchalant as possible, he began strolling around the front of the hospital pretending to be on his phone. And that's when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He pretended to be looking at something in his phone, but he was trying to get a good look at what he had saw. And that's when he saw him – Simon Miller sitting in a car watching him.

___To be Continued..._


	35. The Lookouts

_Chapter 35_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves.

Zack broke into a sweat, but as nonchalantly as possible, he focused on his cell phone while keeping the corner of his eye on Simon Miller's car. Quickly, he pulled up his texting feature, and quickly sent his brother a text message.

"_Cody, Simon Miller is parked outside in a car!"_

Zack nervously waited to get a reply back from his brother. After what was only a few minutes but felt like hours, he finally got a message back.

"_Are you serious?"_

Zack quickly responded. "Yes! I'm watching him out of the corner of my eye! Is the detective closeby?"

Again, it seemed like forever for Cody to reply back. _"Yeah, he's right here. He's going to take over for me."_

Thirty seconds later, he received another response. _"What is Miller doing?"_

Zack responded. _"Sitting in his car watching me. I don't think he knows he's been spotted yet."_

"_Be patient and keep an eye out! I will have some of my plain clothes men try to surround him. Wait for my orders before you do anything!"_

Zack swallowed and just stood there. He pretended to be receiving another phone call and began pacing back and forth so it would be easier to keep an eye on Simon Miller. And to Zack's credit, he held back from his desire to walk over to the car, pull him out and beat the living hell out of him. To be honest, the only reason he didn't was because he wasn't sure if Miller had a weapon of some sort on him.

Finally, Zack received another message.

"_Return inside now!"_

Zack frowned. _"Why?"_

"_Because we don't want a civilian to be in harm's way. Just let us do our job."_

Zack grumbled, but he pocketed his cellphone and made his way back inside the hospital. He figured he would head back to the conference room, and by the time he got back, it would be all over.

Meanwhile, across town, everyone was still just sitting around the suite trying to keep their minds on anything but what was going on at the hospital. Charlie, Nathan, Lizzie, Cassie and Addison were on the couch trying to focus on the television when Lizzie turned to Cassie.

"Mom?"

Cassie turned to face her. "Yeah, Lizzie?"

"Does Dad know what he's doing?"

Cassie paused. "Well..."

Lizzie frowned. "Is there a chance he could get hurt?"

Cassie shook her head. "Don't think like that, Sweetie. Your Daddy has your Uncle Cody and Uncle Woody to keep him safe. Plus, he will have the Boston Police Department."

Lizzie paused. "I know...but its Dad. You know how he is."

Cassie smiled. "Trust me. I do know. That's why I'm hoping if something does happen, the police will reign him in. If not, I have to think the other two will..."

Lizzie nodded. "I sure hope so."

Across the room, Bailey was keeping her mind as occupied as she could. And the best way she could do that was showing Brady and Abby how to properly use their crutches.

"Never put your weight on your under arms. Always put it on your hands holding the pads. And then when balanced on your good leg, swing the crutches out and pull yourself in sort of a hop."

Brady and Abby were trying this and they eventually got the hang of it.

Brady looked up. "How did you know how to do this Aunt Bailey?"

Bailey smiled. "I broke my ankle in college. Your Uncle Cody had to teach me because he broke his leg when he was a kid."

Brady nodded and grinned. "Did my Dad have anything to do with that?"

Bailey paused. "Well..."

Brady laughed. "That's what I figured..." And with that, he began hobbling again getting used to his crutches. But Bailey noticed that Abby was deep in thought.

"Everything okay, Sweetheart?"

Abby paused. "Well...I heard you tell Aunt Cassie that this wasn't the first time you and Daddy had to deal with a bad guy. Is that true?"

Bailey swallowed wondering how much to tell her eleven year old daughter. She figured that if she was honest with her daughter, she would be more likely to get honesty back from her in the future.

"Yes, Abby. Its true. Over the years, it seems your Dad and I have rubbed certain people the wrong way for one reason or the other. But every time, your Dad and I have come out on top."

Abby considered that. "So, Daddy should be okay then, right?"

Bailey gave her daughter a small smile. "I sure hope so."

"When was the last time something happened?"

"It was about 12 years ago."

Abby stopped to do the numbers in her head. "But I would have been in your belly then..."

Bailey nodded. "You're right. I was very pregnant with you and Charlie then."

"Who was it?"

Bailey paused again wondering just how much to tell Abby, but again decided to be honest. "Well, Abby, you know Kettlecorn is a small town, right?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah."

"When I was growing up there, it was even smaller."

"How small?"

"Well, your sixth grade class has about four to five hundred students, right?"

Abby nodded again. "Yeah..."

"Back then, everyone in kettlecorn went to school in one building. All together between grades 1-12, there were about 50 children. And a good number of them were me and my sisters, your aunts."

Abby looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was just giving you some reference. While I was growing up, there was this boy named Moose that I used to date."

Abby frowned. "Date? I can't picture you with anyone but Daddy."

Bailey smiled at her daughter. "Me either. But back then, I didn't know your Daddy. And I didn't know people like your Daddy existed. That's why I wanted to go on the S.S. Tipton so I could see the world and meet new kinds of people. And that was the best decision of my life."

Abby nodded. "Okay."

"Anyways. Moose wanted me to stay in Kettlecorn, and that wasn't a life I wanted. He didn't like it that I wanted to see the world. To be honest, he saw me as a possession, and no matter how much I told him I wasn't, he never listened. He wanted to try to control my life..."

Abby laughed. "What was he, an idiot?"

Bailey laughed too. "You could say that. Back to the story though, I did leave Kettlecorn and I met your Dad. And as they say, the rest was history. Or so I had hoped. But Moose didn't want to give up. Despite me telling him I loved your Daddy, he tried to get me back and was about to try to drag me back to Kettlecorn."

"What happened?"

"Your Daddy happened. He stood up to Moose and told him to leave us alone. Well, ever since then, Moose had this delusion that your Daddy and I ruined his life. So, he had a vendetta against us. But every time he tried something, your father and I thwarted him."

"So, what happened while you were pregnant with me?"

Bailey sighed. "Moose had been in jail, and I guess he finally snapped. He was set on killing me and killing you and Charlie in my belly. He broke into our apartment and pulled out a knife on me."

Abby's eyes went wide. "What happened?"

Bailey smiled. "Your Daddy. He showed up again just in time and saved me, you and your brother."

Abby exhaled. "Wow. So, why hasn't this Moose tried anything since then?"

Bailey paused. "Because he's dead now. He tried to charge after your father and he tripped, went over the side of the roof and fell to his death."

Abby just shook her head. "I had no idea."

Bailey smiled. "Quite a lot to take in, huh?"

Abby paused and then smiled. "Yeah, but I feel a lot better now."

"Why's that?"

"Because Daddy is out there taking care of us. If he's on the case, we have nothing to worry about."

Bailey just grinned at her daughter.

Back at the hospital, Zack, Cody and Woody were anxiously waiting for the police to make their move and apprehend Simon Miller. All three were so jumpy that they could barely sit still. On the other hand, Detective Mahoney was standing there cool as a cucumber taking in information and barking back orders. Finally he turned back to them.

"We're in place and about to descend in on him and take him into custody. This should be over soon."

Outside, several plain clothes officers got into position while there were police snipers on the roof in case Miller tried to run. When they got the signal, they all ran up to the car and surrounded it with their weapons drawn. But, there was a problem.

The car was empty.

___To be Continued..._


	36. The Renegades

_Chapter 36_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves.

The cops were stunned to find the car empty. But once that wore off, several of them began searching the area while a couple of others checked out the car to see if they could find anything. Even searching the trunk, they found nothing. So, it was with that that one of them had to radio back into Detective Mahoney. And to say Mahoney was livid with this news would be an understatement. Cody, Zack and Woody just sat back and wondered why he was so upet. And finally, he turned back to the three of them.

"Bad news. Miller wasn't in his car when my men got there."

Zack looked at him incredulously. "What? I saw him right before I came inside! Why didn't you wait until they had a visual on him before getting me out of the way?"

The detective sighed. "Look. I was told we did. I don't know what happened, but that's not what's important right now. The important thing is that he's still on the loose."

Cody paused. "Have you notified all the hospital security gates to close the exits? He might try to steal a car and get out of here. Else, he's on foot, and he won't get very far."

The detective shook his head. "Not yet, but that's a good idea. By now, he must know he's been spotted. And now that he knows that, he might be desperate. So, with that said, I want all of you to stay right here in this room. You understand me?"

Cody and Woody nodded, but Zack just mumbled. The detective stepped outside, and that is when Zack turned to the other two.

"Can you two believe this? We had Miller right where we wanted him! I could have gone over and taken him on by myself. But no, I had to listen to the police..."

Cody just looked at his brother. "Zack, calm down..."

Zack shot a look back at his brother. "Calm down? You want me to calm down? Cody, the man tried to kill my wife and children! Your children too, remember?"

Cody sighed. "Oh, believe me...I haven't forgotten..."

Zack cut him off. "Answer me this? When Moose was trying to kill Bailey while she was pregnant, did you calm down and let the police handle it?"

Cody shook his head. "No, I didn't. But, Zack...that was different."

Zack gave his brother a dirty look. "Why? Because it was your wife and not mine?"

Cody paused trying to figure out how to calm Zack down. "Not at all. Because Bailey was in immediate danger. Right now, your wife and kids are safe. I had no choice but to act then. Here, we do have a choice. We don't have to rush in to save someone."

Zack paused and took a deep breath. "Codester...I know that. But you know me. I'm not one to sit back and do nothing."

Woody turned to Cody. "I can attest to that."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Zack. I know. But..."

Zack interrupted him. "But nothing. You just saw how the cops handled this. They were probably too busy stuffing their faces with Twinkies or donuts. If we want to get this SOB, we needed to do it ourselves!"

Cody shook his head. "There is a problem with that. We don't know what we're up against exactly, and its not like we have any weapons here to protect ourselves with."

Zack smirked. "Unless I miss my guess, I'm betting you have several cans of bear repellent in your office, right?"

Cody was silent.

"That's what I thought. If you get those, we'll at least have something to protect ourselves with."

Woody spoke up. "But the detective told us to all stay in here."

"Forget what he said!"

Cody finally spoke. "Zack, even if we did, bear repellent is no match for a gun. Or did you forget I almost had to learn that lesson the hard way?"

Zack paused. "I remember. But do you remember that it was the three of us who worked together to bring that psycho down?"

Cody sighed. "I remember that too, but things are a little different now in case you haven't realized."

"How so?"

"We have children that rely on and need us. We have families to worry about."

Zack shook his head. "I'm not buying that either. You had Bailey then. Are you going to try and sit there and tell me she didn't mean the world to you then?"

Cody exhaled and shook his head. "No."

"Then lets do this ourselves then! Let's be heroes!"

Cody groaned. "Quoting Varsity Blues isn't helping your case."

Zack rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean..."

Woody spoke up. "Doesn't anyone care what I think about this?"

Zack looked over at him. "Alright, Woody...what do you think?"

"Well, I think that we should stay here like the detective said..."

Zack cut him off. "It doesn't matter what you think. So, how about it, Bro? Are you with me, or are you going to sit here next to Woody while I do this by myself?"

Cody sighed and shook his head. "This is essentially blackmail, you know?"

Zack smiled. "Wouldn't be the first time I've used it on you."

Cody hung his head. "Bailey's going to kill me for this..."

Zack grinned while Woody turned to Cody in shock.

"You're going along with this? But you're supposed to be the sensible one here!"

"I know...but I can't let Zack go off by himself. Someone has to be there to have his back."

Woody shook his head incredulously. "I can't believe this..." He sighed. "Alright...what's the plan?"

Zack slapped Woody's arm. "Atta boy, Woodchuck. The Three Musketeers ride again."

"Zack, Woody's right. We do need a plan. For one, there is nothing we can do if we can't get out of this conference room unnoticed."

Zack paused. "Good call. Codester, you know this place the best. Surely, there is another way out of here."

Cody thought about that. "Well, no windows, so that's not an option." He paused. "Wait a minute. The bathroom!"

Woody looked at him. "I'm not going to flush myself and go through the sewer...Once I left the boat, I was done with the sewage flap."

Cody shook his head. "No, the bathroom has an outer door out into another hallway. We can sneak out that way."

Zack grinned. "Alright, gentlemen, lets roll!"

And that's what they did. The all snuck out through the bathroom and made their way up to Cody's office. And like Zack had predicted, he did indeed have a a stash of bear repellent there. He equipped the others with two cans apiece.

Woody paused. "What now?"

Cody paused and looked around. "I have an idea."

And fifteen minutes, they were all dressed in scrubs, surgical masks and surgical caps.

"These should help us blend in around here."

Zack nodded. "Good work, Codester. Alright, everyone turn your cell phones on to walkie talkie mode. If you see anything or find anything, let the other two know immediately. Gentlemen, good luck!"

And with that, they all three went separate directions. About that same time, Detective Mahoney returned back to the conference rooms.

"Guys, I just wanted to...Guys?" He began looking around the room and found no sign of them anywhere. "Son of a...This was the last thing I need to deal with right now!" And with that, he stormed out of the room to go looking for them.

Woody was looking around, but he wasn't finding or seeing anything. Of course, it didn't help that he was completely scared out of his mind. He wondered again how Zack and Cody had talked him into this idiotic idea.

Like Woody, Cody wasn't having any luck either. He sighed again. Was it too much to ask that this would be easier than he thought it would be? He shook his head. Of course it wouldn't. He was a lucky guy, but he wasn't that lucky.

Like the other two, Zack was looking around and was looking through the hospital's parking garage. He figured that Miller would likely be thinking about stealing a car. But so far, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of him. Zack really wished he could have gotten a better look at Simon in the car so he would know what kind of clothing he was wearing. But, that wasn't a luxury he had right then.

Zack entered a stairwell ready to head up to the next level of the garage. And that's when he felt it. Something was poking him in the back. But before he could do or say anything, he heard that voice.

"Don't move a muscle or you're dead!"

___To be Continued..._


	37. Round One

_Chapter 37_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Zack just stood and slumped his shoulders. He knew that voice all too well. It was Simon Miller. Internally, Zack was kicking himself. This wasn't supposed to be part of his plan. It was supposed to be the other way around with Zack capturing Miller.

"Alright...you've got me..."

Miller laughed. "You're right about that!"

"Fine, you have a problem with me, you take it out with me. But when you tried to hurt my wife and kids..."

"Shut up! I wasn't trying to hurt them...I was trying to kill them."

Zack felt his body tense up. "Why? What did they ever do to you?"

Miller smiled. "Nothing. But you ruined my life. They were the easiest way to ruin yours."

"I didn't ruin your life. You did. You forgot what was important – that the players are people too."

Miller rolled his eyes. "My job was to win a World Series. Nobody cared how as long as I did it..."

Zack smirked. "I think Mr. Henry would disagree, don't you think?"

That angered Simon Miller, and he took his gun and pistol whipped Zack in the back of the head with it. And Zack went down on the concrete floor.

"Bad move, Martin. I should shoot you right now. But I want to see the look on your face and the fear in your eyes when I do..."

Meanwhile, Cody and Woody were still looking individually when they happened to run into each other.

"Have you found anything yet?"

Woody shook his head. "Nothing. You?"

Cody shook his head too. "Not a thing..."

Woody paused. "There are only so many places this guy could hide..."

Cody just gave him a look. "Are you kidding? This hospital is huge. There are thousands of places he could hide in here."

"But if he hid in here, wouldn't he risk getting himself trapped with no way out?"

Cody paused to consider that. "Possibly, but you also have to remember there is an abundance of potential hostages in here."

Woody nodded. "True. Wonder if Zack's had any better luck?"

Cody shrugged. "Let's find out." Cody pulled out his phone and tried to get in touch with Zack. "Zack, can you hear us?"

But there was no response.

"Zack?"

Still, no response.

Cody sighed. "Great..."

"Maybe he's just somewhere where there's bad reception? I mean, didn't he say he was heading for the parking garage? I always get bad service there..."

Cody paused and nodded. "Good point. You know, maybe we should..."

But Cody was cut off by hearing a voice come from his phone.

"_Bad move, Martin. I should shoot you right now. But I want to see the look on your face and the fear in your eyes when I do..."_

Cody and Woody just looked each other.

Back at the Tipton Hotel, everyone was sitting around the TV, trying to take it as easy as possible. But, it wasn't really working as everyone was very nervous. Well, almost everyone. Abby was still confident that everything would work out just fine.

Addison turned to Cassie and Bailey. "You think we should call them and see what's going on?"

Bailey paused. "I don't know. They said they would call us as soon as they heard anything."

Addison nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Cassie nodded too. "I mean, the odds of Simon Miller still being around are probably slim. They're probably all wasting their time being at the hospital."

Addison sighed. "I hope so. I just want to go home."

Bailey smiled. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. Even if he was still around, our husbands aren't stupid enough to get involved. I'm sure they'll leave everything to the police."

Cassie just looked at her. "You sure about that?"

Bailey shrugged. "I think so..."

Cassie sighed. She was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. And she winced.

Bailey noticed this. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden, I just got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Addison smiled. "I'm sure its just the aftereffects of the accident. I mean..."

But Addison was cut off by a voice from the television.

"_We're interrupting your regular programming with a special announcement. There appears to be a dangerous situation going down at Massachusetts General Hospital. From what we've gathered from inside sources, the former general manager of the Red Sox, Simon Miller, is being sought for intentionally causing a traffic accident yesterday afternoon. It appears Miller pushed a minivan containing the wife, children, nephews and niece of current Red Sox general manager Zack Martin into the middle of a busy intersection. We have no news about the current condition of Mr. Martin's family members at this moment, but we are currently making efforts to find out. But, recently, we've learned that Simon Miller has been seen on the premises of Mass General. So, far, he has eluded capture. If any of our viewers happen upon Simon Miller, take caution. He is presumed armed and dangerous. Stay tuned to Eyewitness News for further updates."_

Addison, Cassie and Bailey just looked at each other in horror. Immediately, they all tried to call their husbands. But, with their phones being in walkie-talkie mode, all of their calls went to voicemail.

Cassie sighed. "Zack...Please tell me you haven't done anything stupid."

Back at the hospital, Cody and Woody continued to listen to Simon Miller rant and rave. Both just looked at each other.

"We need to find Zack ASAP!"

Woody nodded, and they both began running as fast as they could towards the parking garage. When they got there, Cody stopped them and gave Woody the signal that they would have to be quiet from here on out.

Walking as stealthily as they could, the made their way into the parking garage. Starting on the first floor, they didn't find anything. But when they opened the door to the stairwell, that's when they heard it.

"Come on, Martin! Get your sorry butt up off the floor. Be a man!"

Cody turned to Woody and whispered. "Lets hit the other stairwell, and surprise him that way."

Woody nodded, and they headed back out and ran to the other stairwell. As quickly as they could, they ran up the steps to the floor three stories up and back out in the parking garage.

Cody turned and saw Woody was double over. He rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

Woody looked up as he huffed and puffed. "You already knew the effect stairs have on me..."

"Alright, catch your breath, but hurry up!"

Woody nodded and took several deep breaths. "Okay, I'm good."

Cody nodded, and the once again slowly crept their way to the other stairwell door. And once they got there, they looked through the window and saw Simon Miller continuing to berate what they thought was an unconscious Zack.

Cody turned and whisper to Woody. "On the count of three, we both lean in and push the door with all of our strength. Got it?

Woody nodded.

"One...Two...Three..."

And with that, Cody and Woody both pushed in to the door. This caused the door to slam in to Simon Miller. This in turn caused him to drop his gun and he went tumbling forward. The problem for him was that tumbling forward meant him going head first down the stairs. Cody and Woody could only watch him tumbling down the steps.

Woody turned to Cody. "What is it with you and making people fall?"

Cody rolled his eyes and knelt down next to Zack. Trying to wake him up, Cody began slapping Zack's face. And it eventually worked as Zack snapped back to consciousness.

"Hey! You can stop slapping me!"

Cody grinned. "Sorry."

Zack rubbed his face. "Where's Miller?"

Woody answered. "He went tumbling down the steps. He's right...there..."

But all three looked at the landing below them and saw nothing.

Cody groaned. "Not again..."

_To be Continued..._


	38. Round Two

_Chapter 38_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Zack immediately headed down the steps to see if he could find any sign of Simon Miller, but he was no where to be found. Zack rolled his eyes and groaned. And while he was doing that, Cody reached down and picked up Miller's gun. But he was holding it far away from him as if he was afraid it would bite him.

Woody just looked him. "Seriously?"

"What? I've never held a gun before. Have you?"

Woody sighed. "Yeah, Zack and I used to go paintballing all the time in college..."

Cody just smirked at him. "Something tells me this shoots real bullets instead of paintballs..."

Woody took the gun from him and immediately turned on the safety. Again, Cody just looked at him.

"What?"

"I didn't know you had a conceal and carry..."

"I don't..." Woody paused. "But my step dad Steve once took me to a firing range. I think he wanted to show me how good his aim was to scare me..."

Cody shook his head in disbelief as Zack rejoined them.

"No sign of him!"

Cody nodded and began to think. "Well, we have his gun now, so that's one less thing we have to worry about..."

Zack had to agree. "I guess that's something..."

From behind them, they heard a voice. "Oh...Don't worry...Soon, you'll have enough to worry about."

All three closed their eyes and turned around.

"Hey...Detective Mahoney...How's it going?"

But the detective just glared at him. "What the hell do you three think you were doing? You were supposed to be waiting patiently in the conference room!"

Zack spoke up. "You said yourself the cops screwed it the first time. At least we encountered him and got his gun away from him."

"He was here?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, he took a tumble down the stairs. We checked on Zack, and by the time we got Zack up, Miller was gone."

Mahoney immediately radioed that Simon Miller was last scene in Parking Garage A, and that available units should try to surround it. He turned back to the three guys.

"I'm not happy at all about what you guys did...But I also know that nothing I can do to you will be worse than what your wives will do when they find out."

The guys all cringed at that thought.

"But from now on, you guys are aren't leaving my sight. Not that I really care what happens to you right now, but I don't want your wives pissed at me..."

The guys just sighed.

Meanwhile, Simon Miller was trying to get out of the parking garage, but at every exit, he found a security guard or a police officer standing there. Right then and there, he was wishing he had been able to hold on to his gun. Finally realizing that heading down wasn't going to do him any good, he decided to head back up. Maybe there was a tree he could reach and climb down.

On the top level, he looked around, but there was nothing. He was about to try to find a place to hide to come up with a new plan when he heard a voice behind him.

"Young man! This garage has been closed off for security reasons."

Miller turned and saw an elderly man in a security guard uniform. He saw his opportunity.

"I'm sorry, sir. I've trying to find my car for almost an hour. I can't remember for the life of me what level I parked on."

The guard shook his head. "You'll have to find it later. I'm supposed to be clearing the garage of everyone but police. We've got a nut job on the loose, and the police think he's in here somewhere..."

Miller acted surprised. "Really? What did this guy do?"

The guard shrugged. "Best I can figure, he tried to run a woman and some kids off the road."

"That's awful! Well, I hope you catch him. I'll just get out of your way then."

"I appreciate that, Sonny."

Miller began walking along side the guard heading for the stairs when he hauled off and punched the guard knocking him out.

He sneered. "Yeah, good luck finding him..."

He dropped to his knees and began searching the guard for anything he could use. But, when all he could find was a taser, he was livid.

"Really? Damned rent-a-cops! How do they expect them to stop anyone with a taser? Oh well, at least its more than what I had a few minutes ago. It'll have to do." He paused and looked at the guard again. "Hmmm...you and I are about the same size..."

Meanwhile, back at the Tipton, the wives had moved to a corner of the suite so that their kids couldn't hear them.

Cassie looked at the other two. "Have you two been able to get a hold of Cody or Woody?"

Bailey and Maya shook their heads no.

Cassie sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Bailey tried to comfort her. "Hey...Everything will be alright. Remember, they're in the hospital. Cell phones aren't allowed in side..."

Cassie nodded. "You're right..." She paused. "But Cody has a beeper. Have you tried it?"

Bailey paused. "Ummm...well..."

"You did and he hasn't called back, right?"

Bailey just nodded.

"I should have know something like this would happen. Zack's probably trying to get even or trying to take down Miller by himself..."

Addison spoke up. "But he's not by himself. He has Woody and Cody there with him."

Bailey paused. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

Bailey sighed. "Well, if Zack is anything like Cody, when the people he loves are threatened, he might become a little..."

Addison popped in. "Crazy?"

Cassie spoke up too. "Shortsighted?"

"I was going to say tunnel visioned..."

Cassie paused. "Which means that Zack has probably gotten himself in the middle of everything..."

Addison sighed. "And dragged Woody and Cody right behind him."

Bailey closed her eyes. She was pretty sure they were right.

Back in the stairwell, everyone was sitting along the wall while Detective Mahoney continued to berate them.

"I still can't believe how stupid you all were..." He glared at Cody. "And you! You're a doctor for crying out loud! What were you thinking?"

Cody sighed. "I don't know...You would think after almost forty years, I'd know better than to go along with one of Zack's crazy schemes..."

Zack turned to his brother. "Hey!"

"Come on, Zack...You know I'm right..."

Zack mumbled. "At least I'm doing it for the right reason this time..."

Cody nodded. "I will give you that..."

Woody was squirming, and Detective Mahoney looked at him. "What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom..."

Detective Mahoney rolled his eyes.

Zack spoke up. "I kind of need to go too..."

"Fine...Walk down a level and use the stairwell..."

Cody just looked at him. "Excuse me? This is a hospital! You know, sterile and pristine?"

The detective glared at him. "Tell you what...The next time you are performing surgery in the parking garage stairwell, I'll come and sterilize it myself..."

Cody grumbled and just shook his head as Zack and Woody headed down a level to take care of their business. And as soon as they went down, Cody and the detective saw someone coming down from the floor above. Both stood up immediately, but both relaxed when they saw it was a security guard.

"Any sign of Simon Miller?"

The guard just shook his head. "None."

"Well, keep an eye out. He couldn't have gotten far."

About that time, Zack and Woody both returned back up the steps. The guard turned and he and Zack came face to face.

"Miller!"

Simon Miller panicked. He saw the detective reach for his gun and immediately pulled his taser out and sent electricity surging through him. Detective Mahoney dropped to the ground, and Miller quickly ran back up the steps from the direction he came.

Zack turned to Woody. "After him!" And with that, Zack and Woody were hot on Miller's trail.

Cody knelt down to check on Detective Mahoney. Being a victim of a taser before himself, he knew what the effects of it were. But this time, something was different. He couldn't find a pulse.

___To be Continued..._


	39. Round Three

_Chapter 39_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Cody checked the detective's pulse again. And once again, there was no pulse. He leaned in to see if he could tell if he was breathing. Cody frowned when he couldn't detect that either. So, quickly, Cody grabbed the detective's radio.

"This is Dr. Cody Martin, and there is an officer down! Detective Mahoney was attacked with a taser by Simon Miller, and he currently is not breathing and does not have a pulse! Please send paramedics with paddles to the third floor stairwell in the northwest corner of parking structure A as soon as possible!"

Cody put down the radio, and laid Mahoney down on the concrete. And then, he began administering CPR.

Meanwhile, Zack and Woody were running after Simon Miller. They saw him go through the door onto the fifth floor of the parking garage. So, they followed him, but when they got there, they saw no sign of him.

Zack sighed. "Alright, we know he has to be here somewhere. Its not like he's getting out of this parking garage. I'll take the left, and you take the right."

Woody gave him a look. "Are you serious? Wouldn't it be easier to stick together in case we did come up on him? You know, two on one?"

"Yeah, but that only gives us half the chance to find him! I want this SOB to go down, and I want him to go down right now!"

Woody sighed. "Fine..."

"Good, I'll take the left, and you take the right..."

Woody nodded and began looking through the his side. He was thankful it was still daylight out. If it had been at night, he would have been even more terrified than he already was. But, he mustered all of his courage and kept looking between the cars. And that's when it happened. He heard a noise behind him, and immediately he dropped to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!"

For his part, Zack was looking through his side of the parking level, but he wasn't having any luck finding Miller either. Finally, Zack decided to try a different tactic.

"Come on, you big wuss! Show your ugly face!"

Zack looked around and heard nothing.

He began to laugh. "That's what I thought...You only can be big and bad when attacking kids. You're nothing but a coward. You run away from a real man!"

Simon Miller had been hiding under a pickup truck when he heard Zack start taunting him. But, he had to stay calm if he wanted to get out of there. So, despite how bad Zack's words stung, he wasn't going to do anything. Until...

"You know, it must burn...I brought a World Series trophy to Boston last year. That's something you could never do. I mean...you lost to the Cubs! Thanks to you, the Red Sox will always be know as the team the Cubs finally beat! And everyone in Boston blames you for that!"

That did it for Miller. He climbed out from under the truck. He saw Zack had his back to him. Miller let out a primordial scream and went charging after Zack. Zack was able to turn just in time to see Miller leap into the air and fly towards him.

Back in the stairwell, Cody was still administering CPR to Detective Mahoney. Finally, EMTs with paddles arrived on the scene. Cody immediately grabbed the portable paddles and turned to one of the paramedics.

"Get me a charge!"

The EMT complied, and Cody administered the charge.

"Give me more volts!"

The EMT complied.

"Clear!"

With that, Detective Mahoney convulsed, and Cody again checked for a pulse. He sighed with relief.

"Alright, we have a pulse..." But then Cody noticed Mahoney was turning pale. "But he's still not breathing!"

Back at the Tipton Hotel, the ladies were all pacing back and forth, all of them on their phones trying to call anyone that could give them any information. Finally, Bailey had the idea to call the hospital's security. She had gotten to meet several of them over the years at hospital functions. And thanks to that, one of them finally told her what she knew.

"Uh huh...uh huh...uh huh...Okay, thanks, Sue. I appreciate you letting me know what you know. Thank you..."

Addison and Cassie both turned to Bailey. "What did you find out?"

Bailey sighed. "We were right. Our husbands are in the middle of this. Supposedly, Simon Miller has been trapped inside of one of the parking garages."

Cassie closed her eyes. "And were are our husbands?"

Bailey frowned. "I'll give you one guess..."

Addison shook her head. "I can't believe them!"

Bailey continued. "Well, it seems as if Miller somehow got a security guard uniform and used a taser on Detective Mahoney. The only reason anyone knows anything is because Cody is on the scene with him and requested EMTs with paddles."

Cassie frowned. "That doesn't sound good at all..."

"What about Woody and Zack?"

Bailey shook her head. "From what she said, they are in pursuit of Miller as we speak..."

Addison sighed. "Please let them come back to us. If they do, I'll try not to get too upset with him..."

Cassie gave her a look. "I can't make that same promise."

Bailey sighed. "Me either..."

Back in the garage, Woody finally opened his eyes and looked around. And when he did, he began screaming. Of course, the squirrel who was looking at him seemed to almost be laughing at him.

"Stupid squirrel! Get out of her before I decide I'm in the mood for burgoo!"

The squirrel scampered off, and Woody got up to dust himself off. Woody looked around and decided to check in with Zack to see if he had found anything. Pulling out his phone, he pressed the button.

"Zack? Zack? Can you hear me?"

No response.

"Zack?" Woody sighed. He didn't have a good feeling about this. "I know we should have stuck together.."

Woody finally decided to go look for Zack himself.

On the other side of the garage, Zack and Simon Miller were rolling around on the ground in a struggle. Zack finally was able to knee Miller in the groin and roll away. Standing up, he looked down at Miller.

"That's what I thought! You're nothing but a pansy..."

Miller looked up and glared at Zack. "I'm a pansy? I'm not the one who had knee someone in the groin...Don't you know that's against the rules of the Guyble?"

Zack smirked at him. "I'm sure there's an exception if the person on the receiving in tried to kill the aggressor's wife and children..."

Miller shot daggers back at Zack before standing up.

Zack smirked again. "Must not have been much there to begin with if you got up so quick!"

Miller charged at Zack again, but Zack was able to step out of the way. Unfortunately for Miller, he ran into the side of a pickup truck.

Zack laughed. "Careful...that fender might fight back..."

Miller was holding on to the side of the pickup truck bed when he looked down. Right there in front of him was a tire iron. He grinned and grabbed it. Turning around, he brandished it and smirked at Zack.

"Lets see how you like me now!"

Back in the stairwell, Cody was trying to assess the detective's condition.

"He's not breathing! He's choking!"

Cody pried open the detective's mouth, and he saw he was choking on his own tongue. Reaching in, Cody grabbed the detective's tongue and pulled it back so Mahoney's airway would open up. A few seconds later, the detective started coughing, and Cody helped him sit up. After catching his breath, he looked over at Cody.

"I guess I owe you my thanks, huh?"

Cody smiled. "Don't worry about it..." He turned to the EMTs. "Get the detective over to the hospital and have him checked out."

Mahoney spoke up. "And just what do you think you're going to do?"

Cody kept smiling and stood up. "I'm going to find my brother."

The detective shook his head. "Be careful..."

Cody just grinned. "I will..." He paused. "Oh, and by the way...When should I schedule you to come sterilize this stairwell?"

A couple of floors up, Miller charged at Zack. But Zack noticed the tire iron and began to run. Unfortunately, Zack ran right into a dead end, and he turned to find Simon Miller smirking at him.

"This is going to be fun!"

Zack began to hem and haw. "Can we talk about this?"

"Uh uh...The time for words are over!"

Zack swallowed. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all..."

Miller laughed and he kept moving forward. "You just now figuring that out?"

Zack did the only thing he could think of – he dropped into the armadillo too in hopes of covering all of his vital organs.

Miller rolled his eyes. "Really? You think that will save you?"

From behind them, they both heard a voice. "Probably not, but I'll save him..."

Both Zack and Simon Miller turned to see Woody standing there. And he was pointing Miller's own gun at him.

___To be Continued..._


	40. Knock Out

_Chapter 40_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Cody helped the paramedics load up Detective Mahoney onto the stretcher, and he walked with them over to the elevator in the parking garage. After giving the EMTs some instructions to give to the emergency room doctors, Cody watched as they pushed the detective into the elevator.

"Wait!"

Cody turned back to the detective. The detective looked up at him. "Do you know how to use a gun?"

Cody shook his head. "Can't say I do."

Detective Mahoney nodded and reached for something else on his belt. "What about a stun gun? Any experience with one of those?"

Cody paused. "You could say I do..."

The detective pushed it into Cody's hand. "Then take this...but don't use it unless you absolutely have to."

Cody nodded. "I won't. Take care of yourself, Detective Mahoney."

"You too, Doc."

The elevator doors closed, and Cody headed back for the stairwell. He wasn't sure where to look exactly, but since he saw everyone else head up, that's where he would begin his search.

Meanwhile, both Zack and Simon Miller were staring at Woody who had Miller's gun focused on him. Zack felt a smile form on his face.

"Woodchuck, I have never been happier to see you before in my whole life!"

Woody grinned. "I kind of figured that..."

Simon Miller took a step towards Woody before Woody shot him a glare.

"You sure you want to do that? I mean...you did bring a tire iron to a gun fight."

Miller sneered at Woody. "I bet you don't even know how to use that thing!"

Woody nodded. "You're right. I've never used this particular model before. I'm more used to Glocks and Smith & Wessons. But, I'm pretty sure the same principles apply. You know, pull trigger and gun fires."

"Unless the safety is still on!"

Woody laughed. "Really? If that's what you're hoping on, good luck with that. But, I've only got one thing to ask you, Simon Miller..."

"What's that?"

Woody smirked. "Are you feeling lucky, punk? Well, are you?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Dirty Harry you're not...Messy Woody, I can see."

Woody shook his head. "Hurtful! I saved your life!"

Miller decided to try his luck and took a step forward. But Woody immediately backed him down by lowering the gun so it was aimed at Miller's chest.

"Wow, you just never give up, do you?"

Miller paused. "Maybe you and I can work out a deal? I have a lot of money saved from when I was the Sox general manager. I can make you rich!"

Woody scoffed at him. "Please. One, you tried to kill my son! For that alone, I should put a bullet in you. But two, you tried to kill the wife of one of my best buds as well as the kids of him and my other best bud. To be honest, I want to see you suffer in jail for along time...But for now...drop the tire iron and kick it away from you."

Simon Miller sighed and dropped the tire iron and did just as Woody had asked.

"Zack, why don't you go grab that so Simon here doesn't try something stupid?"

Zack nodded. "Good idea." And he went over to grab it, picked it up and went to stand next to Woody.

Woody turned to Zack. "Ummm...What do we do now?"

Zack paused. "You know, I'm not sure. This is usually where the uniformed cops cuff him and take him away. But there aren't any here, and I don't have any handcuffs...at least not on me."

Woody nodded. "Ummm...lay down on the ground, Miller."

Miller rolled his eyes again, but he had no choice but to comply. Woody looked at Zack again. "Now what?"

Zack paused. "Go search him and make sure he had nothing else on him."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I thought of it first and told you to do it."

Woody sighed. "Dang it! Here, you hold the gun."

Zack took the gun and slung the tire iron away from them as far away as he could. Woody walked over and began patting down Miller. Of course, Miller took the chance to grab Woody and place him in between himself and Zack who had the gun. Quickly, Miller pulled a knife out his pocket and held it to Woody's throat.

Miller began laughing. "Looks like the tides have turned, Martin. Drop the gun or I'll give Tubby here a permanent smile!"

On another part of that same floor, Cody had just walked out of the stairwell when he heard a loud clanking sound. Turning to where he heard the noise coming from, he walked over and looked around. And there on the ground in front of him was a tire iron.

Cody frowned. "That's odd..."

He knelt down and picked up the tire iron. He looked around, and that's when he saw what was going on down the corridor from him. He could see Simon Miller standing behind Woody with Zack aiming a gun at him. Cody did the only thing he could think of – he called the hospital's security and let them know what was going on. After that, Cody slowly began creeping down towards everyone. And when he was about twenty feet behind them, Zack noticed him and grinned.

"What are you smiling about, Martin? I told you to drop the gun!"

Zack kept grinning. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll slice and dice your friend here!"

"Really? You do that and I'll have a clear shot at you. Plus, yet another charge against you."

Woody'e eyes went wide. "Ummm...Zack? What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Woodchuck...The third musketeer has arrived!"

Miller turned behind him and saw Cody brandishing the stun gun and aiming it right at him. "Both of you drop your weapons! I'm serious!"

Zack laughed. "Which way you going to turn, Simon? No matter what, one of us has a clear shot at you..."

Miller sneered. "I'm going to..." He paused and his eyes started blinking. "Oh my...What is that smell?"

Woody frowned. "My bad...When I get scared, I get a little gassy..."

Miller winced as his eyes began to water. "Good God, Man...What have you been eating?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Try sharing a cabin with him for two years..."

Zack yelled. "Now, Woody!"

Woody grabbed Millers arm and bit into it. Miller yelled out in pain, and in the process, he dropped his knife. Woody took the moment to break away from Miller and get away from him. In the process though, he accidentally kicked the knife away.

Zack laughed again. "Alright, Miller...We finally have you now. You're surrounded!"

Cody smiled. "And I called hospital security, so the police should be here soon."

And speak of the devil, several uniformed police officers arrived on the scene, all of them having their weapons on Simon Miller.

Woody laughed. "Simon says...Game over!"

Cody and Zack looked at Woody and rolled their eyes. "Okay, that was lame..."

Woody looked at them. "What? I thought it was good..."

The cops rolled their eyes too, and they proceeded to get Miller on the grown, pat him down, and cuff him the right way. They stood him up and Zack, Cody, and Woody smirked at him.

"Have fun in prison. For your sake, you better hope your roommate isn't a Sox fan..."

Miller just glared daggers at them as the police began dragging him away. Of course, the police were smart enough to relieve the three guys of their weapons before they left.

Woody turned to the other two. "What do we do now?"

Cody reached for his cell phone and looked at it. "Uh oh...I have about fifteen missed calls from Bailey..."

Woody looked at his. "Same here from Addison..."

Finally, Zack checked his. "We're three for three..."

Cody paused. "Guys...I don't think we're out of danger yet..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I'd like to actually thank all of the drive by haters on my stories for giving me the inspiration to create the character of Simon Miller. I wrote him as a combination of all of them.**___  
_


	41. Facing the Music

_Chapter 41_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

As much as Zack, Cody and Woody were dreading the wrath of their wives, they didn't mind so much when the police wanted to get their statements before they left. Of course, to try to avoid any more trouble, they did all send their wives a text message saying they were all alright and would be at the Tipton once the police were done with them. So, after telling the police everything that happened, they were all freed to go.

Arriving at the Tipton, the saw Esteban who immediately hugged them all.

"Oh thank goodness you all are alright..."

Zack had a small smile. "For now anyways..."

Esteban smiled. "Your wives might be mad, but they all love you. Trust me...I've done stupid things before, but Francesca always forgives me eventually." He paused. "But just in case, don't argue if you are told to sleep on the couch. And flowers – lots and lots of flowers."

Cody sighed. "Thanks for the tip."

Esteban gave them the suite number their families were in, and all of them entered the elevator to head up.

Woody paused. "Anyone else feel like we are walking our own green mile?"

Zack and Cody just looked at him and nodded. They made their way to the door, and the police guard gladly gave up his post. Zack knocked on the door and was relieved that it was opened by Lizzie.

"Daddy!" Zack braced himself as Lizzie jumped up in his arms. And for that, Zack didn't mind at all. A buffer was always a nice thing to have.

All three walked in, and their wives immediately hugged them. Zack, Cody and Woody all felt like they may have been worried for nothing. But each of them had to stand there as their wives whispered to them that they would be talking once they got home. With that settled, they all hugged their kids and gathered everything up to head home. Before leaving, they did call Max and let them know they were all on their way.

Upon arriving home, Woody helped Nathan inside as Addison went with Bailey and Cassie to pick up the other kids.

Nathan turned to his Dad. "Good luck."

Woody sighed. "How mad is your Mom?"

Nathan just began laughing.

"Oh boy..."

Nathan just patted his Dad's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Dad. She wouldn't be so furious if she didn't love you so much."

Woody nodded. "Well, I guess I have that going for me."

A few seconds later, Addison and Missy returned. Immediately, Missy ran and gave her Dad a hug before she saw Nathan's cast.

"Oh my gosh! What happened, Nate?"

Addison smiled at her children. "Nathan, why don't you take Missy upstairs and tell her all about your time in the hospital. I need to speak with your father."

Nathan shrugged and gave his Dad a sympathetic look. "Come on, Missy. Let's go."

Addison smiled as she watched her children head upstairs before turning around and glaring at Woody.

"What were you thinking?"

Woody swallowed. "Well...ummm...we wanted to catch that guy. He did try to kill our son."

Addison frowned. "Did he say that?"

Woody nodded. "He did. And then he got crazier. He beat up an old security guard and almost killed Detective Mahoney..."

Addison's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh!"

"We couldn't sit back and let him get away with it. So, we might not have done the smartest thing, but we did it to protect our families."

Addison sighed. "I guess I can understand that...but, I better never hear of you doing anything like this ever again!"

Woody shook his head. "You won't. I was scared out of my mind..." He paused and grinned. "Though, it did feel kind of good saving the day."

Addison smiled. "You did?"

Woody grinned. "Oh yeah. He was about to go off on Zack with a tire iron when I showed up and stopped him. And then...nevermind."

"Nevermind what?"

Woody sighed. "Well, you know I get when I'm nervous or scared..."

Addison paused and then began laughing. "You didn't!"

Woody nodded. "I did..."

Addison pulled Woody into a hug. "What am I going to do with you?"

A couple of houses down, Zack was helping Lizzie and Brady inside while Cassie was off to get Patrick and Izzy. Zack turned to his kids. "Ummm...Lizzie, why don't you get Brady's crutches, and we'll help him down into the basement so he can stretch out there?"

Lizzie nodded as Zack helped Brady hobble down the steps. Once there, Zack helped Brady stretch out. Lizzie sat next to him, and they both began watching TV. Zack headed back upstairs in time to see Cassie, Izzy and Patrick coming in through the garage. Immediately, Patrick and Izzy ran up to him for a hug.

Zack smiled. "I'm happy to see you two again too. Why don't you both head down to the basement with your brother and sister while your Mom and I talk?"

Both nodded, and headed down the stairs. Zack watched them go and turned around to find Cassie glaring at him.

"Well?"

Zack paused. "I love you?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Zack, what were you thinking?"

Zack sighed. "I was thinking I wanted to get the guy who tried to kill you and our children. I wanted to make him pay, and maybe...maybe I let my anger get the best of me..."

Cassie sighed. "I guess I can understand that. But, Zack, we have children who rely on us and..."

Zack interrupted. "I know. Cody tried the same argument with me, but I wasn't ready to listen to it. Babe, you and the kids are my life. When someone tried to hurt you, I couldn't let that stand. It was like showing red to a bull."

Cassie paused. "So, what happens next time? What if Miller had hurt you or worse? What good what they have done us?"

Zack sighed. "I know. And I promise you I will try to do better and act more responsibly if there is a next time. I don't know. I guess I wanted to show I could take care of my family too."

Cassie frowned. "Why would you think you couldn't?"

"Well, since we were younger, I've always considered myself to be the more...masculine of Cody and I. But we've both seen him step up and protect Bailey or his kids when he had to. I guess I just wanted everyone...especially you...to know I could do that too."

Cassie sighed and pulled Zack into a hug. "I always knew you could. But I'll tell you the same thing I know Bailey's told Cody. I don't care how brave or courageous you are if it causes me to lose you. Can't you see that?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I can..."

Cassie pulled back. "No more stupid stunts like this, right?"

Zack grinned. "Come on, you know me..."

Cassie frowned at him. "Zack..."

"Okay, okay...Am I forgiven?"

"I guess so...I mean, you did catch Miller so I can't be totally upset with you..."

Zack grinned again. "So, no sleeping on the couch tonight?"

Cassie smirked back at him. "I didn't say that...You have the rest of the night to behave, and we'll see then."

Next door, Cody had helped Abby and Charlie inside the house while Bailey went and got Ben and Annie from Max's house. Having similar thoughts as Zack, he gave Abby a piggyback ride down to the basement with Charlie following them.

Abby looked up and smiled at Cody. "I'm proud of you, Daddy."

Cody smiled back. "Thank you, Sweetheart. I'm glad someone is..."

"Don't worry about, Mom. Just give her a little time."

Cody nodded and headed upstairs. And he too was greeted by his youngest children as they came in the house. After getting hugs from them, he asked them to head downstairs to watch TV with their brother and sister. Once they had, he turned to face Bailey.

"Okay, let me have it. I know I deserve it."

Bailey sighed and shook her head. "Cody, I know you have this desire to prove that you can protect your family..."

Cody interrupted her. "Well, I do, but there were other factors here..."

"Like what?"

"Well, I knew Zack was going to go off and do something with or without me. I thought if I went with him, I might be able to keep him from doing something really stupid."

Bailey paused. "Well, I guess I can understand that. I'd probably do the same for Cassie, Addison or one of my sisters."

Cody had a small smile. "Trust me, I'd love to never have to be in one of these situations again. I just wanted to protect my brother..."

"You know, I was all set to give you a huge lecture about this, but I guess its not necessary. And everyone is going to be okay, so we have that..." Bailey paused. "Cody, why do things like this keep happening to us?"

Cody wrapped his arm around her. "I don't know, Bails. Its almost as if someone is writing these horrific plots for us to live through..."

Bailey smiled at him. "It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

Cody smiled back. "But, look at it this way. If there is, whoever it is must like us because we've made it through all of them."

Bailey laughed. "True...So, what comes next?"

Cody shook his head. "I have no idea..." He laughed. "But after saving a cop's life, I don't think I'll have to worry about any tickets any time soon."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Not funny, Cody."

Cody shrugged. "I thought so. But anyways, its Saturday, we're home with our children, so I say we enjoy our time together."

Bailey smiled again. "We can do that."

She wrapped her arms around Cody and pulled him into a tight hug. While in his arms, she looked up. "If there is someone up there, how about a break for a little while?"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Just when I thought spring was finally here, old Jack Frost extended his middle finger at us. Its freaking snowing here again! And I live in the South! Global Warming my $#%!**___  
_


	42. Meeting New People

_Chapter 42_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Life began to get back to normal. Well, as normal as it could. Cassie and Zack were without a vehicle as their minivan was still being held as evidence in the case against Simon Miller. Not that it would have really mattered anyways as the minivan was completely totaled. But, that's when Zack's job as the general manager of the Red Sox came in handy. Several Boston area car dealerships were official sponsors of the Red Sox, and they all graciously volunteered to let the family borrow a brand new minivan. Getting the Sox GM to be a customer of your dealership or your brand was a big coup in Boston especially after what had happened.

Beyond that, time was spent on every one healing up from their injuries. Lizzie came out relatively unscathed, so it was easiest on her. Cassie got her stitches removed eventually, and by then, she didn't mind the scar at all. Charlie's broken wrist was on his left arm, so like his father earlier, he didn't have much difficulty adjusting. And within a week, Abby and Brady had become whizzes on their crutches. Of course, Abby still loved her Dad giving her piggy back rides up and down the stairs every day.

As for Simon Miller, Zack was aghast that Miller's trial wouldn't begin until probably June of the next year.

"What a crock! On Law & Order, everything goes right to trial!"

Cody sighed. "Zack, that's just a TV show...albeit one that's been on for forever, but that's not how the real legal system works. It took forever for Theo to go to trial too."

"So, what happens to Miller until then?"

Cody smiled. "Oh, he'll probably sit away in a jail cell until then. District attorneys and judges don't look too high on people who try to kill police officers."

Zack paused. "Why didn't you just go to law school? You seem to know all about that stuff too."

Cody shrugged. "I have no regrets. I love what I do."

Zack smirked. "And the fact that you make more than I do can't hurt..."

Cody smiled. "No, it doesn't."

At school, the kids were quickly adapting back into the swing of things. Brady even took satisfaction when his basketball team lost in the first round of the playoffs. Of course, he didn't like to acknowledge that the team had also lost Nathan and Charlie due to injuries as well. However, what the five kids didn't expect was the way their experiences made their fellow classmates see them. For each of them, it was a real eye opener.

Lizzie was sitting in the library during her free period doing some homework when she noticed she wasn't alone at her table any longer. Looking up, she noticed a young boy was sitting across from her looking at her.

"Can I help you?"

The young man smiled. "You're Lizzie Martin, aren't you?"

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

"I'm Will Harrison. I'm an eighth grader here. I'm the quarterback of the school's football team."

Lizzie paused. "Sorry. I've just never seen you without your helmet. I've heard stories though."

Will smiled. "Fair enough. I've actually been noticing you around school though. I wanted to talk to you before, but I never had the nerve."

Lizzie just looked at him. "The nerve, huh? From what I hear, you've dated half the girls in the eighth grade."

He laughed. "I wouldn't say half. Anyways, I saw what happened to you and your family on TV. I'm glad everyone is okay."

"Thanks. We're all banged up a little, but we're tough."

"Look, there is an eighth grade dance coming up in a few weeks. I was wondering if you would want to be my date for it."

Lizzie paused. "Are you asking me because you want to go with me or because my Dad is the GM of the Red Sox?"

"Well, I'd like to get to know you better, but its pretty cool that your dad runs the Sox."

Lizzie sighed. "Sorry. I prefer people who like me for me, not for who my Dad is. Besides, while I know players can reform, I haven't seen that from you. Tell you what though. I'll keep my eyes open and get back with you."

Meanwhile, Brady was finding what his Dad said was true. Girls were flocking to him wanting to be his nursemaid. And he was eating it all up.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Brady?"

"How about a soda, Sherry?"

The girl looked annoyed. "My name is Cheryl."

Brady shrugged. "Sorry...must have been the from the concussion I got during the accident..."

Cheryl paused and frowned. "I had no idea...Of course I can get you a soda. I'll be right back!"

She hurried off and Brady just shook his head and laughed. This was almost too easy. Of course, he good times were soon interrupted.

"Wow...That was pathetic."

Brady turned and saw another girl just shaking her head at him. "What was?"

"The way you're using your injuries to get girls to do whatever you want."

Brady shrugged again. "I'm not making them do anything they don't want to do,...What's your name?"

"I'm Giselle."

Brady grinned. "Brady and Giselle...Sounds like a good match to me."

Giselle scoffed. "Yeah, right. But here's a little piece of advice. You don't want to come off as a jerk so soon. Its a reputation you'll have to live with, and it will be hard to overcome even if you ever are serious about losing it."

Brady frowned. "A jerk? How am I being a jerk? I'm just having fun."

"Uh huh. We'll see. Answer me this though. What was that girl's name?"

Brady paused. "Ummm...Sherry."

Giselle shook her head. "That's what I thought." And with that, she walked away.

Brady just glared as she walked away. "What's her problem? She doesn't even know me..."

On, the other side of the library, Nathan was sitting there reading comic books. He especially enjoyed one called Rat Man.

"You're reading Rat Man? I love that comic!"

Nathan looked up and saw the most petite girl he had ever seen.

"Ummm...Yeah, its my favorite."

The girl sat down next to him. "Mine too! I also love Dog Boy and Hyena Girl!"

Nathan nodded. "Those aren't bad...I'm Nathan." He held out his hand.

The girl shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel."

Nathan was noticing she was having trouble keeping still. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I had a few Twinkies for lunch, and I guess the sugar rush is still hitting me."

Nathan grinned. "I love Twinkies too...Especially the ones with strawberry cream..."

Rachel laughed. "Oh my gosh! They're like the absolute best, aren't they!"

Nathan could help but laugh. There was something familiar about this girl, but he thought they would definitely get along great.

While the others were in study hall, Abby and Charlie were in orchestra class. While Abby's injury didn't affect her ability to play the saxophone, Charlie's broken wrist did cause him problems playing his trombone, but not too much. Plus, having Cassie as an orchestra teacher, she gave them some slack if their injuries started bothering them.

Abby was trying to reach down to get her saxophone case, but she couldn't reach it.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Abby looked up and saw a young man who, if he didn't wear thick glasses, could be considered very cute. Sure, he had a nerdy air to him, but that didn't bother Abby at all.

She smiled back at him. "Thanks. My mobility isn't so great."

He smiled back. "No worries. I had a high ankle sprain a few years ago. I have an inkling of what you're going through."

Abby laughed. "So, you know how much it sucks!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I do...I'm Cris."

"Abby...Nice to meet you, Cris."

"Likewise. If you want, I can give you a hand in getting your stuff to your next class. We have Latin together too."

Abby paused. "Well, usually, my brother..." She stopped and smiled. "You know, I'd really appreciate that..."

Cris smiled back. "Not a problem...Speaking of which, are you ready for the test we have in there on Friday?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I was planning on studying with my brother on Thursday night..." She paused again. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah..." He smiled again. "Nimirum..."

Abby laughed. "Good. Exquisitus...You can come over to our house Thursday evening."

Meanwhile, Charlie had put his trombone back in its case and was putting it back in the instrument locker he shared with another trombone player when he looked over and noticed a girl struggling to get her violin case in her locker. Charlie thought she looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. He wasn't sure, but he thought she had some Asian blood in her.

"Need some help?"

She turned to Charlie and smiled. "I would love some..."

Charlie smiled back. He took the violin case and re-angled it so it would fit in the locker. "There you go."

"Thank you...You're Charlie Martin, aren't you?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"I thought so. I saw what happened to you last week. I'm glad you're okay."

Charlie shrugged and help up his cast. "It could have been worse. I just have to wear this thing for a few months."

She smiled. "I'm sure it'll fly by. Any way, I was hoping to talk to you about something else. You're also in my Latin class. I know you do real well in there, and I was hoping you could help me study for the test coming up..."

Charlie smiled. "Sure. I usually study with my sister, Abby, but I don't think she'll mind having one more join us."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem...err...I'm sorry, I don't know you're name."

She smiled. "I'm Sophia..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I'm back! I had a mild case of March Madness these past few days. I'll refrain from any more ranting about how bad my Cats got screwed with their seed, but its okay. We'll just have to crush the Buckeyes earlier than we thought. Anyways, a small warning. I think I'm going to have another case of March Madness this Thursday through Sunday, so...**___  
_


	43. Family Dinners

_Chapter 43_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves.

That evening, as they sat around the dining room table, Bailey, Cody and the kids were eating dinner and talking about their days. For Cody and Bailey, it was a typical day at their jobs. And for Annie and Ben, it was tales of the third grade. But when it came time for Charlie and Abby to talk, both couldn't hold back grins.

"Ummm...Well, if its okay with you, Mom and Dad, someone is coming over Thursday night to study for our Latin test with us..."

Abby turned to her brother. "How did you know I invited someone?"

Charlie frowned. "You did? I was talking about how I had invited someone..."

Cody and Bailey shot each other a glance before turning back to their kids.

"So, you both invited someone over. No big deal. Just make sure their parents know they are coming over."

Cody nodded. "Yeah. And if their parents want, they can pick them or I can run them home when you all are done..."

Bailey smiled. "Now, who are these friends of yours?"

Abby smiled. "Well, his name is Cris. He's..."

Cody interrupted her. "A boy?"

Abby laughed and teased her father. "I think so. He has short hair and uses the boy's room, but beyond that, I can't be positive..."

Cody frowned, but Annie teased her sister. "Awww...Abby has a boyfriend!"

Cody almost spit out his drink. "You what?"

Abby shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just a nice guy who helped me carry my stuff from Orchestra to Latin today. What's the big deal? Didn't you and Mom used to study with Uncle Zack and Aunt Cassie all the time when you were in school?"

Cody paused and sighed. "Well...yeah..."

Bailey laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. You all can use the study room in the basement so nobody will bother you." She turned to Charlie. "And who is your friend?"

Charlie smiled. "Her name is Sophia. She's..."

Ben looked shocked. "Whoa! Charlie actually has a girl who wants to hang out with him?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Bailey cut him off. "So...it is a girl?"

"Yes, Mom. I met her today. She seems really cool."

Bailey sighed and then frowned when she saw Cody smirking at her. Cody turned to his son. "That sounds good, son. Again, just make sure their parents know what's going on."

Charlie nodded. "I will, Dad."

Bailey paused. "Speaking of which, does everyone have all of their homework done for tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded, but Cody and Bailey both focused their attention on their youngest son. "Ben?"

Ben sighed. "Fine. I still have some work to finish..."

"Charlie, Abby, won't don't you two work ahead a little so you don't have anything else to worry about on Thursday?"

Abby nodded. "Good idea, Mom."

"Just wash off your plates when done and put them in the dishwasher."

Annie spoke up. "I did find out something interesting today..."

Cody smiled. "And what's that, Princess?"

Annie smiled. "There having a Thanksgiving beauty pageant at the school. Nikki and I really want to enter it? Can I, Mom? Can I, Dad?"

Bailey and Cody looked at each other. "Let your father and I talk about it, and we'll let you know."

Soon after, all of the kids finished their dinner, and washed their plates before putting them in the dishwasher. Once they did that, Cody and Bailey cleaned up everything else before turning and looking at each other.

Cody sighed. "They're bringing boys and girls home..."

Bailey nodded. "I know."

"You ready for this?"

Bailey shrugged. "I don't know. But they'll both be there, so I have to hope they'll watch out for each other..."

Cody smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's true. I mean...they're in sixth grade. What's the worst that can happen?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Cody, you know I love you, but you really need to stop saying that."

Cody laughed. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Bailey laughed too. "Anyways...How do we tell Annie she can't be in the pageant?"

Cody frowned. "Why would we? Her mother was in a pageant, and she won with grace, beauty and poise. Why not like mother like daughter?"

Bailey smiled. "I appreciate that, but I think she is too young still. I don't want her to think beauty pageants are a way of life. Look at Rebecca..."

Cody paused. "True. But how do we explain that to an eight year old?"

Bailey shook her head. "I don't know..."

"Maybe we let her do this one, but let her know this won't be a regular thing. I know London will probably want Nikki to be in others, but we make sure Annie knows there are more important things."

Bailey nodded. "I guess so..."

Cody smiled. "Besides, I may be biased, but not only is my wife beautiful, but so are my daughters..."

Bailey smiled. "Should we tell her about her father's foray into pageants too?"

Cody shook his head. "I don't think so..."

Bailey laughed. "Alright...but in return, you can't be her coach!"

Meanwhile, next door, a similar scene was playing out at the other Martin household. That six were sitting down for a family dinner.

Zack looked at his kids. "So, anything interesting happen today at school?"

Lizzie sighed. "Some eighth grade jerk asked me to the eighth grade dance. I told him I didn't think so..."

Cassie frowned. "An eighth grader? Does he not know you're in sixth grade?"

"Oh he knows alright. But he's dated half the girls in the eighth grade and probably the seventh too. Everyone knows he just strings girls along until he's tired of them."

Cassie nodded. "I see..." She shot Zack a look.

Zack paused. "Well, good job, Sweetheart. Guys like that are no good."

Brady popped up. "Huh? From the stories I've heard, that's they way you were, Dad!"

Zack paused again. "While that may be true, I saw the error of my ways..."

"But you told me the girls would dig my scar...First the girl today and now this..."

Cassie looked at her oldest son. "What girl?"

Brady sighed. "This girl told me not to be a jerk...just because I couldn't remember a girl's name..."

Cassie frowned. "Brady Henry Martin! We've raised you better than that!"

"I was just having some fun..."

Zack sighed. "Your mother's right. I did the same thing myself when I was younger. But whoever that girl was, she was right. I had quite a reputation built up that I had to overcome. Fortunately for me...and all of you, your mother was able to overlook it..."

Lizzie smirked at her brother. "See?"

Brady shook his head. "But..."

Cassie spoke up. "Brady, there is nothing wrong with getting to know new people. But there is something very wrong in just using them and not caring about their feelings."

Brady sighed. "I guess..."

When all of the kids had finished their meals, it was just Zack and Cassie alone in the kitchen again. And Cassie was just giving her husband a look.

"I don't want Brady being that guy..."

Zack nodded. "Me either...I'll have a word with him..." He paused and smiled. "And I am glad Lizzie told that guy to get lost. I've been dreading this day since high school..."

Cassie was surprised. "You have?"

"Yeah...You remember the project we did with the bags of sugar and flower?"

Cassie shuddered. "Do I ever...Why?"

"Well, when we had a 'daughter' then, it crossed my mind that I didn't want a guy like me coming anywhere near a daughter if we really had one. I'm glad she got her mother's sensibilities..."

Cassie smiled. "Well, you've come along way since when I first met you. I can only hope our two boys turn out as well as their father did..."

Zack smiled. "Me too..."

Cassie teased him. "I just hope they have higher aspirations than being a mailman..."

Zack frowned. "Hey!"

Cassie laughed. "I'm just teasing you, Honey."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Cailey fans, if you are interested, I have set up a tournament challenge on ESPN for those who want to match wits on the brackets. The group name and password have been posted in my forum.**___  
_


	44. Two Guests

_Chapter 44_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The rest of the week went by fairly uneventfully. Cody and Bailey continued going to work, and the kids continued going to school. By Thursday afternoon, everyone was looking forward to the upcoming weekend. Of course, for two of the kids, they had studying to do for a Latin test, and they were down in the basement study room with their guests.

"Wow...Your house is amazing, Charlie."

Charlie smiled. "My Mom and Dad essentially designed it themselves. From what they tell us, they moved in here just a few weeks before Abby and I were born."

Sophia smiled back. "That's so cool. My Mom and I have moved around a bit. We just moved back this past summer. She's originally from Boston and decided it was time to come home."

Charlie laughed. "Kind of sounds like how it was for my Grandma, my Uncle Zack and my Dad...except they were originally from Seattle."

"Did your Dad meet your Mom here in Boston?"

Charlie shook his head. "Actually, no. Mom is from Kettlecorn, Kansas. She and Dad met at a high school on a cruise ship..."

Cris spoke up. "A school on a cruise ship? That sounds so interesting. Imagine getting to study oceanography on the actual ocean!"

Abby laughed. "Yeah, it does sound like fun. In fact, in a couple of years, Mom and Dad are going to send us there for high school too."

"Really? You must be very excited."

Abby nodded. "I am. Growing up, we've been told stories about it from Mom, Dad, Uncle Zack, Aunt Cassie, Uncle Woody, Aunt Addison and Aunt London."

"That's a lot of aunts and uncles."

Charlie laughed. "Only Uncle Zack and Aunt Cassie are our biological uncle and aunt. Uncle Zack and Dad are twin brothers and Aunt Cassie and Mom are first cousins. Everyone else is just so close they are essentially family."

Sophia paused. "And you all ended up living next door to each other?"

Charlie smiled. "Thanks to our Great Great Uncle Tommy. He gave them all the land as wedding presents."

Sophia nodded. "That's so cool. Mom and I just live in an apartment right now. I'd love to live in an actual house."

About that time, the door to the study room opened, and Bailey came in holding a tray full of fresh fruit and juice boxes.

Bailey smiled. "I thought you all could use a snack. Healthy and full of potassium. You know, good for brain stimulation."

Cris's eyes went wide when he saw Bailey. "Wow..."

Bailey paused. "Something wrong? Oh my gosh! I forgot to ask if anyone was allergic to anything...If anyone is, just tell me."

Cris smiled at her. "No, nothing like that. Abby never told me she had such a pretty older sister..."

Bailey laughed. "No, I'm Charlie and Abby's mom."

Abby frowned as she looked at Cris, but turned back to her Mom. "Mom, this is Cris and that is Sophia."

Bailey nodded. "Its nice to meet you both. Welcome to our home."

Cris picked up an apple and grinned at Bailey again. "Thank you, Mrs. Martin. As they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

Bailey laughed again. "None for me then. My husband is a doctor, and I don't want him away from me for a second. I'll let you all get back to studying. If you need anything, I'll be upstairs." And with that Bailey left.

Charlie spoke up. "Mom's right. We should get back to studying." So, with that, everyone pulled out their books and got to work.

Upstairs, Bailey was still chuckling when she heard the garage door opening. A few minutes later, she felt two arms go around her and two lips kissing her cheek.

"Hey Beautiful."

Bailey turned around and smiled. "Hey to you too. You're in a good mood."

Cody smiled. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm here with you. What could be better than that?"

"Just remember we have guests downstairs. We don't want Charlie and Abby complaining that Mom and Dad are embarrassing them..."

Cody chuckled. "We're their parents. Aren't we supposed to do that?"

Bailey laughed too. "Well, yeah, but we should go easy on them the first time guests are over..." She paused. "Though, seeing us being affectionate might break one of their hearts..."

Cody frowned. "Why's that?"

"Abby's friend, Cris, called me Abby's pretty older sister, and I'm pretty sure he was trying to flirt with me..."

Cody's eyes narrowed. "Oh, he did, did he?"

Bailey smiled. "Take it easy...He's only twelve. He's harmless."

"I was more worried about how Abby would feel about him doing that right in front of her..."

Bailey paused. "Oh...I didn't think of that."

Cody sighed and smiled. "I can't blame him for having a crush on you. I've had one from that first day I met you. But, I don't want something like this to hurt Abby."

"I agree 100%."

"Maybe I should go down and make an appearance so this Little Lothario knows that I'm here and that there is a Mr. Martin..."

"Just make it quick. They are studying after all, and you remember how much we hated being interrupted when we were doing that..."

Cody smiled. "I remember."

He headed downstairs, knocked on the door, and stuck his head inside. Everyone looked up, and Abby smiled at him.

"Hey, Daddy."

Cody smiled back. "I just wanted to check to see if anyone needed anything."

Charlie turned to Sophia and Cris. "This is our Dad. He's the chief of cardiology at Mass General."

Cody turned and looked at Cris. "And I'm also Mrs. Martin's husband, and I have a black belt in karate..."

Cris looked away as Abby laughed.

Charlie spoke up again. "Dad, this is Sophia."

Cody reached out to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you." But that's when Cody got a strange feeling. He didn't know why, but Sophia looked very familiar. He shook it off. "Anyways, I'll let you get back to work.""

Cody headed back upstairs, and joined Bailey in the living room. She looked up from the newspaper.

"Were you nice?"

Cody shrugged. "I just let him know I was your husband and that I have a black belt in karate..."

Bailey frowned. "But you don't..."

"I know that and you know that...but he doesn't."

Bailey rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Cody paused. "I will say...Charlie's friend, Sophia...I don't know why, but she seems familiar."

"Yeah? Maybe someone in her family was a patient of yours?"

Cody nodded. "You're probably right." He shrugged. "Oh well."

About that time, Annie came running into the living room. "Mom! Dad! I have the permission slip for the Thanksgiving pageant!"

Cody and Bailey scooted apart, and Annie climbed up in between them. Cody looked down at his youngest daughter. "You remember our deal right?"

Annie nodded. "I know. So, with this being a one time shot, we need to go all out. I'll need a new dress, my hair done, new shoes, I need to work on my talent, I..."

Cody laughed. "Slow down, Princess. We have plenty of time to deal with all of that. And as your coach, your Mom will plan a schedule..."

Bailey turned to Cody. "I'm her coach?"

Cody smiled. "You told me I couldn't be, so that leaves you..." He turned back to Annie. "Did you know your Mom won the Miss Tipton pageant on the boat while we were in high school?"

Annie smiled. "Really?"

Bailey sighed. "Yes, I did..."

Cody was looking at the permission slip when he began laughing again. "Look at this, Bails. Guess who one of the celebrity judges is..."

"Who?"

"Lil' Lil' Little..."

Bailey was surprised. "Marcus' son?"

Annie's eyes went wide. "You know Malik Little's Dad?"

Bailey smiled. "We sure do. We went to high school with him."

Annie grinned. "So, I have an inside connection! Yay me!"

Cody and Bailey both frowned and looked at each other.

A few hours later, the studying in the basement was done. Cody said he would run Cris and Sophia home while Bailey stayed back and began cooking dinner. Cody had to shake his head as the whole way home, Cris was silent. If he didn't know better, he would have thought he didn't like him. After dropping Cris off, Cody followed Sophia's directions to her home. Pulling into the apartment complex parking lot, Cody decided he better walk Sophia to her door to make sure she got there alright.

When they got to the door, Sophia turned to Cody. "Thank you for the ride home, Mr. Martin."

Cody smiled. "It was my pleasure. I..."

But before he could continue, the door to the apartment opened.

"Cody?"

Cody turned and was in shock. And then he heard Sophia say it. "Mom!"

Cody closed his eyes and shook his head. "Mom? Barbara?"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I'm sure by now, we've all heard the tragic news. We've lost Nate Dog. I hope wherever he is now, he's still regulating and keeping 15 in the clip and one in the hole. Let's all pour a little out for him when we get a chance. Oh, there is still time for anyone who wants in on the Tournament Challenge. So, please join us if you want.**___  
_


	45. She's Back! II

_Chapter 45_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Cody just stood there in complete shock. Here he was standing face to face with someone who had tried to make his life a living hell. Someone who had tried to take his Bailey away from him. And now he realized why Sophia looked so familiar – she resembled her mother in a lot of ways.

"Cody?"

Cody focused his eyes on Barbara. "Barbara? You're Sophia's mother?"

Sophia paused. "You know Mr. Martin, Mom"

Barbara nodded. "Yeah. I knew him a long time ago...Sweetie, why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner?"

Sophia nodded and turned to Cody. "Thank you for the ride, Mr. Martin. And thank you again for the allowing me in your home." After saying that, she trotted off.

Barbara turned back to Cody. "Would you like to come in for a minute, Cody? I would really like to talk to you..."

Cody paused. "Well..."

"Please?"

Cody sighed. "Alright. I guess I can spare five to ten minutes."

Barbara smiled, and Cody followed her inside. And Barbara lead him on into the kitchen where she was cooking dinner.

"Where are my manners? Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Cody shook his head. "No, thanks. Bailey is cooking dinner at home right now."

Barbara stiffened up at hearing Bailey's name and turned her back to Cody. "So, you two are still together?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah...We've been married over seventeen years now. Four kids, two sets of twins, a boy and girl in each set."

Barbara turned around to face him. "Good for you...I bet you are a success professionally too."

"Well, I'm the chief of cardiology at Mass General, and Bailey is the Chief Veterinarian and Director of the Tipton Animal shelters. Between us both, we do alright."

"I bet..."

Cody paused not sure what to say. "So...where is Sophia's father?"

Barbara sighed. "California. Our divorce was final a little over a year ago..."

"Sorry. Was it that guy you were on Jeopardy with?"

Barbara shook her head. "No. He and I broke up soon after Jeopardy was over." She paused. "After seeing you again, I realized rather quickly that he didn't measure up..."

Cody was feeling even more uncomfortable. "I don't know what to say..."

"It was my own fault, really. I should have never let you go in the first place. Cody, do you have any idea how it feels to know you've blown it with the love of your life?"

Cody was speechless. "Ummm...well...I can't say I do...I've been happily married to mine for a long time..."

Barbara sighed. "I just wonder what if sometimes. What if I hadn't had that stupid idea? What if I had fought for you in a civilized way."

Cody paused. "It wouldn't have made a difference..."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know. My heart tells me. When I met Bailey, I felt something I had never felt before. For the first time, I knew what it truly mean to love someone. And I don't know how its been possible, but as time has passed, I've fallen more and more in love with her. So, that's how I can be so sure. I can't and don't want to imagine my life without her."

Barbara was silent. "What if you hadn't gone to the boat?"

"It wouldn't have mattered. It just would have delayed my finding her and falling for her." Cody paused. "Look, Barbara, I don't say these things to be hurtful. I say them because they are the truth. And to be honest, I thought you knew all of this a long time ago..."

Barbara sighed. "Maybe I did...Maybe I just didn't want to admit it to myself..."

Cody checked his watch. "I need to be heading home..." He paused again. "Look. Sophia seems very nice, and she and Charlie seem to be becoming friends. I don't want our history to prevent them from being friends because it wouldn't be fair to them. But..."

Barbara nodded. "I understand..."

Cody nodded. "Good. It was...a surprise...to see you again. Hope you are doing well." And with that, Cody left.

Driving home, Cody couldn't help but shake his head. What were the odds of that happening. He paused again to think. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit they were pretty good all things considered. Even after what Barbara had done to them years ago, was it possible she had changed and really regretted her past transgressions? Cody sighed. First Agnes and now this.

When he entered his kitchen, he received a warm smile from Bailey. And no matter what was gnawing at him, one of those would always lift his spirits.

"Did you get everyone home okay?"

Cody nodded and paused. "Yeah, but after dinner, there's something I need to tell you."

Bailey paused. She could tell by Cody's demeanor that this wasn't a trivial matter. She merely nodded, and soon dinner was done. After calling everyone down for dinner, they all sat down for another family dinner. Normal discussion took place, but soon enough, the kids got up to either continue studying or to go do their own thing.

Cody was still sitting at the dining room table, and Bailey got up to sit next to him.

"So, what do you need to tell me?"

Cody paused. "Well, its about Sophia...more importantly, its about who her mother is..."

Bailey frowned. "What do you mean?"

Cody sighed. "Her mother is Barbara..."

Bailey was shocked. "Are you serious?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I spoke to her a few minutes when I dropped Sophia off."

"And?"

Cody shrugged. "She seemed to regret her actions way back then."

"And do you believe her?"

"If you had asked me a couple of months ago, I would have said no way. But after seeing Agnes again, who knows?"

Bailey paused to think. "Did she say anything else?"

Cody sighed. "Yeah. She told me I was the love of her life and she had spent the past few years thinking a lot of what ifs..."

Bailey frowned. "What did you tell her?"

Cody smiled. "The truth. That I was happily married to the love of my life, and I know you and I would have found each other no matter what."

Bailey smiled at that before pausing again. "How did she take that?"

Cody shrugged again. "I don't know. I did tell her I didn't want our past history to affect our kids' friendship because they shouldn't be punished for something they had no control over."

Bailey nodded. "I can see that...But is it wrong that I will look at Sophia differently now?"

"I don't think so. Its only human nature. I'm the same way. But we have to remember she's done nothing wrong."

"You're right..." Bailey paused to think of something. "Would it be weird if Sophia and Charlie became more than friends?"

Cody smiled. "Bails...Sixth graders, remember?"

"I know, but if they did, then Barbara would become a part of our lives again..."

Cody took her hand. "No, she won't. At least not in anyway we don't want her to be. We may have to see her from time to time, but other than that, we won't have to see her."

"You really think so?"

"I think so. Besides, Barbara knows no matter what, we will always be on our guard around her."

Bailey smiled at Cody. "Very true."

Cody smiled back. "Besides, for all we know, she has pulled an Agnes and turned her life around..."

Later that night, across Newton, Barbara sat in a chair beside her sleeping daughter's bed.

"You did good, Sweetie. Whether you know it or not, you've brought Cody back into my life. And this time, I don't plan on losing the fight...especially to that farm girl."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: The Cats tried to give me a heart attack...or was it all the green beer I drank today? Anyways, I think we can all celebrate the fact that the Dirty Birds lost to Morehead State University. And in case you didn't know, MSU is the alma mater of NY Giants Super Bowl Winning QB Phil Simms. **___  
_


	46. Suprises and More Surprises

_Chapter 46_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Friday brought with it the final day of the school week as well as the work weeks for both Cody and Bailey. The kids were having a usual Friday with the exception of their Latin test. Of course, Charlie and Abby thought it was a very fair test. But if they were both honest, both felt it was incredibly easy. Walking out of the classroom as it was over, Sophia turned to Charlie.

"Wow...that was rough!"

Charlie paused He didn't think it was, but he wasn't about to say that to Sophia. "Yeah...it was. I hope I did alright on it."

Sophia nodded. "Me too. I'm glad I studied with you. I noticed several things on the test that we had specifically gone over..." She grinned. "Can you see the future?"

Charlie laughed. "I wish..."

"Me too. I'd ask you for the lottery numbers so Mom and I could get a house like your family has..."

"What does your Mom do anyways?"

"She does something with computers."

Charlie nodded. "Cool. I love tinkering around with my laptop. Unfortunately, my parents put several things as restricted access and I haven't been able to crack their password yet. Probably, something from an inside joke or story between them..."

Sophia paused. "Your parents really seem to love each other, don't they?"

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, they do. A lot of times when they don't think we notice, we catch them holding hands or being romantic with each other. Sometimes, it can be a little much. But, at the same time, it lets me know what to look for someday. Besides loving each other, they are also each other's best friend."

Sophia nodded. "I wish my parents had been like that. They seemed to fight a lot. A few times, I could hear my Dad shout that no matter what he did, it would never measure up. I never could figure out what he was trying to measure up to. Finally, Dad couldn't take it any more, and he filed for divorce."

"Sorry."

"Nothing I can do about it. My Dad has already found someone else, and he seems a lot happier. I just wish my Mom could find someone who would make her happy."

Charlie nodded. "Take it from me, parents are a lot easier to deal with when they are happy. Of course, mine are an united front, so it makes it more difficult to get away with anything. Not that I would really know, but my brother Ben is constantly getting busted."

Sophia smiled. "Isn't it your job as a big brother to help him out?"

Charlie laughed. "You haven't met my brother." He checked his watch. "We'd better hurry, or we'll be late for our next class!"

Meanwhile, as Charlie and Sophia were talking, Abby was surprised when Cris had offered to help her with her backpack again.

"Thanks..."

Cris smiled. "Its the least I could do after a wonderful evening last night..."

Abby frowned at him. "I like Latin pretty well, but I don't know if I would call studying a wonderful evening."

Cris laughed. "It must have been the company I was in. I mean, your parents seemed so nice too. What do they do?"

"Well, my Dad is the chief of cardiology at Mass General, and my Mom is the Chief Veterinarian and Director of the Tipton Animal Shelters."

Cris nodded in admiration. "Wow! That's amazing! I could tell right away that your Mom...and Dad both seemed to be extraordinary people."

Abby was getting a weird vibe from Cris, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly why. "Well, I like them. They are my parents after all..."

"I mean, both have high powered careers. I bet that doesn't leave a lot of time for them being home and to spend time together..."

Abby laughed. "Are you kidding me? They love spending as much time together as possible. They've know each other since they were 15, and still light up whenever they see each other. I know they both love all of us kids, but I've overheard them say they look forward to when its just the two of them again."

Cris frowned. "Really?"

"Of course. I think its great that they love each other so much. I mean, it shows me what I want when I get older. I want to be married to my best friend too."

Cris seemed to be distant. "Yeah. I guess I can see that." He checked his watch. "Come on, we need to be getting on to our next class."

Across town, Cody had gotten out of a surgery and was taking time to relax in his office. Sitting back and taking a deep breath, he looked down at his desk and saw his cell phone laying there. Smiling, he remember reading Annie's information about the pageant and picked up his phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Marcus, its me, Cody."

"_Cody! What's up, Man?"_

"Well, I noticed your son is going to be a celebrity judge for a pageant here in Boston..."

_Marcus sighed. "Mel and I were hoping to be able to surprise you guys when we were coming up..."_

Cody chuckled. "I just thought you might want to know that you'll know two of the girls in the pageant – Nikki Tipton St. Mark and my own Princess, Annie."

_Marcus laughed. _"_You calling to try to bribe me before London does?"_

Cody laughed too. "Not at all. I just noticed the pageant was over Thanksgiving weekend. I was going to invite you and your family to join us for Thanksgiving...if the rules will allow it I mean."

_"I appreciate that. It would be good to see everyone again. I mean, I still can't believe you and Bailey have kids in middle school now."_

"I know. Time has flown by. Two more years, and it will be us dropping them off at the S.S. Tipton."

_Marcus laughed again. "Wow, Cody...You're old!"_

Cody just shook his head. "Says someone who is actually older than I am..."

"_Yeah, but I don't have kids that old yet..."_

Cody smiled. "That just means I'll be younger when I have Bailey all to myself again..."

"_No, it just means you guys will be available babysitters! I have two you can watch anytime..."_

"How are your kids doing? I admit...I was kind of surprised when you let Malik follow in your footsteps. I mean, especially with what happened to that Beiber kid. That was tragic. I saw his Behind the Music, and I cringed. I used to think Michael Jackson was pretty creepy, but man, that guy took it to a whole another level..."

_Marcus shrugged. "It was his decision. I warned him of the potential downside, but he wanted to do it anyways. But, I'll be there if the bottom falls out like it did to me. Plus, that Beiber was a no talent clown..."_

"I can't disagree with you there. But, I think you turned out alright. Would you trade your wife and kids for a chance to be in the limelight again?"

_Marcus smiled. "Not a chance in hell!"_

"I know how you feel...Well, again, you, Mel, Malik and Jasmine are all welcome to join us for Thanksgiving if you want..."

"_I'll let you know. And if I can, don't tell anyone. Let me surprise them."_

"I won't tell anyone but Bailey."

"_Fair enough. Look, I have another call coming in. I'll call you later when I know something for sure. Later on, Cody."_

Cody smiled as he hung up his Iphone 12G. If everything worked out, it would be a surprise no one would ever forget. And as Marcus hung up his other call, he too smiled. He might have a big surprise of his own.

Across town, Bailey was finishing up her day and trying to get everything done so she could leave for a well deserved weekend. And as she was doing the last of her paperwork, there was a knock at her door. Bailey looked up and smiled when she saw it was Katie.

"Hey, what's up? I figured you would have left by now..."

Katie sighed as she sat down. "Is it bad I have no desire to go home? I have no desire to deal with the terrible twos..."

Bailey laughed. "Oh, I remember those very well..."

"I don't believe you. You're kids are all so well behaved."

"Have you met Ben?"

Katie laughed. "Oh yeah. I remember that now..."

Bailey smiled. "I'll never forget them. Part of the reason I'm glad I had Cody go in for the vasectomy..."

Katie smiled. "Maybe I should talk Billy into doing that...I can just see his face now."

Bailey laughed. "Well, you did do something that none of us had to do...You had the first set of triplets in the family..."

Katie sighed. "You don't have to remind me...I wish there was another person so Billy and I wouldn't be outnumbered..."

Bailey smiled again. "Well, Cody and I are now. Its us versus four kids, two cats and a dog..."

Katie laughed. "Is that all?"

"Well, Ben wanted a pet snake, but we told him no. Cody said something about waking up and finding it squeezing the life out of him..."

Katie was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door again. A man stuck his head in the door.

"Dr. Bailey Martin?"

Bailey nodded. "That's me."

The man walked in and deliver a large bouquet of flowers on to Bailey's desk. Bailey was so surprised she barely remembered to tip the guy.

Katie smiled. "So, what's the occasion for my cousin to send flowers?"

Bailey paused to think. "I have no idea. But sometimes, he will just send me flowers out of the blue. I bet that's what he did..."

"What's the card say?"

Bailey smiled as she reached for it. "He always writes the corniest things, but I can't help it. I love them." She opened the card and read it outloud.

"I was thinking about you today and thought someone so beautiful deserved something else so beautiful..." Bailey grinned until she saw the rest of the note. "From a secret admirer..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I hope everyone will be rooting on the Cats tomorrow. When Kentucky and West Virginia clash, it can get out of hand. Just ask the Hatfields and McCoys. And that started over a pig. Have I mentioned I love March Madness? Or that I still hate Duke? Call me what you want, but I loved the documentary on the Fab Five and how they talked about Duke. I couldn't have agreed more! lol**___  
_


	47. Taking Out the Trash

_Chapter 47_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey just stared at the card in her hand. She kept reading it and re-reading it. From a secret admirer? She stood there trying to figure out who would send her something like that. She looked up and saw Katie giving her a look.

"I didn't know you had a secret admirer..."

Bailey shook her head. "Me either."

Katie paused and smiled. "I bet its from Cody, but he's just trying to have some fun with you."

Bailey stopped to consider that and began to laugh. "You know. I bet your right. Last night, Charlie and Abby had a couple of classmates over to study for a test. This little twelve year old kid tried to flirt with me, and I laughed it off. But Cody didn't like it one bit. I bet this is Cody trying to make a joke."

Katie smiled. "Let him know I actually thought it was pretty good. I think I'm going to call it a weekend."

Bailey nodded and smiled. "Good idea. I think I'll do the same."

Later on that evening, Bailey was in the kitchen as the kids were outside enjoying a warm fall evening while they had one. The garage door went up, and soon Cody had joined her in the kitchen. And before he could set his briefcase down, Bailey had pulled him in for a kiss.

Cody smiled. "What did I do to deserve that? I'll keep doing it."

Bailey smiled back at him. "You know what you did."

"I do?" He paused to think. "Oh, you must have talked to Marcus then..."

Bailey gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you talking about me calling Marcus and inviting his family for Thanksgiving while they are here?"

Bailey shook her head. "No...But I do like the sound of that idea."

"What are you talking about then?"

Bailey smiled again. "I'm talking about you sending me flowers signed from a secret admirer trying to get me to think it was from that Cris kid..."

Cody frowned. "I didn't do that..."

"Sure you did..." Bailey lead Cody over to the counter where the flowers were. "You sent these to have some fun with me, right?"

Cody read the card and his eyes narrowed. "Bails, I didn't send these..."

"You're joking, right?"

Cody shook his head. "No, I'm not..."

Bailey was confused. "But, then...who would send them?"

Cody almost growled. "Why that little..."

"Wait...You think they really were from that Cris kid?"

"Who else would send them? Unless you have another secret admirer you haven't told me about."

Bailey shook her head. "Not that I know of. I was sure you had sent them..."

"Where is that class directory? I'm going to make a phone call to his parents and give them a piece of my mind!"

Bailey grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute. Let's think about this rationally. Cody, he's twelve years old. How would he be able to order them?"

"We give our kids allowances...His parents probably do too."

"Yeah, but our kids don't have a credit card to order them."

"Bails, its not that hard to get a credit card these days. And London had several when she was that age..."

Bailey paused to think. "That's true. But just because he's capable of sending them doesn't mean he did. Why don't I just call the florist and see what they can tell me?"

Cody nodded that it was a good idea. So, Bailey called the number on the card and asked to speak with the manager. She explained that she might have a stalker that sent her flowers and wanted to know who had sent them to her. But, unfortunately, the flowers had been ordered online through an internet company. All the florist knew was Bailey's work address, the message, and the payment had been transferred from the other company. Bailey sighed as she hung up.

"Well, that was useless."

Cody paused. "You know, I think I know of a police detective who owes me a favor. Let me call Detective Mahoney and see what he suggests we do."

And that's what Cody did. Detective Mahoney told him he would look into it, but warned him that it go outside of his jurisdiction.

Cody sighed. "That may be a dead end too..."

Bailey nodded. "I was afraid of that. You know what? It doesn't really matter who sent them to me. Follow me and I'll show you what I think of this..."

Cody followed Bailey outside and watched her throw the flowers in their compost recycle bin. Bailey turned to him and smiled. "The only person I want to receive flowers from is you or from our kids on a special day..." She laughed. "But I know you pay for those anyways, so same thing. I don't care who sent them. They can spend a fortune on flowers for all I care. They'll end up in the same place as those."

Cody smiled back at her. "Note to self. Always sign my name when sending Bailey flowers..."

"I say we forget about this. If whoever it is tries anything stupid again, we have other resources we can bring in."

Both turned to head inside when they saw their kids staring at them.

"What are you two doing?"

Bailey turned to Cody before looking back at their kids. "Oh, we were just taking out some trash."

Cody paused and focused on Abby. "Sweetheart, your Mom and I need to speak to you for a minute if we can."

Abby shrugged, grabbed her crutches, and followed Cody and Bailey back inside. "What's up?"

"Well, its about your friend, Cris...What do you know about him?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "Not a whole lot. I just met him this week really. But, he seems to be..." She paused. "...well, how to say this...interesting."

Bailey furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Mom, to be honest, he kept talking about you. And today, he wanted to know all about you..."

Cody turned and gave Bailey a 'told you so' look. Bailey ignored him and spoke up again. "What all did you tell him?"

"Well, he wanted to know where both of you worked, and I told him..."

Bailey nodded. "Alright...Well, I appreciate you telling us that, Sweetheart."

Abby studied her parents. "He did something, didn't he?"

"We don't know. I received a bouquet of flowers at work today from a secret admirer, and your Dad says they weren't from him."

Abby paused. "Well, I don't know if it helps, but he didn't seem happy when I told him how affectionate you two are with each other."

"Really?"

Abby nodded. "You want me to keep an eye on him?"

Bailey was about to tell her no when Cody spoke up. "Sweetheart, if he says anything that strikes you as odd, please let us know."

"Okay...I'm going to head back outside now."

Abby hobbled back outside, and Cody turned to Bailey.

"What do you think?"

Bailey shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm thinking more and more you might be right about him..."

Cody sighed. "I think I need to have another word with this kid..."

"You can't do that. Cody, you can't try to intimidate a sixth grader. That's usually frowned upon..."

"I know, but what else can we do?"

Bailey paused and laughed. "Maybe I should call Maddie and find out how she used to keep Zack at bay?"

Cody looked at Bailey and grinned. "Bails, you're a genius! I think I know what to do!"

Across town, Barbara was sitting at her computer working on something as Sophia was watching TV in the living room. Sophia got up off the couch, and was just right outside her mother's door when she heard her mother's cell phone began to ring.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?"

"Excellent. If this goes the way we've planned, Cody Martin will be mine again, and you can have your chance at Bailey..."

Sophia gasped at what she heard.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting this. I got caught up in March Madness. Now on to tomorrow where I hope everyone will root for George Mason for me. I know my Cats can beat the Buckeyes, but I'd rather see them lose before they get there. Anyways, I received a review yesterday asking why I wrote Cailey from an anonymous reviewer called 'Zaileyfan'. I mean, really? Has this person not read my thoughts on how utterly ridiculous and out of character the absurd notion of Zailey is. Really? I think I as well as others have proven over and over how absurd the idea of that is. I guess some people still have no clue who these characters really are. Oh well, to whoever posted that, I will NEVER write Zailey unless I feel like making fun of how stupid the thought of it is. **___  
_


	48. A Twist

_Chapter 48_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Sophia immediately slipped away from her mother's bedroom door and slipped back into the living room. Almost on instinct, she fell back into the couch. She was really hoping that she had not heard her mother say what she did. For as long as she could remember, her mother had taught her to do the right thing. But she also remembered her mother telling her to always pursue her dreams and go after what she wanted. And now, it seemed like her Mom was trying to do that for herself. But, at the same time, Sophia knew that it wasn't the right thing.

For one, she liked Charlie. He was a real nice guy, and if she was honest, she thought he was really cute. And he had been so nice to invite her to study with him and his sister. Then she remembered Charlie talking about his own parents. And according to him, they were deeply in love with each other. And Mr. Martin had been nothing but nice to her the previous evening. While she wanted her mother to be happy, she didn't want it to come at the hurt of two innocent people. Sophia was so confused. Growing up, she had always wished her parents had been the way Charlie had described his parents. But, they hadn't been, and she had learned to accept that. The Martins seemed like very nice people and a happy family, and she didn't want to see what had happened to her family happen to them. But, on the other hand, her mother was her mother, and didn't her first loyalty lie with her?

Sophia was deep in thought, and she didn't notice her Mom had joined her in the living room until she saw a hand waiving in front of her face.

"Are you alright, Sophia? You seemed a million miles away."

Sophia paused and shook her head to clear it. "Oh...I was just watching something on TV, and it made me think of Dad."

Barbara sighed. "I know you miss him, Sweetie. But our life is here now. Don't you like being here in Boston?"

"Yeah, I do. And I've met really nice people here. I know I just met him, but Charlie Martin seems really cool. And his whole family is great."

Sophia could almost see a cloud form over her mother's expression. "They do, huh?"

Sophia nodded. "Yeah, his sister is cool, and both his parents are really nice." She paused. "How do you know his Dad anyways?"

Barbara sat down next to her daughter. "I knew Cody in middle school and our freshman year of high school. We were both the smart kids, and that kind of drew us together. We dated for a little while until he got this opportunity to go to school on a cruise ship."

"Yeah, Charlie and Abby mentioned that. Their parents want them to go to high school there too."

Barbara nodded. "Well, when he left, we agreed to try a long distance relationship, but I did something really stupid."

"What?"

"I wanted him to come back to Boston. So, the night he left for the boat, I started going out with a friend of his thinking he would come back and fight for me. It didn't work."

"What happened?"

Barbara sighed. "He met Charlie's mother, and according to Cody, he fell in love with her at first sight. It was like I didn't exist anymore..."

Sophia paused. "But don't those things happen? I've seen plenty of movies where it does."

"I suppose, but I didn't take it very well. Long story short, I realized my plan had failed and tried something else. And it blew up in my face. Cody told me he loved Bailey and didn't want to ever see me again. And I didn't see him again until my freshman year in college when I was representing Harvard on College Jeopardy, and he and Bailey were representing Yale."

"How did you do?"

Barbara sighed again. "They beat us. And that was the last I had seen of him until last night."

Sophia was confused. "But wasn't that a long time ago?"

Barbara nodded. "Yeah, it was..."

Sophia wanted to see what her mother would say. "Well, from what Charlie tells me, his parents are very much still in love."

Barbara gave her daughter a sad smile. "I thought your father and I were too. Sometimes, things happen..."

Sophia felt a chill go down her spine. She didn't like the way her mother had said that. But still, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. If only there was someone she could talk to about this. If she confronted her mother, she was afraid she would lie about it. If she talked to Charlie, she would feel like she was betraying her Mother. Suddenly, it came to Sophia. There was someone she could talk to. She turned to her mother.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk and give Daddy a call. I'll be back in a little while."

Barbara just nodded, and Sophia got up, grabbed her cell phone, and headed out the door. Once outside, she immediately dialed.

"Daddy? Its me, Sophia. I need your help..."

Meanwhile, across town, Cody was busy explaining his idea for Bailey. And Bailey thought it was a pretty good idea that would put the fear of God in Cris. Once they had settled in on what they were going to do, they decided they would just enjoy their weekend as it would be Monday before they could put their plan into effect.

On Monday afternoon, the kids had finished school for the day and were waiting on Cassie to finish up what she needed to do before they could head home. Cris and Sophia were waiting with them, and as they waited, they saw their Latin teacher coming down the hall.

Abby smiled. "Mr. Lawrence, when will you have our tests graded?"

Mr. Lawrence smiled at the four of them. "You'll get them back tomorrow. But I can tell the four of you all did very well. I believe you all got A's on it."

Everyone was excited as Mr. Lawrence walked away. Sophia was especially excited. She turned towards Charlie. "Thank you so much! If not for you, I think I would have failed it, but I actually got an A! How can I ever thank you?"

Charlie blushed. "It was my pleasure..."

Sophia smiled. "I won't forget this. I won't forget what you did for me." She paused while she considered doing what she wanted to do. She decided to go for it. Sophia leaned in and gave Charlie a peck on the lips.

Charlie was surprised and speechless. He didn't know what to say. Of course, unfortunately for him, Brady and Nathan witnessed it and immediately began teasing him.

"Way to go, Cuz..."

Nathan laughed. "You the man!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes on them. "Leave Charlie alone. No need to be jealous of him doing something that neither of you has ever done..."

Immediately, that shut up Brady and Nathan. Charlie still didn't know what to say, and he was turning a bright shade of red. Sophia was a little embarrassed too, but she didn't regret what she had done.

"Charlie, I..."

But before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey kids!"

Everyone turned and saw Bailey walking towards them. Abby and Charlie were surprised to see her there while Cris lit up.

"What are you doing here, Mom?"

Bailey smiled. "You two have appointments with your doctors this afternoon."

Abby frowned. "We do?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, checkups to make sure your injuries are healing properly. I'm going to drop you off at the hospital, and then you're both going to ride home with your Dad."

Charlie shrugged. "Well...okay." He turned to Sophia. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Sophia nodded. "I guess so...I'll..."

But she too was interrupted. "Sophia! There you are!"

She turned and saw her Mother coming down the hall along side another woman.

"And there you are, Cris!"

Bailey smiled. "You must be Cris' mother. I'm Bailey Martin. I'm Charlie and Abby's mother."

The woman smiled. "Ahh yes. Thank you for letting Cris come over to your house and study."

"Our pleasure." Bailey looked over and saw Barbara. Bailey couldn't hide the contempt on her face. "Hello, Barbara..."

Barbara glared back at Bailey. "Bailey."

Cris' mother must not have noticed the animosity between them. "Wait a minute! Your husband is the one who saved the Mick's life, and that crazy man targeted your kids!"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, that was us. Fortunately, it wasn't worse."

"And it was your husband and two others who captured that lunatic!"

Bailey paused. Cris' mother just gave her a better idea than what Cody had come up with. "Yeah, he was. My husband, his brother, and our friend are all very protective of their families. They will do anything to protect them."

"Good for them."

Bailey made sure Cris could hear. "When I was pregnant with Charlie and Abby, another lunatic tried to kill me too. My husband showed up in the nick of time and saved the day. He got in a scuffle and ended up throwing the other guy off the roof to his death." Bailey realized she kind of distorted the facts, but hoped they would have a bigger impact.

"You're very lucky to have a husband who seems to love you so much."

Bailey smiled. "I know that, and I'm very thankful. I know he would kill to protect me or the kids, and I would do the same for him."

Bailey looked over and noticed Cris' eyes had gone wide in horror. She chuckled to herself. Maybe this will end this once and for all. However, she didn't notice the look of horror Sophia had on her face. Sophia didn't want her mother dead no matter what she was trying to do. And from the way Bailey had said what she had, Sophia knew she meant every word.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. I need to get my kids to the doctor."

But as soon as she said that, her cell phone rang. "Excuse me a second." She answered her phone. "Dr. Bailey Martin, may I help you?"

And in a voice she could tell was distorted, she heard. "I hope you enjoyed the flowers I sent you. Soon, we'll be together like we should have been all along..."

Bailey gasped and dropped her phone.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Well, it looks like its UK's destiny to knock the Suckeyes out of the tournament. Like I've said before, the only good thing to come out of Ohio was I71/I75 South. So, as an incentive for people to root for UK, I will promise two chapters next Friday night if the Cats win. And a final thing, Charles Barkley is awesome! I love listening to him insult the Big East nonstop. His latest - he called it the Itty Bitty East.**___  
_


	49. Plan B

_Chapter 49_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey just stood there and looked down at her phone in shock. How was this possible? She and Cody were almost positive Cris had been behind the flowers. But, here he was standing right there while whoever this was on the phone was taking the credit. A few minutes ago, she thought she had put an end to this, but she was now realizing they were back to square one.

"Mom?"

Bailey looked over and saw her children looking at her in concern.

Abby continued. "Is everything okay?"

Bailey paused and shook off her concerns. "I'm fine. I guess there was some static electricity built up, and I got a bit of a shock. It just surprised me, that's all. Anyway, we need to be getting you both to the doctor. Let's go."

Charlie and Abby nodded, and Charlie looked back at Sophia. He wanted to say something to her, but it looked like she was a million miles away too. So, he just grabbed both his and Abby's backpacks and followed his sister and mother out of the school. The entire drive to the hospital, Charlie and Abby noticed their mother was quiet. Charlie was a little worried, but Abby knew that if something was bothering her, they would soon be with her Dad. And as far as Abby was concerned, her Dad would make sure everything was alright.

As soon as the walked into the hospital, Cody was there to meet them. He smiled at them, gave his son a pat on the back and hugged his girls. He grinned at Abby.

"I bet your looking forward to getting rid of those crutches and into a walking boot, huh?"

Abby grinned back. "A little, but I'll miss having you carrying me up and down the stairs..."

"Uh huh...Just remember your old dad is getting old."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yeah right!"

Cody laughed and turned to Bailey to say something when he noticed she was deep in thought. Cody decided it was time to get the kids in with their doctors so he could ask Bailey about what had happened earlier. So, he lead them all to their exam rooms. He made small talk with them about their days until the doctors showed up to take them both off to x-ray. Once alone, Cody turned to Bailey.

"What's up? How did it go today?"

Bailey sighed. "At first, I thought we had taken care of everything. Cris legitimately looked frightened. I thought it was over..."

"But?"

"As I was standing there with everyone around me, I received a phone call. I could tell the voice had been altered, and whoever it was said I hoped I like the flowers and that soon we would be together like we should have been all along..."

Cody paused digesting everything Bailey had just told him. "It wasn't Cris then..."

Bailey shook her head. "I don't think so. One, he was standing right there near me. Two, how would he have gotten my cell phone number or found someone to do that for him?"

Cody nodded. "Good point." He sighed. "Well, first things first, we need to call Detective Mahoney and fill him on this update. Maybe with us knowing it wasn't a kid now will give it some urgency?"

"I hope so..."

Cody took her hand in his. "And while I do that, there is something I need you to do..."

"What?"

"Time to call in our secret weapons. Even if someone is just doing this as a prank, I want to teach them a lesson they will never forget..."

Bailey nodded. "I think you're right." She sighed. "I guess its handy we have ties to head of the FBI..."

Cody smiled. "Don't worry, Bails. We're going to handle this. For some reason, people are still stupid enough to try to bother us. You would think by now they would know we can't be beaten..."

Bailey paused. "Cody, on the drive over here, I did have another thought..."

"What's that?"

"Well, Barbara is back in our lives. And she's tried to get you back a couple of times before. Do you think she could be involved?"

Cody considered that possibility. "I don't think we can discount it, but at the same time, she knows we would be very skeptical of anything. If she was behind this, she would know that we'd consider her a suspect."

Bailey nodded. "True...but maybe she has an accomplice like she did with Agnes the last time?"

Cody nodded. "I suppose. Tell you what, while I call Detective Mahoney, you call our contacts. Ask specifically that Barbara be monitored."

"In what way?"

Cody grinned. "Leave that up to them. Let them handle it in their own ways. The less we know, the better..."

Bailey finally smiled. "Yeah, probably a good idea."

Cody pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

Bailey nodded against his shoulder. "I know it will as long as I have you by my side."

"I'll always be there."

Quickly, Cody and Bailey made their phone calls. Detective Mahoney said he would have Bailey's cell phone records pulled and began trying to trace the call. On the other hand, the Skulls contacts said they would get right on it and should have some information for them by the end of the week. Since she had already been away from the office for so long that afternoon, Bailey decided to just call it a day and would head home with her family.

The kids finished up their doctor's appointments, and both appointments went well. Charlie's wrist was healing properly, and his cast might be off in time for Christmas. Abby's ankle was stabilized, and she could given a walking boot to make her almost fully mobile. And if everything went well with her too, she would be able to begin physical therapy after the first of the year.

That evening, everyone had dinner together before the kids went on to do their homework. Cody and Bailey retired to the basement to relax and take it easy. Of course, they weren't alone. Howie had his head in Bailey's lap while Moxie was curled up on Cody's lap and Roxie was sitting on the back of the couch behind him.

Bailey reached over to take Cody's hand when Moxie meowed at her. Bailey just shook her head and looked down at the cat. "He's my husband, not yours!" This time, Roxie piped up and meowed at Bailey.

Bailey rolled her eyes and looked at Cody. "Your fan club is very protective of you..."

Cody smiled and nodded at Howie. "Like your fan club isn't?"

Bailey mock pouted. "But you have two of them..."

Cody laughed. "I think it'll be alright. Besides, we might as well get used to it. In a few years, they'll be the only children we still have at home."

Bailey nodded. "True. I still can't believe you were able to potty train all three of them. I thought I was the vet in the family..."

Cody chuckled again. "Did you see me complain when one of the kids automatically ran to you when they got a boo boo?"

"Well...no."

Cody smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife. "Besides, I know how magical your kisses are. People say laughter is the best medicine, but I know better than that."

Bailey smiled and snuggled closer to Cody. "Well, your kisses aren't too bad either, but its definitely your fingers that have the magic. I still remember all the massages and foot rubs you've given me. I'm almost positive that's why my ankle healed properly."

Cody was about to lean into kiss Bailey when he noticed Charlie was standing there in the room with them.

"Hey, Charlie...What's up?"

Charlie paused. "Well, I was kind of hoping I could talk to you, Dad..."

Cody nodded. "Of course."

Bailey raised her head. "Is everything okay, Honey?"

Charlie began fidgeting. "Ummm...Its kind of something I need to talk to Dad about man to man. Sorry, Mom."

Bailey shook her head and teased her oldest. "So, I was good enough to carry you, give birth to you, feed you, rock you when you cried and change your diapers, but not good enough to talk to?"

Charlie smiled. "Thanks, Mom. I knew you'd understand."

Bailey gave Charlie a look while Cody began to laugh. "Its okay, Bails." He turned to Charlie. "Sure, lets head up to your room and we can talk about whatever you want."

Cody got up and he and Charlie headed upstairs. Bailey looked over and could have swore the two young cats were smiling at her. "Don't you two start with me! Remember, I know where the catnip is and I can make it disappear!"

Charlie and Cody entered Cody's room and locked the door behind them. Charlie was about to begin when he paused and entered the bathroom he and Ben shared. He locked the door that lead to Ben's room and came back out.

Cody was sitting in Charlie's desk chair. "So, what do you need to talk about man to man, Son?"

Charlie sat on his bed. "Well, we found out today that we all did well on our Latin test."

Cody smiled. "Congratulations."

Charlie nodded. "Well, Sophia was particularly excited and began thanking me for helping her study. Dad...the next thing I knew, she kissed me."

Cody just sat there for a moment. Bailey would not be happy about this at all.

Meanwhile, across town, Barbara and Sophia had returned to their apartment. They had been out having dinner with Barbara's parents, and both were happy to be home. Sophia went off to do her homework while Barbara went to her own room and closed the door behind her. She fired up her computer, entered her password and logged into her secure e-mail. She began typing a message.

"_Your phone call today freaked Bailey out. Plan is working like I said it would."_

Barbara smiled to herself. "Soon, Cody...we'll be together soon..."

Unfortunately for Barbara, she didn't notice the delivery van sitting in her parking lot. But this was no ordinary delivery van. Inside, it was full of surveillance equipment.

One man turned to another. "Did you just hear that?"

"I sure did, but that's nothing compared to an e-mail she just sent..."

"Track it. Find out who she sent it to."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: For those who have Disney on Demand, the Suite Life Movie should be available shortly after midnight tonight. Figured I'd give everyone a heads up. And for today's Ohio joke: Why doesn't Kentucky ever fall into Tennessee? Because Ohio and Indiana suck so much! LOL**___  
_


	50. Father and Son Chat

_Chapter 50_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Cody just sat there for a minute. A lot of things were going through his mind. To begin with, he tried to put himself back in the frame of mind of when he got his first kiss from Rebecca when he was 12. He knew to talk to Charlie about this, he had to remember how he felt at that age. Beyond that, he also knew that Bailey would want to know later what they talked about, and he feared her response to this. Beyond the fact that this was another step on Charlie's road to growing up, there was the issue of who Sophia's mother was.

"Dad?"

Cody shook away his thoughts and turned to his son. "Yeah?"

Charlie was concerned. "Did you hear what I said?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I heard you. I was just thinking." He paused. "So, tell me, Charlie...what do you think about it?"

Charlie sighed. "I don't know, Dad. I wasn't expecting it, and it just happened."

Cody smiled. "I know that feeling all too well."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it was kind of how my first kiss happened too. I was twelve when it happened, and when the girl kissed me, I was totally blown away..."

"Same here." Charlie paused. "Did you really like her?"

"I thought I did, but looking back at it now, I can laugh about it. I didn't know anything."

"What do you mean?"

Cody chuckled. "Well, I was twelve. I knew nothing of the world. I thought she was cute, but that's all I knew."

"What happened afterwards?"

"Nothing. She was only at the Tipton for a couple of days, and right after she kissed me, she left. I didn't see her again for almost six years."

"Wow...What happened then?"

Cody smiled. "By then, I had met your mother. And about a month after it happened, I stopped thinking about it."

"Oh..."

"Your situation is a little different. Sophia is still going to be around, so you will see her again. Tell me, Charlie...what are your feelings about Sophia?"

Charlie paused. "I have no idea, Dad. I mean, she's smart, she's cute and she's nice...but its like you said, I'm so young, so what do I know?"

Cody smiled again. "You are young, so you shouldn't make a big deal of it yet. It would probably be a good idea for you and Sophia to sit down and talk about it. Make sure you both know how you feel about this..."

Charlie nodded. "Good idea."

"This was a big milestone for you today. You've begun you path to manhood."

"How long of a path is it?"

Cody chuckled. "I'm still on mine myself..."

Charlie laughed before he paused. "Will I always remember this?"

"Well, it all depends on how much importance you give it."

"What do you mean?"

"To be honest, since I had forgotten about it when I was twelve, this is only the second time I've thought about it since."

"Really?"

Cody nodded. "Really. Now, the first time I kissed your mother, that is a memory that is permanently etched in my mind. I think of it often."

Charlie grinned. "That good, huh?"

Cody grinned back. "Oh yeah. I wanted to go shout it to the world. In fact, I did."

Charlie laughed. "No way!"

Charlie nodded. "I did. Charlie, I will tell you this. When the person you kiss is someone you have genuine feelings for, it makes it oh so much better. The first time I kissed your mother, I had butterflies in my stomach and I could feel this spark and surge of euphoria shoot through my body."

Charlie paused. "I didn't feel anything like that. Maybe I was just too surprised?"

Cody shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Charlie, you will know it when you feel it. Don't ever try to think there are true feelings there when they're really not. And you're still young. What you might think is something can really be nothing."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

Cody paused. He had to tell his son the truth. "Charlie, the fact is I knew Sophia's mother when I was in junior high. She and I even dated for a little while. I thought she was smart and cool and nice too. When I left for the ship, we even talked about making a long distance relationship work."

Charlie frowned. "What happened?"

Cody smiled. "Your mother. I met her, and it was like nothing I had ever felt before in my life. It was like the heavens had brought us both there to meet each other. After meeting your Mom, I completely forgot about Sophia's mom."

"Does that make things awkward?"

Cody sighed. "Well, things are awkward. You see, her mother didn't want to let me go without a fight. And she went way overboard and did some very bad things."

"Like what?"

"Well, I think if I tell you, you might hold them against Sophia. She is an innocent in all of this. I don't want you to blame her for her mother's actions."

Charlie paused. "I guess I can understand that...So, do you and Mom hate her mom now?"

Cody paused. "Hate is such a strong word and emotion. I try not to think about her. I have you, your brother, your sisters and your mother, and that's all I will ever need in my life." Cody grinned. "Well, until you and your siblings decide to make me a Grandpa..."

Charlie's eyes bugged out. "Dad!"

Cody laughed. "Don't worry. I'm willing to wait a while for that. And between you and me, so is your mother..."

Charlie paused. "Dad, when you kiss Mom now, do you still feel those same feelings?"

Cody grinned. "Every single time."

Across town, in the 'delivery van', the two men were still working on trying to trace the e-mail that Barbara had sent out.

"Any luck?"

The other man shook his head. "None yet..."

"I thought you were among the best!"

"I am! But its obvious that this Barbara woman knows her way around computers too. That's why it took me over five minutes to crack her computer. She's got this email bouncing all over the globe, so it may take me a while to find its final destination."

The man sighed. "Just keep working on it. The boss said we needed to go all out on this. I don't know why were doing this, but obviously he owed someone a big favor."

"Well, we'll just keep tracking this lady. Once she's asleep, we'll sneak in and bug her purse and put a spy program on her cell phone. By the end of the week, we'll have everything we need."

Back at the Martin home, Cody had left Charlie's room and returned back down to the basement. Bailey was reading a book when she noticed Cody had returned. Immediately, she put it down.

"Is everything okay?"

Cody sat next to her and smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine..."

"What did Charlie need to talk to you about?"

Cody paused. "If I tell you, will you promise not to freak out?"

Bailey shook her head. "No! This is one of my children we're talking about. I reserve the right to freak out. Its a mother's prerogative."

Cody sighed. "Fair enough. Charlie told me that Sophia kissed him today."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "She what!"

"Sweetie, calm down."

"Calm down? Cody, he's my baby!"

Cody paused. "He's almost the same age I was when I first met Rebecca..."

Bailey fell silent. "Did you tell him about that?"

Cody nodded. "I did. I wanted him to know I went through the same thing when I was his age."

Bailey wasn't sure what to say. She knew her children were growing up, but this wasn't something she wanted to be thinking about right then. They had enough going on to deal with besides this.

Cody continued. "I also told him about my past with Barbara. I thought he had the right to know parts of it. I didn't tell him everything as I didn't want him to hold it against Sophia."

Bailey sighed. "I can see that..." She paused. "But what if...?"

Cody took her hand. "Then we'll deal with that then."

Bailey nodded. "For Charlie's sake, I hope Barbara isn't involved."

"Me too."

"What else did you tell him?"

Cody smiled. "I told him that there are first kisses and then there are first kisses."

"What do you mean?"

Cody grinned. "I mean, in the twenty-five plus years since my first one, I've thought about it twice – when Rebecca showed up and when I was talking to Charlie. But, I received a first kiss in the lobby of the S.S. Tipton that I think about all the time."

Bailey smiled. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh...And when I do, I come find you so I can experience that same feeling all over again..."

Bailey grinned. "Good answer."

"I was hoping you would think so..." And with that, Cody leaned in and kissed Bailey, both feeling that same old feeling once again.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I figured I'd go one night without a cliffhanger. Anyway, I've had some residents of Ohio not take kindly to my Ohio jokes. The reason I am doing them is because UK and tOSU play Friday night. And I hate the Buckeyes, so this is my make fun of Ohio week. Besides, isn't it easy to make fun of a state with a city whose nickname is 'The Mistake by the Lake' who had a river so polluted that it caught on fire? Anyways, the Suite Life Movie is now on demand. I watched it late last night, and I believe its now on Youtube. I encourage you to check it out.**___  
_


	51. A Daughter's Plea

_Chapter 51_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Charlie had decided to follow his Dad's advice and talk to Sophia about the kiss. Well, he wanted to, but he still didn't know how he felt about it. He kept thinking about what his Dad had said about the feeling you got when you kiss someone you loved. And while he hadn't felt that, he also knew he had been taken by surprise by the kiss. Plus, he did like Sophia, and he didn't want there to be any awkwardness between them.

But, as much as he tried, he never got a chance to talk to her. Every time he tried, she always gave him one excuse or another as to why she couldn't. Finally, on Friday, he decided enough was enough. So, after school, he made his way to her locker.

"Is there a reason you are avoiding me?"

Sophia turned and saw Charlie standing there. "Ummm...I have to get going."

Charlie sighed. "So, you are avoiding me. I guess you regret kissing me the other day."

Sophia paused. "Trust me, its not that at all. To be honest, I actually liked it. I've just had a lot on my mind lately..."

Charlie frowned. "Is everything okay? If you want to talk about it, I'm here..."

Sophia sighed. She still didn't know what to do. If she told Charlie the truth, he might be really upset with her. But, she needed to talk to someone. Her Dad had tried to be as helpful as he could, but unless her Mom did something illegal, there wasn't much he could do. But, he did offer her the chance to come back and live with him in California if she wanted. And while she did appreciate the offer, it didn't really help her with her current problem.

Sophia finally spoke. "I've just been worried about my Mom lately. I think she's having a tough time."

Charlie nodded. "I can understand that. My parents have been kind of secretive lately themselves."

Sophia paused. "Really? Is everything okay?"

Charlie smiled. "I think so. I mean I did catch them cuddled up together on the couch together the other day looking at each other with big smiles. I just think there is something going on they are telling us about."

"Any idea what it is?"

Charlie shrugged. "No idea, but if I know my parents, its nothing they can't handle."

Sophia nodded. "I remember hearing your mom say your parents would kill for each other or their kids."

Charlie chuckled. "Well, they are very protective of each other and all of us..."

"Is it true that your Dad once threw a man off the roof to protect your Mom?"

"Well, from what Abby's told me, Mom might have embellished that story a little bit. But from what she heard, the man charged at Dad with a knife, he tripped on a garden hose and his momentum took him over."

Sophia sighed with relief. "Wow..."

"But, knowing how much my Dad loves my Mom, I think he would have if he had had to."

Sophia frowned again. "Your Dad really does love your Mom that much, huh?"

Charlie nodded and smiled. "Yeah, he does."

"I don't know if you know, but your Dad and my Mom used to date when they were in junior high..."

"I know. My Dad told me." He paused. "And a few other things..."

"Like what?"

Charlie was a little uncomfortable. "He told me your Mom didn't take it too well that my Dad fell in love with my Mom, and your Mom did some bad things..."

Sophia nodded. "My Mom pretty much said the same thing..."

"Did she tell you what she did?"

Sophia shook her head. "Nope. Your Dad?"

Charlie shook his head too. "No. He said he didn't want what happened to them to interfere with our friendship."

"I can understand that." She paused. "Did he say anything else about my Mom?"

Charlie shrugged. "Well, I asked if he hated her, and he said hate was a strong emotion. Rather, he basically ignores that she even exists. Whatever happened then, I get the impression its pretty bad..."

Sophia sighed. "I get the same impression. Unfortunately, I don't think my Mom could forget about him if she tried."

Charlie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She tells me she constantly lives in regret for what she did and would do anything if she could take it all back..."

"I don't think it would make any difference..."

"Really?"

Charlie nodded. "Really. My Dad told me he felt like he and Mom were brought together on the ship by the fates because they belonged together. And I know my Mom feels the same way. I don't think it would have mattered what your Mom did..."

Sophia sighed. "That sounds so romantic, but at the same time, I feel bad for my Mom..."

"I can understand that...So, where are you off to?"

"I was just going to catch the bus over to my Mom's office and wait for her to get done for the day."

Charlie smiled. "Why don't you come home with us and hang out? It has to be a lot more fun that just sitting in an office..."

Sophia smiled. "I'd like that. Let me give her a call and tell her where I'll be so she can pick me up..."

Barbara didn't mind, and Sophia headed home with the other kids. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Cody had just finished up a normal (relatively speaking) triple bypass on the mayor's brother-in-law and returned back to his office to get cleaned up. After grabbing a shower in his private bathroom, he changed back into his clothes and returned back into his office. And that's when he noticed it. There was a manila envelope on his desk with his and Bailey's name on it.

Sitting down at his desk, he opened it up and began reviewing its contents. And his eyes went wide. Immediately, he opened his cell phone and hit speed dial #1.

"_Hey Codykins, to what do I owe this phone call?"_

"Bails, is there anyway you can leave work early and meet me at home as soon as possible?"

"_Is everything okay?"_

"I had a manila envelope on my desk when I got back to my office. I think you need to see what's inside..."

_Bailey paused. "I can be home in thirty minutes."_

"I'll see you there..."

And thirty minutes later, Bailey came through the garage door into the kitchen to find Cody already waiting on her.

"What did you find out?"

Cody held up the envelope. "Here, look for yourself, its..."

But Cody was interrupted by the front door opening. Ben, Annie, Abby, Charlie and Sophia came into the house laughing.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad! We saw Mom pull in. What are two doing home so early?"

Cody paused seeing Sophia was with them. "We had some errands to take care of, so we took off early today."

Charlie nodded. "Cool. Well, Sophia came home with us. Her Mom said she would pick her up later."

Bailey forced a smiled. "Okay. Well, why don't you all head down to the basement and hang out down there."

The kids nodded, and all headed for the basement. Cody grabbed Bailey's hand and lead her to their home office. Once they were both inside, Cody handed her the envelope. Bailey began looking through everything, and her eyes too went wide.

"Oh my gosh!"

Cody sighed. "I know...Imagine my surprise when I saw Sophia was here and Barbara was stopping by to pick her up..."

Bailey just shook her head, but her rage was building. "How dare she? Wasn't messing with our lives in high school enough for her? I wanted to kick her butt then, this time..."

Cody nodded. "I know...and this time, I don't think I'd try to hold you back..."

"And I was right! She does have an accomplice in all of this!" She paused and looked back through the packet of information. "But it doesn't say here who it is..."

"I caught that too. According to report, Barbara is very good at computers, and even our contacts couldn't trace who she was communicating with..."

Bailey sighed. "So, what do we do about that now?"

Cody paused. "Well, Barbara is coming over here later to get Sophia...I say we confront her!"

Bailey nodded. "You're right!"

Meanwhile, downstairs, everyone was watching TV when Sophia turned to Charlie.

"I need to use your bathroom."

Charlie paused. "Ben just used the one down here and you don't want to follow him in there without a Hazmat suit..."

Sophia laughed. "That bad, huh?"

Charlie sighed. "Trust me...I share a bathroom with between our bedrooms. There is a bathroom upstairs off of the kitchen. Use that one instead."

Sophia smiled and headed up the stairs. She found the bathroom right where Charlie said it was, and once she was done, she walked out. She was about to head downstairs when she heard Cody and Bailey talking.

"Cody, this time, Barbara is going down hard!"

"Your right, Sweetie. We should never have let those restraining orders expire..."

Sophia frowned. Restraining orders? Just how bad had it been back then.

"I say we teach her once and for all not to mess with us!"

Sophia gasped and ran towards the voices. Busting into Cody and Bailey's home office, Cody and Bailey turned and saw her there.

"Please don't kill my Mom!"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I decided to be nice to Ohio for once...even though the people there have no idea how to drive and invade all of our lakes on long weekends. At least Ohio isn't...West Virginia. lol**___  
_


	52. Trying to Explain Things

_Chapter 52_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey and Cody just stared at Sophia. Admittedly, they had been ranting and planning the downfall of her mother. But knowing that she had overheard them gave them both an uneasy feeling. No matter what Barbara had planned to do them, Sophia was still an innocent in all of this.

Bailey paused. "Why would you think we're going to kill your mother, Sophia?"

Sophia had tears in her eyes. "I heard you two talking! I heard you two talking about teaching her a lesson! I know you've found out what she had planned, but please, don't hurt her!"

Cody just looked at Sophia. "You knew she was planning this?"

Sophia wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, I did. I knew what she was doing was wrong, but what was I supposed to do? She's my mother!"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other not quite sure what to say. Finally Bailey sat in one of the chairs and motioned for Sophia to sit in the one next to her. Reluctantly, she did. Bailey spoke to her. "Look, I can understand you wanting to protect your Mom. I'm very protective of my parents as well as the rest of my family. And I don't know what I would do if I found out one of them was planning to do something bad...especially when I was your age."

Cody continued. "But we also can't ignore she was plotting with someone to destroy our family."

Sophia looked at Cody. "But what if she promises never to do it again?"

Cody sighed. "I wish it was that easy, Sophia, but its not..."

Bailey nodded. "Cody's right. This isn't the first time she has tried something like this..."

Sophia paused. "She said she had done something in the past she regretted. I'm sure if you make her see what she's done, she'll regret this too!"

Cody sat back and thought about how to explain this. "Sophia, you're trying to protect your family right now, right?"

Sophia nodded. "Yeah..."

Bailey continued. "That's what we're trying to do too. We're trying to protect our family, and your mother is plotting to try to destroy it."

Sophia slumped her shoulders and hung her head. "I guess I can understand that. But can't there be some other way without my Mom getting in trouble or going to jail?"

Bailey sighed. "I wish there was, Sophia. But if we let her off the hook again, what's going to make her think she can't get away with it again? Think about it this way...If you grabbed a piece of candy at the grocery store and didn't get in trouble for it, wouldn't you begin to think you could keep doing it?"

Sophia sighed. "Probably...So, what are you two going to do?"

Bailey looked up and gave Cody a look. He sighed. "Why don't you head on back downstairs. I think Bailey and I need to talk about this some more..."

Sophia nodded. "Okay...I'm really sorry for what my Mom was trying to do."

Bailey gave her a smile. "Its not your fault, Sophia. You didn't do anything wrong."

Sophia got up and headed back downstairs. Cody got up and stood behind Bailey and rubbed her shoulders.

"What are you thinking now?"

Bailey sighed. "I don't know. At first, all I wanted was revenge on Barbara. To see her get busted once and for all. But I realized things are different now than when we were in high school. Busting Barbara then meant only she had to answer for her actions. Now, Sophia is going to suffer for them too..."

Cody nodded and sat down next to Bailey. "Yeah. You're right...And if we want to, we can send Barbara away for a long time. Stalking and Harassment now, plus her earlier charges can be brought back now as part of the deal we made. But, if we do, what happens to Sophia?"

"What about her father?"

"He lives in California. And Sophia would have to go live with him. Which means, we would be potentially hurting our own son in the process..."

Bailey sighed. "Charlie...Things were so much simpler when they were younger."

"I know, but while we want to do the right thing for him, we have to do the right thing for the family and hope he understands...

"And hope he doesn't hate us..."

"Hope who doesn't hate you?"

Cody and Bailey turned to see Charlie standing in the door to their home office.

"Charlie..."

"What happened up here? And why is Sophia crying?"

Cody sighed. "Come on in, Charlie. We have something we need to tell you."

Charlie frowned and came inside. Cody stood up to let Charlie have his seat. Bailey turned to Charlie.

"Honey, we have a story to tell you, and we need you to listen to everything we have to say."

Charlie nodded. "Okay."

Cody began. "I told you there were somethings Sophia's mother did that I didn't want you to know about. Things have changed, and now we think you should know. You see, it all began at the end of our junior year of high school, and we were docked in Miami for spring break..." Cody and Bailey told him the story of the spring break and the heinous plot Barbara and Agnes had perpetrated. And then they told him about their encounter with Barbara again at Jeopardy. Finally, they showed him the report they had received earlier that day.

Charlie just sat there in complete and utter shock. "So...she and that Agnes woman locked you and Papaw up together in a closet?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. The original plan was to lock up me with your Uncle Zack. They thought if we didn't show up at the family dinner, your Mom and Aunt Cassie would be so mad at us that they would break up with us..."

"Wow..."

Bailey smiled. "It didn't work. I knew your Dad would never miss it, and it made me realize something was wrong. I began to search for him and my Dad."

Cody smiled too. "And their plan completely backfired. With your grandfather and I locked up, we got a chance to really know each other. I was able to convince him that I truly loved your Mom and that I was worthy of her."

Charlie just shook his head and paused. "We didn't you hammer them then?"

Cody paused. "Your grandfather and I didn't want to press charges and ruin their lives. So, instead, we got restraining orders and an agreement that if they tried to bother us again, the charges could be brought then."

"Are you going to bring them now?"

Bailey rubbed Charlie's shoulder. "We don't know. Our first instinct was to do that to teach Barbara a lesson once and for all. But then we remembered whatever we did, it would affect Sophia, and as an extension, you."

"You guys are worried about how I would feel about this?"

Cody smiled. "Of course we are. You're our son, and your Mom and I love you very much. We would never want to do anything that could hurt you. I know sometimes it might not seem that way, but we're trying to protect you and your siblings."

Bailey smiled too. "Charlie, there is nothing more important to your Dad and I then this family. We would do anything to protect it and make it happy..."

Charlie smiled before he paused. "While I appreciate that, what are you going to do about Sophia's mother?"

"We don't know yet. We realize if we come down hard on Barbara, Sophia's life will be flipped upside down. She would probably have to go back and live with her Dad..."

Charlie interrupted. "In California..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Which would mean what ever type of relationship you two are building would probably be nipped in the bud. You could try being pen pals or using webcams, but after awhile..."

Charlie sighed. "I see what you mean..."

"So you can see how difficult of a decision this is for us..."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I can." He paused to think. And after a few minutes, he finally spoke. "You guys are worrying about our whole family and not just what you two want. I should do the same. While I'd like to have Sophia stick around, I have to think of you two, Abby, Annie and Ben. Her Mom was trying to hurt our whole family. That can't go unpunished. You need to do what's best for the family as a whole, not just what I would like..."

Bailey was surprised. "Are you sure, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive."

Cody just stared at his son, beaming with pride. "I'm really proud of you, Son."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You know that pathway to manhood I was telling you about?"

"Yeah..."

Cody smiled. "You just took another large step down it."

Charlie nodded. "Thanks...I guess I should head back on downstairs. Spend what time I have left with Sophia..."

Bailey nodded too. "I think that would be a wonderful idea."

Charlie got up and left as Cody and Bailey both rose to watch him leave. Cody wrapped his arm around her waist. "Our son is going to be a good man..."

Bailey looked up at him and smiled. "Just like his father."

Cody smiled back. "I guess we did a pretty good job raising and teaching him, huh?"

"Yeah, we did." She paused. "You know, knowing that we did, I feel better about him growing up. I know he has a good head on his shoulders..." She teased Cody. "...even if he does have the Martin blood flowing through his veins."

Cody laughed. "Very true. And I think we can see Abby has her head on straight too. She reminds me of you in so many ways. So as my Mom used to say, we're at least batting .500."

Bailey smiled. "Still worried about Annie and Ben?"

"Petrified..."

"Same here. Annie is taking after her Aunt London a little too much, and Ben...well, he must have gotten a double does of the Martin hooligan gene..."

Cody smiled. "Hopefully, they'll be okay once they are older too..."

Bailey returned his smile. "I think they will...I..."

But before Bailey could continue, they heard the doorbell ring. Both made their way to answer it, and when they did, the smiles left both of their faces and were replaced by looks of anger.

"Hello, Barbara...We need to have a word with you..."

___To be Continued..._

**Authorn's Note: No more Ohio jokes tonight. But I was thinking. Tomorrow, tOSU will be wearing gray. UK will be wearing blue. We know who won the last time the Blue & the Gray faced off. And the winning president was a Kentucky boy. (I'll ignore that the losing president was one too.)**___  
_


	53. The Interrogation

_Chapter 53_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Barbara had parked on the street, and she looked up at the house in front of her. At first glance, she could tell it was very large and beautiful. But at the same time, she didn't think it shouted Cody. Then she shook her head. Of course it didn't. Bailey probably had a lot to do with it. Barbara shrugged. When she moved in, there would definitely be some changes. Among them, Cody's four kids would have to go. She didn't want anything around to remind Cody of the farm girl. Making her way to the front door, she rang the doorbell. And when it opened, she didn't like what she saw. She would be dead if looks could kill...and she was being given death glares from both Cody and Bailey.

She could hear disgust in Cody's voice. "Hello, Barbara...We need to have a word with you..."

Barbara paused. This didn't sound good at all. But she collected herself. There is no way they could know of her plans. Due to her background in computers, nothing could ever be traced back to her.

"Is everything alright?"

Bailey smirked. "It will be soon. Please step into OUR home office. We have somethings to show you..."

Cody indicated which way it was and Barbara began walking towards it. Once inside, she took a seat as Bailey and Cody stood behind their partner's desk, staring at her.

"This is a nice desk. You don't see partner's desks much anymore."

Cody took a deep breath. "It was a Christmas gift from Bailey during our senior year of high school. We've had it in our apartment at Yale, our penthouse in Boston, and brought it with us to our home. But, we're not here to talk about our home decorations...We're here to talk about this." Cody flung the envelope at her.

Barbara was confused, but she caught the envelope. As she began reading the contents, her jaw almost fell to the floor. Inside were copies of every e-mail that she had sent and transcripts of every phone call she had made for the past week. They knew. Barbara quickly realized the best defense was a good offense. She looked up at them with anger in her eyes.

"How did you two get these?"

Bailey smirked. "It doesn't matter how we got them. What matters is we did..."

"These prove nothing. I've done nothing wrong!"

Cody laughed. "Wanna bet? Do the words stalking, harassment, and conspiracy to commit fraud ring a bell? Oh yeah, lets not forget about your former charges from Florida that by agreement would only be brought against you if you tried to hurt us again..."

Barbara paused. "You won't we able to prove anything! These aren't admissible in a court of law."

This time, Bailey laughed. "Oh, and why wouldn't they be?"

"Because they were obtained illegally!"

Bailey was about to respond, but Cody grinned and cut her off. "Let me have this one..." He turned to Barbara. "Of course they would be. One, these documents were delivered to me at my office today, so I have no idea who obtained them. Two, it wasn't the police who gathered them, so Fourth Amendment protections wouldn't kick in. Face it, Barbara, you're going down..."

Barbara stared at the envelope in her hands. This was not going well for her. A sudden thought entered her mind and she begin ripping apart the envelope in her hands. Bailey was about to try to stop her when Cody just held her back. Barbara looked up with a smirk.

"You have no evidence now!"

Cody laughed. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Those were just copies. The originals are safely locked away somewhere. You really think I'd give you the originals knowing you'd try to do that. But, congratulations on adding a count of attempted evidence tampering..."

Barbara sighed in defeat. "So, seems like you have me dead to rights. What comes now?"

Bailey spoke up. "Why couldn't you have left Cody and I alone? We never did anything to you!"

Barbara just stared at her. "Yes, you did. You took Cody away from me. If if hadn't been for you, I would be living your life right now..."

Bailey frowned, but Cody couldn't accept that. "Not good enough. All Bailey ever did was love me. She didn't deserve what you've tried to do to us. Now, if you had a problem with me, you should have taken it with me. But trying to hurt the woman I love and our children..."

"You don't get it, do you, Cody?"

"Get what?"

"When we were kids, I knew you were the one for me. And then you went to the ship and met Bailey. After that, you completely forgot about me. You have any idea how much that hurt? Knowing that what I felt about you that you could replace me so easily..."

Cody paused. "Barbara, you don't get it. Meeting Bailey changed my life. When I was younger, I had self esteem issues. You never helped with those. Every time I did something good, you'd get mad and stomp my foot. You couldn't be happy for me. And living in Zack's shadow, I was very insecure about myself. But all of that changed when I met Bailey. In her eyes, it was okay to be me. She not only accepted me for who I am, but she loved who I am. She supported me and was happy for me when I did well. She was there to pick me up when I failed. She let me be myself and made me feel good about who I was. I had found my kindred spirit...my soul mate...the other half of me. No longer did I feel like I was in Zack's shadow. I could be my own person...an individual. And that's only a fraction of how she changed my life. Beyond that, she was the most brilliant, the most talented, the kindest, the sweetest, the most loving and the most beautiful woman in the world. From the moment I met her and to this day, she gives me a feeling of peace in my soul. And one smile from her, and all of my worries go away. I still thank God everyday that she chose me to spend her life with. And because she did, I consider myself the luckiest man in the world. Barbara, I could spend the rest of the day saying how wonderful my wife is, but I think you understand where I'm coming from."

Barbara just stared at Cody. "I understand, but it still hurts..."

Cody hung his head. "How can it hurt? We were just kids. We didn't know any better. You're an adult now, and you should know better now. I told you a long time ago that I loved Bailey. In fact, when you came on the ship, you should have known."

"Maybe I did, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. You know why my marriage to Sophia's father never worked?"

Bailey spoke up. "Why?"

"Because everything he did, I compared it to how Cody would have done it..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it. You compared it to how you thought I would do something. Barbara, I was fifteen when I left for the ship. I've changed a lot since then. I'm not the same person I was then. You really need to get over this...this...this obsession with me."

Barbara hung her head trying to hold in her emotions. There was one question that she had to know the answer to. She looked up. "How did you guys really get all of that information? I don't buy that it was just dropped on your desk."

Bailey smiled and turned to Cody. "Should we tell her?"

Cody smiled back. "Yeah, I think we should..." He turned to Barbara. "Are you familiar with a secretive, underground organization at Yale called Skull & Bones?"

"Well, yeah, but what does that..." She paused and swallowed. "Are you trying to tell me that you're Skulls?"

Bailey almost had an evil smile. "Yes, we are. We have friends in some very high places...and some very low ones..."

Cody chuckled. "We made a phone call, and within a few days, we had all of this information."

Barbara just sat there in complete shock. "But...but..."

Bailey kept smiling. "I think you're starting to see why its never a good thing to mess with us now..."

Barbara's stomach was beginning to churn. She had really bitten off more than she could chew. She had finally poked the sleeping lion one too many times.

"So, what happens now?"

Cody paused and smiled. "I think that's up to you."

"What do you mean?"

Bailey answered. "We mean we want to know who your accomplice is in this..."

Barbara realized she still had one more bullet in her chamber. "Why should I tell you?"

Cody leaned over the desk at her. "Because if you don't, we're going to make sure the next time you see your daughter, you'll be meeting your grandchildren and great grandchildren at the same time. Once the state of Massachusetts is done with you, the state of Florida will want a crack at you. And lets not forget about the Feds. You did conspire to have my father-in-law and myself kidnapped. By the time the system lets you out, you'll be too old to care."

Barbara just sat there letting what Cody had just said sink in. "And if I give you their name?"

"Excuse us for a second. I think Bailey and I need to discuss this for a minute." Cody and Bailey stepped outside, and Barbara just sat there, her heart beginning to race. Realizing that indeed her obsession was about to cost her the most important thing in her life – her daughter. Cody and Bailey came back inside and took their places behind the desk.

"We'll give you two options. You give us their name, and we won't call in Florida or the Feds."

Bailey continued. "Or...you help us bring this person down, and we won't call anyone in. We keep you out of prison, but we recommend you move as far away from Boston as you can. We suggest California so Sophia can be around her Dad."

Barbara was surprised. "Why would do that for me?"

Cody shook his head. "It wouldn't be for you. It would be for Sophia. She will still need her mother. Did you know she knew what you were planning and it was tearing her up on the inside about what to do about it?"

Barbara swallowed. "No, I had no idea."

Bailey smirked. "But we wouldn't be letting you off completely free. You're under surveillance right now, and you will continue to be so. If you as much as speak badly about Cody or I let alone try to plot against us...well, lets just say you don't want to find out the lengths some of our friends will go to..."

Barbara looked at Bailey in fear.

"So, Barbara...which is it? Ball is in your court."

Barbara sat there and thought. "I'll take the second option. I didn't realize the effect I was having on Sophia. That was never my intention. But, you're giving me a chance to be a better mother to her, and I will take that opportunity."

"Who was your accomplice?"

Barbara closed her eyes. "You both know him. His name is Holden...Holden Salinger."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Its game time! I have on my blue hooded sweatshirt, just listened to Survivor's Eye of the Tiger, and I have a glass full of Diet 7up and fine Kentucky bourbon. Let's roll! And Sir Charles just picked up, so I'm feeling pretty good. C-A-T-S Cats! Cats! Cats!**_  
_


	54. Holding All the Cards

_On, on, U of K, we are right for the fight today,  
Hold that ball and hit that line;  
Ev'ry Wildcat star will shine;  
We'll fight, fight, fight, for the blue and white  
As we roll to that goal, Varsity,  
And we'll kick, pass and run, 'till the battle is won,  
And we'll bring home the victory._

_Chapter 54_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Cody and Bailey just looked at each other in surprise. Holden. That was one name that hadn't though of since the night of the second international dateline dance. And there were other events that night that created much sweeter memories for them. In fact, after he had thrown up all over the place, they had never seen or heard from him again. Of course, neither one really noticed his absence from their lives nor did they care. But here he was...back in their lives.

Cody stared at Barbara. "And just how do you know Holden?"

Barbara sighed. "I met him the first time at Harvard. It wasn't long after I had broken up with Mark after we got back from Jeopardy. I was sitting at the student union when he sat down across from me. He had mentioned that he had seen me on Jeopardy, and that he had really wished I would have beaten you two. I asked him why, and he said he owed you both some payback from high school. I soon realized that he had known you both from the ship. I asked him what you two had done, and he told me you had embarrassed him at a dance during your junior years. According to him, you two had made it impossible for him to show his face around there anymore. He had been hoping Mark and I could have brought you two down a peg. It was then that I mentioned how I knew you two, and how I wanted to a little revenge of my own..."

Bailey looked at Barbara incredulously. "You two have been planning this payback for almost twenty years?"

Barbara shook her head. "No. That was the extent of my conversation with him then. I didn't see him until about a year ago out in San Francisco. He somehow recognized me and asked if I had been successful in getting my revenge on you two. I simply told him I hadn't seen either of you since Jeopardy. I hadn't kept up with Boston much, so I didn't know what had become of you two. He gave me his business card and told me to give him a call if I ever found out where you two were. To be honest, I didn't expect to see you ever again. And then that night, there was Cody at my door dropping Sophia off. I took that as a sign. That night, I found his business card and made a call."

Cody shook his head. "Unbelievable. This guy has held a grudge this long for something that we didn't even do..."

"What do you mean?"

"Bailey and I aren't the ones who did anything to him. We were back in her cabin." He smiled and looked at Bailey. "That was the first night we told each other that we loved each other."

Bailey smiled back. "I remember that night well." She turned back to Barbara. "When we got back to the dance, we saw that Zack and Cassie were up to something. When we asked them what was going on, they shushed us and told us to watch. And that's when we saw Holden began throwing up all over the place. Serves him right though. He was acting like a complete jerk that night."

Barbara frowned. "What did Zack do?"

Cody sighed. "Ipecac..."

Barbara nodded. "Yeah, that would do it..."

Cody turned to her. "So, what was the next step in your little plan?"

Barbara sighed. "We we're hoping that gradually over time, the fact that Bailey had a 'secret admirer' would cause a rift between you two..."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other and began laughing. "That's it? That was your plan?"

Bailey was wiping tears from her eyes. "Wow...Talk about a lame plan. I thought those flowers were from Cody at first. And when he told me they weren't, I threw them in the garbage." She turned to Cody and shook her head. "And we began targeting a twelve year old boy..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, but to be fair, he is a creepy little boy." He turned to Barbara. "Alright, here is what's going to happen. You are going to keep communicating with Holden as if everything is still on track. And remember, everything you do is being watched. If you try to tip him off, our deal is off, and we call the authorities in Massachusetts, Florida and the Feds."

Barbara spoke. "What are you two going to do while I do that?"

Bailey grinned. "Unless I've missed what Cody's thinking, our friends will be doing a thorough investigation of Holden..."

Cody grinned. "Once again, you've read my mind..."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "And then what?"

Cody shrugged. "Not sure yet. A lot of it will depend on what we find out from our sources. If we find something juicy, we'll use it to our advantage. If we don't, we simply have him arrested for harassment, stalking and conspiracy to commit fraud. Either way, we have our friends sit down and have a little chat with him."

Barbara frowned. "You have changed, Cody. You have a darker side now."

Cody paused. "If me doing whatever it takes to protect my family means I have a dark side now, so be it. But there is nothing I wouldn't do for them. I'm nothing without them."

Bailey smiled up at him. "Same here. And Cody doesn't have a dark side. But to me, his willingness to do whatever it takes to protect his family just shows how much he truly does love us."

Cody smiled back at her. "And I do love you all that much..." He turned back to Barbara. "So, you know what you have to do now. And remember, one slip up and we'll bring the wrath of hell down on to you. We're giving you this chance not for you, but for Sophia..."

Bailey spoke up. "And the same goes for trying to tell anyone we are Skulls. We only told you so you know what we have at our disposal. They don't like to be in the public eye. Now, you do understand there would be consequences if you tried to out them, correct?"

Barbara nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I'm going to go get Charlie and Sophia. We already filled in Charlie about everything you've tried to do to us, but I have a feeling Sophia still doesn't. I suggest to make things easier on her, you let her continue her semester here in Boston. But, once the new year is brought in, we don't ever want to see you ever again. Sophia would be welcome, but you are not."

And with that, Bailey left to head downstairs. Barbara just sat there in the chair contemplating everything that had just happened. She looked up at Cody.

"So, you really are happy with your life and wouldn't change a thing?"

Cody paused. "I love my life. I have a job I love and great friends. But more importantly, I have four of the best kids a guy could ask for, and I'm married to my best friend who is not only the love of my life but the most beautiful woman in the world. So, yes...I am happy. And no, I wouldn't change a thing."

"And you really believe you and Bailey were meant to be together, and the fates or whatever brought you two together? I will say, Cody, I have trouble believe you, a man of science and facts, would believe that."

Cody smiled. "As a man of science and facts, I know there are just some things that can't be explained. And I don't ask for a explanation of this. I just merely give whatever it is my undying thanks."

Barbara sighed. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Of course not..." Cody began to laugh. "Sometimes when I've done something dumb and Bailey just gives me that look, all I can say is...I love you."

Barbara groaned. "You still have the same terrible, cheesy sense of humor..."

"Which I happen to love!"

Both turned to see Bailey had returned with Sophia and Charlie. Cody smiled at her as Bailey ushered Sophia and Charlie into the home office.

Once everyone was gathered and settled, Sophia looked up at Bailey and Cody. "Is my Mom going to jail?"

Bailey smiled at her. "No, Sweetheart. We're not going to take your mother away from you. We've made a deal with your mother where she knows she's done wrong and is going to make it up to us by helping us."

Sophia sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

Barbara paused. "Sophia, I had no idea you knew what I was planning. I should never have put you in that kind of situation. I let my crazy thoughts get the best of me, and I shouldn't have done that."

Sophia smiled. "Its okay, Mom. Our life can get back to normal then."

Barbara frowned, looked up at Cody and Bailey and turned back to Sophia. "Not quite normal, Sweetie. After you finish your semester here, we're going to move back to California. I think you should be around your father more."

"We're moving again?"

Barbara nodded. "Yeah, we are. But I wanted to wait so you could finish the semester and have this last month or so with your friends."

Sophia frowned and turned to Charlie. "I'm moving..."

Charlie sighed. "I heard. That sucks...But we do still have another month to hang out."

Sophia nodded. "Yeah, we do. I just know I'm going to miss you already."

Charlie put on a brave front. "Well, lets worry about that when the time comes. Lets enjoy the time we have until then..."

Barbara spoke up. "Sophia, we have a lot to do, so we should be getting home." She looked over at Cody and Bailey and stared. "Let me know what you want me to do..." With that said, Barbara and Sophia got up and left.

Charlie was still in the home office with his parents and slumped down into one of the chairs. He looked up at his parents.

"Was them moving a condition of you two not sending Sophia's mom to jail?"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other before nodding. "Yeah, it was."

Charlie sighed. "I guess I can understand that. Its really going to suck, but in the end, I bet Sophia will be happy to still have her Mom around."

Bailey smiled. "How are you handling this?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know we can still stay in contact, but who knows if that will work..."

Cody smiled at his son. "If it makes you feel better, the summer between our sophomore and junior years of high school, that's what your Mom and I had to do. We had to exchange emails and letters."

Charlie frowned. "And phone calls too, right?"

Cody hesitated. "Well..."

Bailey began laughing. "Charlie, that was when your Dad's voice began to change. He was embarrassed to have me hear it."

Cody smirked. "Well, I was right. When you did hear it, all you could do was laugh..."

Bailey smiled. "I know, but it got better real quick."

Cody smiled back. "Yeah, it did." He turned to his son. "And in retrospect, I treasured those letters and emails. When I was missing her so much I could hardly breathe, I would read her letters over and over again. I couldn't have done that with a phone call."

"Same with me. Of course, the letters your Dad sent me were more like novels. But they gave me comfort when I was really missing him too."

Charlie spoke up. "You two were able to make it work, so maybe..."

Bailey smiled at her son. "Maybe...but I do have to tell you...after that summer, I knew I couldn't bare being apart form your father again. The next summer, I came here to Boston and stayed with your Aunt London."

"Oh..."

Cody walked over and patted his son's shoulder. "Look...I know it won't be easy. But, if its something you both want, you'll make it work somehow. And if its meant to be, you'll have some helping hands. And of course, if you ever need anything or want someone to talk to, your Mom and I are always here for you."

Charlie smiled. "Thanks, Dad...Thanks, Mom."

At that time, Howie came into the room and rested his head on Charlie's lap.

Bailey grinned. "And looks like you have another friend here for you too."

Charlie rubbed Howie's ears. "Come on, Boy. How about you and I go for a walk." Charlie got up and headed out of the house.

Bailey turned to Cody. "You think he'll be alright?"

Cody nodded. "I think so...When you're that young, you bounce back quickly. Now, if it were a few years from now..."

"Yeah...So, what do we do now?"

Cody smiled. "We have another phone call to make..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Go Cats! Beat the Tar Heels! (What's a Tar Heel anyways? Is it a second cousin to a Hoosier?) Well, it will be two more days without my blue hooded sweat shirt getting washed. And since someone did ask, I will make the same promise for the UNC game. If the Cats go to the Final Four, two more chapters on Sunday.**

The sun shines bright on My Old Kentucky Home,  
'Tis summer, the people are gay;  
The corn-top's ripe and the meadow's in the bloom  
While the birds make music all the day.

The young folks roll on the little cabin floor,  
All merry, all happy and bright;  
By 'n' by hard times comes a knocking at the door,  
Then My Old Kentucky Home, good night!

Weep no more my lady  
Oh weep no more today;  
We will sing one song  
For My Old Kentucky Home  
For My Old Kentucky Home, far away.


	55. Mother and Daughter Chat

_Chapter 55_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

And make another phone call they did. Within ten minutes, Holden Salinger was the target of a large surveillance and investigation. Cody and Bailey were assured that they would have information on him by the end of the week. And that was just fine with them. The Thursday after next was Thanksgiving, and they wanted all of this done so it wouldn't still be hanging over their heads over the holiday. Beyond that, Marcus called them that evening and said he and his family would love to have Thanksgiving dinner with everyone. And they weren't the only ones going to be there. Besides the normal Boston crew, they were going to be joined by Moseby, Emma, Phil, Joe, Maggie, Kurt, and Sarah.

But Thanksgiving weekend was going to bring more than just turkey and football. That Saturday night after it was going to be the beauty pageant that Annie was scheduled to be in. And as the day after their confrontation with Barbara was a Saturday, Bailey and Annie were going out shopping with London and Nikki. Cody gratefully agreed to hang around the house and watch the other kids. But Bailey was dreading the trip. She had been shopping with London before and knew how exhausting it could be. All Cody could do was promise a foot rub when she got home. Of course, he told Bailey to splurge on Annie as much as she wanted to.

So, on Saturday afternoon, Bailey and Annie headed out while Cody stayed at home with Charlie, Abby and Ben. They spent an afternoon on a chilly November day inside the house playing games and watching movies. And a few hours later, they were all in the basement watching TV still when Cody went upstairs to fix them some popcorn. The door to the garage flew open, and Annie came running inside.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Annie leaped at Cody and he had just enough time to catch her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cody chuckled. "I'm glad to see you too, Princess. Did you and your Mom find everything you were looking for?"

Annie pulled back and grinned. "Uh huh. I got the most beautiful dress! Guess what color it is?"

Cody smiled. "Pink?"

Annie shook her head. "Uh uh...Guess again!"

"Let me think..." Cody just stared at his youngest daughter. She had her mother's deep brown eyes and dark blonde/light brown hair. But her mannerisms were all Cody. "Well, I always thought you looked good in purple, Belles..."

Annie smiled. "That's what color I got! Mom said it looked good on me too! And we got matching shoes and bows and tights and everything!"

Cody grinned at his daughter. "I bet you will look absolutely beautiful."

Annie laughed. "You're just saying that because you're my Daddy!"

Cody laughed too. "Well, I can't help it. I happen to think all of my girls are beautiful, and no one will ever convince me otherwise..." He was about to say something else when he looked over and saw Bailey coming into the kitchen too, and she looked completely worn out. "Princess, why don't you head downstairs and watch TV with your brothers and sister. I'll help your Mom get everything from the car."

"Okay, Daddy."

Cody put Annie down and she ran off to the basement and disappeared down the stairs. He walked over to Bailey and pulled her into a hug.

"Was it that bad?"

Bailey nodded into Cody's shoulder. "I'm just happy I survived..."

Cody pulled back and smiled at her. "Why don't you head upstairs and soak in the tub for a while and relax?"

Bailey sighed and smiled back. "That sounds heavenly."

"You do that, and I'll get all the bags out of the car."

"Okay. It may take you several trips though..."

Cody raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Bailey nodded. "Cody, I was outnumbered today. I think Annie might be getting a little out of control with all of this. I was never like that growing up. Material things never mattered to me. And I know they never mattered to you either. I'm just worried about what will happen to her if she keeps on down this path."

Cody paused to consider that. "There has to be a reason why. I mean, we were both around London a lot and it never rubbed of on to us. Want me to have a talk with her and see if I can find out what's up?"

Bailey smiled. "I appreciate the thought, but I think this is a mother's area."

"Probably better that way..." He grinned. "When have I ever understood women anyways?"

"You understand me."

Cody smiled. "Because I've had almost twenty-five years practice. And I still learn new things everyday..."

"Me too."

"Alright. You go relax in the tub, and I'll watch the kids." He grinned. "Unless you want to call in your foot rub right now..."

Bailey grinned in and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "As tempting as that sounds, how about I cash it in later...once the kids have all gone to bed?"

Cody just shook his head and smiled. "I think I deal with that."

Bailey gave him another kiss before she headed upstairs. Cody headed out into the garage and quickly learned that Bailey hadn't been kidding. The entire back of the SUV was full of bags. It took Cody about four different trips to bring everything in. He just shook his head and hoped Bailey would have some luck finding out what was up with Annie.

And while he did that, Bailey just soaked in the tub for a while. It definitely helped her relax, and the rigors of her day seemed to melt away. But she couldn't get it off her mind what was going on with Annie. Once she dried off and changed, she checked and saw Cody had dropped all of the bags on to Annie's bed. Well, except for the ones that had hangers, and they were hung on the hook on Annie's door. Bailey grabbed the one bag that was actually hers, dropped it off in her closet and headed downstairs to the basement.

"Annie?"

Annie looked up. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Why don't you come upstairs with me, and we'll get all of your new things organized and put away?"

Annie shrugged and got up. Both headed upstairs and began emptying all of the bags on to Annie's bed. Meticulously, they went through everything, and stored everything away. Once they were done, Annie was about to head back downstairs when Bailey stopped her.

"Annie, can you and I talk for a little bit?"

Annie shrugged again and sat on her bed. Bailey pulled over the desk chair so she could face her daughter.

"Is everything okay, Sweetheart?"

"Sure, Mom. Why would you ask?"

Bailey shook her head. "Well, your Dad and I have been talking, and we're both concerned. It seems more and more, you are getting more focused on the clothes you wear, being in this pageant, things like that."

"Why are you worried? I'm okay."

Bailey smiled. "We're worried because we're your parents and we love you. Today, you were like a young woman possessed while we were shopping. I'm concerned that you are taking this pageant a little too seriously. That you are becoming too focused on your appearance and material things..."

Annie sighed. "What's the big deal? You won a beauty pageant when you were younger..."

"Yeah, I did. But I did it to get your Aunt London off my back. She constantly liked to insult my looks and the way I dressed." Bailey sighed. "I just wanted to shut her up a little bit. And if I hadn't won, it wouldn't have been a big deal."

"Why not?"

"Because it wasn't going to change who I was. Either way, I was still me. And either way, I still had your Dad."

Annie burst out. "But that's why I want to win! It will help me stand out a little!"

"What do you mean?"

Annie sighed. "Charlie's the smart one...Abby's the sweet one...Ben's the mischievous and athletic one. What am I? And after the accident, Charlie and Abby got so much attention."

Bailey paused. "You're Annabelle Rose Martin. That's what you are."

"I just thought if I won, all eyes would be on me for a little while. It can be easy to get lost in the crowd around here."

Bailey smiled. "I know what that's like. Remember, I have nine sisters myself."

Annie paused. "How did you deal with it?"

"Well, to be honest, I was the smart one in the family. But growing up in Kettlecorn, it didn't really help any. While everyone thought it was nice, they weren't really impressed by it. That's why I worked twice as hard on the farm too to make sure I got noticed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And your Dad was the same way. I know you have a twin in Ben, but your Dad has an identical twin in your Uncle Zack."

Annie frowned. "But they are easy to tell apart."

Bailey smiled. "I know. But when they were younger, they weren't. Did you know, at one point, your Dad was so sick of getting mixed up with your Uncle Zack that he accidentally dyed his hair bright red?"

Annie laughed. "No way!"

Bailey laughed. "Its true. Your Grandma showed me the pictures. My point is, your Dad and I know what its like to want to stand out and be your own person. We've both been through it ourselves. Annie, we'll all be cheering our hardest for you in the pageant. But, win or lose, we're going to love you all the same."

Annie paused to consider that. "Really?"

"Of course. Your Dad and I will support you in what makes you happy. But never think you have to do something to get our attention or for the need to fit in around here. Because you don't. You're Annie. You're our daughter, and we love you."

Annie nodded. "I guess I just thought it would be my way of having all the attention on me for once."

"Well, if you ever feel like you aren't getting enough attention, come tell me and your Dad. I promise its not intentional."

"I will."

Bailey smiled. "Good. We just want you to be you, Annie. We want you to be happy. Whatever makes you happy, we'll be behind you 100%."

Annie hugged her Mom. "Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for. I was a girl your age once myself. I wasn't always your Mom. I might surprise you and know what your feeling more than you think. My mom was there for me when I was confused, and I'm here for you. You don't have to go anything alone, Annie."

"Yeah?"

Bailey smiled again. "Yeah. Just a little hint though. When it comes to problems with boys, definitely come to me. Your Dad is the best, but you are still his little girl. We don't want to freak him out, do we?"

Annie laughed. "I don't know...Might be fun!"

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: A large thanks for all of those who rooted for UK last night. Same deal for tomorrow against UNC - win and two chapters. And congratulations to UCONN and Butler for making the Final Four. **_  
_


	56. The Text

_Chapter 56_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Cody was still in the basement with Charlie, Abby, Ben, Howie, Moxie and Roxie. The kids all seemed to engrossed with the movie they were watching. Of course, Cody was silently grateful that they had all outgrown the really bad videos they had enjoyed when they were younger that were full of catchy yet awful songs. Yes, the first couple of times, he enjoyed watching them with his children. But once the number of viewings had gone into triple digits, he began to detest them with every fiber of his being. He shook his head when he noticed Annie had come downstairs to join everyone. Quietly, he excused himself and headed upstairs.

Once there, he found Bailey in the kitchen fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"How did it go?"

Bailey looked up and smiled. "Pretty well I think."

"Well...what's going on?"

"Something we both know all too well...Wanting to be noticed in the crowd of one's siblings."

Cody frowned. "Really?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. Annie wanted to have all eyes on her and be out of the shadow of Charlie, Abby and Ben."

Cody sighed. "I had no idea."

"I didn't either, but I think I was able to convince her that she doesn't have to do things like the pageant for us to notice her and love her."

"Of course she doesn't!"

"I know that, and you know that. But remember, she's only nine..."

Cody paused and sat down. "This was something I thought I had made real sure I didn't do. I remember what it was like, and I never wanted one of our kids to feel it either."

Bailey sat down next to him. "I know. But sometimes, these things just happen despite how hard we try."

"So, what do we do?"

"I told her if she ever thought she was getting lost in the shuffle to come talk to us. Cody, we aren't mind readers. We don't know unless they tell us."

Cody nodded. "You're right. Well, at least she was willing to talk to you. I mean...that's got to be good, right?"

Bailey smiled. "Yeah, its good. Our kids are willing to actually tell us when's something is wrong. That means they trust us."

"I guess we're pretty lucky in that regard then."

"Yeah, we are. Plus, I enjoyed having the mother-daughter talk with her. It reminded me of all the times I would talk with my Mom. And I feel good now. I now know you you feel after every time you talk to one of the boys."

Cody smiled. "Well, I'm glad you got through to her."

"Me too. I told her we would all be rooting for her and would love her win or lose."

Cody just looked at Bailey. "Lose? Come on. She has her mother's effortless good looks. And I've heard her sing before. She definitely gets her voice from you and her Grandma."

Bailey smiled. "You think so?"

Cody smiled. "I know so. We just need to make sure we get her an appointment at a salon next Friday. She's only nine, so she's not tall enough for ceiling fans to be a problem. Oh yeah...Remind me to pick up some petroleum jelly. And tomorrow, we'll sit down and start writing a song for her to sing. And then we'll..."

Bailey interrupted him. "Cody!"

"What?"

"No."

"No what?"

Bailey shook her head. "For one, we're not going to put petroleum jelly on our daughter's teeth so she can't stop smiling. That was gross. Two, I'm her coach, remember?"

"Well, of course you are, but I..."

Bailey shook her head. "No. Cody, you remember how out of control you were during the Miss Tipton Pageant? Do you not recall comparing me to the Penguin and the Joker both?"

Cody paused. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

Bailey smiled. "Its okay. I know you mean well. But the best thing you can do is be there and support her like you did for me."

Cody nodded. "Okay...I'll back off."

"Good. But you are probably right about scheduling a hair appointment. And I'll help her with her make up before she goes on."

Cody sat up straight. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's nine. No make up!"

Bailey just looked at him. "Cody, you have to wear some makeup to counter the lights."

Cody sighed. "I just don't want my youngest daughter to get used to wearing makeup yet. I'd like to keep the rest of my hair from turning gray for as long as I can."

Bailey smiled at him. "It'll be okay. Besides, you'll look distinguished."

"At least most of the men in my family have kept their hair, so I at least have that going for me..."

Bailey laughed. "Again, it'll be okay. Back to the pageant though, let me take care of this..." She teased him. "You know, I am the one who has actually won a pageant before..."

"Hey! I could have won that one I was in!" Cody paused. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared about that though..."

The rest of the weekend and beginning of the week went by without any incident. At night, Bailey and Annie would work on her talent while Cody made sure he spent plenty of time with the other three kids. He wanted to make sure all of his kids knew they had their parents' attention. By Thursday night, Bailey and Annie thought they were ready and wanted to have Annie practice in front of the family. And before she began, Cody sat down with his other three kids.

"Look, your sister is going to practice her song tonight. I want you all to be supportive of her. She's your little sister...remember you are supposed to be protective of her."

Ben sighed. "Awww..."

Cody glared at him. "Ben...You know your twin sister has supported you in whatever you've done. Hasn't she gone to all of your game you've played in?"

"Well...yeah."

"Then, its time to return the favor. Guys, we're not just a family here, we're a team. We need to support each other in whatever we do. I don't know about you guys, but I happen to think us Martins are pretty darn tough, right?"

Abby and Charlie both nodded, and Ben finally nodded too.

"Good. So, let's all support Annie. Let's let her know she has all of us in her corner."

Soon enough, Bailey and Annie came downstairs, and everyone took seats on the couches while Annie stood before them. Annie was a little nervous, but she saw everyone was giving her smiles of encouragement...even Ben. She began singing her song as everyone just sat there and listened. When she was done, she stood there waiting to see all of their reactions.

Immediately, Cody stood up and began applauding her and giving catcalls. And once he did, everyone else followed in similar fashion. Annie felt herself blushing.

"You really think I did okay?"

Cody smiled at her. "Okay? That was amazing, Princess!"

Bailey smiled and nodded. "It really was."

Charlie grinned. "Not bad...Not bad at all."

Abby laughed. "That was great, Annie. You're a shoe in to win."

Annie looked over at her twin brother to see his reaction. Ben finally smiled. "Well, I guess you hanging around me finally has rubbed off on to you."

Annie grinned. "Thanks, everyone."

After that, Annie's confidence was up. She was grateful for her family's support and encouragement. The rest of the night, everyone went back to doing their usual routines – mainly their homework. Well, almost. As Cody and Bailey were relaxing, Cody felt his cell phone about to vibrate. He pulled it out and found he had a text message.

"_There will be another delivery to your office tomorrow afternoon. We believe you will find the contents to be very interesting."_

Cody paused and showed it to Bailey. She read it and looked back at Cody.

"You think its the information on Holden we've been waiting for?"

"I hope so. I want this all over by Thanksgiving. Hopefully, if its as interesting as they say, we'll come up with a plan of attack by this time tomorrow."

Bailey nodded. "Sounds good to me." She paused and laughed. "Too bad we can't give him another dose of Ipecac..."

Cody laughed too. "Why not? If he's going to blame us for it, we might as well actually do it."

"It would serve him right."

"I couldn't agree more. Hopefully, after this, people will learn not to mess with us once and for all."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Go Cats! Final Four Bound! I'm getting too old for these close games LOL**_  
_


	57. Going Back to Cali

_Chapter 57_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

All day Friday, Cody kept his eye open waiting for the envelope to be delivered. But it was like the old saying – a watched pot never boils. And he wasn't the only one feeling anxious about it. Every fifteen or so minutes, Bailey would call him looking for an update. About lunch time, they both realized it would come when it came, and there was nothing they could do about it until then. But it was a utmost thought on both of their minds. Fortunately, neither had to do anything that day where a distracted mind could be the difference between life or death. Paperwork for Bailey and a staff meeting for Cody were things they could both do without 100% of their focus.

Of course, just like that, it arrived. Cody had arrived back from his staff meeting, and once again, there was a manila envelope on his desk. Immediately, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Its here..."

"_Home in 30 minutes?"_

Cody nodded. "See you then."

Both Cody and Bailey gathered their things and left for the day. And with both of them being the boss, no one was going to say anything. Plus, it didn't hurt that all of their subordinates really liked and respected them and knew that leaving early was not the norm for them.

And as if on cue, both pulled into the garage right after each other. After a welcome home kiss, both made their way to their home office where Cody opened the envelope. Sitting side by side, they went through everything in the report. And when they finished, both looked up and smiled at each other.

"Wow..."

Bailey nodded. "I know. Seems Holden has been a very bad boy..."

Cody rubbed his chin. "With what we have here, we could ruin his life."

"Yeah, we could. Now that we know all of this, how do we want to play it?"

"Well, it says he is receiving a civic award for being man of the year tomorrow night..." Cody grinned. "How does a weekend in San Francisco sound to you, Bails?"

Bailey smiled. "You've got a plan, don't you?"

"I do. But we're going to need some help with it..."

"Well, what is it?"

Cody turned to her and told her everything he was thinking. Bailey just looked at him before she began grinning too. "Its perfect! Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Cody grinned and leaned in and kissed her. "Never happen. So, you think we can pull it off?"

"I think so. But, we're going to need someone to watch the kids while we're gone."

Cody nodded. "We can call Mom and Arwin. Hopefully, they'll be able to come here and stay with the kids. And we're going to need some help while we're out there..."

Bailey smiled. "And I know just who to call...Ty and Beth."

Cody smiled. "That's right! They do live out in Silicon Valley. You call them, and I'll call Mom."

Both made phone calls, and before long, everything was settled.

"Mom said she and Arwin would be here when the kids got home from school."

"Good, Beth said they would love to help. I explained what was going on, and she said just to fax them what we had. They'd get to work on our idea while we were in the air."

Cody nodded. "Good." He paused. "Tell you what, you book us a flight out there, there is something else I need to do..."

"What?"

"Call in our favor from Barbara. I want her to send Holden another email telling him that their idiotic plan is actually working and that you and I are starting to fight a lot..."

Bailey was confused. "But why would you..." She paused and grinned. "To make it that much sweeter when he sees it was us that brought him down."

Cody grinned. "Exactly!"

"My, my...Maybe there is the devious hooligan in you after all...I like it!"

Cody laughed. "Thank you. But, lets wait to celebrate until our plan is over. We have a lot of work to do in a very short amount of time. We need to get moving now..."

For the next hour, they both took care of everything they needed to do. Their bags were packed, and they were ready to go. They even got a copy of the email that Barbara had agreed to send Holden. Both just shook their heads again with how stupid of an idea those two had had. About three o'clock, Arwin and Carey arrived at the house.

"Thanks again, Mom and Arwin. We appreciate this..."

Carey just looked back and forth between her son and daughter-in-law. "Something tells me this isn't just a last minute getaway, is it?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, its not."

"What's going on?"

Briefly, Cody and Bailey filled them in on what was going on, and what their plan was. And Carey and Arwin just stood there in shock.

Arwin shook his head. "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!"

Cody nodded. "Tell me about it."

Carey was fuming. "I never did like that Barbara. She best be glad she's moving. If I get my hands on her, I'll...I'll...Well, I don't know, but it would be something bad."

Bailey smiled. "Trust me. I know what you mean. I wanted to scratch her eyes out back in Miami, after this..."

Carey nodded. "While I think you are letting her off easy, I do have to commend you both for thinking of her daughter. While Barbara deserves anything she gets, her daughter is an innocent in all of this. I'm really proud of you both though for putting Sophia's well being over your desire for revenge."

Arwin nodded too. "And if you two need us to do anything from here, just call us..."

Bailey paused and turned to Carey. "Actually, there is one thing I'd like to ask if I could..."

Carey smiled. "Name it..."

Bailey explained to her what she was thinking, and Carey just laughed. "Consider it done."

About that time, the front door open, and the four kids all came into the house.

"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here so early?"

"Grandma? Poppy?"

Cody smiled. "Something has come up where your Mom and I need to head out of town this weekend. But, your Grandma and Poppy are going to be here with you all this weekend."

Bailey smiled too. "We just ask that you all go easy on them. Remember, they will be reporting back to us when we get home."

Carey laughed. "Sounds like the same thing I used to say to Zack and Cody's babysitters..."

Charlie paused. "Does this have anything to do with...?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, it does. And once we get home, it will hopefully all be over."

Abby smiled. "Good luck then."

Carey wrapped her arm around Annie. "And I understand you have a singing performance coming up next week. How does Grandma teaching you about some tricks of the trade sound?"

Annie grinned. "That would be great!"

Bailey turned to Ben. "And you, young man...I'm putting you in charge of Howie, Moxie and Roxie while were gone. Do a good job, and we'll talk about you getting your own pet when we get back..."

Ben smiled. "Really? Excellent! Iguana here I come!"

Cody turned to Bailey and whispered. "What was that all about?"

Bailey smiled. "Just trust me..."

Cody sighed. "Alright..."

Soon enough, Cody and Bailey made their hugs goodbye and were ready to leave. Arwin even offered to give them a lift to the airport to make things easier. So, about thirty minutes later, they found themselves going through security and into the terminal. And within a couple of hours, they were airborn.

The entire flight, they had the information about Holden in front of them and were honing their plan. As Bailey looked at it, she paused.

"I know we're going to take Holden down, but this will also hurt his wife and kids."

Cody nodded. "I know. But, I have to tell myself that they will be better off without him. I mean, look at everything he's done. Do you really think his wife wants to be with someone who has a mistress on the side?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, I don't. And for that alone, I think he should suffer the consequences. But, what about his kids? Thanks to us, we're taking one of their parents away from them."

Cody grabbed her hand. "We're not doing anything. Holden did all of this. If not for his own actions, there is nothing we could do or would be doing. Its him that is taking his children away from him."

Bailey sighed. "I know. But it feels kind of hypocritical. We're doing this, but we're letting Sophia keep Barbara in her life."

Cody paused to consider that. "You're right. I just don't see any other way. And I know it shouldn't matter, but we actually got to know Sophia..."

"It still feels bad though..."

"Think about it this way. Holden had no such concern for our family and our children."

Bailey nodded. "You're right. We didn't start this, but we're going to finish this..."

Cody was about to say something when the plane's intercom came on.

"_We need everyone to return to their seats and fasten their seat belts. We are about to began our descent into San Francisco."_

Cody turned to Bailey. "You ready to take down Holden?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah...Lets do this."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: 2 of 2. And I will offer the same deal for the remaining UK games left. **___  
_


	58. Old Friends and an Old Enemy

_Chapter 58_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

After landing in San Francisco, Cody and Bailey grabbed their bags and caught a cab to the San Francisco Tipton. With Bailey's high position in the company, getting a room there was not a problem in the least. And an even better stroke of luck, it was where the 'Man of the Year' ceremony was going to be held the next evening. They checked in, and made their way to their room which would serve as the base of the operations. As they were spreading out their information and going through it again, they heard a knock at their door. Both looked at each other in confusion and apprehension as Cody got up to answer it. After glancing through the peephole, he just shook his head, smiled and opened the door.

"How did you guys know where we were already? We just got here ourselves."

Ty grinned at him. "Don't forget. We have the same resources that you do."

Cody laughed. "Come on in."

Ty and Beth came into the room, and everyone hugged each other in welcome. Beth just shook her head at Cody and Bailey.

"You guys must thrive on having a little excitement in your lives..."

Bailey smiled. "Not our choice, but it certainly seems that way..."

"Well, this Holden guy is certainly going to learn soon that he picked the wrong family to mess with."

Bailey laughed. "I sure hope so. Speaking of the family, how are your kids doing?"

Beth grinned. "They're doing great. Can you believe our oldest is already a freshman in high school? And you two will love this...Michael is at Seven Seas High."

"Really? How does he like it?"

Ty laughed. "Oh, he loves it. He did have a question for you guys though. He wanted to know if that Moseby guy was always so...so..."

Cody smiled. "Uptight?"

"Exactly!"

Cody laughed. "He's actually gotten a lot better with fatherhood. You should have seen him when I first met him when I was twelve. Compared to then, Moseby now is way laid back."

"Well, Mike told us that Mr. Moseby has started looking at Mike differently now that he found out he was related to you and Zack."

Cody sighed. "Tell him we're sorry about that..."

Ty laughed. "Don't worry about it. I have a buddy out here who is a huge Yankee fan. You have any idea how much fun it is telling him the Red Sox GM is my cousin and my other cousin is the one who saved the Mick's life. I think he about threw up in disgust."

Beth shook her head. "Anyways, how are your kids doing?"

Bailey smiled. "They're great." She grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet. "Here's some pictures of them."

Ty and Beth began looking through them, and Beth began smiling. "Wow...You have two very handsome sons, and two beautiful daughters."

Cody smiled. "And they got it all from their mother. Though, Ben has gotten the family's love of mischief."

Ty laughed. "Good luck with that..."

Beth looked at another picture and began laughing. She showed it to Ty, and he began laughing too.

"Nice picture of you, Cody..."

Cody looked at it and closed his eyes. It was a picture of Cody taking a nap with Moxie and Roxie sleeping on his chest and stomach. Cody turned to Bailey. "You took a picture of that and carry it around with you?"

Bailey grinned. "Of course. I love that picture. I call it Cody and his fan club."

Beth just smiled at them. "Tell you both what. Lets get down to business first, and once we're done, you all can come over to the house and we'll talk more about our families."

Bailey nodded. "Good idea."

"What's your plan?"

Cody paused. "Well, while we were checking in, I saw a program for the ceremony tomorrow night, and I grabbed it. Based on it, I have some revisions to my original idea. Here's what I'm thinking."

Cody explained his new brainstorm to them, and everyone agreed it sounded like a good plan. Of course, they were going to need to get a lot done in a very short amount of time. And beyond that, they were going to need a little bit of luck.

Bailey paused. "There are a few things we need to do, but I not sure where to get those done around here."

Ty grinned. "Remember...I run the division of Wellington Industries around here. Everything that needs to be done, we can do from the office."

Cody turned to him. "But there are a couple of things that we need to do that could be traced back to you. We can't ask you to take a risk like that."

Ty laughed. "Don't forget. Grandpa is the one who set up the operations here. Let's just say he has a 'war room' that we can do anything from that could never come back on us. He really got a kick out of this covert operations stuff..."

Cody shrugged. "I can definitely see that..."

"Let's get to work then..."

Cody nodded and grinned. "Yeah...but on our way out, there is something I need to pick up. Is there a pharmacy near the office?"

Ty just gave him a confused look. "Yeah...why?"

Bailey gave Cody a smile. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Cody had a twinkle in his eye. "Maybe..."

For the next several hours, Bailey, Cody, Ty and Beth went about doing everything they needed to get done. They split into two teams figuring they could accomplish more that way. And while they were working, Cody and Ty got an email containing even more information. When he read it, Cody frowned but put it on the back burner. By midnight local time, they thought they had everything ready to go. The next day would determine how everything would go, but they just had to bide their time to execute their plan. And since Ty and Beth lived near the office, Cody and Bailey did stop by to see their house. Unfortunately, by then, it was well after 3 AM Boston time, and Cody and Bailey were exhausted. So, Ty dropped them off back at the San Francisco Tipton and said they would see them the next day.

And once their heads hit their pillows, Cody and Bailey were out like a light. Both groaned when their wake up call came, but both got up to get showered and changed. Still half asleep, they agreed that coffee and breakfast in the hotel's coffee shop was definitely on the agenda. As they sat there eating, they prepared for their day.

"We've got everything we need, right?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, we do. Basically, we just have to make ourselves scarce until the banquet tonight."

Bailey paused and smiled. "What about the extra touch you're planning?"

Cody grinned. "Already taken care of..."

"How did you pull that off?"

"Last night, I called Chef Paulo. He knows the head chef at the restaurant here. And the head chef is the one who is catering the affair. I just have to drop off the secret ingredient before the dinner is served..."

Bailey laughed. "Excellent..." She paused. "I do feel bad for his wife though..."

Cody paused. "You shouldn't..."

Bailey frowned. "Why not?"

"Lets just say we received some more information last night from our contacts..."

"And?"

"We both know his wife...You could say their marriage was a match made in hell. It wouldn't surprise me at all if she was encouraging him to try to bring us down..."

Bailey frowned. "Really? We know her?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, we do. Think Bails...what woman our age hates us enough to want revenge on us too for her beliefs that we've wronged her too?"

Bailey paused. "Its not Barbara...and its not Agnes..."

"Lets just say they knew each other at Seven Seas High."

Bailey gasped. "Wait a minute! Are you saying its who I think it is?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah..."

Bailey shook her head. "I should have known...Reina!"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Well, it David vs David followed by Goliath vs Goliath. UK vs UCONN. Cats vs. Dogs. UCONN isn't a rival, and I don't live near enough Connecticut for me to dislike the state like I do Ohio, Indiana or Tennessee. And, in the series of stories, I gave UCONN as a alma mater of Zack, Cassie, Addison and Woody. But...if you remember from The Real World: Boston, I correctly predicted that Florida would lose a game by throwing up stupid, long 3 pointers and forgetting their inside game. Well, lets look at this prediction I made in Senior Year - _"Well, yeah, but Zack's and my soon to be college just lost the NCAA Championship to Kentucky...". _Not saying I'm right, but in that same chapter, I predicted Cleveland would finish 3rd in their division, and they did. And I predicted a Heat-Celtics Eastern Conference Finals, and that is still a possibility. So...**


	59. The Eavesdroppers

_Chapter 59_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey just sat there fuming. Reina. And immediately, Bailey remembered their last confrontation with her. It had been during practice for graduation from high school. Reina had been particularly nasty to both her and Cody. Out of nowhere, she had blamed Bailey for getting everything while Reina had to settle for salutatorian.

"What is it with these people, Cody? How can they still hold a grudge after so long?"

Cody shook his head. "I don't know. But remember, we don't know for sure that she played an active role in this. She could be a victim in all of this as much as we are..."

Bailey gave Cody an incredulous look. "Are you serious?"

"Look. You're probably right, and she is in this up to her eyeballs. But then again, could we have ever foresaw Agnes changing her ways?"

Bailey paused. "Well...No."

"And either way, we have to keep our emotions in check here. If this is going to work, we can't let our own personal feelings get the best of us. If we do, the work we've done will be for naught."

Bailey sighed. "You're right..."

Cody smiled at her. "But if it does turn out she's involved, I will take great pleasure in bringing her down just as hard."

Bailey smiled back. "Not more than I will..." She paused to consider something. "And they have children together. I wonder if they have tails and horns..."

Cody laughed. "Maybe so...I..." Cody noticed something. "Quick Bails, hold up your menu!"

Bailey did, but turned to Cody. "Why are we doing this?"

"Reina and Holden just walked in! We can't let them see us in here..."

Bailey nodded, and both just watched Holden and Reina be seated. And unfortunately, they were seated at a booth adjacent to the one Cody and Bailey were in. There was a partition separating them, but if Cody and Bailey got up, they would easily be spotted.

Bailey whispered to Cody. "What do we do?"

Cody shook his head and whispered back. "Nothing we can do..." He paused. "Except maybe..." He pulled out his cell phone and turned on the recording feature. Bailey looked at him funny, but he motioned that if Reina and Holden said anything, they would have proof of it. Bailey nodded, and both sat there keeping quiet. And that's when the other two began talking.

Reina sighed. "Can we really afford all of this?"

Holden grinned. "Don't worry, Babe. Our room here is being comped. Plus, dinner is included. So, I think we can afford breakfast."

"I don't know. Our finances are tight. That house we have is almost bleeding us dry. Its so expensive to live out here. We need to be pinching every penny we have."

Cody looked to Bailey and frowned. That didn't sound right based on the information they had.

Holden nodded. "I know, but this is a big day for us. With this award I'm getting, our business is going to get a huge lift. With the new business we're going to get, we'll be able to hire more help, and we'll be able to spend more time together..."

Reina sighed. "While that sounds nice, the kids want to see their Mom and Dad more too. Hiring that nanny is costing us a fortune too..."

Bailey mouthed to Cody. "Nanny? Do you think...?"

Cody shrugged and mouthed back. "Could be."

Holden smiled. "Don't worry. Before you know it, you, me and the kids will be able to take a break and enjoy life. Maybe a vacation. Take them down to Disneyland for a few days."

Reina smiled. "I'd like that." She stood up. "I need to run to the ladies room. I'll be right back."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other, both wondering what was going on when they heard Holden begin speaking again.

"Hey, Baby...its me..." "Yeah, I'm here with the wife, but I wish it was you instead." "Look, if the kids are giving you any problems, don't hesitate to use one of my belts on them..."

Bailey's eyes went wide. Cody nodded and mouthed to her. "That answers that."

"Be patient, Sweetheart. This award will bring in new business. And with new business, that gives me more clients to steal from. Once I've gotten enough, you and I can disappear somewhere tropical without an extradition."

He laughed. "Don't worry. I visited several of these places when I was at school on that ship. I know just the place."

A few seconds later. "I know, but there are a few other loose ends I need to clean up first. You remember that couple I was telling you about? I got good news yesterday. My plan to cause them problems is working. My friend told me everything is working out perfectly."

"No, I don't feel any guilt about it. Hell, I don't feel any guilt about setting my wife up to take the fall either. I never wanted to marry her in the first place. I didn't intend on her turning up pregnant a few months after I met her. My father practically made me marry her. You're the woman I love, and soon, we'll be together. Hey, she's coming back, I've got to go."

Cody could tell Bailey was fuming, but he grabbed her hand to try to calm her down.

Reina spoke up again. "I ran into the head of the awards committee. He wants to speak with us briefly just so we know what to expect tonight."

Holden smiled. "Lets go see him then." And with that, Holden and Reina got up and walked away.

Quickly, Cody pulled some money out of his wallet and left it on the table. He and Bailey got up, and as covertly and anonymously as they could, they made their way back to their room. Back inside, both leaned against the door and just looked at each other.

"Okay, that was certainly eye opening..."

Bailey sighed. "You're telling me. As much as I dislike Reina, I can't help but feel sorry for her..."

Cody nodded. "I know...And did you hear the way he talked about his kids? Really?"

"Unfortunately, I did. You remember the guilt I felt about doing this to the kids? Its gone! They will be much better off with him out of their lives!"

"Agreed. Plus, I want to take him down more than ever now. Its guys like him that make the rest of us look bad."

Bailey smiled. "Believe me...I know you are nothing like that. Your 'dark side' is used to protect your family. He's using his to destroy his..."

Cody smiled back at her. "Thanks." He paused. "Does knowing what we know now change our plans any?"

Bailey paused to think about it. "I don't know. As much as I personally don't like Reina, she doesn't deserved to be blindsided about this. I mean...we already knew he was cheating, stealing scumbag, but setting up his own wife to take the fall and showing no concern whatsoever to what happens to his kids..."

"Do you think we should tip Reina off?"

Bailey paused again to think. "If we do, how do we get her to believe us? And if she does, how do we stop her from going crazy right then and there?"

Cody rubbed his chin. "Well, we have the recording and our other evidence. As for controlling her, I have no idea unless we clue her in to what we are planning on doing..."

Bailey nodded. "Good points." She sighed and looked at Cody. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. I've never had to worry about anything like this happening to me. Its never crossed my mind that it could happen..."

Cody smiled. "Never? I do remember you almost tore me to shreds when Moose sent you an innocent picture of me and Anita in a sub shop..."

Bailey blushed. "Well, that was different. I was pregnant then, and my body had hormones reeking havoc on it. Plus, I was as big as a whale and didn't feel particularly attractive..."

Cody just shook his head. "Bails, when you were pregnant with both sets of our twins, you were never more beautiful to me..."

"I know, but those hormones can really mess with your mind..."

Cody smiled again. "I know. I was there too, remember?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Yeah...you got to witness it while I lived it."

Cody laughed. "Well, you handled it with your usual grace and charm."

"Yeah right!"

Cody took Bailey's hand in his. "I just want to make sure you know I would never do anything like what Holden has done. To me, I couldn't even comprehend doing that."

Bailey smiled at him. "I know, Codykins. Even pushing forty, I know you only have eyes for me..."

Cody shook his head. "What does pushing forty have to do with anything? You are still the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world. I desire you now as much as I did when we were younger. Bails, like a fine wine, you have only gotten better with age..."

Bailey leaned up and kissed him. "Thanks, Sweetie. I feel the same way about you."

Cody smiled. "And besides, not only are you my wife, the love of my life and my lover, you are my best friend. I would never do anything to risk losing all of that. No amount of money or anything is worth more to me than you are."

Bailey smiled back. "Even after all this time, you still know how to make me feel like the most special person in the world..."

"Because you are."

Bailey kept smiling. "And that's why I'm so lucky. Everything you said about me, I feel the same way about you. In a world where people aren't always what they appear to be, I know exactly who you are. And who you are is my Codykins. I know you will always be by my side and have my back."

"No place I'd rather be..."

"And for that, I know how blessed I am..." Bailey sighed. "But, we now have to tell Reina that everything she believes is an illusion."

Cody nodded. "I know. Maybe we should call downstairs and have them tell her that a member of the awards committee needs to see her about something."

Bailey nodded too. "Probably a good idea."

Cody grabbed the in room phone and dialed '0'. He told the front desk person what to say, and he hung up.

"All we can do now is wait."

Bailey nodded, and about ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Both walked over to open it. Reina looked up and then her eyes went wide.

"Cody? Bailey? What are you two doing here?"

Cody had a grim expression on his face. "Reina...We need to tell you something that you should know..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I just read where Sir Charles Barkley picked the Cats to win it all. I'm feeling pretty good now. Sir Charles has been on the money all tournament. I will say, I've been to Connecticut once, and I'm remembering a few things that rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe its just the South, but around here, we believe in something called 'Free Refills'. Basically, you order a soft drink, and you don't get charged for another one if they bring you another one. Two, they act like Sweet Tea is the devil. That doesn't fly with me. Finally (I was there for a wedding and reception), I went up to a bar and asked for a bourbon and coke, and the bartender tried to give me Jack Daniels. While that might not mean much to some, that is grounds to be shot from where I'm from. Jack Daniels is Tennessee Dirty Water...its not bourbon!**___  
_


	60. When it Reina, It Pours

_Chapter 60_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Heading into the weekend, Reina was hoping this was going to be the turnaround for her family. Ever since Holden had convinced her to go into business for themselves, things had been tight and stressful. He had told her that there would be a bit of a struggle before things got better, but she had no idea it would have lasted as long as it had. But this weekend was supposed to be the culmination of their hard work and long hours. Hopefully after this, she would be able to spend more time with her husband and children. She had to smile to herself when she thought of her husband. They had gone out once their junior year of high school. But soon after, he had disappeared without a trace. It would be almost five more years before she saw him again. And that's when he explained what had happened to him, and how he still blamed Cody and Bailey. Reina had long since forgotten about them, but she was more intrigued to see if she and Holden could try again. And they had, and the rest was history - well, it was up until that weekend.

And so far, it was going alright. Well, it did until she got a message from the front desk saying someone needed to see her. She took the elevator up to the 12th floor, and once she found the correct room, she knocked on the door. To say she was shocked to see Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett on the other said of the door would be an understatement.

"Cody? Bailey? What are you two doing here?"

Cody had a grim expression on his face. "Reina...We need to tell you something that you should know..."

Still confused, Reina walked into the hotel suite. "Why are you two here in San Francisco, and what do you mean you have something to tell me?"

Bailey sighed. "We think you should probably have a seat. This may be difficult for you."

Reina complied, but she was very wary about all of this.

Bailey continued. "I'm sure your surprised to see us. We were surprised to see you here as well."

Reina interrupted. "Why are you here then?"

Cody sighed and sat on the corner of the bed. "This all began several weeks ago. Bailey received some flowers at work that said they were from a secret admirer..."

Bailey sat next to him and continued. "But they weren't. So, I threw them away..."

Reina interrupted again. "So, you two are still together?"

Bailey smiled. "We've been married since we were 21 and we know have four wonderful children. We're extremely happy."

Reina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So, what do those flowers have to do with me?"

Cody spoke up again. "I'm getting there. Someone from our past who had tried to cause us problems before had recently returned to our lives. On a hunch, we had some...friends of ours check her out. And it turns out she was indeed behind it. It was a plot to again try to cause problems for Bailey and I. We knew she had an accomplice, so we moved fast and confronted her. Long story short, she knew we had her dead to rights and she folded like a cheap tent and confessed who her accomplice was – Holden."

Reina's mouth fell open. "But...but...but how can you be so sure? After she did all of that, why wouldn't she lie about this too?"

Bailey nodded. "Well, we made it clear to her that if she lied to us, she wouldn't like the consequences. But to be sure, we had our...friends check out Holden too. We even had this woman send him an email and we confirmed he did receive it and replied back."

"Wait...Who are these so called friends of yours?"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other. "Lets just say we met some very powerful allies at Yale who have our backs. Anyways, they kept checking on Holden and found out a few things. Holden is not a very nice guy..."

Reina was incredulous. "That's my husband you're badmouthing! You two have always been jealous of me! I bet you're doing this to get back at me!"

Cody sighed. "Reina, since graduation, neither Bailey nor I thought of you once. And its the same way with Holden since we last saw him our junior year. I hadn't heard his name until Barbara said that's who her accomplice was."

"I don't believe you!"

Bailey shook her head. "What if we told you that we were in the booth right next to yours this morning at breakfast?"

Reina smirked. "Why? So you could spy on us?"

Bailey sighed. "No, but there are somethings you should know." She turned to her husband. "Cody?"

Cody nodded and pulled out his phone. And he played back everything he had recorded that morning. At first, Reina felt violated in that her and her husband's privacy had been interfered with. But as the recording went on, her demeanor changed. From disbelief to sadness to pure rage, Cody and Bailey watched the emotions play out on her face.

Reina got up and began pacing the room. "Why that son of a...Daddy told me not to marry him! I should have listened to him! I'll kill him! Oh...And that little whore! I'm going to rip her to shreads!"

Cody got up and tried to stop her from pacing. "Look, I'm sure right now doing both of those things sounds really good. But what would happen afterwards? Think about your children. What happens to them if their mother AND their father go to jail?"

Reina paused and looked at Cody as if he had two heads. "Jail? But..."

Bailey was up quickly and by Cody's side. "Look, we evidence galore of Holden's theft and embezzlement. And his little chippy is an accomplice to all of this. Plus, we have him on tape admitting to trying to bring us down. We came to San Francisco with the express desire of bringing him down to his knees and ruining him like he tried to ruin us..."

Cody nodded. "If you let us do what we have planned, nothing can be pinned to you. He's already admitted he's trying to set you up to take the fall. My recommendation is to fake an illness and go home to your kids. I would almost guarantee that once you relieve your nanny, she'll come here to join him. And then she'll be here to go down along side of him..."

Reina paused. "What exactly do you two have planned?"

"The less you know, the better. But think of it this way...Once Holden is convicted, you'll be able to get everything in the divorce including full custody of your kids..."

Reina sat back down again. "What about me and my kids though? If he is convicted, there goes the business. And without the business, there goes all of our possessions like our house and cars..."

Cody paused. "You'll probably have to sell them off. But, at least you'll be free of that jerk..."

Reina sighed. "This is turning out to be the worst day of my life..."

Bailey paused. "Well, I know it seems bad..."

Reina looked over at her. "Bad? What would you know about bad? You have a husband who actually loves you and is committed to you and your children! You always were the golden girl! You always got exactly what you wanted! Valedictorian...Yale...Cody." Reina shook her head and smirked. "And look what I got? Jack squat!"

Bailey held her temper and her tongue. "You have children who love you. You need to look at what you do have instead of what you don't. And you have another chance at life. If Holden had had his way, you would be going to jail for something you didn't do. The only person who gets to decide what you do with it is you..."

Reina sighed. "I just never imagined this happening to me..."

Bailey looked at Cody and back at Reina. "Well, even though you and I will never be friends, I'm glad for your kids' sake that you weren't involved with this. When I found out you were married to Holden, I thought you were trying to hurt us too..."

Reina frowned at her. "Why would I do that?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You tried to flirt with Cody in Home Ec before he shot you down flat. And then there was the way you talked to us at graduation practice. Excuse my language, but you were a complete bitch!"

"Well, I was robbed of Valedictorian! You two had your own little love nest and were working together! Plus, you two had Moseby and Tut in your back pocket! No one was surprised that you two got it..."

Bailey laughed. "Yeah, they weren't surprised because we busted our butts in high school. Everyone know how hard we worked to get that honor. And Marion and Emma are two people of high integrity. They were not in our pocket at all. We legitimately earned everything we got!"

Reina was about to argue back before Cody stepped between them. "Ladies! That is not what's important right now! Lets focus on the matter at hand right now..."

Bailey paused and sighed. "You're right. Sorry."

"Look. There is no denying the fact that Reina doesn't like us and we don't like her. But there is the fact that we have a common enemy here – Holden. And there is the old saying – the enemy of my enemy is my friend. We may not like each other, but we can at least work together to make sure that Holden doesn't get away with his plans."

Reina sighed. "Fine. So, what do you need me to do?"

Cody exhaled. "Simple. Go home. Tell Holden you aren't feeling well. Say you got food poisoning at breakfast or something like that. Once you get home, relieve the nanny and give her the day off. I bet within an hour, she'll be here."

Reina interrupted. "And what will you two be doing here?"

"Leave that to us. The less you know, the better. It gives you plausible deniability. But be aware. The police or some other law enforcement agency will probably stop by and want to talk to you later. Don't worry though. Once you leave, we'll make sure the recording we have gets into the appropriate hands."

Reina paused to think before she nodded. "Alright. I don't particularly like either of you, but I understand why you feel the need to take Holden down." She got up to leave, but before she did, she turned back to Bailey. "I hope you appreciate just how good you have it."

Bailey nodded. "I do. I know just how lucky I am."

Reina nodded again, and then she left. Bailey turned to Cody.

"That wasn't fun."

Cody nodded. "I know. I see she hasn't changed a bit. But still, she doesn't deserve what Holden was planning."

"Nobody does."

"Well, I'll send a copy of what we recorded earlier to Ty. He and Beth are actually invited to this little shindig, but he's going to stop at the office on the way to 'anonymously' spread the word. I'll have him add the recording to our other information."

Bailey nodded. "What do we do until then? We still have over seven hours until everything starts."

Cody smiled. "Well, I do have an idea..."

"What's that?"

"Well, I have my beautiful, sexy wife all to myself for quite a while with no chance of any interruptions...I suggest we take advantage of it."

Bailey smiled back. "You're full of all kinds of good idea lately..."

Cody pulled her into his arms. "This one was completely inspired by you."

"What are we waiting for then?" Bailey pulled Cody closer and kissed him.

Several hours later, both were finishing getting ready for the evening. Of course, neither one could stop smiling at the other and stealing brief touches.

"Bails, you look absolutely beautiful tonight."

Bailey grinned. "Looking pretty good yourself..."

Cody leaned in and kissed her again. "Sorry...couldn't help myself..."

Bailey giggles. "Well, control yourself for a few more hours. Once were done, we can celebrate again and take further advantage of being by ourselves..."

Cody groaned and nodded. "I'll try to be good...but its tough when my wife is as hot and sexy as you..."

Bailey just smiled again. "While I appreciate that more than I can say, remember, we have to focus. I believe you are the one who told me we have to check our emotions or we might fail..."

Cody sighed. "I hate it when you use my own logic against me."

"I know you do. That's why I love doing it when I can. Now, are you ready to do this?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Lets go teach Holden a lesson he'll never forget."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I found this poem and thought it was appropriate.**

**Twas the night before Madness and all through the land,**

Not a team left unshaken by Jorts and his band.

The posters were plastered on locker room walls,

In hopes that a meeting would not soon be called.

When down there in Tampa arose such a fuss

The whole team from Princeton was sent to the bus!

Then several days later as if right on cue,

The Cats sent 'em packin, those Mountaineers too!

Then Cal skipped his way to the New Jersey shore,

For a meeting they said was the Cats final door.

But Jorts had a plan as he threw the ball in,

And it bounced off a chest and the Bucs couldn't win.

Living large were the Cats' Mr. Knight and his crew,

Then came the Tar Heels with Houston in view.

"Take Three" from the corner said 'Dre as he shot,

And then Carolina knew Houston was not.

Now Final Four Dancing, it has been a while,

But Cats and their fans, it don't matter the miles.

Be lookin' for Kemba, his Conn artists' too,

The Cats will be bringin' its defense for you.

On Brandon , on Lamb, and on Jonesy too,

Got Miller and Jorts, and they're bringing the crew.

Now Liggins and Vargas then go to "The Hood"

The seeding they gave us was much less than good!

So See you in Houston now Mr. Calhoun,

And practice real hard cause it's comin' too soon.

The team you will dance with, they just woke up late,

But they'll have 'em laced up, they want Number 8!


	61. Out Both Ends

_Chapter 61_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The awards gala was well underway. Men and women were dressed to the nines, and they were milling around snacking on hors d'ouerves and socializing. Ty and Beth were among the guests, but unlike the other guests, they had ear pieces in their ears so they could be in constant contact with Cody and Bailey. And Cody and Bailey were keeping a low profile. Mostly, they kept out of the way as to avoid the chance of Holden spotting them. If anyone else saw them, they would just think they were guests. But mainly, thanks to Chef Paulo's friend, they hid out in the kitchen.

"Well, this should be a night no one ever forgets..."

Cody nodded. "I know...and did you notice who some of the guests are out there? I think I saw the heirs to the Gates and Jobs fortunes..."

"I bet Holden is salivating hoping to get his hands on the money of those two families..."

Cody grinned. "Oh, I think they would be far more vicious than we are being. Picking on a nerd when they are 15 is one thing. Picking on them when they are 35 and worth billions is another..."

Bailey grinned. "Let this be proof that us nerds know how to get pay back..."

Cody laughed. "And it doesn't hurt to have the resources we do..."

Bailey was about to say something else when they both heard a voice come over the PA system.

"_If everyone will please find their tables, we'll begin tonight's festivities. Dinner will be served shortly."_

Bailey turned to Cody. "Have you already added the secret ingredient?"

Cody shook his head. "Not yet. The ipecac will work too fast if we give it to him during dinner..." He grinned. "Now, his post dinner coffee is a different story..."

Bailey grinned too. "I can't wait..."

Cody paused and had another almost evil grin. "The ipecac is just a payback for back old times. I also picked something else up at the pharmacy for further revenge..."

"What?"

"Well, you know Zack got the idea for the ipecac from a movie. Well, there was another movie Zack and I used to watch a lot as kids that gave me another idea."

"What movie was that?"

Cody smiled. "Dumb & Dumber..."

Bailey was confused. "Wait...what happened in that movie..." She paused and smiled too. "Ohhhhh...I remember now."

"And that might not take effect until much later..."

Bailey shook her head. "Why am I getting the impression you weren't always Zack's unwilling accomplice back in the day?"

Cody laughed. "I plead the fifth..." He paused. "But, our kids can't find out any specifics about this...especially Ben."

Bailey laughed too. "Agreed. I get the feeling he won't need our help to come up with ideas."

Soon, all of the banquet's guests were seated around their tables as waiters filled the room with trays on their shoulders. Once everyone received their meals, a gentle buzz of conversation fell over the room.

Cody and Bailey were watching it all from the kitchen. Cody began shaking his head as he looked at the back of the room.

"Look who just showed up..."

Bailey looked in the direction and sighed. "You were right. She did show up."

Cody grinned. "Don't worry. Her exit won't be as inconspicuous as her entrance."

Bailey laughed. "Not at all. Think they have enough gumption to sit next to each other tonight."

"I don't know. Holden's proven himself to be pretty stupid. But I don't know if he's that stupid. Then again, if he hadn't ticked us off, he might have gotten away with everything..."

Bailey grinned. "And don't think that thought won't cross his mind several times a day for the next twenty years..."

Cody grinned back. "Well, that and remembering not to upset people bigger and meaner than he is..."

Bailey laughed. "True. And California prisons have a history of very unsavory prisoners from Charles Manson to Richard Ramirez (the Night Stalker) to Sirhan Sirhan. He might not find his stay there to be very pleasant..."

Cody laughed too. "I know...Maybe once he's settled it, we can send him some soap on a rope as a gift?"

Once the dinner portion of the evening was over, several speakers came to the podium to make speeches. Of course with so much money and influence in the room, a lot of them were veiled pleas trying to garner support for their pet causes.

Finally, it was time for the coffee to be served, and Cody made sure the waiter knew which one to give Holden. The waiter was happy to oblige considering the $50 bill Cody slipped into his pocket. Finally, it was time for Holden to be introduced, and his presenter took the podium.

"I'm here to present to you the man of the hour – Mr. Holden Salinger. Not only is he one of the Bay Area's up and coming business men, he is also a great philanthropists. His hard work and dedication should be an inspiration to all of us. Mr. Salinger is what we should all strive to be like and an example to us all of a true success not only professionally but personally as well."

Cody and Bailey both had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing when they heard that.

"I present to you all...Mr. Holden Salinger!" The crowd all applauded as Holden made his way to the podium. He was basking in the glory and waited for the ovation to die down.

"Thank you all for such a warm welcome. I can only wish my wife, Reina was here to bask in this moment with me. Unfortunately, she took ill earlier this afternoon and is in bed resting. But I know she would be just as honored and grateful as I am. I..."

Holden paused as he felt his stomach start to churn. He put his fist up to his mouth and swallowed. He looked up and smiled.

"My apologies. That cup of coffee must have been a lot stronger than I'm used to." The crowd laughed as Cody and Bailey rolled their eyes. They knew what was really going on.

Cody looked over at Bailey. "I think its time, don't you?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. Its go time."

Cody nodded and pulled a small fab out of his pocket and pushed a button. And while he did that, Bailey used a small walkie talkie to let Ty and Beth know it was about to begin.

Holden began speaking again, but he noticed his microphone was now dead. But then he heard his own voice, but he knew he wasn't saying it.

"_Can you believe how stupid these people are?" He laughed. "They think I'm this altruistic business man, and here I am robbing them blind!"_

A woman's voice could be heard._ "I know, baby. Soon, we're going to have so much money, we'll never be able to spend it all"_

"_I know. Let them do all the hard work of making it, and we'll just walk away with it!"_

At that time, Cody and Bailey noticed a young, blond woman in the back stand up and try to sneak out the door. Unfortunately for her, there were two men in tuxedos there to intercept her, and they dragged her out of the ballroom. And throughout the crowd, a murmur had began.

"_Hey, Baby...its me..." "Yeah, I'm here with the wife, but I wish it was you instead." _

"_Look, if the kids are giving you any problems, don't hesitate to use one of my belts on them..."_

"_Be patient, Sweetheart. This award will bring in new business. And with new business, that gives me more clients to steal from. Once I've gotten enough, you and I can disappear somewhere tropical without an extradition." _

"_Don't worry. I visited several of these places when I was at school on that ship. I know just the place."_

"_I know, but there are a few other loose ends I need to clean up first. You remember that couple I was telling you about? I got good news yesterday. My plan to cause them problems is working. My friend told me everything is working out perfectly."_

"_No, I don't feel any guilt about it. Hell, I don't feel any guilt about setting my wife up to take the fall either. I never wanted to marry her in the first place. I didn't intend on her turning up pregnant in the first place. My father practically made me marry her. You're the woman I love, and soon, we'll be together. Hey, she's coming back, I've got to go."_

Holden was still standing at the podium, and he was looking absolutely sick – in more ways than one. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer, and he began throwing up all over the place. Everyone at the head table got up and moved away from him as fast as possible. After Holden had exorcised everything from his stomach, he looked up and noticed the lights were still all on him, and he was all alone.

"Look...I can explain everything you just heard..."

Two men in trench coats walked up to him. "And we'd love to hear your explanation. We're with the FBI. Holden Salinger, you're under arrest for theft by deception, embezzlement, fraud, stalking and harassment just to name a few..."

They read Holden his Miranda rights, patted him down and handcuffed him.

"Why are you accusing me of stalking and harassment? I'm completely innocent of everything!"

Then Holden looked up and saw two people smirking at him. He couldn't have been more surprised.

"Bailey? Martin?"

"Hello, Holden. We weren't about to miss your...big night..." Bailey smirked again. "Oh yeah...Barbara says hello..."

Holden just looked at them when it hit him. "Those two set me up!"

The FBI agent just rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they did...We have enough evidence on you to send you way for a long time."

"But...but...but..."

Cody grinned. "You need to toughen up, Holden...Throwing up like that in prison won't make you very popular with your cell mate...Then again, maybe it will..."

Holden was about to say something when another sharp pain hit his stomach. But unlike Jeff Daniels, he didn't even have a broken toilet nearby to find. The next they they all heard was one of the most horrifying sounds you could hear. Everyone around Holden grimaced and covered their mouths and their noses.

Holden was almost defeated now. "I...that...not my fault..."

Cody laughed. "Get him out of here...And Holden, lest you think about trying anything else, even if you ever get out of prison, someone will be keeping an eye on you. Count on that!"

Holden was taken away, and the one FBI agent left just looked at Cody and Bailey.

"I hope you two have had your fun. Now, try to behave yourselves. I'm about ready to retire..." He grinned. "I won't be here the next time to get you two out of trouble..."

Bailey smiled. "We understand, Special Agent Lewis..."

He grinned. "That's Regional Director Lewis now...I will say...You both look better this time than the first time we met...Codina and Haley."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Sorry its late. So, no Connecticut jokes today.**___  
_


	62. Calm After the Storm

_Chapter 62_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Cody and Bailey were continuing to talk to Regional Director Lewis and catching him up on their lives since they had first met him in Washington, DC the spring break of their second year of college. He was very happy to hear about their long marriage and their four children. Of course, at that time, the ballroom was clearing out quite quickly after what had just happened. Ty and Beth made their way over to Cody and Bailey, and both were almost laughing at what they had just saw.

"Cody and Bailey, you both sure know how to show people a good time."

Cody grinned. "Well, we do aim to please. Ty and Beth, this is FBI Regional Director Lewis. He was the one who came to Bailey and my rescue in Washington when Chet released the hounds of hell on us..."

Ty stuck his hand out and shook Lewis's hand. "A pleasure to meet you then."

Regional Director Lewis smiled. "And a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Wellington."

Ty and Beth looked at each other in surprise before turning back. "You know who we are?"

He grinned. "I do. The five of us here have a common bond, and I bet you all can guess what that is. Well, I need to be getting on back to the office. Thanks to you all, I have some late night work to do. You all have a good evening." And with that, Regional Director Lewis made his exit.

Beth smiled. "Well, we've closed down this party, and we're all still dressed up. Its still early, and we have a babysitter until midnight. I say we have some fun."

Bailey smiled back. "Well, its your city...what do you suggest?"

"I know just the place. Our country club is having a formal gala this evening. We're already dressed for it, so I say we hit it up. Its right on the bay not far from the Golden Gate Bridge."

Cody wrapped his arm around Bailey's waist. "An excuse to dance the night away with my beautiful wife? I'm sold."

Bailey grinned up at him. "Me too."

So, that's what they did. For the rest of the evening, the all hung out like they did in college with neither couple having to worry about being parents for the night. But soon, they realized they weren't in college any longer as everyone began yawning by 11:00 PM.

Cody had a wry smile. "I guess we aren't as young as we used to be..."

Ty nodded. "Tell me about it. I'm about ready to hit the sack here."

Everyone nodded, and they all bid each other a goodnight. Cody and Bailey told Ty and Beth to stop by and see everyone the next time they were in Boston, and Ty and Beth told Cody and Bailey to come back out to San Francisco when they had more time to stay and visit and to bring the kids. Cody and Bailey caught a cab and made their way back to the Tipton. Walking back into the lobby, Cody felt his stomach growling. He turned to Bailey.

"I just realized we haven't eaten anything tonight..."

Bailey had a tired smile. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Cody sighed. "Is it wrong that in a city full of wonderful restaurants that I'd love nothing better than to order room service?"

"If its wrong, then I'm wrong too. I had the exact same thought."

Cody smiled. "Then lets head upstairs, place an order, change into our pajamas and take it easy..."

Bailey smiled back. "Sounds perfect to me."

And that's exactly what they did. By the time their late dinner was delivered to their room, both were already in their pajamas and fighting to keep their eyes open. Both finished their meals, but before long, they were both in bed.

Bailey sighed. "I was really looking forward to having more alone time with you, Codykins, but I'm just so exhausted right now..."

Cody pulled her closer to him. "I know what you mean. But look at it this way...we successfully accomplished what we came out to San Francisco to do. And while I wish I had more energy right now, I will never regret the moments I spent holding you in my arms dancing..."

Bailey smiled. "That was nice, wasn't it?"

Cody smiled too. "Oh yeah. You know, this has given me an idea though. We do need another weekend where its just you and me. And I promise you I will make sure I'm well rested before we leave for it."

"Sounds good to me. I know its over three months away, but how does going back to our old cabin for Valentine's Day like we did in college sound?"

"Hmmm...a weekend of nothing but you and me alone out in the woods? Where do I sign up?"

Bailey giggled. "I'll make a call when we get home."

Cody paused. "You know...our flight home isn't until 2:00 PM local time, and we don't have to check out until noon. We could have all morning with just the two of us. And the tub in the bathroom looks like it has room for two..."

"Its a date then..." Bailey yawned. "I think I'm about to pass out now. Goodnight, Codykins."

Cody yawned too. "Same here. Goodnight, Bails...I love you."

"Love you too..."

And soon after, they both were asleep. But like they said, they were able to spend a very enjoyable morning together. They had to shower three different times as they couldn't keep their hands off each other after the first two. After such an active morning, they both took a long nap on the flight home, with Bailey lying her head on Cody's shoulder. Before they knew it, the plane was landing back in Boston. Fortunately, they had only used carry on bags, so they bypassed baggage claim and caught a cab back home.

As it was after ten o'clock in Boston when they arrived home, they fully expected all of their children to already be in bed. But they were wrong. As soon as they opened the front door, they heard a stampede coming their way. The next thing they knew, they had four sets of arms hugging them welcoming them home. And once the hugs stopped, the barrage of questions began.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"How was San Francisco?"

"Did you get done what you needed to get done?"

"What did you bring me?"

Cody chuckled. "Yes...It was great...Yes...And I have an air sickness bag if you want it."

Ben lit up. "Cool! Let me have it!"

Cody shrugged and pulled it out of his pocket. Bailey smiled at her children. "We're happy to see all of you too...But tomorrow is a school day. You all should be in bed."

"But Mom!"

Bailey kept smiling. "Oh, its not that bad. You only have a two day week this week. And then you'll have Wednesday, Thursday and Friday off. I think you can handle going to bed on time for two nights..."

All the kids sighed and grumbled.

Cody shook his head. "You heard your Mom. Come on. Head upstairs, put on your pajamas, brush your teeth and we'll be up in a little bit to tuck you in."

The kids kept grumbling, but they all made their way upstairs. Cody grabbed their bags, and they headed into the kitchen where they found Carey and Arwin sitting at the counter drinking cups of coffee. Carey looked up and smiled.

"I figured you two were home when I heard the stampede."

Bailey laughed. "Yeah, we're back. Ty and Beth said to tell you hello."

"I hope all is well with them..." Carey paused. "Was all well with what you went out there to do?"

Cody nodded. "Mission accomplished..."

Arwin sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

Carey nodded. "And just what did you two do to this guy?"

Bailey and Cody took seats too and filled them in on what happened the night before. Carey and Arwin couldn't help themselves and busted out laughing.

"So, he threw up everywhere and then soiled himself while in custody?"

Cody nodded. "Pretty much."

Carey shook her head but paused. "Wait a minute...Did you and Zack ever pull off anything like that back at the Tipton?"

Cody sighed. "No, Mom. Every time we tried to pull something, you caught us one way or another..."

"Good. I do have one question though if I may?"

Bailey nodded. "Ask away..."

"How exactly did you two pull all of this off? I know you two are resourceful, but you two have been able to find information that only the CIA or FBI would be able to..."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other. "We can't say..."

"What do you mean you can't say?"

Cody paused. "You remember how we knew Uncle Tommy was alive before everyone else? We couldn't say then how we knew, but we get our information from the same source then as we did now."

Carey narrowed her eyes and frowned. "This all started when you all were at Yale. If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were in a cult or one of those crazy groups like the Skull & Bones..."

Bailey gave a nervous laugh. "Us? In a cult? Not us. We promise you we aren't in cult."

Carey nodded. "I hope so. I know you two are hiding something, but if you tell me its on the up and up, I'll drop it."

"Its on the up and up, Mom."

"Good. Well, at least this is over and we can look forward to Thanksgiving. By the way, I've showed Annie a few tricks. I think she's ready to blow people away."

Bailey smiled. "Good. I look forward to seeing what you two have cooked up."

Arwin grinned at Cody. "And I can't wait to see what you've got cooked up for Thursday..."

Cody smiled. "Well, after everything this family has gone through lately, we're due a little time to celebrate and give our thanks for all we have."

Bailey leaned her head on Cody's shoulder. "You can say that again..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I welcome all PMs from readers who are not antagonistic. But if you do, remember to turn on your PMs so I can reply back. Anyways, I found this and thought it was appropriate for tomorrow.**

**Our father who art in Kentucky, let basketball be thy game. Seven banners**  
**won, the eighth to come, in Rupp as it is in Big Blue Nation. Give us this**  
**day our defensive efforts and forgive us our turnovers as we forgive those**  
**who were seeded against us. Lead us not into a shooting slump and deliver us**  
**from bad officiating. In the name of Rupp, and Hall and the spirit of Bill**  
**Keightley. Amen. Go Cats!**


	63. The Holiday Spirit

_Chapter 63_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next day was the Monday of Thanksgiving week. But everyone had a short week that week. Well, almost everyone. As it was the off season, and the Red Sox had already made their major winter acquisitions, Zack had pretty much the whole week off. Of course, hearing that good news, everyone agreed Zack could help Cassie watch all the kids when they got home from school on Monday and Tuesday. As for Cody and Bailey, the Monday before Thanksgiving was an annual tradition for them – they day they did all of the shopping for the meal. And this year was no different. By the time they were done shopping, they had two cart fulls of food just for one meal. But it didn't matter to them. Thanksgiving was a special time for them dating all the way back to when Cody surprised Bailey with a Thanksgiving meal on the ship after the hurricane.

On Wednesday, everyone had the day off from either work or school. Of course, Cody and Bailey's day was pretty much going to be full in the kitchen. So, they didn't mind at all when Uncle Zack and Uncle Woody offered to take everyone to a movie. Cody jokingly asked Zack if he was going to take them to Zombie Mom 2 only to get a hard glare in return. And while they were gone, Cody and Bailey with some help from Cassie and Addison got everything prepared. All they would have to do the next day was actually cook everything.

And once they were done, Bailey took the minivan and headed for the airport to pick up her parents, Kurt and Sarah. Cody was out in the garage cleaning off the extra tables and chairs they would need for the next day when Zack walked into his garage.

"Why didn't you tell me about San Francisco?"

Cody stood up. "Who did you hear about it from?"

Zack smirked. "From my own nephew! Charlie had to tell me all about Barbara and Holden. Were you planning on ever telling me?"

Cody shook his head. "No. Not really. We took care of everything. Although, you should consider yourself grateful."

"Why?"

Cody smiled. "Seems all this time that Holden was blaming Bailey and I for the ipecac."

Zack was surprised. "Really? But you and Bailey weren't even there when I spiked his drink."

"I know...Just like you and Cassie weren't there this time when I spiked his coffee...and dinner."

"Whoa...You did what?"

Cody laughed. "If he was going to blame me for it, I wanted to be guilty. So, I slipped some more ipecac into his after dinner coffee."

Zack laughed too. "Very nice...What did you mean by his dinner though?"

Cody grinned. "I pulled a play out of Dumb & Dumber..."

Zack paused and then it hit him. "You didn't!"

"I did."

"What happened?"

Cody laughed again. "Oh, it was hilarious. He was in handcuffs and..."

"In handcuffs for what?"

Cody gave Zack the short version of all of Holden's misdeeds, and Zack looked even more shocked. "Wow...I'm surprised Reina played along. I bet she was livid."

"Oh...she was. But anyways, Holden was in handcuffs when the industrial strength laxative kicked in. He literally soiled himself while he was being arrested."

Zack shook his head. "Why didn't you let me in on the fun?"

"Because while it was fun, it wasn't fun. We we're just paying him back for trying to mess with us..."

Zack shrugged. "If you say so. So, is everything ready for tomorrow?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, everything is prepared and just needs to be cooked." Cody paused and looked over. "I've noticed the house on the other side of you has had a SOLD sign up for about a week. Any idea who our new neighbors are?"

Zack shook his head. "No idea. I definitely won't miss the old neighbors though..."

"Why's that?"

"They were Yankee fans."

Cody smiled. "I'd rather have quiet, respectable Yankee fans next door than loud, obnoxious Red Sox ones."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Ha ha."

Cody shrugged. "I just hope whoever is moving in will fit in around her. I happen to like our little neighborhood here."

Zack nodded. "True. And we have the toughest neighborhood watch commander we could ask for..."

Both looked at the other and began laughing. "Max!"

Cody paused. "You realize that January will make thirteen years we've lived here?"

Zack stopped to think. "Yeah, I guess it has."

"By far, the longest either of us has ever lived in one place."

Zack nodded. "I know. And I loved living at the Tipton, but a neighborhood like this is much better for our kids..."

Cody smiled. "I know. Of course, we're just following the norm. All parents want their kids to have it easier than they did."

"I hope ours think they do. Moving around and constantly changing schools was not that much fun."

"I remember. It wasn't until we got here in Boston that we actually had someplace to really call home."

Zack nodded. "I know. And I know it was only three years, but I loved those times."

Cody grinned. "Well, while I loved them too, I think we can both agree that heading for the S.S. Tipton was one of the best decisions we ever made. I mean...look around. None of this would have been possible if we hadn't."

Zack smiled. "I know. We both met our wives and got an Addison and Woody to boot..."

Cody laughed. "And who would have thought the first time we met London Tipton that she would become one our best friends?"

"Very true...And Maddie..." Zack paused. "What ever happened to her anyways? Its been years since I've seen her."

"Last I heard, she was living outside of New York City in New Jersey..."

Zack interrupted him. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

Cody shrugged. "Not sure. But I believe her and Trevor have a few kids. We should ask London or Moseby tomorrow. I'm sure they might know more than we do."

Zack nodded. "True. Oh well, I'll let you get back to cleaning those tables. I'm going to head home and take a nap."

Cody rolled his eyes. "You've had all week off! How are you tired?"

Zack laughed. "Doing nothing takes a lot out of you."

Before long though, Bailey returned with a minivan full of people. Once they all unloaded, Cody received hugs and handshakes from them all. Maggie gave him a serious look.

"Bailey tells us you all have already prepared everything to cook."

Cody smiled. "Almost. The ingredients for the rhubarb pie are in the kitchen with your name on them."

Maggie smiled. "That's better! But right now, I want to go see my grandchildren." The rest of the grandparents concurred. Everyone shuffled inside as Cody realized he was left all alone by the minivan with the luggage still inside. He shook his head and sighed and began unloading it and carrying everything inside.

Kurt grinned at his son. "We would have helped..."

"Now you tell me..."

Of course by then, all of the grandparents were being swarmed by the kids. And after hugs were doled out and the kids updated their grandparents on every single aspect of their lives, everyone finally got a chance to relax. Well, almost. Kurt and Sarah had to go next door and go through the same thing all over again. Joe and Maggie took their things down to the guest room, and made their way back upstairs. Maggie made a beeline for the kitchen to begin making the rhubarb pie while Joe helped Cody bring in the tables and chairs in from the garage and stack them in the living room. Once they were done, they found that Bailey and Maggie had another honey do list of things for each of them to do. Cody and Joe just looked at each other and sighed.

"Like mother like daughter, huh?"

Cody laughed. "Seems that way. Oh well."

Joe laughed too. "And it seems like you have learned the lessons of a man who has been married for a long time...its easier to do what you wife tells you then to waste the time arguing about it only to end up doing it later anyways..."

"Yup. Of course, I'd never admit that to Bailey. Back in high school, I once made the mistake of telling her than I sometimes let her get her way just because I didn't think it was worth it to argue about it. I got yelled at for that, so I learned my lesson. I'll never do that again."

"Of course not. You'd never hear the end of it then. My Dad told me the exact same thing, and I didn't believe him until it happened to me."

Cody sighed. "And before long, it will be Charlie and Ben coming to me, and I'll be giving them the same advice, and they'll ignore me until it happens to them."

Joe grinned. "Circle of life, Son...circle of life."

And by the time they both finished their lists of things to do, it was late. Everyone called it a night as everyone was going to get up early to begin cooking. Cody was up at 5 AM getting the bird ready to go into the oven. Soon after, a half asleep Bailey joined him in the kitchen. After their morning kiss, she looked up at him.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well, the turkey is in and I'm about to put the ham in the other oven. You can go back to bed if you want to..."

Bailey sighed. "I can't. If Mom wakes up and finds you cooking and me in bed, I'll never hear the end of it. She already likes to tease me that you do most of the cooking around here anyways."

Cody just smiled. "Well, in that case, why don't you go grab a shower and I'll finish up here and go get the paper. And if she asks, you stuffed the bird and put it in the oven before you did."

Bailey smiled back. "You would do that for me?"

"Bails, you should know by now that I would do anything for you..." He grinned. "Just don't be surprised if I ask you to return the favor some day..."

Bailey laughed and kissed Cody again. "Consider it done, Codykins." And with that, Bailey headed back upstairs.

Once the ham was prepped and in the oven, Cody headed out on his driveway to get the paper and looked over and saw his brother doing the same.

"What are you doing up?"

Zack sighed. "I just woke up. I think I napped too much yesterday."

Cody laughed and was about to say something when they both noticed a moving truck coming down their cul de sac.

"That's odd...Moving in on Thanksgiving Day."

"I know. And this early to boot."

They watched the truck pull into the house on the other side of Zack and Cassie's house. And when the driver's side door opened, both Cody and Zack were in shock.

"Howdy Neighbors!"

Cody and Zack looked at each other in surprise before turning back to who they assumed was their new neighbor.

"Marcus?"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: A second chapter, if it happens, will be posted probably early morning here in EST. Oh well, GO CATS!**___  
_


	64. Overdoing It Again

_Chapter 64_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Zack and Cody were still in shock in seeing their old friend climbing out of the cab of the moving truck. Zack was completely surprised to see Marcus. Cody knew the Little family was coming, but he had no idea they were planning on making their visit a permanent one.

Zack rubbed his eyes to try to clear them. "Marcus? You're our new neighbor?"

Marcus just grinned. "What gave it away? The moving truck?"

Cody shook his head. "I knew you were coming, but moving here?"

Marcus laughed. "Surprise!"

"But I thought you guys loved living in the ATL?"

Marcus shrugged. "Well, we did. But first Mel's parents retired to Florida and my parents followed suit not long after. Our ties to Atlanta dwindled, and we had nothing there left to hold us there. So, we thought about making a move ourselves. We can work out of anywhere, so we began looking around to see where we might want to live. And we got a great offer here in Boston on some rental space to expand M&M. All that was left was to find a place to live. And then we heard about this house..." He grinned. "...Of course, we were kind of concerned about the neighbors."

Cody and Zack laughed. "Well, welcome to the neighborhood. Where are Mel and the kids?"

Marcus laughed too. "Still asleep back at our hotel. Its still not six in the morning yet. I know Cody is up cooking, but what are you doing up this early, Zack?"

Zack sighed. "I napped too much yesterday, and my body was out of sleep."

Marcus grinned. "Good. You can help me move some stuff inside."

Zack groaned. "But...but...but..." He sighed. "Codester, go wake Woody and Tapeworm up. Lets get this over with..."

Cody just smiled. "Uh uh. I have food to be cooking!"

Zack glared at him. "Don't give me that! I know the routine by now. Everything's already prepared. And for the next couple of hours, you have the bird and ham cooking. You have time!"

Cody sighed knowing Zack was right. "Alright, fine...But at least let me change shoes. I don't think my slippers are the best for moving things."

Marcus just laughed. "Fair enough. Tell you what...I'll even go wake Woody up."

Cody and Zack hung their heads as they both headed back inside their homes. Bailey was already back downstairs from her shower, and Joe and Maggie were already up and milling around the kitchen.

"Can you guys hold down the kitchen for a little while? I need to go help the new neighbors move in..."

Bailey gave Cody a funny look. "Help move in at this hour? On Thanksgiving?"

Cody smiled. "Its Marcus..."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "What?"

Cody briefly explained to her what Marcus had just told he and Zack. Bailey laughed and said she would be happy to hold down the fort. Of course, no one was surprised when Maggie volunteered Joe to help too. Bailey even suggested Cody wake up the boys to get them to help. She even said she would wake up the girls to have them help in the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, Zack, Patrick, Kurt, Joe, Cody, Charlie, Ben, Woody and Nathan were all helping unload the truck. Brady just looked on and grinned, silently giving thanks that his knee injury had gotten him out of helping. Of course, anything heavy was left up to Woody, Zack, Cody and Marcus. And Charlie was smart enough to realize that his cast would get him out of lifting anything heavier than he wanted to life. All in all, the entire van was empty by late morning.

Zack turned to Marcus. "If Mel wants anything rearranged, you're on your own..."

Marcus laughed. "I'll remember that..."

Zack sighed. "Okay, I do need a nap now...I'm tired."

Everyone else agreed with him and headed back to their respective houses for some rest. Cody was going to just grab a shower and head back down to the kitchen, but Bailey and Maggie told him to grab a quick nap as they had everything under control.

A few hours later, Cody and the boys were up from their naps, showered and changed. And once they got downstairs, they noticed the house was a lot more packed. Cassie, Sarah, Lizzie and Izzy had all made their way over while Kurt, Zack, Brady and Patrick continued to nap. Addison and Missy were over while Woody and Nathan were still sleeping as well. And both the Tipton-St. Mark family was there as well as Max, Tapeworm and Denise. And on top of that, Moseby, Tut and Phil had arrived. Seems the S.S. Tipton had docked in Boston the day before and they had spent the previous day with Moseby's mother. Seems finally having a grandchild had made Mother Moseby warm up to Marion. And she even chastised Spencer when tried to flirt with Emma.

So, with everyone there, they only ones yet to arrive where Carey, Arwin, all of the males in the neighborhood and Katie, Billy and the triplets. And before long, the latter five did arrive. Katie and Billy had no complaints when everyone started fussing over the triplets. And Cody and Bailey weren't surprised that both were asleep on the couch within thirty minutes of arriving. They both remember how exhausting it had been having twins at that age. They couldn't or didn't want to imagine what it would have been like with three of them.

Naturally, the basement was going to be football central. And it was to no one's surprise that all of the guys showed up about fifteen minutes before kickoff. Sure, it was the Lions and the Bears, but it was Thanksgiving. And like usual, dinner was scheduled to be served at the finish of that game. And at the end of the first half, the final guests arrived. Marcus, Melanie, Malik and Jasmine all arrived, and soon, they had all split up. Marcus joined the guys watching football, and Melanie joined the ladies upstairs. Malik was the same age as Ben, Annie, Denise and Nikki. Jasmine was the same age as Patrick, Izzy and Missy. So, they naturally fit in with the other kids their own age.

Upstairs, Bailey, Cassie and Addison were welcoming Mel to the neighborhood.

"I admit...You guys moving in was something I never saw coming."

Mel laughed. "Well, we decided it was time for a change. And you guys were always so great to be around, we figured why not. Plus, it will good for the kids to be around others their own age."

Cassie spoke up. "What about Malik's career?"

Mel smiled. "He talked to his Dad and didn't want to miss out on a childhood like Marcus did. He decided his music career could wait. He just wants to be a regular kid for a while."

Bailey smiled. "Well, we know a good school if you're interested."

"Definitely. They've both been home schooled with tutors and are ready to be around kids their own age for a change."

"Well, I'm sure all of our kids will be more than happy to help them in anyway they can."

"I'm sure they will appreciate that."

Meanwhile, down in the basement, everyone was enjoying the game. At halftime, Zack looked over at Moseby.

"You know, Moseby...I could make it happen for you to throw out the first pitch at a Sox game next summer..."

Moseby just gave Zack a look. "I don't know about all of that."

"Come on...Its been almost twenty-five years. I'm almost positive you won't get booed if you do. I think people have forgotten that one game..."

Marcus looked over. "What one game?"

Zack smiled. "Oh...While we lived at the Tipton, Moseby took Cody and I to a game against the Yankees. At the end of the game, to get Cody a foul ball, Moseby reached over the fence to catch a ball. The batter was called out for fan interference and the Sox lost. Moseby was the most hated man in Boston for a little while afterwards..."

Moseby sighed. "I had to wear a disguise to work."

Cody cringed. "Yeah...Sorry about that."

Moseby just looked at Cody this time. "Oh please. After what you did for the Mick, Boston fans love you now. And I read the papers...Not once did it ever mention how you were there with me that day!"

Cody shrugged. "I wasn't about to correct them."

Zack spoke back up. "Think about it, Moseby. It would be a good father-son boding moment for you and Phil. I bet he'd love to be on the field before the game and to watch it from the general manager's box. I'll even make sure its a game against the Yankees. From the box, there is no way you can interfere again..."

Soon enough though, it was time for everyone to eat. And it was a good thing there the extra table and chairs. Instead of a kid's table, there were two. And like every year, everyone ate way too much. And like every year, there were naps galore afterwards. The kids took the upstairs play area to all spread out. And down in the basement, everyone was crammed into the couches watching the end of the Cowboys and Texans and the beginning of the Christmas special season. Of course, not everyone was paying attention. Joe, Kurt and Arwin were all long asleep. Their wives just shook their heads at them and settled in at the game table to play cards with Emma. Most of the wives were sitting on their husbands' laps, and everyone was getting very comfortable.

Zack looked over at his brother. "Another Thanksgiving well done..."

Cody had his head laid back with Bailey laying on his shoulder. Cody could only nod. "We try..."

"Does this mean we're all getting old that none of us has the energy to move?"

Woody sighed. "Nah...I've been like this for years."

Bailey's eyes were closed, but she murmured to Cody. "We better get our energy back by Saturday. That's Annie's big night..."

Cody nodded again. "We will be." He yawned. "But I might need the next 48 hours to recover..."

"Well, if your staying right here, I'm not moving either..."

"Sounds good to me..."

And before long, everyone was asleep around the television. Well, almost everyone.

Maggie, Sarah, Carey and Emma just looked at everyone else and shook their heads.

"Lightweights..."

___To be Continued..._


	65. Beauty and the Beast

_Chapter 65_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

As expected, the Friday after Thanksgiving was devoted to resting and recuperating. And as no one had any interest in dealing with the Black Friday mobs, everyone was content to stay at home. The only one who was actually doing something useful was Annie who was spending the day in preparation for the pageant the next day. She practiced her singing using all of the useful tips that Grandma Carey had given her. At while she was a little hesitant at first (not to mention very confused), she practiced some of her Mom's tips on how to answer the interview questions. Plus, Bailey had bought her a little tube of Vaseline with the express promise that Annie never mention it to her Dad. Annie had simply shrugged and agreed.

Finally, Saturday night arrived and everyone was gathered in the Newton Montessori School's auditorium. Peeking from behind the curtain, Annie began to feel butterflies as she saw all of her family and extended family in attendance.

"You nervous?"

Annie turned to see Nikki standing there in what could only be described as the sparkliest outfit she had ever seen. Annie sighed. "A little bit. When I signed up for this, I didn't count on everybody and their mother being here to watch it."

Nikki smiled. "You'll do great. If I don't win, I hope you do."

Annie smiled back. "I feel the same way, Nikki. Good luck to you too."

Out in the audience, everyone was talking back and forth waiting for the show to begin. Cody was noticing that Bailey was beginning to fidget. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were the one who was in this..."

Bailey sighed. "I guess I'm just a nervous mother. I just want Annie to do well."

"She will. She has her mother's beauty and poise. And she gets her voice from you and her grandmother. And from me, she gets...ummmm."

Bailey smiled and teased him. "Your posture? She does stand up straight..."

Cody laughed. "I'll take it."

Bailey hooked her arm with Cody's. "I'm kidding. She's you in a dress."

Cody flashed back to when he was in a pageant himself and actually in a dress, and he shuddered. "I hope not. That was not a pretty sight..."

Soon after, the pageant began, and the first part of the program was the introduction of the contestants. And since all of the kids were under the age of ten, multiple clothing changes were not permitted. This was also an attempt to cut down on pageant moms. So, what you wore to start is what you wore throughout. And the only ones who had seen Annie's complete outfit were Bailey and Carey, so everyone else would be surprised.

And when she came out, Cody's jaw about hit the ground. He knew her dress was purple, but seeing the cowboy hat and boots floored him. He turned to Bailey.

"What happened to the flats and leggings?"

Bailey smiled. "We had a last minute change of plans last night. What do you think?"

Cody shook his head. "I think I'm experiencing deja vu. Bails, she is the spitting image of you during the Miss Tipton pageant."

"You really think so?"

"Positive. Our daughter is beautiful. Both of them are." Cody sighed. "Your Dad was right."

Bailey smiled. "About what?"

"He told me that when they were newborns, I wouldn't get a lot of sleep. But he said when they got older, I would get even less sleep. I think I know exactly what he means now."

Bailey patted his arm. "It'll be okay. I mean, look at my Dad now. He seems to be past it and well rested."

"Because all of his daughters are married off now!"

Bailey smiled again. "Because the women in my family have great taste when it comes to picking husbands. I'm sure Abby and Annie will too."

Cody sighed. "I sure hope so...or else I may be investing heavily in Maalox and Tums..."

The rest of the pageant continued and up next was the brief interview portion. And despite her initial misgivings, Annie answered the question just like Bailey had suggested. Of course, the answer went over the heads of a lot of the judges and most of the crowd. Cody just shook his head and smiled at his wife. Of course, Bailey had foresaw this happening and coached Annie how to respond.

"And I love puppies!"

And with that, she got a loud ovation from the crowd. Of course, everyone experienced deja vu when Nicki was asked what famous person she would like to have for dinner. For those in attendance at the original Miss Tipton pageant, they were on the edge of their seats in anticipation at how she would answer the question. Of course, everyone sighed in relief when she answered Abraham Lincoln. Of course, that drew another set of laughs from a few of them.

Next was the talent portion of the competition. And instead of showing off shopping skills, Nikki chose a selection of Swan Lake and did a ballet dance to it. Again, everyone stood up and applauded her. When it was Annie's turn, she walked out on the stage and found the bright lights a little intimidating. But she looked out and saw her Dad, Mom, brothers and sister smiling at her. And with that, her confidence got boosted. She began her performance and absolutely nailed it. When she was done, she got a standing ovation and whistles and catcalls from her Dad, brothers, grandfathers and uncles.

Finally, it was time for the judges to to discuss their decision. And one such judge, Malik Little had been captivated by one of the contestants.

"I gotta vote for Nikki Tipton-St. Mark. She called me her little Boo Boo."

Finally, the judges reached a decision. And Nikki and Annie were among the final three contestants. When the third girl was announced as the second runner up, the other two girls hugged each other and wished the other luck.

The announcer hemmed and hawed but finally got on with it. "Ladies and gentlemen, this years winner of Little Miss Newton is none other than...Nicole Tipton...and Annabelle Martin! We have a tie!"

Both girls screamed and jumped up and down as they hugged each other. And no one was more proud than all of their parents and friends. To everyone of them...even London...this was the result they all wished would happen. Both girls would have their moment in the sun, and neither would feel inferior to the other. And in celebration, everyone took the girls out for ice cream afterwards.

Later that night, after all the kids were going to bed, Cody and Bailey were tucking Annie in together. Both were sitting on a side of her bed.

Cody smiled at her. "You had a big night, Princess...and now you have a crown to prove it."

Annie smiled back at him. "Thanks, Daddy. I just got lucky."

"You got lucky? What about me? I live with the three prettiest ladies I know."

Annie giggled. "You're just saying that, Daddy."

Cody gave her a look. "You're a beauty queen now...I think that confirms it, don't you?"

Bailey shook her head at her husband before turning to Annie. "I hope this shows you that you do stand out in this family."

Annie nodded. "I guess so."

Bailey smiled at her. "Because its true. The Martin family is six strong...nine if you include pets. And every single one of them is important. Without one of us, we wouldn't be as strong. And your Dad and I wouldn't trade any of you kids for anything in the world."

Annie grinned. "Even Ben?"

Cody chuckled. "Even Ben. But your Mom's right. Every single one of us is a vital part of this family. Without any one of us, we'd all collapse and fall apart. Always remember that, Princess. And if you don't think you are getting the attention you need, you come tell us and we'll do something about it."

Annie nodded. "I will." About that time, the three of them were joined by a fourth in the room – Roxie. She jumped up on Annie's bed and stood there beside her.

Cody reached over and scratched her behind the ears. "Roxie, I'm leaving my precious princess for you to guard tonight. You keep her safe for me, you hear me?"

Roxie meowed at Cody and Annie laughed again. "She will, Daddy. That is if she doesn't try to follow you when you leave. She follows you around like the pied piper."

Bailey sighed. "Don't remind me..." She smiled at Annie. "Between you and me, I think he puts catnip in his socks, and that's how he does it."

Cody laughed. "You got me!" He leaned down and kissed Annie's forehead. "Time for you to get some sleep, my Annabelle Rose."

Bailey leaned down and did the same. "That's right. Its way past your bedtime, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Mommy...Goodnight, Daddy."

Cody and Bailey shut off the lights and closed the door behind them. Both listened and heard two different sets of snores coming across the hall.

Bailey teased Cody. "Oh yeah...they are definitely their father's sons..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "I'm not the only one they get it from."

"Uh huh."

Cody smiled at her. "You know. We are pretty lucky. We have four great kids."

Bailey smiled back. "We sure do. I think we did a pretty good job."

"I think so too..."

"And I'm proud of you. Accepting that they are growing up. I know I've had issues with that myself, but I'm doing a lot better with it."

"I know you are. And I'm proud of you for that. I think we're going to be able to deal with this as long as we stick together."

Bailey grinned. "I'm glad you think that"

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh...You see, Cassie was put in charge of getting chaperones for the sixth grade end of semester/Christmas Dance. She volunteered herself and Zack, and Addison and I volunteered them and us too..."

Cody swallowed. "Whoa...You mean I may have to watch my baby girl slow dance with a boy? I don't know if I'm ready for that!"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Some people have asked questions about my series, so I'll try to answer the ones I remember. First, when I first introduced Bailey's parents back in Cailey on Deck, we didn't know what their names were. So, I gave them names. I know they are Clyde and Eunice now, but I thought if I changed them now in the story, it would be confusing. Beyond that, many have asked how long I am taking this story. Well, after the next chapter, I am aging everyone for the last time. If I had to say how many chapters, I'd probably say around 80. I need to wrap this up before finals LOL**___  
_


	66. Save the Last Dance

_Chapter 66_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next few weeks flew by. Friday, December 19 was due to be the last day of school before winter break, and that evening was to be the sixth grade dance. But in the Martin household, no one was really looking forward to it. For Cody, he wasn't sure he was going to like what he was going to see. For Annie, it was the fact that it would still be another couple of weeks before she got her walking boot off, so dancing wasn't going to be easy. And for Charlie, it was probably the last night he'd ever get to spend with Sophia. While studying for their Latin final, Sophia broke the news to him that she and her mother were moving back to California the day after the dance.

That Friday finally came, and after an early dinner, Ben and Annie joined Patrick, Izzy and Missy over at Marcus and Melanie's house. They were glad to be part of the babysitting rotation so they would get time alone away from the kids too. Back at the house, Charlie and Abby were getting ready in their rooms while Cody and Bailey did so in their bedroom. Once Charlie was dressed in khakis and a red sweater, he waited for everyone else to finish. And soon after, Abby came out of her room in a red velvet dress.

Charlie smiled. "Looking good, Sis."

Abby smiled back. "You too, Bro." She sighed and held out her foot. "I'd be looking a lot better without this though."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, its black...it matches your dress."

Abby rolled her eyes and laughed. "Gee thanks."

"Hey, in a few weeks, you'll be out of it. And by the time the spring dance comes along, you'll be dancing up a storm." He teased her. "Besides, I'll bet Cris will ask you to dance..."

Abby shook her head. "I doubt that. The only female in our family he wants to dance with is Mom."

Charlie laughed. "Does he realize Dad would probably try to kill him if he tried?"

"I don't know. He might be a smart kid in some ways, but he's dumb as a rock in others."

Charlie shrugged. "Probably for the best. You two would never have worked out anyways."

"Why do you say that?"

Charlie smiled. "Think about it. You know how you got your middle name, right?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, Kaylee is another spelling of Cailey, a nickname Uncle Woody gave to Mom and Dad when they were in high school."

"Well, the nickname for you and Cris would be Crabby. I don't see that working at all."

Abby laughed. "When you put it that way...It would be a disaster waiting to happen." She paused and got serious. "What about you? This is probably the last time you'll ever see Sophia..."

Charlie sighed. "I know."

"Want to talk about it? I am your twin after all."

"Nothing to talk about really. I mean she's really cool and all, but its not like we've known each other all that long. And we don't turn twelve for another two months. It is what it is. I'll miss her, but..."

Abby rubbed his shoulder. "I know. But it still can't make it any easier."

Charlie shrugged. "All I can do is just enjoy tonight. When tomorrow comes, we'll see what happens."

Meanwhile, in their bedroom, Cody and Bailey were finishing getting ready themselves. Bailey had chosen a green dress to be in the Christmas spirit. She was finishing her makeup when Cody popped out of his closet holding two ties. One was a solid red and the other was red with candy canes all over it.

"Which one do you think I should go with? I don't want to embarrass the kids..."

Bailey smiled at him. "I think either would be fine..." She paused. "You know, its Christmas. Go with the candy canes."

Cody smiled back. "Remember you made the call if I get in trouble for it."

Several minutes later, Cody walked out of his walk-in closet in a black suit with the red candy cane tie. Bailey looked at him and grinned. "I'm glad you're my date tonight. I might have to beat off the young girls with a stick."

Cody looked Bailey up and down. "I was about to say the same thing about you." He grinned. "I do have a surprise for you." He opened up his jacket.

Bailey began laughing when she saw he had on matching candy cane suspenders. "I've said it once, I've said it a thousand time. You in suspenders...I don't know what it is, but I love it."

Cody smiled. "I remember. Why do you think I keep buying them? I want to look good for my lady."

"Just remember. We're there to chaperone tonight too. So, you will have to have your eyes on something besides me tonight."

Cody shook his head. "Easier said than done." He chuckled. "You know, its kind of funny."

"What is?"

"I'm going to a middle school dance, and I'm not all nervous and worried whether or not my date will like me..."

Bailey smiled. "I guarantee she does more than just like you."

Cody smiled and held out his arm. "And I know your date feels the same way. Besides, I have the distinction of knowing I have the most beautiful date tonight."

Bailey just shook her head and laughed as she dragged him out of their bedroom. A short drive later, everyone was at the school and in the gym. The kids all went their own way to be around their friends while the chaperones were sent to the periphery to observe at first. And by eight o'clock, the dance was well under way. Of course, it being a dance for sixth graders, it would be over by ten o'clock.

Immediately, Charlie found Sophia standing by a wall and walked over to her.

"Hey..."

Sophia looked up, saw Charlie and smiled. "Hey."

Charlie looked around. "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to..."

They made their way to the dance floor, and just as they got there, a slow song started. Charlie was a little nervous, but Sophia just wrapped her arms around his neck. Charlie smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're a good dancer."

Charlie smiled again. "Well, my Mom taught me a couple of years ago. She and my Dad said it was something I should know how to do."

"They're smart people."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah..." He paused. "So...are you and your Mom...?"

Sophia nodded too. "We're all packed. Our flight leaves tomorrow at noon."

Charlie sighed. "This really sucks."

"I know, but it could be a lot worse. I can't be upset with your parents because they could have sent my Mom away for a long time. After what my Mom did, I couldn't really blame them if they had. So, in a way, I'm thankful to them."

"Yeah, I know why they did what they did, I just wish things could be different."

"Me too." Sophia smiled. "And maybe they will be in the future. Until then, we can still call each other, email each other and use web cameras. But that's then, this is now. Lets focus on having one last night together."

Charlie smiled. "I agree." And with that, Sophia laid her head on Charlie's shoulder, and Charlie's smile got even wider.

Of course, they were being watched by the chaperones, especially by Cody and Bailey. Bailey frowned when she saw how close they are.

"I think I should go separate them a little bit."

Cody held her back. "Its their last night together. Lets cut them some slack."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." He paused. "As long as that's as close as they get."

Bailey sighed. "I know its completely different, but if someone had tried to pull you and I apart like that, I would have held on to you just as tight."

Cody smiled back at her. "I wouldn't have let go."

Bailey laid her head on Cody's shoulder when she noticed something else. "Look at Abby, Cody. She's standing over there by herself while everyone else is dancing. I feel so bad for her."

Cody looked over too. "Think I'd embarrass her if her old Dad asked her to dance?"

Bailey smiled up at him. "Go for it. I'll let you clear a space on your dance card for someone else this one time."

Cody kissed his wife before he walked over to his daughter.

"Hey Sweetheart."

Abby looked up. "Oh...Hey, Daddy."

Cody held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Abby paused. "You sure? This walking boot doesn't make it easy to dance."

Cody grinned. "Trust me. I have plenty of experience when your Mom wore one herself."

Abby smiled. "I'd love to then."

Cody and Abby began dancing. "You're a wonderful dancer, Princess."

Abby giggled. "I hope so. You taught me after all."

Cody laughed. "Well, I had a good student."

As they continued to dance, a thought crossed Cody's mind.

"You know, Abigail...There's going to be a day when you and I are dancing again like this, and I'm not sure if will be able to be as calm and collected as I am right now."

"When will that be, Daddy?"

"On your wedding day. That will be the day I'll have to give you away, and you will no longer be my little girl."

Abby smiled at him. "Daddy, I will always be your little girl."

Cody was about to say something when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a young boy standing there.

"May I cut in, Sir? I'm Jimmy Van Winkle."

Cody paused. Part of him wanted to shout 'No', but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Absolutely." Cody kissed Abby's cheek. "Have fun, Sweetheart."

The entire time they danced, Bailey had been watching her husband and daughter. She had tears in her eyes and could feel her heart swelling. Well, she did until she too felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over and found Cris smiling at her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Martin."

Bailey sighed. "Hello, Cris."

"You look lovely tonight."

"Ummm...Thank you. And...ummm...you look very nice yourself."

Cris grinned. "Thank you. Would you care to dance?"

Bailey just stared at him. "I don't think so. I'm here as a chaperone."

"But your husband is dancing, and he's a chaperone."

Bailey paused. "Look, I will dance later, but only with my husband or my son if he wants."

"Playing hard to get...I like that."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Look. I tried to be nice, but I guess that's not going to work. I love my husband, and he is the only one I want. Try to understand that. To me, all you are is a little boy."

Cris just looked at her with a pained expression on his face. "I see...Well, I won't bother you anymore then."

Bailey sighed again realizing she had been a little harsh. "Cris, there are numerous girls here your own age. Why not try talking to one of them? I'm not intending to be mean, but I do mean it when I say my husband is the only one I want. I've built a life with him that I wouldn't trade for anything. So, its best you forget I even exist. You may have a chance with one of your classmates, but with me, you never will."

Cris paused. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to go mingle. Maybe I will take your advice..." And with that Cris walked away. Bailey was just shaking her head when she felt another presence by her side.

"Everything okay?"

Bailey nodded. "I think so, Codykins." She turned to face him. "How about you? I'm proud of you for stepping aside and letting that other boy cut in."

Cody smiled. "Well, I had to. Plus, he gave me his name, so I'll be calling in for a full background check on him and his family first thing in the morning."

Bailey laughed. "I would say that's being a little overprotective, but all things considered, not a bad idea."

Cody laughed too. "Thank you." He extended his hand. "I just lost my dance partner. Care to take her place?"

Bailey smiled and took his hand. "I'd love to."

The old saying is that time flies when you're having fun. And for Charlie and Sophia, the two hours went by way too fast. And before they knew it, the dance was over. Charlie walked Sophia outside and waited with her waiting for her mother to arrive. Both were enjoying their last moments together and were appreciative of any extra time they were given. But when they saw Barbara's car pull up, both of their hearts fell.

Sophia turned to Charlie. "I guess this is it, huh?"

"I guess so. I...I...I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything until you call me later." Sophia paused and leaned up and kissed Charlie again. "No matter what happens, Charlie Martin, I will never forget you. Goodbye and take care of yourself."

Charlie swallowed. "Goodbye..."

Sophia walked down the steps and got in her mother's car. Charlie just stood there, for the second time in his life, watching a girl leave his life. He didn't particularly feel like moving from that spot, but he was startled when he felt an arm go around his waist. Looking over, he saw the smiling face of his twin sister.

"How are you holding up?"

Charlie shook his head. "I have no idea...She's gone, Abs."

"I know. I don't know if will help, but you still got me. I'm not going anywhere."

Charlie looked at her again and smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate that."

Abby smiled at him. "What are twin sisters for?"

Charlie laughed. "Well, mine's turning out to be pretty useful. Are Mom and Dad still waiting for us?"

Abby laughed too. "I think they were still dancing when they turned out the lights. I think its our turn to go be their chaperones."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: After watching that game last night, I was physically ill, knowing UK would have beaten both teams last night. Oh well. Time to move on. The Cubs are on a two game winning streak and are above .500 at 3-2. I know its early, but this may be the last time all season I can say that! LOL**_  
_


	67. Over the Hill

_Chapter 67_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next almost two and a half years flew by. There were no more people trying to ruin their lives or even just trying to annoy them, and everyone got settled into their routines. For the kids, they continued on their way up their educational ladders. For Charlie, Abby, Brady, Lizzie (well, make that Beth now as she thought it sounded more mature and grown up) and Nathan, they were now all full fledged teenagers, all having recently turned fourteen. They were only a couple of months away from finishing middle school and were looking forward to beginning high school. And all of them were eagerly waiting to hear back from Seven Seas High where they had applied to the previous October.

For Abby, the past two years had been fun ones. Abby was that girl who was popular but not because she wanted to be or tried to be. She was just her usual self, and people seemed to gravitate towards her. Of course, this brought with it the attention of numerous young men. But having a good head on her shoulders, she could easily weed out the ones she knew just wanted to boost their own social standing. Beyond that, Abby had high standards. Sure, she went out with groups and to school dances, but she had yet to find anyone who came close to what she was looking for. And she made no bones about that. She knew the way her parents were with each other, and she knew she wouldn't settle for anything less than that. But this didn't stop her cousin Beth from still trying to use her as her wing girl all of the time. She kept mentioning something called a Girble.

For Charlie, for the first couple of months after Sophia left, he was kind of down in the dumps. Sure, they still talked and emailed, but it wasn't the same. And after a while, he found that he missed her less and less as other people and activities filled his life. He didn't much look at other girls for a while after Sophia left, but eventually Brady and Nathan convinced him to get back in the game. They convinced him they needed the third leg of the tripod to look out for one another and protect each other from crazy or psychotic girls. Charlie agreed, but thought it was kind of odd that Nate was saying this even though he had been going together with Rachel for almost two years now, and while Brady treated girls a lot better, he still wasn't very discriminate in who he dated. Even more, to Charlie, he was looking forward to going to high school on the boat. He was ready to branch out with his life and begin his own adventure. Plus, studying oceanography on the ocean sounded like a lot of fun.

For Ben and Annie, they were finishing up their last year at the Newton Montessori School. Both were looking forward to beginning middle school the next year. For Annie, it was a chance to be around a whole new world of people. Like her older sister, Annie was popular too. But unlike her sister, she realized she had the beauty to get boys to do whatever she wanted them to do. For a while, she had let that power go to her head, but a long talk with her Mom had shown her that she shouldn't abuse it. So, Annie went on being the pretty girl, but she always did her best not to let it go to her head. For Ben, he was definitely the athlete in the family. And like his Dad, he excelled at ice hockey. But even has he had grown, he still had his fun loving side. Cody and Bailey had had more than a few trips to the principal's office due to his antics. And while Bailey was not happy about them, Cody had been able to convince her that they were nothing he and Zack hadn't done as kids, and they had both turned out alright. Ben too was looking forward to middle school. It would be a new stage to operate off of, and a new audience to show off in front of.

Life moved forward for the adults too. Cassie was one of the most beloved teachers at Emerson Hawthorne Junior High. She still loved her job, and she took great pride that some of her first students she had taught were now beginning careers in the music industry. Many other schools had tried to lure her away, but declined all offers. To her, doing what she loved doing while being around her children and nieces and nephews was too much to give up. For Zack, he had made the right moves on his job though some of them had been by pure dumb luck. One of the infamous minor league players thrown into a deal had developed into a front of the rotation pitcher for the Sox. Of course, the baseball world considered Zack a cutting edge figure and encouraged him to write a book a la Billy Beane's Moneyball. In fact, just the past October, Zack had been asked to be an in studio analyst on Baseball Tonight a few times. Of course, that was currently all in the past. The most recent collective bargaining agreement had expired causing a lockout. Neither the owners nor the players seemed willing to budge an inch, and the baseball season was in danger of being canceled for the first time since just after Zack and Cody had turned one.

For Woody and Addison, both were doing well. Addison's father had finally retired. He had offered the CEOship of the company to Woody and Addison, but they both had declined it. Instead, it had gone to her little sister who was ecstatic to have it. She wanted to rub it in Addison's face, but all Addison had to say was she had turned it down first. Plus, she reminded her sister that she had given their parents something that her sister hadn't - grandchildren. Besides, Woody and Addison had no desire for the added pressure and headaches. They loved their lives just the way they were. Besides, they both still ran the Boston office of the company and were doing quite well. In fact, no one knew just how well they were doing. Outside of London, the only two in their group who brought home more a year were Cody and Todd, and they were both high ranking doctors. Their families did know, and now Steve was being nice to Woody in hopes of getting him to invest in his own aquatic complex. Woody said no.

Speaking of London, her clothing line continued to be a best seller as did her perfume and cosmetic lines. She was a huge success all her own, and it couldn't have made Wilfred Tipton more proud. Seeing how well she was doing by surrounding herself with smart, competent people, he had no worries about passing along the reigns to Tipton Industries to her one day. And Wilfred had overtime accepted Todd St. Mark as his son-in-law. Mainly, that was because of his granddaughter, Nikki. If people thought London had her father wrapped around her little finger, they should have seen the way he doted on his granddaughter. And for his own part, Todd was doing very well himself. He had an honorary position in St. Mark Industries, but he was most proud of his role as Chief of the Department of Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery. Of course, what he didn't know was that he was about to get a new promotion.

For Max and Tapeworm, things were going well too. Both were now full tenured professors at Boston College. Max was known as a tough but fair teacher while Tapeworm was considered the most laid back teacher in the math department. Both had even been nominated for outstanding professor awards. And in the future, both were being considered for their respective departmental chairs. And Denise had begun flourishing as well. She had learned that it was possible to be an athlete and a knockout at the same time. While some boys didn't like the fact she could beat them at most sports, others were impressed.

For Marcus and Melanie, they had adapted to life in Boston rather well. While both didn't particularly care for the sometimes harsh winters, they loved being so close to their closest friends. M&M was doing well and had recently signed what everyone was calling the next big thing. As for Malik and Jasmine, life was good too. Malik had soon found a partner in crime in Ben, and he didn't really miss the life of stardom that much. Of course, he did have an unrequited crush on Nikki Tipton-St. Mark. And Jasmine had immediately bonded with Izzy, Patrick and Missy. Soon, it was if she had been around them all of their lives.

For Bailey, she had kept on moving up in the world of Tipton Industries. As her department was always one of the most efficient, she was asked to join the Board of Directors. And the other board members took her seriously not only due to her accomplishments, but they also respected her having an economics degree from Yale. And for Bailey, it was a chance to make a difference across the board. She was known as having common sense and a heart. She advocated for what she believed in and stood up for other aspects that she felt were being ignored. Wilfred Tipton had offered to make it a full time position, but Bailey wasn't about to turn her back on the animals and her employees.

For Cody, he was no longer the Chief of the Department of Cardiology. For the past year, he had been the Deputy Chief of Staff. Dr. Buckley had promoted him in to begin grooming him to take over for him. Not long after the kids would begin their new adventure of high school, Cody would be beginning his as the new Chief of Staff. And he already knew his first order of business was to appoint a Deputy Chief of Staff he could trust and count on. For that role, he had a certain oral surgeon in mind. And the hospital's board was excited about the prospect. Like the Tipton Board of Directors, the realized the benefit of their Chief of Staff having a degree in economics from Yale. Cody was going to miss the one on one interactions with patients, but he also knew if he could help the hospital run more efficient, he would be helping the patients too.

At home, there was a change as one member of the Martin family was no longer with them. Howie was getting old, and he finally had to be put to sleep. His passing was hard on everyone. Especially so for the kids as he had always been around them for as long as they could remember. That left Moxie and Roxie to think they had full roam of the house. Cody was okay with that, but Bailey was not. So, it was no surprise when a new puppy from the animal shelter joined the family. Sammy quickly adapted to life as the newest Martin much to the chagrin of the two cats. But Sammy wasn't the only new Martin. Cody and Bailey had promised Ben a pet if he had behaved while they had been in San Francisco. And while he had, Cody still said no to an iguana. Bailey had an idea, and at Christmas in Kettlecorn a week after the dance, Ben met his newest pet – Arnold, the grandson of none other than Porkers. Ben wasn't so sure at first, but after a few days, he and Arnie were the best of buds. And for Cody and Bailey, it was nice having another pig around the house.

Of course, the last couple of months had brought large milestones for the adults. This was the year that most of them turned the big 40. For Cody and Zack, both took it in relative stride. Of course, their wives, children, family and friends did tease them mercilessly, but both kept a smile on their faces. And they kept those smiles even when they opened several gag gifts. In fact, the only thing that wiped the smiles off their faces was when they opened small boxes and found the appointment cards for each of them with their urologists. Bailey and Cassie told them they were just taking care of them and turning 40 was the time for their first prostate exams.

Of course, as much fun as Bailey had in teasing Cody about his 40th, she wasn't as receptive a month later when it was her turn. In fact, they were about to go out to eat with everyone when Bailey found herself sitting at her vanity applying her make up.

She sighed. "I liked this a lot better when it was happening to someone else besides me."

From behind her, she felt two arms wrap around her and kiss placed on her cheek.

"You just about ready, Bails?"

Bailey sighed. "I guess."

Cody frowned. "What's wrong?"

Bailey turned to face him. "I think this is my payback for giving you such a hard time. Cody, I don't want to turn 40 tomorrow."

Cody pulled over another chair to sit next to her. Once settled, he took her hand in his. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess its just dawning on me that I'm soon going to have two kids in high school. I'm no longer the young woman I used to be."

Cody paused. "Do I look any different that I did two months ago?"

Bailey shook her head. "Of course not."

"And you won't look any different tomorrow than you do tonight."

"But I will gradually over the next few years. I mean...look, Cody...I can already see traces of gray in my hair."

Cody pointed to his own hair. "So do I."

Bailey sighed. "And look here, I'm getting crow's feet around my eyes."

"And I'm not as svelte as I was ten years ago. Those love handles I once joked about are now real."

Bailey picked up her reading glasses. "And I have these!"

Cody smiled. "And I had them several years before you did." He rubbed her hand. "Bails, we are getting older. Nothing we can do about that. Its part of life. But its not a bad thing."

Bailey just gave him a look.

Cody kept smiling. "I mean it. Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Bailey did that and her shoulders slumped. "I see a practically 40 year old wife and mother of four."

"I see the girl I met on the first day of Seven Seas High. I see the woman who took my breath away as she walked down the aisle towards me on our wedding day. I see the mother of my children who has given me the four most precious things in the world to me. I see my best friend. I see a captain of industry who is one of the most respected in her field. I see the woman who is just as beautiful to me as the day I fell in love with her. I see the woman who I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with. That's what I see."

Bailey smiled at him. "Thank you."

Cody smiled back. "I mean it...Age is just a number. Bails, we're like fine wine, we just keep getting better and better. Besides, we will soon hopefully be putting Charlie and Abby on the boat. And you know what the means."

"What's that?"

Cody gave her a mischievous grin."It means there will only be two kids we have to occupy or pawn off on to someone else so I can have you all to myself..."

Bailey laughed. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh...And when those two are on the boat too, I will have you all to myself. That's a head up, so you have three years to rest up..."

Bailey blushed a little bit. "I like the sound of that..."

"And just think. Getting older is a good thing. In fifteen years, we will both have 30 years in and can retire from our jobs at full pay. Then, it will be you and me living our lives just the way we started them – traveling the world together, visiting places we loved and seeing brand new ones we missed the first time."

Bailey smiled. "You make it all seem so wonderful."

"Because it will be. And you want to know why?"

"Why?"

Cody smiled. "Because I'll be doing those things with you."

Bailey pulled Cody into a hug. "Thank you, Codykins. I needed that pep talk. Maybe turning 40 won't be so bad after all."

Cody pulled back and had another mischievous grin on his face. "As long as you don't mind a little payback..."

"Cody..."

"You had fun with me. Dear wife, would you deny me the same opportunity?"

Bailey paused. "Well, I guess fair is fair..."

Cody just looked at her. "Fair? You set me up for an appointment to get violated. I'm just thankful that you picked the urologist with small hands..."

Bailey laughed. "My poor baby...When you've given birth twice to twins, we'll talk..."

Cody grinned. "Uh huh...I shall get my revenge though."

Bailey smiled. "I think I can handle any gag gift you throw at me..."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know I can..."

Cody walked into his closet and came back out with a small box. "Well, lets find out..."

Bailey took the box. "I bet this will be nothing..." She opened it up and just stared at what was inside. "You didn't..."

Cody smiled. "Your mammogram appointment is Monday afternoon." And with that, he kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Sure, we had some fun joking about procedure people should be having once they get older, but they should be taken seriously. So, encourage people you know to have them done. Okay, PSA over with. The Masters starts tomorrow. I don't think Tiger is right yet, so I'm going with my boy, Phil. Though, I wouldn't mind seeing local KY boys JB Holmes or Kenny Perry winning.**___  
_


	68. New Opportunities

_Chapter 68_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey had wanted to say something to Cody, but she realized she really couldn't as he had simply done the same thing she had. So, she just tried to smile it off. And the dinner with all of her friends and family had been a fun evening. She had been given numerous gag gifts as well, and was even dreading the last box in front of her from Cody. But when she opened it and found a gorgeous diamond bracelet, she was able to forget about everything else. She turned to Cody.

"I like this one better than your first one..."

Cody smiled. "Well, both were given to show you how much you mean to me. Like you did, I just want to make sure you are around for a long, long time. I don't know what I'd ever do without you, so I'm not taking any chances."

Bailey smiled back. "I understand. Your plans for our future sound so wonderful, I want us both to be there to enjoy them."

"Me too. And the bracelet, if you'll notice, it has forty diamonds on it, one for each year this world has been blessed by your presence."

Bailey kept smiling. "Cody...This must have cost a fortune."

Cody held up her hand and kissed. "Worth every penny to see you smile like that."

Bailey leaned in and whispered to him. "Lets see if we can work on leaving us both with big grins on our faces later..."

Cody grinned. "Count on it."

A few weeks later, it was the beginning of May. Everyone's test results were back in, and everyone was in good health. The first Saturday in May was Dr. Buckley's annual Kentucky Derby Party. Cody and Bailey had to been to ever single one of them since Cody had began working for him. Well, except one year, and that was because Bailey was busy giving birth to Annie and Ben. Fortunately, the birthday party for the twins was the night before and they were busy spending the day on the fifth grade class field trip to Six Flags New England. Charlie and Abby and the other 8th graders were spending the day with Arwin working on their final eighth grade science projects. Cody and Bailey had offered to help them, but both kids had just smiled and shook their heads.

Turns out, it was to be the final Derby Party as Dr. Buckley and his wife were going to move to Arizona after he retired. Cody joked that they would come visit, but he still wasn't sure what his status in that state was. But, the party was fun, and both actually won some money that day.

Once home, Bailey headed inside to tend to the pets while Cody went out to get the mail. And as he did, he encountered Zack doing the same thing. For some reason, Zack would just acknowledge him but wouldn't make eye contact.

Cody rolled his eyes. "What's up with you?"

Zack shook his head. "Like you don't know. You were there too!"

"You still talking about our doctor's appointment? Zack, I didn't like it any more than you did, but it was necessary. Trust me, neither of us wants a prostate disorder or even worse, prostate cancer."

Zack sighed. "I know, but it was awkward..."

"Newsflash. Those will become a more and more regular parts of our lives. But, you're looking at them all wrong, Bro."

Zack just looked at him. "Gee...That sounds like fun."

Cody smiled. "Wouldn't you rather find out early if you had something so you could deal with it and have a better chance of overcoming it? Wouldn't you rather have as much time with Cassie and the kids as possible? Don't you want to be around to get to know your grandchildren and great nieces and nephews?"

Zack paused. "Do you ever stop being a doctor?"

Cody laughed. "No, but it is third on my list of priorities behind being a husband and father. I work to provide for my family. And the best way I can provide for my family is by being there."

Zack shook his head. "I hate it when you're right..."

Cody smiled again. "Speaking of jobs, how's the lockout going?"

Zack sighed again. "I wish I knew..."

"But aren't you the general manager?"

"Yeah, but the new owner is leaving me in the dark about everything..."

Cody paused. "That's right. Mr. Henry relinquished control of the team to his son."

Zack nodded. "And the younger Mr. Henry wants to put his own fingerprints on the franchise. You know, prove he can do as well as his Dad did."

Cody nodded in understanding. "And he can't do that if people think he is letting the brilliant general manager do everything."

"Exactly."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Zack paused and looked around. "Well, I have been offered another opportunity elsewhere..."

"Yeah? Back with the Celtics? The Patriots? The Bruins?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope. Not with another pro team here in Boston."

Cody got concerned. "With a team in another city?"

Zack smiled. "Nope. Actually, this job would be even closer to home."

Cody frowned trying to think of what it could be. "What's closer to home?"

Zack grinned. "Well, turns out the athletic director at Boston College is retiring at the end of the summer. If I accept, I'll be the new AD at the beginning of the fall semester..."

Cody laughed. "Well, congratulations, Zack. What does Cassie think?"

"She says its my decision to make. She does like that I wouldn't be on the road as much though."

Cody nodded. "I can see that..." He paused and grinned. "You know this would mean you can't root for UCONN any more, at least publicly."

Zack smiled. "I know. Remember, I am an alum of BC too, so I do have ties to that school as well."

"True. Well, if you do decide to take it, make it your first priority that you have a good compliance office."

"What do you mean?"

"The NCAA is a weird organization that makes up its own rules as it goes along. You don't want to have any renegade coaches who will bring you down with them. You don't want BC to become the next Ohio State or Tennessee. You don't want to be the AD who presided over BC getting the death penalty."

Zack paused. "Good point. But, I think I'd like this. While I love baseball, I still have a love of basketball and football. This way, I get to be a part of all of them."

Cody smiled. "Looks like you've made up your mind."

Zack nodded. "I think I have." He laughed. "Looks like I have the summer off now."

Cody slapped him on the back. "Congrats." He paused. "You know, with you having the summer off, and this being the last summer before the kids hopefully head off for the boat, maybe we should do something special?"

Zack nodded. "You're right..." He grinned. "And I think I have just the idea!"

Zack explained his idea to Cody, and Cody paused to consider it.

"You know, Zack...That might be the best idea you've ever had. Tell you what, I'll bring it up to Bailey and see what she thinks. We're both the bosses now, so I think we'll be able to get the time off. We'll have to mention it to everyone to see if they are game though."

Zack grinned. "You leave that to me."

Cody laughed. "Alright. Well, I should be getting the mail as that's what I came out to do..."

"Oh yeah, Cassie might think I'm going senile if I come back inside without ours..."

Both checked their mail boxes. Looking through his mail, Cody found a couple of letters he knew his household have been waiting for for a long time.

"Hey Zack...You have two letters from Seven Seas High too?"

"Uh huh..."

Cody just stared at the letters in his hand and sighed. "And Charlie and Abby aren't even home right now. And it would be wrong to open their mail..."

"Neither are Brady and Liz...I mean Beth."

Cody paused. "I do have that light in the kitchen though you can hold up letters to..."

Zack grinned. "Go find Bailey. I'll grab Cassie, Woody and Addison, and we'll be right over!"

Cody ran inside with the biggest smile on his face. Bailey saw this and smiled herself.

"Get a letter from the Publisher's Clearinghouse today?"

Cody shook his head and handed the two envelopes to Bailey. She stared at them and then back at Cody.

"Are these what I think they are?"

Cody nodded. "Uh huh..."

Bailey paused and sighed. "Cody, we can't open them. They're addressed to the kids..."

Cody just smiled at her. "Who said we're going to open them?"

"But..."

Cody turned on the light over the counter. "I just said we aren't going to open them. If we happen to find out what they say by other means..."

Bailey smiled. "You are a sneaky one..."

About that time, Zack, Cassie, Addison and Woody came through the front door, all holding letters in their hands.

Bailey laughed. "Alright, lets do this..."

One at a time, the held the letters up to the light to see what they had to say. And when they were done, they all just looked at each other.

_To be Continued..._


	69. Foiled Again

_Chapter 69_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The six old friends just looked at each other, all of them shaking their heads.

"I never knew Tut was so sneaky..."

Cassie smiled and rubbed her husband's shoulder. "Its okay. Who knew they now used a piece of cardboard inside to prevent parents from being able to read them without opening them?"

Cody looked at his brother. "Of course, you know you're to blame, right?"

Zack gave him an incredulous look. "Me? How am I to blame?"

"Please. After three years of having you as a student, don't you think Tut got wise to every trick in the book?"

Bailey nodded. "I think Cody's right. And it wouldn't surprise me if these five envelopes were the only ones that had been rigged so to speak."

Zack sighed. "Touche, Tutweiler...Touche..."

Cody grinned. "Its alright, Zack...You need to learn to start playing by the rules anyways..."

Cassie gave her brother-in-law a look before turning to her husband. "Have I missed something?"

Zack smiled at her. "Well, I told the Codester about what was going on, and I realized I had made a decision."

"And?"

"I'm going to take it."

Cassie squealed and pulled Zack in for a tight hug. "That's wonderful!"

Bailey, Addison and Woody looked at each other in confusion. Bailey turned to look at her husband but he nodded at Zack and Cassie indicating it was their news to share. Finally she spoke up. "Care to share with us what's so wonderful?"

Zack was still smiling and Cassie still had her arms wrapped around him tightly. "I've been offered a new job that I'm going to accept. Come the beginning of the fall semester, I'm going to be the new Athletic Director at Boston College."

Everyone congratulated him, and Cody headed down to their wine cellar for a bottle of champagne to celebrate the occasion. And after the cork was popped, they all were about to toast Zack when he stopped them.

"Hey, this isn't just about me. Bailey is now on the Tipton board of directors, and as I'm taking my new position, the Codester will be assuming his new one as well. So, here's to all of us. We do what we love, we love what we do, and when its time to go home, we return to the ones that mean the most."

"Here, here."

And every toasted in celebration. Once they had, Cody nodded towards Zack.

"Why don't you tell everyone your other idea?"

Zack nodded and replayed the conversation he and Cody had had earlier. Everyone else nodded and seemed to think it was a good idea. Cassie said she had the summer off anyways, so it wasn't a problem for her as long as they got back in time before band camp started. Woody and Addison said they would have to check their schedules, but they didn't think it would be a problem. Bailey, like Cody, was going to have to check to see if she would be able to as well. They didn't think it would be a problem for Max and Tapeworm as both would be out on summer break as well. But they would have to check with them before they committed to teaching summer school. Marcus and Melanie had flexible schedules too, so Zack didn't thing that would be a problem for them either. That left London and Todd, and Todd would have the same potential problems Cody would. And London, well, they weren't sure if this was something she would go along with. But everyone seemed excited by the idea and promised they would all look into it.

About an hour later, Charlie, Abby, Beth, Brady and Nathan all walked into the front door of Cody and Bailey's house. And they found their parents all congregated in the kitchen.

"Grandma said you all needed to see us together. What's up?"

The parents all smiled, and one by one, each of the kids was handed an envelope. The kids noticed where they were from, and they all looked at each other. Brady was about to open his when he paused.

"Have you guys already put these up to a light and know what they say?"

Zack looked away. "Us? Would we do something like that?"

Brady just looked at his Dad. "I know you would..."

Zack paused. "Where would you even get an idea like that anyways?"

Brady just looked at his Dad again. "You once told us you used to do the same thing when your report card came, and it was addressed to Grandma..."

Zack shook his head. "I should have kept my mouth shut. Yes, we tried to look, but no, we weren't able to see anything..."

Brady laughed. "That'll teach you."

Cassie held up her hands. "Enough! Open them up and tell us what they say!"

The kids all laughed, but one at a time, they opened their letters. As Brady had already started his, he went first. Pulling out the letter, he began reading it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Martin.." He looked up. "Cool! I'm a Mr. Martin now too..."

Cassie glared at her son the look that only a mother can give.

"Okay, okay..." He cleared his throat. "We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Seven Seas High for the class of 2038..." He looked up again. "I got in!"

Beth ripped her letter open. "Dear Miss Martin...We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Seven Seas High for the class of 2038..." She looked up. "I got in too!" She and Brady high fived each other.

Zack elbowed his brother. "I told you my kids were smart. They get that from..."

Cody cut him off. "Their mother. We know."

Zack frowned at him, but by then Nathan was opening up his letter.

"Dear Mr. Fink... We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Seven Seas High for the class of 2038..." He grinned. "Oh yeah! Mexican buffet, here I come!"

Woody wiped a tear from his eye. "That's my boy!" He composed himself. "Son...if you stop in London and they still have those delicious meat pies, buy some and mail them back to me. I've been craving one something fierce."

Everyone...except Nathan...cringed hearing Woody saying that.

Abby shuddered and began to open her envelope. Bailey turned to Cody and whispered. "I'm as nervous watching them open these as I was when we opened our acceptance letters and our test scores."

Cody smiled. "I remember. I hope they get the same kind of results we did."

"Me too."

Abby pulled her letter out and began reading it. "Dear Miss Martin...We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Seven Seas High for the class of 2038. We will be sending you a further packet over the summer detailing everything you will need, what is allowed and what isn't allowed. And due to your mother's position with Tipton Industries, you will be receiving the employee discount..." She squealed. "I got in!"

Charlie took a deep breath and opened his. "Dear Mr. Martin...We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Seven Seas High for the class of 2038. We will be sending you a further packet over the summer detailing everything you will need, what is allowed and what isn't allowed. And due to your mother's position with Tipton Industries, you will be receiving the employee discount..." He sighed in relief. "Yes!"

Zack turned to his brother and smirked. "Really? You guys get the Tipton discount? Like you guys really need it..."

Cody shrugged. "Its the same discount we got due to Mom. And Bailey is a Tipton employee. Sure, she makes several times what Mom did, but..."

But all five kids were all jumping around celebrating. "We're going to the boat! We're going to the boat!"

The parents all looked on and smiled, and when the kids finally settled down, Cody spoke up.

"I hope you all know how much trust we are all putting into you all by letting you do this. Its a great opportunity, so don't waste it."

Zack nodded. "He's got a point. But remember to have some fun too. And don't get on Moseby's bad side early on. Its taken me years to get off of it, and I'm not 100% sure that I fully have."

Cassie laughed. "And without all of us around, we're going to rely on you guys to watch out for each other...Kind of like the way we did."

Bailey paused and spoke up. "But don't shut yourselves off from everyone else. There will be others there who don't know anyone going in. Be welcoming to them and let them into your little circle too."

Woody wrapped his arms around Cody and Zack's shoulders. "Bailey's right. I came on to the boat, and I didn't know a soul. That first day, I met my two best buds right here. And then I met London, Bailey, Cassie, Marcus and my Addi."

Addison smiled. "Same here. You never know who you might meet and the impact they will have on your life."

Cody smiled at Bailey. "You can say that again..."

Bailey smiled right. "I couldn't agree more."

The kids all rolled their eyes.

"Okay, okay...You've all heard these stories before, but it doesn't make them less true. But don't let your minds drift too far out to sea just yet. You still have over three months before we drop you off. Until then, don't slack off on your studies here..."

Zack grinned. "And if you all finish strong, there will be a Bon Voyage surprise for you all."

Brady grinned too. "Yeah, like what?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and find out..."

_To be Continued..._


	70. Like Father, Like Son

_Chapter 70_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

For the next week, Zack had a few things to do. The first was to call Boston College and formally accept their offer. While Zack was excited about the move, the members of BC Board of Trustees were thrilled. Not only did they hire one of the top sports management guys in the country, he was a BC alum to boot. And Zack learned it was the retiring AD would had advised them to go after him in the first place. Zack told him he looked forward to spending some time with him and picking his brain before he began.

The second item on Zack's to do list was to sit down and talk with the new owner of the Red Sox. To say Mr. Henry Jr. was shocked when Zack handed him his letter of resignation would be an understatement. He thought he was going to get the recognition for all of Zack's hard work, but now he realized how bad this could look for him. Being the guy who essentially forced out a very popular GM was not going to look good in the eyes of Res Sox Nation. Trying to save some face, he did agree to buy out Zack's contract, and by the middle of May, Zack was temporarily unemployed but with a great severance package.

The final item on his to do list was to get Marcus & Melanie, Max & Tapeworm and London & Todd on board. Fortunately, all three other families seemed really interested in the idea and said they would look into it, and all felt it would be a good experience for the kids. Of course, London did have to say she would have some conditions and demands. Zack had just shrugged. He hadn't expected anything less. Of course, by then, Cody had let Todd know of his new promotion, so he said he would have to talk to his new boss.

As for the other adults, they were all looking in to their summer schedules. For Cassie, Max and Tapeworm, it would be easy as they already had the summers off. Woody and Addison were comfortable enough with their employees to leave them in charge for a month, so they had no problems either. And as long as Marcus and Melanie had access to their cell phones and a laptop with internet access, they could do what needed to be done from anywhere. Bailey didn't know if she would be able to get the time away, but once Mr. Tipton found out that London and Nikki would be on the trip too, he immediately signed off on it. Of course, Bailey did have Katie to run the shelters while she was gone. That just left the two doctors to worry about. But with Dr. Buckley still running things till the end of the summer, he smiled as he signed off on both of their requests. Both had more than enough vacation and personal days built up, so he told them to have fun.

As for the kids, they were finishing up the last few weeks of school. And for the five oldest ones, it was tough for them knowing they were soon going to be in the lap of luxury seeing the world. Of course, them not going to high school in Boston was causing some heartbreak for fellow classmates. Well, for some, but not for all.

Charlie and Brady were sitting at their table having lunch when Nathan hurriedly and excited ran up to join them.

"Hey guys! Guess what?"

Brady looked over at his friend. "What?"

"I just heard the best news! Guess who else is coming to Seven Seas High with us?"

Charlie spoke up. "Who's that, Nate?"

Nate just had the biggest smile on his face. "Rachel!"

Charlie smiled. "Congrats, Man."

Brady shook his head. "Whoa! How is this a good thing?"

Nate turned to him. "Well, she is my girlfriend..."

"Exactly! On the boat, we're supposed to be the Three Amigos! Babes in every different port! And now you've gone and ruined that!"

Nate looked at him confused. "Huh?"

Charlie patted his friend on the back. "Ignore Brady. I know you were concerned about what was going to happen when you left, and now, you don't have to worry about that."

Nate smiled. "I know. I'm psyched!"

Brady rolled his eyes. "Its a middle school romance!"

Charlie looked at his cousin. "Really? How long do people around her usually go out? A month, maybe two? Nate and Rachel have been dating for almost two and a half years."

"So? Haven't you heard the old saying? There are plenty of fish in the sea, and guess where we're headed? The sea!"

"Cuz, ever thought that's what you want and not what the Nater wants? And since he and Rachel have been going out, has he hung out with us any less?"

Nate nodded. "Yeah!"

Brady shook his head. "Fine. But don't be getting mad when the Chuckster and I are doing some fishing and you're stuck with the same one."

Charlie sighed. "Don't worry, Nate. I can promise you I will not be doing that much 'fishing' so to speak. We're about to go out a great adventure. And you're going to have Rachel around to keep you focused. That's a good thing."

Nate smiled. "Thanks, Man."

"No worries. And Rachel has fit into our group well. I mean, she hangs out with Abby and Liz...I mean Beth all of the time."

Brady sighed. "That is true. Oh well, Nate. If this is what you want, good for you."

Charlie smiled. "And it will be Nate and I laughing when Brady finds a girl who leads him around like a dog on a leash."

Brady shook his head. "Nope. Not me. Never happen."

Nate just shook his head. "Uh huh." He turned to Charlie. "He becomes more like Uncle Zack every day. He likes to make everyone think he runs things when we all know its really Aunt Cassie."

Charlie laughed. "Very true."

Brady smirked. "Like Aunt Bailey doesn't run things too."

"I know. And my Dad knows that too, and he's okay with it. Face it, Cuz. We're Martin men...its inevitable..."

Of course, not everyone was excited about the upcoming school year. After finally catching up on his duties as manager of the S.S. Tipton, Marion Moseby was sitting at his desk in his office looking at the newly accepted incoming class and was beginning the process of cabin assignments. However, when he saw five names, he began freaking out.

"Martin...Martin...Martin...Martin...Fink...Oh dear!"

Immediately, he got up from his desk and ran to the deck of the ship that held Seven Seas High. And sitting at a desk in an empty classroom was his wife, Emma. Marion ran into the room out of breath.

"You...accepted...all...of...them?"

Emma looked up in confusion. "What are you talking about, Marion?"

Moseby caught his breath. "You accepted all four Martins and the Fink boy?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I mean, they are legacies after all beyond having the appropriate grades. Plus, Charlie and Abby had two of the top four admission essays."

Moseby sighed. "You know what this means, right?"

Emma smiled. "Why don't you tell me what it means?"

"More hooligans! I mean, we barely survived Mario as it was!"

Emma laughed. "I think we'll be alright. Besides, it has been kind of dull around here lately. Don't you miss the excitement and fun that surrounded the ship when their parents were all here?"

"Not particularly..."

Emma stood up and rubbed her husband's shoulder. "Come on. It'll be fun. Besides, as a teacher, I'm looking forward to seeing how they kids are compared to their parents. From their essays, I can already tell Charlie and Abby are chips off the old blocks."

"That's what I'm afraid – Brady Martin. I'm afraid he will be just like his father. That and he'll have a natural sidekick and partner in crime in Nathan Fink."

Emma smiled. "I thought about that, and I think I did something to nip that in the bud..."

Marion just looked at her. "What did you do?"

"Lets just say I think I've accepted someone else who I think can keep young Nathan in line..."

"I sure hope so..."

Emma smiled again. "Don't worry so much, Marion. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Back in Boston, Bailey was sitting at her desk, doing some paperwork, when the phone on her desk began to ring. Absentmindedly, she reached over to answer it.

"Dr. Martin."

"Yes, I'm his mother..."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "He did what?"

"Oh my gosh. Yes, I understand. I'll call my husband, and we'll both be there as soon as we can."

Bailey hung up the phone and shot up grabbing her purse. Grabbing her cell phone, she dialed.

"Hey, Bails...What's up?"

"Cody, we need to get to get to the Newton Montessori School ASAP."

Cody sighed. "What did Ben do now?"

Bailey told him, and Cody's eyes went wide too.

"I'll see you there in about twenty minutes."

Cody ended the call and just stared at his phone. "This isn't good. While I can't condone what he did, how can I say anything when I did the same thing as a kid? And how will Bailey handle this? This is the one thing I did when I was younger..." He sighed. "...that I've been way too embarrassed to tell her about..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Not sure what was up with the site, but it wouldn't let me log in from last night until about 10 minutes ago.**** So, not my fault this is late lol**_  
_


	71. Deja Vu

_Chapter 71_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Cody got out to his SUV, and began his drive back to Newton. The entire drive, he felt a large knot in his stomach as he was not looking forward to what was to come. While his thoughts did sway to his youngest son, if he was honest, he was more worried about his own hide. Cody had prided himself on total and complete honesty with Bailey. And about 99.999% of the time, he was. But this was the one thing he had never told her. Quite possibly, it was the worst thing he had ever done in his life. Moseby had even said what he and Zack had done was the lowest thing he had ever seen them do. And their Mom? She had a hurt look on her face and actually said she was ashamed of them. And then there was Arwin whose trust they had breached, and he had been so disappointed in them. Now, over twenty five years later, it was coming back to haunt him again.

Just as he was arriving at the school, he looked in the rear view mirror and noticed the car behind him was Bailey. After parking, both got out of their vehicles and met out in' front of them. And immediately, Cody could tell Bailey was livid.

"Can you believe Ben? We raised him better than this!"

Cody tried to calm her down. "Slow down and take some deep breaths."

Bailey just looked at him incredulously. "How are you not more upset about this? I figured you of all people would ready to ring his little neck..."

Cody winced as she said that. "Come on, Bails. I'm reserving judgment until we know the whole story. You only heard the school's version. I'm sure Ben has his side of the story too."

"What kind of story can he tell that would justify him looking into a peephole into the girl's locker room?"

Cody shook his head. "Maybe he was doing it in the interest of science? Maybe he wanted to better understand the female mind? Maybe it was peer pressure?" Cody figured he'd throw out the reasons he had done the same thing and gauge Bailey's response.

Bailey just gave him a look and laughed. "Those excuses are lame! Nobody in their right mind would justify doing that with those..."

Cody grimaced. He feared this was not going to end well for either he or Ben. "Lets not play judge and jury without hearing the evidence first. Remember, Ben is innocent until proven guilty. And we haven't seen any evidence yet."

Bailey sighed. "You're right. I guess I just freaked out when I heard about this. I mean, what kind of lowlife scum would ever do something like that?"

Again, Cody got that sinking feeling in his stomach. He was about to say something we he noticed another car pull into the parking lot. And he could tell it was Marcus and Melanie inside. Once they got out of the car, they joined Cody and Bailey.

"I'm assuming Ben was caught the same time as Malik?"

Bailey nodded. "I would say so."

Melanie just shook her head. "I can't believe those two! What were they thinking?"

Bailey shook her head too. "I have no idea, but I'm about to find out!"

Marcus slid over next to Cody. "Looks like we have two dead boys walking..."

Cody nodded and sighed. "Two dead boys and a grown man..."

Marcus looked over at Cody. "What are you talking about?"

"Long story...but I think I will be joining Ben in the doghouse before the day is over..."

Marcus just looked at him again before realization hit him. "Oh man. Bailey doesn't know, does she?"

Cody looked at him in confusion. "What do you know?"

Marcus grinned. "Zack told me all about the girl's soccer team back in the day."

Cody sighed again. "Yeah, well, Bailey doesn't know. And me thinks she won't take it well."

"Don't worry about it, Man. Its something every guy probably did at one point or another."

"Even you?"

Marcus laughed. "Yeah, like I'm going to admit to anything. I don't want something like that to get back to my wife."

"Thanks, Man...I appreciate that."

By that time, both Bailey and Melanie had began walking for the front door when they noticed their husbands weren't with them. Both turned around to find Cody and Marcus talking.

"Come on, you two. We're not here for a social call."

Soon enough, all of them had made their way inside the school and to the principal's office. Sitting inside the inner office, both Ben and Malik looked up and saw their parents. And neither one liked the looks on their mothers' faces. Both looked to their fathers for some help, but it was not forthcoming from either.

"Mom, I swear its not what you think!"

Bailey just looked at her youngest son. "We'll discuss this shortly. If this is true Benjamin, I am very disappointed in you and very ashamed of you. You know better than this."

"But Mom..."

About that time, a frumpy older woman came from the office and noticed the four adults standing there.

"I assume you are the Littles and the Martins."

The four parents all nodded.

"Very well, I'm Miss Militich, the school principal."

Cody was taken aback. "Miss Militich? I had a Mrs. Militich my only year at Cheevers High...What are the odds?"

The woman looked at him funny. "My aunt was the principal there, Mr. Martin." She paused. "Wait a minute! Do you have a twin brother?"

Cody nodded. "Yes, I do."

The principal smiled. "Ahh, okay. She used to talk about a set of Martin twins. She said she only had them a year before they transferred to another school. She used to say when she found out they were leaving, she wanted to both celebrate and cry..." Her smiled disappeared. "Now, Mr. Martin...Are you the one she celebrated leaving or the one she was upset when he left?"

Cody gulped. "I'm hoping the one she was upset about."

Meanwhile, Marcus was doing his best to keep from laughing. He could just see a principal celebrating getting rid of Zack back then.

Miss Militich continued. "Well, if that's the case, I believe the apple had fallen pretty far from the tree."

Cody sighed and mumbled. "Not as far you may think."

Bailey turned to him. "What did you say?"

"I said that's to be determined."

Bailey nodded. "Right. So, Miss Militich, why don't you tell us exactly what happened?"

"Very well. Its all rather simple really. Coach Pearl caught the boys looking through a hole in the boy's locker room. Upon examining the situation, he found that it was a view right into the girl's locker room. Case closed."

Ben scoffed. "Like Coach Pearl has any reason to rat on someone else. You should see the skeletons in his closet."

Bailey glared at her son. "You're not helping yourself any!"

Cody spoke up. "And what did the boys say when you questioned them about it?"

The principal shrugged. "Nothing. They refused to talk until their parents got here."

Cody nodded. "Alright, boys. Why don't you tell us what happened exactly."

Ben and Malik looked at each other and Ben nodded. "Well, we were in the locker room after gym class when we heard these two other boys talking about something they had done. We listened a little closer and found out they were talking about the hole. Once they left, we got a little curious and checked it out ourselves. But we couldn't see anything. And that's when Coach Pearl caught us."

Cody sighed. At least they hadn't been the ones to make it. He turned to the principal. "Well, while I admit what they did was wrong, it could have been a lot worse. Seems there should be two other boys who should feel the full force of your wrath."

Miss Militich shook her head. "Doesn't matter. What they've done is grounds for expulsion."

Bailey's eyes went wide, and she glared at her son again. The same could be said of Melanie.

Cody paused. "If they boys were willing to give up the identities of the other two boys, would you be willing to make a plea bargain?"

Miss Militich just looked at him. "I was under the impression you were a doctor and not a lawyer."

"Yeah, well I'm willing to step up to the plate when it concerns my family."

Ben spoke up. "But Dad...We're no snitches!"

Cody turned to him. "Would you rather redo the fifth grade?"

That shut Ben up and he just shook his head.

Cody turned back to the principal. "So, Miss Militich...Do we have a deal?"

She paused. "If they give up the names of the other two boys, I won't expel them, but both will have Saturday detention the last weeks of school."

Bailey spoke up. "Deal!"

Melanie nodded. "I'll agree to that too."

Marcus frowned. "You really do that? I thought that was only in the movies..."

But both mothers were focused now. "Alright boys, spill it. Give us some names."

Ben and Malik looked at each other again, and both sighed. "Kevin Hornsby and Joel Miller."

Principal Militich nodded. "Very well. Boys, you both are on probation the rest of this semester. I don't want to see either of you in my office the rest of the year for anything, even a tardy. You got me?"

Bailey nodded. "Don't worry, Miss Militich. You won't see them. I will promise you that."

"Very well, you are free to go."

The boys weren't stupid though. They knew this was far from over. But neither one minded the complete silence of the car ride home. Though, both thought they saw steam coming from their mother's ears.

Once home, Bailey sent Ben up to his room and told him they would be up to talk to him soon. And without a word, he headed upstairs. Bailey turned to Cody.

"Can you believe this?" She shook our head. "He knows better than this!"

Cody sighed. "Bails, its not that simple."

"Why isn't it? Anyone that does something like this is only a few steps away from juvenile hall!"

Cody shook his head. "Not necessarily..."

Bailey again looked at Cody incredulously. "How can you say that?"

Cody closed his eyes and swallowed. "Because I once did the same thing was I was younger..."

___To be Continued..._


	72. The Confession

_Chapter 72_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey just stood there in complete shock. Had Cody...her Cody...just admitted that he was once a peeping tom himself? She couldn't make sense of that in her mind. Because it didn't make any sense! Cody was the guy who when they were dating was always so considerate and acted like a perfect gentleman. He was the one who had talked with Charlie about the importance of respecting women. Bailey shook her head again.

"What are you talking about, Cody?"

Cody sighed. "I think we should both sit down."

Bailey nodded, and both made their way into their home office. Bailey sat in her desk chair. But she discovered Cody was too antsy to sit down, and he began pacing lost in his thoughts. She decided to get them focused.

"What do you mean you did the same thing when you were younger?"

Cody stopped and faced her. "I've told you almost all the stories from the Tipton from when I was growing up, but there is one I never told you. You see...Zack and I were hanging out with one of the maids in the penthouse because it had the nicest TV. We were watching a football game, and we got a little excited. A lamp got knocked over and poked a hole in the wall. Somehow, like he always was, Moseby was there to bust us. Our punishment was to help Arwin patch it up. Well, Arwin said we actually needed to make the hole bigger to actually fix it. Zack took a hammer and made the hole bigger. It was too big though, and Arwin needed to go get more plaster. Zack, for some reason, looked through the hole and noticed there was a girl's soccer team in the adjoining suite..."

Bailey interrupted him. "So, you two decided to be voyeurs?"

Cody shook his head. "Not exactly. I knew it was wrong, and I even told Zack as much. And then he laid the trip on me about how we were doing it for science. About how we could use it to better understand girls and the ways they thought and what they really wanted. And..." He paused. "I fell for it hook, line and sinker..."

Bailey just looked at him. "How could you? How could you just let him talk you into doing something you knew was wrong?"

Cody sighed. "I don't know. When we were younger, Zack had the ability to talk me into doing a lot of things I knew were wrong."

"You're just going to blame it all on Zack?"

Cody shook his head again. "No. I knew it was wrong, so I should have said no. And my brain knew that, but Bails, its like how Ben said, I was curious..."

Bailey smirked at him. "So, I bet you got a real eyeful, huh?"

"No, I didn't. All we saw were them hanging around their suite reading books. Bob got to see them have a pillow fight, but I didn't."

Bailey was aghast. "You invited people over?"

"No, Bob and our friend Warren just showed up. But that's were it snowballed out of control. Next thing I know, there were now four holes in the wall..."

"What?"

Cody sighed. "They were on to us though. Soon after, we all got poked in the eye. And right after that, Arwin came back. We tried to blame the holes on termites, but he soon got both his eyes poked for doing nothing wrong. And then Moseby and Mom showed up after they had gotten a phone call about peeping toms."

Bailey smirked again. "No time to go get a camera?"

Cody shook his head. "No need for one. Those images will be forever burned into my memory."

Bailey kept smirking. "You liked the view that much, huh?"

Cody shook his head. "No, I don't remember a thing about those girls now. The images I was talking about were the look of disappointment and shame on Mom's, Moseby's and Arwin's faces. Moseby said it was the lowest thing we had ever done, and all things considered, that's saying a lot. Arwin said he was disappointed in us for using his tools for evil. And then there was Mom. I will never forget the look on her face. She was literally ashamed of us..." He paused and swallowed. "Its not much different than the look I saw on your face earlier...and the one you have on your face right now. Anyways, she told us she had raised us to respect women, and she was right. She had us write an apology letter to the girls and a 2,000 word essay on why peeping is wrong."

Bailey paused. "Your Mom had a good idea, I think Charlie should do something similar."

Cody nodded. "I agree. And I hope this teaches him the same lesson it taught me. I..."

Bailey stopped him. "Don't! Right now, I don't want to hear it. You knew it was wrong to begin with and you did it anyways! There is no excuse for that. Right now, I feel myself getting ill just looking at you. I need some fresh air...I've gotta get out of here. Right now, I'm ashamed of you..." And with that, Bailey stormed out of the house.

Cody just stood there and hung his head. He hoped one day she could forgive him.

Outside, Bailey just stood there not quite what she should do. Part of her was extremely disappointed in Cody. And part of her felt guilty for ripping him a new one for something he had done over twenty five years ago and before she had even met him. But, this was a big thing, right? She had certainly never did anything like that before. Well, okay, there was their first day at Seven Seas High when Cody's pants got pulled down and she did look a little longer than necessary at him in his boxers. But that was just based on surprise, right? Okay, and there was the night of their anniversary in Tokyo where Cody was out of it based on the painkillers, and she had to change him into his pajamas. But that was out of necessity, right?

Bailey just shook her head and sighed and remembered more. When they had just begun dating, Cody was the consummate gentleman. And when their relationship had been ready for that next level, he had been the one wanting to make sure she never felt pressured. Based on that, none of this made any sense. Sighing, Bailey knew she needed to talk to someone. And she was about to pull out her phone and dial, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Jumping in surprise, Bailey turned around to find Cassie standing there looking at her.

"Everything okay, Bailey?"

Bailey shook her head. "I don't know."

Cassie frowned. "What's going on?"

Slumping her shoulders, Bailey went through every thing that had happened that afternoon. And the whole time, Cassie just stood there taking everything in.

"And that's when I stormed out of the house needing some air..."

Cassie nodded. "I can understand that..."

Bailey paused. "Did you know Zack had done that?"

Cassie shook her head. "Can't say I did, but then again, I can't say it surprises me."

Bailey just looked at her. "How can you be so calm about this?"

Cassie smiled. "Because I know my husband. While I don't particularly like what he did, it does sound like something he would do. Well, back before he finally grew up."

Bailey sighed. "Maybe that's the difference. This is something I never expected Cody or Ben would do."

Cassie just looked at her cousin with sympathy. "You do know they were just kids when it happened, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But nothing. We've both been mothers for a while now. We've watched our kids go through a lot. From time to time, they are going to do stupid things that makes us want to pull our hair out. And sometimes, we just look at them and wonder what they were thinking..."

"Exactly!"

"And that's when I remember our parents were probably the same way with us."

Bailey paused to consider that. "I guess so."

Cassie smiled. "Bailey, just remember. We're all human, and we all make mistakes from time to time. I look at it like if my kids make mistakes, I want them to learn from them. As for Ben, only time will tell. But, I've known Cody for a long, long time. I think he learned his."

Bailey sighed and nodded. "Maybe you're right."

Back inside the house, Cody finally made his way upstairs and knocked on Ben's door before he opened it and walked inside. Once inside, he pulled over Ben's desk chair and sat down. Ben finally looked up.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

Cody nodded. "I know."

"Where's Mom? Is she that upset?"

Cody paused. "Yeah, but I think at least half of her anger is directed at me now..."

Ben was confused. "Why?"

"Son, when I was only a couple of years older than you are, I did the same thing you did. And I just told your Mom about it..."

Ben cringed. "Ouch."

Cody nodded. "I know. She's not real happy with me right now either. But, she does have a right to be upset. Ben, what you and I did was wrong."

Ben sighed. "I know, but my curiosity got the best of me."

"Believe me, I understand. And I'm partly to blame here. Your brother was about the same age when he and I first sat down and talked about girls. I should have seen this coming and done the same with you before this happened. Maybe we could have nipped it in the bud."

Ben smiled. "So, I'm not in any trouble?"

Cody just gave him a look. "Nice try. As far as I'm concerned, you're grounded through the end of the school year. Of course, your mother may have something to say about that."

"I kind of figured as much."

Cody paused. "Ben, let me ask you something. What if you had caught some guys peeping in the hole, and one of your sisters was on the other side?"

Ben stopped as that thought had never crossed his mind. "I don't know, Dad...I'd probably kick their butts. I mean, those are my sisters!"

Cody nodded. "I'd want to do the same thing. Now think. If you had seen anyone in there, odds are that girl probably has a brother or dad that would want to kick your butt."

"I never thought of that..."

"Ben, as your Dad, its my job to raise you and your brother to be gentlemen. I'm supposed to show you had to handle situations, serve as a role model for you, and be there to have your back when you need it. I'm also supposed to be a source of information or knowledge for you. And hopefully, I can share with you the wisdom I gained from making my own mistakes. I know you know what you did was wrong. I knew it when I did it. Neither one of us can take it back, but what we can do is move forward to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. Understand what I'm saying?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Maybe its time for you and I to have a father and son talk. Do you have questions about girls you want to ask me?"

Ben paused and nodded. "Yeah, I do..."

Meanwhile, back in Kettlecorn, Joe was coming inside to grab a glass of water to cool down with. The phone began ringing, and he noticed he was the only person in the house. Shrugging, he picked up the phone.

"Pickett Residence."

"Hey Daddy..."

Joe smiled. "Bailey! To what to I deserve this honor?"

Bailey sighed. "Is Momma there?"

"She's out getting her hair done. Anything I can help you with?"

For some reason, Bailey just let everything out and told her father about everything that happened that day.

Joe paused. "I see. Well, what Ben did wasn't right, but he wasn't the first to do it, and he won't be the last."

"Daddy! How can you have such a cavalier attitude about this?"

Joe laughed. "Settle down, Honey. Ben did it, and its done. But he's not the first in his family to do it. His Daddy did it. His Uncle did it. I know at least one of his grandpas did it, and I'd say the odds are Kurt probably did too at one point..."

"Daddy!"

"And...his Momma did it too..."

___To be Continued..._


	73. Like Husband, Like Wife

_Chapter 73_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey just stood there in shock. Well, only briefly as her legs got wobbly, and she collapsed into one of their patio chairs. First, her father had made what Ben and Cody had done seem like no big deal. Then he basically admitted he had done the same thing himself. And then he dared say that she had done the same thing too.

Bailey croaked out. "Daddy? What are you talking about? I NEVER did anything like that!"

Joe laughed. "Of course you did, Sweetheart. I actually bribed you to..."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, you did. There would be young men coming around the farm to court one of your sisters. And they and your sisters would go for walks on the farm. Do you remember me giving you candy bars to follow them around and spy on them for me?"

Bailey paused. She did remember doing that. "Oh..."

Joe smiled. "See?"

Bailey sighed. "Well, yeah, but..."

"And what about the times when you hung around a little long to watch when some of the animals were mating?"

Bailey felt herself blushing. "You knew about that?"

Joe laughed. "I sure did. I just figured it was the big brain of yours curious about something."

"Yeah, that's exactly what it was. I was like a sponge and trying to learn everything I could! I was watching real life biology in front of me! And it obviously paid off as I'm not a veterinarian. I was just preparing for my future career back then!"

"And I understand that, but...isn't that the same reason Cody gave you for doing what he did? And did you say that was a stupid and lame excuse?"

Bailey paused and her shoulders slumped. "I did say that, didn't I?"

Joe grinned. "Yes, you did."

"I'm severely overreacting then, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little, but then again, its to be expected. You see, Honey, you had no brothers growing up. You weren't exposed to what happens to the male mind once that light bulb goes off. Once you get those initial surge of hormones, a boy can go dumb for a while."

Bailey paused. "You said you did too, Daddy?"

Joe laughed. "Yeah, I did. I was doing some chores for my grandpa and was near the old swimming hole. And since it was a hot day, I saw Old Lady Morris - well, she wasn't so old then - was down at the swimming hole..and she didn't have a stitch of clothes on. I couldn't help myself, and I just stood there and stared..."

"What happened?"

"Naturally, I got caught, and when your Grammy found out, she about wore my hide red. I'll never forget what she said...'Joseph Clyde Pickett, I am so disappointed in you!'..."

Bailey nodded. "Cody said his Mom said basically the same thing to him, and that's exactly what I wanted to say to Ben..."

"And I can understand that. But, I learned my lesson from that day, Bailey. I guarantee Cody did too. And I'm pretty sure Ben will be too..."

Bailey paused. "I hope so...You know, the funny thing is when I told Cassie, she didn't seem that upset about Zack doing it, but I was livid when I found out Cody did."

Joe smiled. "Well, that's an easy one too, Sweetheart. You hold Cody to a very high standard. And until you found about this, he had done his best to live up to it. I've known for a long time that you've seen him as your knight in shining armor. When you found out what you did earlier, it was like seeing part of his armor had a scratch in it."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. But what you have to understand is that before he met you, Cody already had fifteen years of experiences that help shape him to who he was. You were the same way, Bailey. It was what you both experienced those years that got you both ready for each other. Yes, Cody made a mistake. But, I ask you this, has he ever done anything since then to give you the impression that he wasn't a good guy?"

Bailey shook her head. "Of course not!"

"Then, don't you think that incident helped mold him into the boy you met and fell in love with? Don't you think he never forgot what happened and made a conscious effort to to never let something like that ever again? Because I do. And I know it because I was the same way. You need to look at it as yeah, Cody's armor has a small scratch on it. But the lesson he learned from the battle he got it in will always be with him."

"I think you're right..." She sighed. "I think I blew up at him for nothing..."

Joe smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it, Bailey. If there is one thing I know, its that man loves you. If you asked him to cut off his left arm and give it to you, he'd reach for a hacksaw."

Bailey smiled. "Probably..."

"And I know you feel the same way about him. Go talk to him. If I know Cody at all, he's probably feeling pretty down right now after you yelled at him."

"I need to apologize to him for that. I shouldn't have done that."

"Heat of the moment, Bailey. He'll understand. Trust me, your Momma has ripped into me too many times for me to count. And I still love that woman as much as I always did." He paused. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I will anyways. Married men expect to get yelled at from time to time. If we don't, we get worried."

Bailey laughed. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Sometimes we screw up something minor just to get yelled at to know our wives still care."

Bailey shook her head. "That sounds crazy..."

"Blame the Y chromosome. It causes us to do crazy and stupid things. All of us. And that's why when you first told me about Cody and how much of a gentleman he was, I was kind of leery of him. But then I met him, and I knew he was one of the good guys. And I knew he was crazy about you. You see, Bailey, I've known since you were a little girl that it was going to take someone special to catch you. And I was right. I wasn't just going to let anyone marry one of my daughters. And once I finally met Cody, I knew you had found your feller. But, knowing what you told me earlier, I know Cody is also human. Yes, he will make mistakes, and he will learn from them. Ben will be the exact same way. Because he gets the quality from his Dad...and his Mom."

Bailey nodded. "You're right, Daddy. Thank you so much."

Joe smiled. "Any time. Just like you and Cody are there to help your kids, I'm still here to help you out, Sweetheart."

Once Bailey got off the phone, she went back inside the house to look for Cody. But he was no where to be found downstairs, so heading upstairs, she looked in their bedroom, but there was no sign of him there either. Heading down the hallway towards the kids room, she heard some voices. She walked over to the door of Ben's room, and she heard Ben and Cody talking.

"So, Dad...will I ever understand women?"

Cody smiled. "You know, Ben, guys have been asking that question for thousands...millions of years, and the answer is the same as it was when it was asked the first time...No."

Ben sighed. "Great..."

"You're looking at it wrong though, Son. Women are like snowflakes..."

"You mean they are all fragile and cold?"

Cody shook his head. "No, not at all. Bad example. They're more like fingerprints. There are no two that are just alike. What one likes, another one may not."

Ben paused. "What about twins? Wouldn't they be alike?"

Cody laughed. "Your Uncle Zack and I are identical twins. You think we're alike?"

Ben shook his head. "Of course not!"

Bailey had to cover her mouth to hold in a laugh herself. Cody continued. "The fact is, you have to accept that you won't understand women. But, you can try to understand a woman."

"So, you understand Mom?"

Cody smiled. "After twenty-five years, I think so. But I'm still learning new things about her everyday."

"Sounds complicated..."

"Again, you're looking at it in the wrong way. When you know someone as well as your Mom and I know each other, there's nothing like it. Between you and me, I think she knows me better than I know myself. And that's a good thing. I can just be me with your Mom. By now, she knows all of my quirks and my tendencies and the way I think. And I like to think I can read her the same way. Ben, there is nothing in the world like having that kind of a connection with another person."

"Kind of how I have a connection with Annie because we're twins?"

"Close, but different. Your Uncle Zack and I have a connection, but its completely different from the one I have with your Mom. Your uncle is more than just my brother, but your Mom and you kids are my life."

"So, someday, I'll have a connection like that with someone?"

"I sure hope so." Cody smiled. "And even then, I'll still be there to give you advice on things."

Ben smiled. "Really?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I remember my senior year of high school. We had gone to Kettlecorn for Christmas, and your Grandpa pulled me aside for a father-son talk. At first, I was so embarrassed, I wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it. But, it turns out it was a good talk that I needed to hear. And I realized he had experienced more things than I had, and he could pass on to me the lessons he learned. I want to be here the same way for you and Charlie. Help you guys learn from the things I did and the mistakes I made."

Ben paused. "I can see that. So, anytime I need to ask you anything...?"

Cody smiled. "Just pull me aside. And as you get older, Charlie will be there to help you out too."

"Thanks, Dad."

"My pleasure. But I need you to do somethings for me. One, I need you to keep an eye on Annie for me. Have her back and look out for her."

"I will."

"And, Ben...learn from this today. I like to think I did from when I did it, and I want you to do the same. Girls aren't objects to look at. They're people too. And one day, you're going to have a wife and maybe daughters too. You'll really learn things then."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Your Mom and sisters have taught me so much over the years."

"Don't worry, Dad. Nothing like this will ever happen again."

"Good. Because I want you to be a gentleman. I want people to hear the name Ben Martin and have good things associated with it. I've tried to do those things for myself. Back then, I took my punishment like a man, and I know you will too. Grounded through the end of the school year. And I want you to write a letter to hang in the girls' locker room apologizing to them for what you did. Then, I want you to write a 2,000 word essay on why its wrong to be a peeping tom."

Ben sighed. "Alright, Dad..."

Cody smiled. "And this goes both ways. If you think I doing something not in tune with being a gentleman, I want you to tell me. We'll help each other out."

Ben laughed. "Count on it." He paused. "You think Mom will ever cool down and forgive us?"

"I hope so, but we can't blame her for being upset though..."

Bailey walked into the room at that moment and spoke up. "No, she's not upset any more, but she does need to speak with you both."

___To be Continued..._


	74. More Confessions

_Chapter 74_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Both Cody and Ben turned to see Bailey walking into the room. And both were very happy to hear that she wasn't upset anymore. But Ben wasn't stupid enough to think that this was over yet.

"I heard what your Dad said about your punishment, and I agree with him. Ben, what you did was wrong, but at the same time, I can understand that when you are your age, your curiosity does get the best of you sometimes..."

Ben looked up pleasantly surprised while Cody looked up in shock. But Bailey was in a much better mood, and he wasn't going to say anything to risk it going away.

Bailey continued. "And your Dad is right about us wanting you to be a gentleman. We don't punish you because we think its fun. We do it because we love you and want you to learn from your mistakes."

Ben nodded. "I know, Mom. And Dad made me realize that if someone had been trying to look at Annie or Abby, I would have been furious with them."

"Good..." Bailey smiled. "And I would appreciate your assistance in keeping your Dad in line..." She elbowed Cody. "We all know he needs it from time to time..."

Cody looked at Bailey. "Hey!"

Bailey laughed. "I'm just kidding, Codykins..."

Cody looked at Bailey again. What was going on here? He shook it off. Don't rock the boat. He turned back to Ben. "Well, we'll let you get back to your homework. Make sure its done before you deal with your other punishment. Dinner will be at 7:00."

And with that, Cody got up and headed out of Ben's room. And right behind him was Bailey. Once outside, Cody turned to Bailey, and he was about to say something when she put a finger up to his lips. She grabbed his hand and lead him to their bedroom where she closed the door behind them. By then, Cody was really confused.

"Look, Bailey, I..."

Bailey shushed him again. "You don't have to say anything. I severely overreacted earlier. I ripped you a new one for doing something when you were a kid..." She paused. "...when I was no better myself. I'm sorry."

Cody just looked at her again. What in the world was she talking about? "Huh?"

Bailey lead him over to the love seat in their bedroom and sat down next to him. "When I was cooling off, I called my Dad..."

Cody frowned. "You told your Dad?"

Bailey smiled. "I did, and he helped me see that I was being a bit of a hypocrite. You see, when I was younger, Dad used to bribe me to follow around my older sisters and their dates and spy on them."

Cody shook his head. "That's...that's...that's pure genius! Why didn't we think of doing that?"

Bailey laughed. "I don't know, but its kind of a moot point now with Charlie and Abby heading off to the boat in a few months. Anyways, Dad also reminded me that I used to watch some of the farm animals...ummm..."

Cody's eyes went wide. "You didn't!"

Bailey nodded. "I did. I'm guilty of having the same excuse you had...I was curious, and my mind wanted to learn. Again, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Cody paused and then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Of course. Can you forgive me for what I did all those years ago though?"

Bailey smiled. "Of course, but its not for me to forgive. You didn't do anything to me. And for what you did, you've more than made up for since then."

"You think so?"

"Since then, have you had the urge to spy on any other woman?"

Cody paused and grinned. "Do you count?"

Bailey laughed. "No, I don't. You can spy on me all you want."

"Then, no. I haven't, nor have I had the desire to. Since I've met you, you are the only one I've had eyes for. But I make no apologies for leering and ogling you as much as I can..."

"I can handle that."

Cody smiled. "I wish had known you had a leg up on me at Yale in your biology studies though..."

Bailey covered her face with her hand. "I had completely forgot I had done that until my Dad reminded me. I feel so embarrassed..."

"I know the feeling. I'm just glad your not angry at me anymore."

Bailey looked up at him. "I had no right to be. At first, I couldn't believe that you had done that. Of course, Cassie said she wasn't surprised..."

"Whoa! You told Cassie?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I'm just pretty sure I'm going to get a phone call or visit from Zack later 'thanking' me for that coming to her attention."

"She wasn't upset though. She made me realize that you were a kid when it happened. And she was right. Then Dad realized that I was upset because I always hold you to such a high standard, and..."

Cody cut her off. "You do?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I do. And I think I know why..."

"Why?"

"You remember our junior year of high school when I had to go to that training session for London, and I had to overhear those girls talking about their boyfriends?"

Cody paused to think. "Oh yeah..."

"Well, I knew when I heard them talk like that that you were nothing like them..."

Cody paused. "Do you still think that way?"

Bailey smiled. "More than ever. Those guys showed absolutely no shame or remorse for their actions. You have since the day you did that. In fact, you might have gone to the extreme in trying to prove you respected women. If you remember, our first few kisses were all initiated by me..."

Cody grinned. "I like to think I've made up for that."

"You have. And then there was our first trip to New Haven. I know you were feeling the heat rising between us just as much as I was. But you were willing to let things go until I was ready. Cody, never once did you pressure me for anything. And that meant so much to me that you respected me so much."

"Because I was madly in love with you too."

"I know. But my point is that you were the perfect gentleman I always said you were. And I think that was because of an effort on your part to be one. I can't think of a better role model for our boys on how to do so than you."

Cody paused. "While I appreciate that, I do have one more confession..."

"What?"

"Do you know how hard it was for me to keep my hands to myself around you? I was constantly wanting to just grab you and kiss you. I still do..."

Bailey smiled. "I know, you told me..."

"What I didn't tell you was the frequency of my cold showers ..."

"You said after many of our dates..."

Cody smiled. "They were a lot more often than that. That's the effect you had, still have and will always have on me..."

Bailey smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Of course, now when I have the urge to kiss you, I just do it..."

Bailey leaned her head on his shoulder. "You still know how to make me feel good about myself..."

"You should. Most amazing woman I've ever met..."

Bailey grinned. "Do you mean snowflake?"

Cody chuckled. "Just how long were you listening in?"

"Long enough."

"I really should have talked to Ben sooner. Maybe I could have avoided this?"

"Well, you've talked to him now. I need to sit Annie down and have a similar conversation about boys with her. And we both need to sit Abby and Charlie down for a more in depth talk before they head out in a few months."

Cody nodded. "We will."

Bailey smiled. "I did notice one thing though that I found interesting though..."

"What's that?"

"You and my Dad have similar methods of getting your point across to your kids."

"Oh yeah?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. And you both dropped in that line that no matter how old the kid is, the parent will still be there to give them advice. Oh yeah, I especially loved the part where you asked Ben to help keep you in line. That was good."

"Thanks..."

"It also made me realize something...that despite the many differences between you and Dad on the surface, underneath, you two are a lot a like." Bailey smiled. "I guess the old adage is true. A woman does look for a man who kind of reminds her of her father."

Cody laughed. "Heaven help Abby and Annie then..."

Bailey rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Cody's leg. "Oh please. They'd both be lucky to find a guy like you."

Cody grinned. "So, you'd be okay if they had previous experience as a voyeur?"

Bailey sighed. "As long as they learned their lesson the first time..."

Cody got serious. "So, we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

Cody sighed in relief. "Good."

Bailey stood up. "We should change out of our work clothes and get started on dinner..."

Cody nodded. "You go ahead. I think I'll just sit right here."

Bailey looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

Cody grinned. "Because, my dear...I want to be comfortable while I watch."

___To be Continued..._


	75. The Breakfast Club

_Chapter 75_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next couple of days went by as normal, and soon it was the weekend. And usually, this was a time for rest for everyone. But this weekend was not to be for one member of the Martin family – Ben. This was the first Saturday that he would be joining his own breakfast club. He wasn't happy to have to get up early on a Saturday morning to be dropped off at school yet again. Of course, he wasn't the only one as Marcus was dropping off Malik at the same time. And after the boys headed inside, Marcus got out of his car and walked over to Cody.

"Well, I see you and Ben are still alive and aren't limping, so I'm guessing Bailey didn't go too crazy..."

Cody laughed. "For a little while there, I wasn't so sure, but we dealt with it."

"So you told Bailey?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, and she wasn't happy at all at first. But I got some support from my father-in-law, and we worked things out..."

Marcus just looked at Cody. "Your father-in-law bailed you out?" He laughed. "I'm afraid mine would be here to chew me out too..."

Cody laughed. "Well, lets just say I learned my father-in-law and I have another thing in common..."

"Ahhh...I got ya..." He grinned. "So, how bad did Ben get it?"

"Grounded until the end of the school year, writing an essay on why its wrong to be a peeping tom, and an apology letter to be posted in the girl's locker room..."

Marcus looked surprised. "Really? You want to make him a leper this early in life?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think the girls will look at him the same once they know what he did? And I know they move on to middle school next year, but that will follow him..."

Cody paused. "I hadn't thought it like that..."

Marcus grinned. "Because you already got your lady. You don't care what other ones think of you. Neither Ben nor Malik have that luxury..."

Cody shook his head and laughed. "I think Malik will be alright. I mean, he is a celebrity and people will forgive them for just about anything. Heck, people forgave OJ, and he killed two people!"

Marcus paused. "True.." He grinned again. "I did enjoy that part of it..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you did...But you might be right about Ben. I'll have to talk to Bailey and see what she thinks about having him do it anonymously. I want him to learn his lesson, but not end up a hermit..."

"Good call. Oh well, Malik might have to be up, but I'm going home and back to bed."

Cody just shook his head and laughed. "Lucky you. I got orders last night on what I should cook for breakfast and have waiting on everyone when they wake up."

Marcus laughed. "That's what you get for knowing how to cook."

"No, that's what I get for having a wife and daughters who have learned how to bat their eyes at me and know I'm unable to say no..."

Marcus nodded. "Tell me about it. I'm pretty sure Mel has taught that same trick to Jazzy..."

Both headed home, but while Marcus did indeed go back to bed, Cody found himself slaving over a hot stove. And just as he had foresaw, the only other people in the house awake with him were Moxie and Roxie.

"Thanks, ladies, I appreciate it..."

Of course, he did almost trip on them several times as they were content to do the figure eight thing again and again. Fortunately for Cody, he was soon to have human companionship too. He was busy mixing the pancake batter when he felt two arms circle around his waist.

"Good morning, Sweetie."

Cody smiled. "Good morning, Bails." He turned around to give her a good morning kiss.

"Did Ben get off on time this morning?"

Cody nodded. "He did. So did Malik. He and Marcus were right behind us."

"Well, I hope having to go to school on a Saturday will have a lasting impression on them."

"Me too..." Cody paused. "Marcus did make me think about something though. Do we really want the apology letter Ben writes to have his name on it?"

Bailey frowned. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, while what Ben did was wrong, do we want it to be lasting stigma that follows him around for the rest of his life? I mean, his classmates will know, and he will always have that hanging over his head..."

Bailey paused to consider that. "That could make things rough on him, and that's the last thing I want."

Cody nodded. "My thoughts exactly. I was thinking he could do the letter anonymously. You know, say he was sorry without interfering with his social life. Like it or not, we both know how kids that age can be..."

"Very true. I don't have a problem with him not using his name. Hopefully, everything else will more than get our point across to him."

Cody smiled. "Sounds good. So, what are your plans for today?"

Bailey smiled back. "Well, the list of things Charlie and Abby will need for Seven Seas High came yesterday. I figured I'd take them shopping to get some of the things bought and out of the way like trunks and luggage and stuff like that. I don't dare buy any clothes for them until later with the way they are still growing."

"Good idea..." He paused. "Speaking of things they will need, I've been doing some thinking..."

Bailey teased him. "That's always dangerous..."

Cody shook his head and continued. "Anyways, I was thinking there are a few things they will need that we can't put off until the last minute. For one, they will need updated passports, and those can take a while to get done."

Bailey nodded. "Good point. I should give Cassie and Addison a call and remind them of that."

"Sounds good. I'll stay here and watch Annie and pick Ben up when he gets paroled."

Bailey laughed. "Sounds good, Codykins...And thank you for cooking breakfast this morning. I really appreciate it."

Cody grinned. "Not a problem...I'll just remember to thank you next Saturday when its your turn to get up early and drive Ben in while I sleep in."

Bailey batted her eyes at him. "I thought you would do this next Saturday too. But, if you..."

Cody hung his head and interrupted her. "Its okay...I'll do it."

Bailey just grinned and kissed Cody's cheek. "I was just teasing you, Sweetie. Daddy said you'd reach for a hacksaw if I asked you to cut off your arm. And looks like he was right..."

Cody just shook his head. "I probably would, but then I'd only have one arm to hold you with and my career as a surgeon would probably be over."

"I would never ask you to do that, but its nice to know what you would do for me."

Cody smiled. "Woman, you'd know I'd do anything for you. At least with Abby going to the ship, I'll only have two ladies with me at their beck and call."

Moxie and Roxie looked up and meowed at him. Cody sighed. "Okay, four..."

Bailey just laughed. Soon enough though, Charlie, Abby, Annie, and Sammy came downstairs. Arnie was still sound asleep in Ben's room. After breakfast was served, and everyone began their days. That afternoon, Bailey did take Abby and Charlie out shopping. And on his way to pick up Ben, Cody dropped Annie and Denise off at Nikki's mansion for a slumber party. After picking up Ben from school, Cody was ready to head home and relax. He would have looked forward to sitting down and catching the Red Sox game, but there still was no baseball. But a nap sounded real good to him. Of course, that was not meant to be. When he got home, he found a note on the kitchen table.

"_Tomorrow is the school bake sale. I volunteered you to make two pies for it. Thank you, Daddy and I love you – Annie."_

Cody just shook his head and sighed.

"What's up, Dad?"

Cody looked over at Ben. "Seems your twin sister volunteered me to make some pies for the school bake sale..."

Ben shrugged. "Okay..."

Cody paused, and an idea was forming in his mind. "And you're going to help me..."

Ben looked at him in surprise. "I'm what?"

Cody's mind was forming a devious plan. "Tell you what...You help me and show a little school spirit, and you won't have to sign your apology letter..."

Ben paused to consider that. "Deal!"

Cody smiled, and soon, they were off to the grocery store to get everything they needed. And when they got back, the spread out all of their ingredients.

"Ummm...Dad. Why do we have apple filling, cherry filling, and lemon filling."

Cody grinned. "Because I'm going to make the ones for the bake sale, but you're going to make the one for the family's dessert tonight..."

"But Dad!"

"Think about it. Picture the expressions on your mom's and your sibling's faces when they found out they ate a pie that you made..."

Ben paused and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright...Show me how."

And for the next hour, Cody and Ben worked side by side making three pies from scratch. And despite his initial leeriness, Ben was actually having fun. It was a cool experience taking these ingredients and making something from scratch. He could have done without the frilly apron he wore though. And when the pies came out of the oven, both father and son nodded in approval.

"Not bad, Ben...Not bad."

Ben nodded. "Yeah, it was actually kind of fun. I think I can see why you enjoy doing this now."

Cody grinned. "Well, if I may say, I think you may be a natural..."

Ben shook his head. "Uh uh...No way! Do you know how much grief I'd get if people found out I baked?"

Cody kept grinning. "From the boys, maybe...from the young ladies, I promise you won't."

Ben frowned. "What do you mean?"

Cody leaned in. "Here's another lesson about girls. They like a guy who can cook. Drives 'em wild..."

"Really?"

Cody nodded. "Really. It shows that you have a sensitive side and willing to do your part."

"But I thought you only learned because Grandma was a terrible cook?"

Cody laughed. "Well, at first, but I learned later in had its benefits. Let me tell you a story. Our senior year of high school, the ship got caught in a hurricane and it disabled the ship so bad that tug boats had to tow it to Capetown, South Africa. Well, that meant nobody could go home for Thanksgiving, and that made your Mom very sad. But I surprised her with a Thanksgiving dinner even using some recipes your Mamaw and Great Grammy Pickett sent me. The look on your Mom's face when I did that for her was worth all the effort."

Ben laughed too. "Wow..."

"Its a good skill to have. And think about it this way, if you take Home Ec in middle school, odds are you will be in a class full of girls..."

Ben grinned. "Well, I do like the sound of that..."

"So, you willing to learn how now?"

"Yeah, lets do it."

"Good. I'll teach you everything Chef Paulo taught me. You'll be my second student."

"Who was your first?"

Cody smiled. "Your Mom."

Once the pies were done, Cody and Ben began working on dinner as Cody showed him how to cook a lasagna. And he let Ben do much of the actual work. Once it was in the oven, he showed him the proper way to chop up lettuce and other vegetables for a salad.

Later that night, everyone had finished dinner and dessert, and all of them were stuffed.

Bailey smiled. "You outdid yourself tonight, Sweetie."

Abby nodded. "Yeah, Dad. It was great."

Charlie nodded too. "And the pie was soooo good."

Bailey and Abby nodded. Cody just smiled and winked at Ben.

"I appreciate the kind words, but I can't accept them. I didn't make dinner or the pie tonight...Ben did."

Bailey, Abby and Charlie just looked at Cody and then at Ben who was just sitting there grinning.

_To be Continued..._


	76. Pushing It

_Chapter 76_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Everyone around the table began to feel a little uneasy and maybe a little queasy. They looked around the table trying to figure out what to do or say, but Cody and Ben just kept smiling. Of course, seeing everyone's faces, they began laughing uncontrollably.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "I get it now. You two set this up as payback for the way I teased you this morning. Good one, Cody. You got me."

Charlie shook his head. "Not cool, Dad. That wasn't very funny."

Abby piped in. "Yeah, Dad. Like we would really think Ben could have made all of this..."

Cody shrugged. "Believe what you want, but Ben actually did make everything. I watched him do it."

Ben nodded. "Dad's right. And it was actually pretty fun."

Charlie and Abby just looked at their little brother while Bailey just stared at Cody. And for the rest of the night, she pretty much kept doing the exact same thing waiting for him to finally fess up the truth. This continued until they were both in bed that night. Finally, Bailey couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, are you finally going to give in and tell me that you really made everything?"

Cody shrugged. "Well, I could do that, but then I'd be lying. And I know better than to lie to you, Sweetheart."

Bailey paused. "So, you're telling me our son...our Ben actually did all of that?"

"Well, he had my supervision, but yeah..."

"And he actually enjoyed it?"

"That's what he said..."

Bailey frowned. "Okay, who is that boy sleeping down the hall and what have you done with my baby boy?"

Cody laughed. "That is your baby boy...our baby boy. And in case you forgot, he does have me, your mother and both of our grandmothers to inherit his culinary skills from. And his mother is pretty good at it in her own right."

"Well..."

Cody smiled. "You said yourself it was pretty good, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Bails, I think Ben is a natural at it. I mean, he took to it like a duck to water. I didn't have to do much instruction after the first little bit."

Bailey paused. "You think he will keep with it though? Kids his age can lose interest in things pretty quickly..."

Cody grinned. "I think so. I extolled some of the virtues of it to him."

Bailey just looked at him. "What virtues?"

"Well, the fact that girls appreciate a guy who can cook. And the fact that if he takes home economics, odds are that he will be the only guy in a class full of girls..."

Bailey frowned. "Cody...I don't think those are very good reasons for him to do it. Yes, I love the fact that you can cook, but I wouldn't love you any less if you couldn't. To me, its just gravy..."

Cody sighed. "There's another reason why I want to teach him."

"What?"

"Well, its obvious that personality wise, Charlie definitely take more after me than Ben does. And Ben and I have a lot of differences. But this could be the one thing that he and I can do some father-son bonding over. I know it may sound silly, but I always knew Zack took after Dad just like I took more after Mom. But the fact is Dad and I didn't have that many things to bond over. And for a while, I thought it might be the same for Ben and I. But this will give us something we can share together."

Bailey paused. "Well, when you put it like that..." She sighed and smiled. "I guess I can think of worse things than having two chefs in the house." She laughed. "Cassie, Addison and my sisters already like to give me grief because I married the master chef. If my son is one too, it would really drive them up the wall..."

Cody laughed too. "Not to mention how proud of a grandmother your Mom will be."

"Oh, she'll love this. She'll brag to all of her friends about her grandson, the cook."

Cody smiled. "And hopefully, after some time, he'll grow to love it for itself and not the advantages he thinks it will give him."

"That would be nice..."

Cody pulled Bailey into his arms. "Hopefully, some day, he'll have a wife who just thinks his ability to do it will be gravy too."

"I hope so too."

Cody smiled. "So, did you guys find what you were looking for today?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, we did. We got them each a trunk and a set of matching luggage. Plus, a few other things they'll need."

Cody nodded. "I thought of a few more things today. We should get them both brand new laptops before they leave."

"Good idea. And make sure they have web cameras so we can still see our babies from time to time."

"Of course. I was also thinking we should set up checking accounts for each of them with their own debit cards. I know we both worked on the boat, but we kind of had to. I would prefer them not to work so they can concentrate on their studies though."

Bailey nodded again. "I tend to agree. I mean, it did teach us time management and the value of hard work, but at the same time, we are a lot better off financially than either of our parents were."

"My thoughts exactly. Plus, an actual credit card in both of their names in case an emergency comes up..."

"That makes a lot of sense too."

"And remind me to stop by our cell phone provider. I think its time for them to have their own phones too."

Bailey smiled. "Yet another good idea. Maybe we can get some kind of family plan?"

Cody smiled back. "Yeah, I think I remember hearing something about those."

Bailey shook her head. "I can't believe in a few months, it will only be the four of us..."

Cody laughed. "Four humans plus four animals."

Bailey smirked. "How could I forget your fan club?"

Cody smiled. "Really? You're jealous of two cats?"

Bailey sighed. "They are always around you trying to stake their claim."

"Hmmm...And whose idea was it to bring them home in the first place?"

"You don't have to remind me..."

Cody leaned in and kissed Bailey's forehead. "You have nothing to worry about, Bails. I like Moxie and Roxie, but I'm more partial to a certain bunny..."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you."

"And its not like our lives will be dull. I seriously doubt Annie and Ben will allow that."

Bailey nodded. "True. And Abby and Charlie will be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Yeah, they will..."

Bailey paused and looked up at Cody. "Do you ever regret us not having more children?"

To say Cody was surprised would be an understatement. "Are you serious?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I am. Sometimes, I wish we did. With Charlie and Abby about to leave the nest and Ben and Annie getting older, I...I don't know. I just miss how they needed me."

Cody paused. "Well, you are the one who scheduled my vasectomy appointment..."

Bailey sighed. "I know, but that was right after Ben and Annie were born. We had two toddlers and two newborns. Life was kind of hectic then."

Cody pulled her in tighter. "Bails, if we did have more kids, they would eventually get older too and not need us as much either..."

"I guess so."

Cody smiled. "Think about it this way...The less the kids will need you, the more I will. Who else will be there to help me when I lose my reading glasses? Who else will remind me to take my pills? I mean, you already schedule me for doctor's appointments you know I don't want to go to..."

Bailey laughed. "Thanks...I think."

Cody teased her. "And before long, I'll even have diapers for you to change!"

Bailey shuddered at that though. "Cody, you know I love you more than anything, but that may be pushing it."

Cody kissed her forehead again. "I know. And you know, maybe more kids would have been great. And I would trade the four we have for anything in the world. But think about it this way. We had run out of bedrooms. And more kids would have meant more pets, and more pets means more pets for you to possibly resent."

Bailey laughed. "I guess that's another way to look at it."

"And remember...once the kids are out of the house, we have big plans. Tell you what. This house is paid off. Why don't we keep an eye open on places we want to retire away too. You know...someplace warm where the natives think its chilly and wear jackets when its in the 70s."

Bailey smiled. "I'd like that...But Cody, we're keeping this house. I don't want our grandchildren coming to a condo for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Cody smiled back. "Deal. And just think. We'll have the grandchildren to spoil rotten, load them up with a lot of sugar and then dump them back on the kids before they go stir crazy."

Bailey laughed. "Just like our parents used to do to us..."

"Exactly. I still owe my Dad for that Easter several years ago. I've never seen so many chocolate bunnies and peeps slaughtered at one time."

"I remember. I think even Addison thought they had too much sugar."

Cody laughed. "See, we have a lot left to look forward to. Bails, the way I see things, we've only just begun."

Bailey smiled. "You're right..."

"Of course, maybe by then we can leave all the cooking to Ben?"

"You're pushing it again, Cody."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I'm almost done writing the last chapter. Chapter 80 will be the final chapter. Plus, I have my last ever finals beginning not this next week but the next. And then I'm done...well, except for that test at the end of the summer that could make the last three years of my life worthless if I don't pass it. Oh well, I'm looking for suggestions for the kids adventures on the boat. I already ripped off Saved by the Bell with the College Years, so I don't know about using The New Class. And ripping off Star Trek by calling it Suite Life - The Next Generation I don't know about. Oh well.**_  
_


	77. An Arrested Development

_Chapter 77_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

A few weeks later, the school year finally came to an end. The kids were now off for the summer, and Ben and Malik had finished their sentences. And Cody had been right. Ben had kept up his lessons with his Dad, and he was really getting into cooking. So much so that Cody had to begin him on more complex things like souffles. Of course, Bailey, Charlie, Abby and Annie weren't complaining as they were the ones who got to taste test all of his creations. And Ben had changed his schedule for his sixth grade year to add Home Ec. Malik teased him hard about it until Ben just shrugged and said he'd be the only boy in a class full of girls. Malik paused, and twenty-four hours later, he was signed up for the class too.

Everyone else was beginning their summers, and for the kids, that meant taking it easy and just having fun. Of course, this wasn't lost on their parents.

Cody just shook his head. "You remember when the summers actually meant something to us? Now, it just means its warmer outside."

Bailey laughed. "I remember. Of course, I grew up on a farm, so I still had work to do unlike some city boy I know..."

Cody frowned. "Hey, I worked too. I'll have you know I was a stock boy at the Paul Revere Minute Mart."

"Hmmm. Being at work by nine versus being up before dawn to milk the cows. However did you manage that, Codykins?"

"Well...I...ummm..." He sighed. "Okay, you've got me there. But you know what I meant."

Bailey smiled. "I know. But the kids are still kids. They should enjoy their summers. It won't be long before they have summer jobs too. And after that, summers won't mean be the same for them either. Besides, right now, there are those pesky child labor laws..."

Cody nodded. "True." He smiled. "And we are about to take them on a trip of a lifetime."

"I know. Just think. An entire month just seeing the country. I can't wait!"

Cody grinned. "Me either. There is so much I want to show them...and see myself."

Bailey grinned back. "Tell me about it. I would love to take them to Washington, D.C., but we were there for a week once, and even we didn't get to see everything we wanted to see. And we were both almost 20 years old, and it wore us out. Imagine us trying to do that with four kids..."

"I know. I remember Arlington National Cemetery about did us in. Can you imagine all that walking with us having to take turns carrying the kids?"

"Our kids are 14 and 11."

Cody laughed. "You think that would stop them?"

Bailey just shook her head. "Probably not. Plus, what would we do with them when we wanted a little time alone?"

Cody paused. "Speaking of which, our anniversary will take place while were gone. And right now, we have no idea where we're going to be for it..."

Bailey smiled. "Its okay. Wherever we are, we'll be together. And its only our 19th anniversary. I still remember your idea for our 20th next year."

Cody smiled back. "Hawaii?"

"Uh huh."

"Consider it already booked."

Bailey grinned. "Good. I don't care if we spend the one this year at the largest ball of twine in North America..."

Cody's eyebrows raised. "I'd love to see that!"

"I know, right? That would be amazing!"

"We'll look into it. By the way, London's changed our plans a little."

Bailey looked at Cody knowingly. "Saw that coming a mile away..."

Cody laughed. "Well, the RV is now out. According to Zack, we're now being chauffeured around in something that a touring band would have. And we'll have our own drivers, so we don't have to worry about getting commercial driver's licenses. Plus, instead of roughing it every night, we'll be staying at a Tipton hotel if there is one within fifty miles. Zack and I are going to check out this monstrosity after work today."

Bailey shook her head and laughed too. "For London, that will be roughing it..."

"Bailey..."

"Okay, okay...London has gotten a lot better than she was on the boat. I think marriage and motherhood had a very calming influence on her."

Cody smiled. "I know it has. She has her own family constantly around that needs her and loves her. She doesn't have to do anything to try to get the attention of others anymore. Plus, with Wilfred being completely wrapped around Nikki's little finger, he's around more often."

"Imagine that. One of the world's most powerful men at the whim of an eleven year old girl."

"Try two. Wilfred and Alfred St. Mark. I feel sorry for the young men who eventually try to date her."

Bailey grinned. "Her? What about our daughters? You got our sources to do a full background check on a boy who just danced with Abby once!"

Cody shrugged. "I'm their father. Its my job to protect them until someone slips a ring on their finger. And then its my job to make sure those guys protect and take care of them."

Bailey just shook her head. "You sound as bad as Daddy used to."

Cody smiled. "Because I can understand where he was coming from now. But don't think its all me. I've heard you drop some of the same lines on the boys that Mom used to drop on Zack and me..."

Bailey looked offended. "Like what?"

"Hmmm...I think my favorite is...'With greater privileges comes greater responsibility'. And how could I forget you calling them your 'little men'."

"Well, they are!"

Cody smiled again. "I know...but a little bit of advice, they hate it when you call them that."

"Too bad!"

Cody just laughed. "Its okay, Bails. It just shows how much you love our boys. Even though it frustrated us to no end, Zack and I knew Mom loved us that much too. And your Dad loved his girls, just like I do ours."

Bailey sighed. "Does that mean we are becoming our parents?"

"In some ways, yeah. But, in other ways, no. We're Cody and Bailey. Our ways aren't exactly the same as our parents as we've modified some things to make them work better for us. But at the same time, our kids will use the way we raised them and modify it to make it work better for them. What better compliment can we give our parents than to use what they taught us to raise our kids. And when our kids do the same, we'll take it as a compliment as well."

Bailey nodded, and both went ahead and got finished getting ready for their days. The kids were going to be hanging around the neighborhood as Zack and Cassie both had the summer off too. And towards the end of his day, it was Zack who showed up at Cody's office as he was wrapping things up for the day.

Cody frowned. "What are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at the place?"

Zack grinned. "Well, that was the plan, but I've just spent the last couple of hours at BC getting a tour of the athletic facilities and getting this..." He held up a key.

"What's that?"

"The key to my new office."

Cody smirked. "Having all the kids around get to you?"

Zack sighed. "I was worn out..." He paused. "Speaking of the kids, thank you ever so much for letting Cassie find out about our peeping ways back at the Tipton..."

Cody shrugged. "I wasn't the one who told her. Besides, Bailey said she wasn't upset about it."

"She wasn't, but she did make sure I sat down with Brady and Patrick and nip it in the bud before either one of them got the same idea. I think Brady was kicking himself for not thinking of it before..."

Cody laughed. "Well, I'm betting he wouldn't like the punishment Ben and Malik got."

"True..." Zack grinned. "Good to see my nephew is a true Martin though."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that sealed the deal..."

"Face it, Codester...the legacy continues. I'm betting they've all got the Martin charm too."

"The Martin charm, huh?"

"Hey, just because you chose not to use it doesn't mean it doesn't exist!"

"I think things turned out just fine for me."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"And don't forget you. Your wife loves you in spite of it..."

Zack shrugged. "Mystery of life, mon frere."

"If you say so..."

"Anyways, you ready to get out of here and go check out this behemoth?"

Cody sat back and paused. "Yeah, I'm done. Lets go."

And Cody followed Zack to the lot where they got a first hand look at the vehicle they would soon be spending a month in. Cody had to admit. He felt like a rock star looking at the modified tour bus in front of him. And he had never seen one with two floors to it. Of course, London had claimed the bedroom on it on nights they weren't at a Tipton, and that was fine. Everyone else had no problem camping out under the stars.

"Don't forget, Zack. We need to stop by a sporting goods store and buy a bunch of tents."

Zack nodded. "Oh yeah. And other camping supplies too." He grinned. "This trip is going to be the experience of a lifetime!"

"I think so too." He chuckled. "Of course, when its over, I'm pretty sure I'll need another vacation to recover from it..."

"Probably. We need to get everyone together so we can try to make an itinerary of what we want to make sure to see."

Cody nodded. "Good idea." He checked his watch. "I need to be getting home. I've got another lesson to give tonight."

Zack looked at him. "Lesson?"

"Yeah, I'm teaching Ben how to cook."

Zack sighed. "Way to negate the man points he just built up..."

Cody shook his head. "Anyways, I'm out of here."

"Hey, Chestnut Hill is on our way home. Lets stop by and take a look at my new digs."

"Well..."

"Come on. It'll take fifteen minutes, twenty tops."

Cody shrugged. "Why not?"

And once they got there, Zack gave Cody the guided tour. It was a very spacious office inside the school's basketball practice facility.

Cody nodded. "Not bad, not bad at all. But, why is it so dark in here? And where is everybody?"

"Its summer, and its after five on a Friday afternoon."

"Good point. Well, time for me to..."

But he was cut off by another voice. "Time for you to both shut up and raise you hands above your heads. You're both under arrest for breaking and entering!"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: The story has now been completely written. **___  
_


	78. The Newton Redemptioin

_Chapter 78_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Cody and Zack both turned around in surprise. And standing before them was a young campus police officer. Even worse, he had his gun out pointing it at them.

Zack spoke. "But we're not..."

"I said hands up!"

Quickly, Cody complied, and Zack sighed and followed suit. But Zack tried to continue to explain.

"Look, we're not breaking and entering. This is my office...or it will be in a few months. I even have a key!"

The security guard just smirked at them. "Uh huh...That's a likely story. Not, both on the ground now!"

Zack and Cody looked at each other and sighed. They complied with the policeman's request and dropped to the floor of Zack's new office. Next thing they knew, the officer was on top of them, pulling their arms behind them and cuffing them.

"You both are under arrest. You both had the right to remain silent. You both have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you. Do you understand your rights as I've told them to you?"

Zack spoke. "Well, yeah, but..."

"Shut up, maggot!" The next thing either knew, the officer was calling in his arrest and calling for backup. Cody turned to Zack and smirked.

"This has been fun...For the second time in my life, I'm the recipient of police brutality..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry, didn't I? Plus, senior year, you and Bailey got your own love nest, so I don't see why you are complaining!"

After laying there for about ten minutes, both heard other people come in the room. Next thing they knew, they were being jerked up to their feet. And both were forcibly marched out of the basketball practice facility and pushed into the back of a campus police cruiser. Both sat there silently fuming as they were transported to the campus police station.

Of course, then the real humiliation occurred. Both had to empty all of their belongings and have them inventoried. Then, both were fingerprinted before getting to take their first ever mugshots. Once that was done, Zack and Cody were escorted to a holding cell. Unfortunately, they were not alone. There was a big, menacing looking guy in there who just glared at them. And the other guy looked to be a student who had gotten his weekend started a little too early.

Cody sat on a bench in the cell and shook his head. "This is unbelievable..."

Zack sat next to him. "What?"

"I always knew you'd end up in jail one day. I just never pictured me sitting here next to you..."

Zack shook his head. "Come on! This isn't my fault!"

Cody just let out a laugh. "I know, and that's why this is so ironic...For all the things you've done that you could have ended up in here for, it was finally for something you were completely innocent of..."

"Don't sound too happy about it..."

Cody smirked. "Trust me, I'm not happy one bit. How am I going to..." He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Bailey. How do I tell her I'm in jail?"

"No big deal. Just tell her what happened..."

"So, I'm supposed to just..." Cody paused and lit up. "Wait a minute! I can call her! We each get a phone call!"

Cody jumped up and began yelling for a guard. Finally, one waltzed down towards them.

"What?"

"We demand our phone call!"

The guard smirked. "And if I don't?"

Cody glared at him. "Then I'll bring suit against you for denying me my civil rights under 42 USC 1983 and make sure you lose your job!"

The guard rolled his eyes. "Nothing worse than someone who actually knows his rights...Fine!"

Cody turned to Zack. "You go first. Call the Athletic Director and explain what happened. He can come fix this mess!"

Zack nodded. "That should work..."

Soon, Zack was lead off to make his phone call. Cody just sat there and watched the drunk student throw up all over himself. Cody cringed and huddled himself up into the corner. Thankfully, a few minutes later, Zack was brought back to the holding cell. Cody looked up.

"Well? Is he on his way?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope. I had to leave a message..."

Cody hung his head before he looked up. "I want my phone call now too!"

Back at home, Bailey had just hung up her cell phone. Where in the world was Cody? And why wasn't he picking up his phone? She checked her watch again. He should have been home an hour ago. She knew he was supposed to stop with Zack to check out the bus, but he always called her when he was going to be late. She was shook out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. She checked this display but didn't recognize the number.

"This is Bailey..."

"Bails! Its me!"

"Cody? Where are you?"

Cody sighed. "Zack and I are in jail..."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "You're where?"

"Look, long story short, Zack was showing me his new office when a campus police officer arrested us, accusing us of breaking and entering."

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, I'm am..."

Bailey paused and began laughing.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Bails? Why are you laughing?"

Bailey was crying she was laughing so hard. Finally, she collected herself. "Sorry, Codykins...I don't mean to make light of this, but I was just picturing it in my mind. It sounds like something that would happen to you two..."

"Yeah, well, its real, and I've only got about a minute left. And I'm sharing a cell with a guy who could kill me rather easily and a drunk guy who just soiled himself. Get me out of here!"

"Okay, okay...Tell me what to do."

"Ummm...Find Cassie. There has to be some numbers in their house of people on the BC Board of Trustees. One of them has to be able to explain this mess..."

Bailey nodded. "I'm on it...And Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe. I'll be there as soon as I can..."

"Thanks, Sweetie, I..." But that was the last thing Cody said before his time ran out. And he was escorted back to the holding cell. Zack looked up at him.

"Any luck?"

"I got a hold of Bailey. She said she would find Cassie and would be down here soon..."

Cody sat down next to Zack.

"I can't believe I'm in jail..."

Zack laughed. "Not like its the first time..."

Cody just looked at him funny. "What are you talking about?"

"Parrot Island..."

Cody nodded. "Oh yeah..."

Zack looked around. "See any smart pigs to get us out this time?"

Cody laughed. "Unfortunately no. I do remember you telling me my future wife had too much baggage though..."

Zack shrugged. "She did..." Zack smiled. "I just didn't know then it was because she was meant to be with you..."

Cody smiled. "That was twenty five years ago, but I can remember it as clear as yesterday..."

"And in a few months, our kids begin their own adventure..."

"I know. I hope they are lucky as we were. We met great friends, and each met the loves of our lives."

Zack nodded. "Think Brady will drag Charlie and Nathan into trouble?"

Cody chuckled. "With Moseby still around, I can almost guarantee it...I need to talk to Charlie though and remind him to keep an eye on Abby and Liz...I mean Beth."

"Same here with Brady..."

"Hopefully, they'll avoid jail cells themselves..."

"They better!"

For the next hour or so, Cody and Zack just sat there in the holding cell. Meanwhile, Bailey had found Cassie and explained what had happened. And like Bailey had, Cassie couldn't help laughing either. Once she had collected herself, she began looking through Zack's address book while Bailey arranged for Woody and Addison to watch all the kids for a while.

Thankfully, Cassie was able to get a hold of someone and explain what had happened. And soon, she and Bailey were on their way to Chestnut Hill. Once they arrived, they found the police station and went inside. Walking up to the desk, the found the sergeant on duty. He smiled at them.

"What can I do for you ladies this evening?"

Cassie smirked. "My husband is Zack Martin, the soon to be new Athletic Director. Well, he got a key to his office today and was showing it to his brother when one of your officers arrested them for breaking and entering..."

The sergeant chuckled. "I'm sure...I think we would know if we..." He was interrupted by a phone call thought. "Excuse me ladies...Police business."

He answered the phone, and immediately, Bailey and Cassie could see his face grow pale.

"Yes, sir! I'm on it, sir!" He hung up the phone and looked at the women. "Our deepest apologies...I didn't know."

Bailey smirked this time. "We aren't the ones you should be apologizing to. Why don't you get our husbands so we can take them home..."

"Yes, Ma'am..." And with that, he got up and headed towards the back.

Zack and Cody were sitting there when the big guy across the room finally spoke.

"Hey...You're the old GM of the Red Sox, aren't you?"

Zack nodded nervously. "Yeah, that's me..."

The man nodded. "I thought so. You brought the Red Sox a World Series..."

Zack smiled thinking this might not be so bad. "Yeah, I did..."

The man growled. "I'm a Yankee fan! I hate the Red Sox!" He stood up and began walking towards Zack and Cody. Both of their eyes went wide as they were pretty sure they weren't going to like what was about to happen.

But they were literally reprieved at the last moment.

"Martin!" An officer walked to up to the cell. "Seems your story checks out." He paused. "On behalf of the BCPD, we offer our most humble apologies..."

Zack smirked. "About time! Don't be surprised if the campus cops don't get any free tickets..." He turned to the big guy in the cell. "Hey...The Yankees suck!" The big guy growled, but he couldn't do anything.

Soon enough, Zack and Cody were brought out front where their wives were waiting on them. And immediately, their wives pulled them into hugs. Once they finally pulled apart, Zack and Cody were both given back their things. Of course, the police were so apologetic that they promised any record of the incident would be destroyed immediately.

After being taken back to their vehicles, everyone headed home. Of course, their kids were wondering what had happened.

"Where were you, Dad? We were supposed to have another lesson tonight?"

Cody paused. "Ummm, well...you see..."

Bailey spoke up. "Your Uncle Zack had car trouble and your Dad waited with him to get it fixed..."

Ben shrugged and went about what he had been doing. Later that night, Cody and Bailey were getting ready for bed.

Bailey smiled. "So, are you more hardened now? Any prison tattoos I should know about? Join any gangs?"

Cody shook his head. "No, but I was this close to being flattened by an irate Yankee fan. I never want to be inside a cell ever again..."

"Once enough for you?"

Cody smiled. "Actually, Zack reminded me...its been twice. Parrot Island."

Bailey nodded. "How could I forget?"

Cody paused. "Do you know it was while we were all in that cell that I vowed to make you mine?"

"Yeah?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. And twenty five years later, here I have you."

Bailey smiled "Yeah, you do..."

Cody smiled. "Of course, I have been your prisoner since then."

Bailey chuckled. "I know. I am your old ball and chain after all..."

Cody just shook his head. "Well, I think I'm going to go grab a quick shower. Get the smell of jail off of me.."

Bailey grinned. "Just don't drop the soap..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: My apologies. I was exhausted yesterday and ended up crashing early. Sorry for the delay in posting.**_  
_


	79. Adventures Await

_Chapter 79_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next few weeks were spent preparing for the trip...and for Zack and Cody, trying to forget their experience on COPS – Chestnut Hill. Of course, both of their wives couldn't help giving them good natured ribbing about it. And the only reason they did was because it wasn't as serious as it could have been. If that Yankee fan had touched one hair on either of their heads, he would have had two very angry women to deal with.

Of course, they're dealings with the police weren't over though. On the Friday night they were all packing up before heading out the next day for their trip, Cody and Bailey received an unexpected visit from Detective Mahoney.

"Detective...To what do we owe this surprise?" Cody paused. "Did you get a call from the BCPD?"

The detective laughed. "I know all about that, but this isn't the reason for my stop. Actually, there's been an update of the case of our old friend from our hospital adventure..."

Bailey frowned. "I thought he was locked away in prison for a long time..."

"Well...he was, and then he wasn't..."

"What do you mean?"

Detective Mahoney sighed. "Seems he was married to a shrewish woman who helped him escape from the prison..."

Cody groaned. "So, he's on the loose and might try to get back at us?"

The detective shook his head. "No, you won't have to worry about him ever again..."

Bailey shook her head. "But you just said that he escaped..."

"And he did...But as he and his wife tried to make their getaway, they met a...well, it depends on you look at it – an unfortunate accident. Seems they weren't watching what they were doing, and they drove right into an oncoming semi..." He shivered. "Coroner says there wasn't much of them left to put in body bags."

Bailey winced. "Ohhhh..."

The detective grinned. "Want to hear the ironic part?"

Cody nodded. "Sure..."

"With the baseball lockout finally over, the tractor trailer was the one taking all of the Red Sox equipment down to Florida for the delayed spring training..."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other, and both just busted out laughing. "That is ironic...How is the driver though?"

"Not a scratch on him. His cab shredded the other car like it was nothing."

"Thank heavens for that..."

Detective Mahoney smiled. "Just figured you should know, I'm on my way over to fill in your brother's family and then the Finks in on this too. You two stay out of trouble...And Mr. Martin, that means you especially. We don't need a real life Andy Dufresne..."

The detective left, but Cody stood there frowning. Bailey just shook her head and laughed. Returning back to what they were doing, they finished packing everything they needed for their trip.

And the next morning, they were off for an adventure...but that's a story for another day.

Once back home again, it was time to begin getting ready again for another adventure, but this one was only going to be taken by Charlie, Abby, Beth, Brady and Nathan. In a matter of a few weeks, they would take their turn boarding the ship and beginning Seven Seas High. And as much as the kids were looking forward to it, the parents were beginning to dread it. And it only got worse as that day crept closer and closer until it got to the night before they were to board in Boston.

All of the parents had taken them shopping for what they needed a few days before, and they night before was spent getting everything packed and ready to go. And while Cody and Bailey were busy gathering together a last few items for them, Charlie and Abby pulled Annie and Ben into one of their bedrooms.

Charlie began. "Look, tomorrow we're leaving for the ship, but before we do, Abby and I need to have a word with you two."

Abby nodded. "While we're away, we're trusting you two to take care of Mom and Dad for us..."

Annie looked at Ben before turning to her big sister. "Us take care of them?"

Abby smiled. "Yes. Without Charlie and I being here, we need you two to keep an eye on them. I know they are probably going to focus even more on you two, but give them a break every once in a while."

Ben sighed. "Great...Now, I'll have half of their focus instead of a quarter..."

Charlie laughed. "Ben, I think you already had more than that. But, Mom and Dad will be missing us, so they are going to latch on you two even more. Don't push them away. All in all, we're all pretty lucky. Yeah, Mom and Dad aren't the coolest of people, but they've always been here for us when we need them."

"Yeah. And they do mean well. And sometimes, they can actually surprise us. All we ask is that remember to make time for them."

Charlie nodded. "Plus, we're leaving you two in charge of the animal kingdom here. Ben, I'm leaving Sammy in your care. I need you to remember to walk him and play with him."

"And Annie, I'm leaving Moxie and Roxie in your care. I know they will probably still follow Daddy around like normal, but Moxie will need a new place to sleep with me gone. I hope you and Roxie will make room for her."

Annie and Ben both nodded. "We will..."

Charlie grinned. "And with us gone, that leaves you guys as the elder statesmen around here. As you get to middle school, keep an eye on Patrick, Izzy, Missy and Jazzy."

Ben nodded.

Charlie continued. "And Ben, I'm entrusting you to take care of Annie for me. Can I count on you?"

"Yeah, consider it done."

Abby smiled. "And Annie, I'm entrusting you to take care of Ben for me and keep him out of trouble. I know I'm asking a lot, but he is our brother, and we do love him."

Annie smiled back. "I'll do my best."

"And if you two ever need us or Mom and Dad are driving you crazy, remember we are only a phone call or e-mail away. We're you're big sister and brother, and we'll always be here for the both of you. We may be gone, but we're still around."

"Thanks, Abby and Charlie."

Charlie smiled. "And remember, when you two are freshmen, we'll be seniors. We promise to show you around and help you two get the hang of things."

"We will...We're really going to miss you two."

"We'll miss you too..."

The brothers and sisters all hugged each other as they prepared to say goodbye to each other. But, that wasn't to be the last talk of the evening. And once Charlie and Abby had finished packing up everything they were taking, Cody and Bailey brought them into their home office.

Bailey smiled at her two oldest children. "You both are about to begin an adventure of a lifetime. An adventure your Dad and I took when we were your age, and it forever changed our lives. And to make sure you both are prepared for yours, we have a few more things you will both need..."

Cody held up two bags. "We want you to have every advantage to further your educations, so we have two brand new laptops for you. Plus, they have webcams built into them so we can still see you and make sure you are both okay." He paused. "And if someone tries to get you to play a game called Better Life...Run!"

Bailey shook her head. "Anyways, we have a few more things you'll need. We expect you two to keep in touch with us often, so you'll need these." She handed them both new Iphones. "I've already gone through them both and entered each other's new number, our home phone number, my work number, your Dad's work number, both of our cell phone numbers, and the numbers of several other family members."

Charlie and Abby just looked at each other and grinned. "Thank you, Mom and Dad!"

Cody smiled. "There's more." He brought up to portable safes. "These are both fire proof and will float..." He opened them up to show them. "You can set your own combinations later, but these are to keep safe important things. Already inside, we've put your new passports, certified copies of your birth certificates and social security cards, your personal identification cards, and proof of all recent inoculations you've both had."

Bailey reached in to each one and pulled out a few things. "We got a credit card in both of your names in case emergencies come up. And when we say emergencies, we mean emergencies. Understand?"

Charlie and Abby both nodded. "Yeah."

Cody gave them both a look. "Good, because we will get the statements in the mail."

"But, as for money, we've set you both up with checking accounts at Tipton Bank & Trust. There is a branch on the boat, and we will put money in your accounts every two weeks. Both of us worked on the boat, but it was out of necessity. Your Dad and I make enough to make sure you don't have to. But because you won't have to, we expect your grades not to slip any from where they are now. Is that a deal you two are both agreeable too?"

Charlie and Abby just looked at each other again. This was getting better and better. "You can count on us..."

Cody nodded. "Good. Beyond that...have fun. I loved my three years on the boat. I want you both to as well."

Bailey nodded too. "I do too...And, again, try not to get on Moseby's bad side." She looked to Cody and he nodded. "Before we call it a night though, I want to have a little mother-daughter talk with Abby and your Dad wants to have a similar father-son talk with Charlie. We have something to tell you before you leave tomorrow."

Everyone headed upstairs, and Bailey and Abby headed into her room. Abby and Bailey both sat down on her bed together.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Mom?"

Bailey paused. "Well, a few things actually. First, I want to make sure you'll keep an eye on your brother for me. You know, watch out for him and make sure people don't try to take advantage of him."

Abby nodded. "I already do, Mom."

Bailey smiled. "Good. Because for the next several months, Charlie, Brady, Beth and Nathan will be the only family you have around, and if you feel homesick, they will be the ones there to lift you up. When I first went on the boat, I didn't know anyone. But I was extremely lucky. Quickly, I found a surrogate family in your Dad, your Uncle Zack, your Uncle Woody, your Aunt Addison and your Aunt London. They welcomed me in with open arms, and I will always be appreciative of that..."

Abby grinned. "I think Daddy having a huge crush on you kind of helped..."

Bailey laughed. "Helped more than you know." She paused. "But that brings me to my second point. Abby, while you will always be my little girl, you are now a young woman. And as such, you are going to be around young me who are going to try to curry your favor..."

"I know."

"I got lucky that I had someone as chivalrous and kind as your father try to win me over. From the stories I heard on the boat, I realized how lucky I was. I just want you to be careful and not get fooled by a wolf in sheep's clothing. I..."

Abby cut her off. "I know, Mom. And that's one thing you don't have to worry about."

Bailey just looked at her. "I don't?"

Abby shook her head. "No, you don't. I may have only been a kid, but I wasn't blind. I've noticed the way you and Daddy are with each other. I've seen the looks you give each when you don't think we're looking.." She smiled. "Mom, I want that too. I want a guy who looks at me the same way Daddy looks at you. I want someone who will be my best friend too like you two are. I won't settle for anything less."

Bailey smiled. "I'm glad. Because its the best thing in the world." She paused. "And Abby, until you do find that guy, I am only a phone call or webchat away if you need anything. And while you are looking, I want to tell you something so maybe it will help you."

"What's that?"

"I know in these times, its acceptable for people to...be intimate before they get married. I admit, your Dad and I were too. But we didn't until we were both ready. But I also know that this is your life, and I will support you in the choices you make."

Abby paused. "What's it like?"

Bailey smiled. "Well, your Dad has been my one and only, and for that I am grateful. Abby, its something that can be very pleasurable. But its also something that doing it with the man you love makes it infinitely better. Your Dad and I have the familiarity, the trust and the love between us. From my personal experience, I think its because of how your Dad and I feel about each other that makes it so special between us. Of course, that is only my vantage point and how I chose to live my life. Then again, I met your Dad when I was 15, so my situation might be unique. But to me, its the love between the two people that makes it so wonderful."

Abby nodded. "That does sound nice..."

"Whatever you do though, never let yourself be pressured to do anything you don't want to do..."

"I won't...If a strong 'no' doesn't get the point across, a well placed knee to the groin should suffice..."

Bailey smiled. "That's my girl..."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime. And remember I will always be here for you. Your Dad and I both. But if you want to have some talks woman to woman, I'll forget to tell him."

Abby grinned. "I really appreciate that...Daddy's the best, but..."

Bailey smiled. "He's your Dad. Another little hint. Dads are always overprotective of their daughters. Your Papaw was of me and your aunts, and your Dad will be of you and Annie. But its because he loves you both so much, so you learn to get used to it."

Abby laughed. "Good to know."

Bailey paused. "Your Dad I both love you and your brother so much. We just want what's best for you. And if that means you leaving the nest to go on your own adventure, so be it. But your Dad and I will always be here."

Across the hall, Cody and Charlie were having a conversation all their own.

"So, what's up, Dad?"

Cody sat next to him. "Charlie, I just have a few things to talk to you about before you head out. Soon, you're going to be on your own. You remember that road to manhood we've kept talking about?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, you're about to begin down the next stretch of that road. But this time, you're doing it without a safety net. I'm always going to be here to talk to on the phone or via webchat, but you will now be on your own. And in these next few years, the decisions you make will further determine who you are as a man."

"Sounds heavy, Dad."

Cody smiled. "It can be. But, at the same time, it can be very rewarding. And I have confidence you will make good decisions."

"What if I don't?"

"Charlie, if you are ever unsure of something, I'm here to talk to you about them."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Now, while you are away, I expect you to keep an eye on your sister. I want you to protect her from any smarmy Lotharios..."

Charlie laughed. "I'll try..."

"As for you, well...I want you to be careful, Son. Odds are you will meet some young ladies who will gain your interest. It happens. I just want you to be responsible, I..."

Charlie interrupted Cody. "Whoa, Dad. I think I know where this talk is going, but we went over the basics in health class..."

Cody smiled. "Charlie, that's only half the story. That's the physical aspect. They don't go over the emotional side..."

"Emotional side?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Health class doesn't teach you about meeting the girl who gets under your skin, and you find yourself hopelessly falling in love with her..."

"Dad, I'm 14..."

"And you'll be 15 in less than six months. And I was fifteen when I met your Mom. It happens."

"How will I know if I do?"

Cody smiled again. "You just will. I know you liked Sophia, but you'll meet a girl that makes you feel all kinds of things you've never felt before. Yes, sometimes she may drive you crazy, but when she smiles, you realize it was all worth it."

"Really?"

"Really. And the best part? When it happened to me, your Uncle Zack used to give me a hard time about it constantly. But when he met your Aunt Cassie, guess who it was he came to for advice?"

"You?"

Cody grinned. "Exactly..." Cody paused. "That being said, Charlie, always respect women. I know soon your hormones are going to kick in to overdrive. It happens. Been there. But that's no excuse for not treating women with respect..."

"Were you that way with Mom?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I was. I never once pressured her for anything. She even initiated our first few kisses. But I never pushed her for anything more. For one, I was head over heels in love and didn't want to do something stupid to cause problems. Two, I knew when the time was right, it would happen and be wonderful. And it was."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Charlie, I know society seems to embrace so called ladies men. That was never me. Your mother and I have been each other's one and only's. And to me, I wouldn't dream of changing a thing. When you love the person you are with, its a way of showing each other how much you do love each other. But I also know that may not be the path you wish to follow. And its your life, and that is a choice you will have to make."

Charlie nodded. "I'll think about anything before I do it, Dad."

Cody nodded. "That's all I can ask..." He paused, looked around and grinned. "And if you do find a young lady you really like and what to take her out, let me know. I'll slip some extra money into your account to cover it..."

Charlie laughed. "Thanks, Dad. I appreciate that."

"When I was dating your mother, I didn't have a lot of money, so I couldn't buy her really nice things. But I got lucky. Your mother understood, and she isn't the type who needs things like that to know how much I love her. Even now that I can buy her almost anything, she still prefers things that come from my heart. Keep that in mind when you are beginning your own search..."

"I will, Dad."

"Good. Love you, Charlie. Have a good time."

"Love you too, Dad."

Cody smiled. "You should get some sleep. This will be your last night in this bed until Thanksgiving. Tomorrow night, you'll be in your cabin with the ocean underneath you with the world awaiting you..."

___To be Concluded..._


	80. All Aboard

_Chapter 80_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The next morning, everyone in the three side by side houses was up early. And in the middle house, Cody and Bailey were up even earlier. With that morning's breakfast being the last meal their two oldest children would have in the house until November, they wanted to send them off well fed. And after a big breakfast full of Charlie and Abby's favorites, everyone began loading up the minivan and SUV with all of their bags and trunks. And at the same time, Woody and Nathan were filling up the Fink family SUV and Zack, Brady and Patrick were doing the same with the other Martin family's vehicles.

After the vehicles were packed, everyone headed inside to get cleaned up. And once Charlie and Abby were done, they had to relinquish the bathrooms to their younger siblings. Don't be fooled though – Annie and Ben were looking forward to not having to share a bathroom anymore. But as they waited for their parents and their siblings, Charlie and Abby just walked around the house, taking it in one more time.

"You know...It'll be weird not being here everyday..."

Abby nodded. "I know. No more of Dad's cooking either. No more Mom asking us how our days were around the dinner table. No more of Ben's hijinks. No more of Annie using my shampoo and body wash."

Charlie laughed. "Think we'll get used to it?"

Abby smiled. "I think we will. Besides, we still have each other. And we'll have Brady, Beth, Nathan and Rachel around. I think we'll be okay."

Charlie nodded. "I know. Its just weird. This is the only place we've ever lived. We've always had Mom and Dad keeping an eye on us. Plus, we've always had our extended family around to watch out for us too..."

"Yeah, but we'll have the Mosebys watching out for us now."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, that'll be fun. We'll already be deemed guilty before we do anything..."

Abby shrugged. "Probably. Plus, we get to meet our new roommates. I wonder what they'll be like."

"I don't know. I hope we get along with them though..."

Soon enough, everyone was cleaned up and ready to head out. Before they left, Charlie and Abby all said goodbye to the family pets and told them they would see them soon. Then, it was time to hit the road. And five vehicles left the neighborhood in a caravan heading for the docks. And forty-five minutes later, they were there. The parents sent the kids off to get luggage carts while the adults waited to unload their bags.

Cody paused. "Does this feel like deja vu to anyone else?"

Zack nodded. "I know..." He began laughing. "I remember the first day we came on board. Moseby was so happy to see us that he jumped overboard..."

"Ahh yes...and they had to fish him out..."

Bailey shook her head. "At least you didn't have to pretend to be a boy just to get on board..."

Cody smiled at her. "And I thank God everyday that you really weren't one..."

Woody shook his head. "I remember meeting Zack and Cody for the first time wondering how I was ever going to tell them apart. Boy, did I catch on fast..."

Addison laughed. "I just remember I had an entire suitcase full of candy with me. It lasted about a week."

Cassie sighed. "I wish I had joined the ship with you guys then..."

Zack smiled at her. "You were late, but what an entrance you made..."

Soon though, the kids were back with luggage carts and everyone quickly moved to get them loaded up with all of the kids belongings. And once they were, the kids turned to their parents.

"Well, I guess this is it..."

Bailey shook her head. "Uh uh. We still have to sign you guys in. But we promise, once we do, we'll leave."

The kids shrugged and everyone made their way up the gang plank. Once on the ship itself, they dropped the kids' stuff off in the storage room and made their way to the main lobby. And of course, there was Mr. Moseby standing at his post.

"Moseby!"

Moseby looked up and sighed. "Today's the day, isn't it?"

Brady nodded and grinned. "Uh huh."

"Very well then, you just need to head up to the..." He paused. "Your parents know how it works. But beware, I'm keeping my eye on all of you..."

Zack laughed. "We wouldn't expect anything less..."

Cassie nodded. "But, if they do become pains in your...well, you know how to get in touch with us."

Moseby paused and grinned. "That's right...I do. This might be fun after all..."

Cody just looked at Moseby. "Okay then...Well, we'll get them up to the skydeck and checked in, and then we'll get out of your hair...ummm...you know what I mean."

And that's what they did. Everyone crammed into the elevator, coming close to reaching its maximum capacity. And when they got there, they saw there was a line of students waiting to get their things.

"Well, kids, you guys go get in line to get your things. Once you get close enough, we'll meet you up there."

Charlie looked up. "What will you guys be doing?"

Bailey smiled. "Getting a smoothie. You'll have plenty of time to get one later. We all haven't had one in years."

So, that's what happened. The kids waited in line while their parents and younger siblings all got smoothies and sat around and watched them. Finally, the five kids got to the front of the line.

"Name?"

"Martin."

Emma looked up and smiled. "Ahhh yes. Four Martins and a Fink. We've been waiting for you guys. After teaching your parents, I look forward to teaching all of you as well. Lets see, I have your room assignments, keys, schedules and Seven Seas High handbooks here. Are your parents here to sign you in?"

"We're all right here, Tut."

Emma shook her head and looked over to see her former students. "Its Moseby now, Zack. Has been for a while."

Zack just grinned. "I know."

"Well, I need you to sign them in and they'll be officially enrolled." She turned back to the kids. "You'll need to stop by and get the pictures for your student ID cards. You'll need those to buy food on board unless you want to use cash."

So, the parents signed them in, and Emma gave them all the things they would need. And once they had them, they got out of the way to let the line continue.

What happened next was a sad sight to see. The five kids had to say their final goodbyes to their parents and siblings. And of course, the mothers held them all into hugs a little longer than necessary. But the fathers were able to pry them away eventually. With a final promise out of the kids to take care of each other, the parents finally said farewell, tears in all of their eyes.

Brady looked at the others and grinned. "Lets go find our cabins, unpack, and see what this ship has to offer."

Everyone agreed, and they were all off to get their things. And Seven Seas High had changed a little bit. Beyond having the normal two person cabins, some cabins had been replaced by three person cabins. This was primarily done after class of 2011 graduated to try to avoid having a boy and girl share a cabin together. While Cody and Bailey had never been a problem living together, the school board didn't want it to become a habit. And naturally, the three person cabins were larger and had three of everything.

Of course, they figured they might all be in two of the three person cabins with Brady, Charlie and Nathan in one and Abby, Beth and Rachel in another. But that was not meant to be. Well, not entirely anyways. Brady and Nathan were in a three person cabin, but Charlie was to be in a two person one across the hall. Like wise, Beth and Rachel were in a three person cabin, and Abby was in a two person one across the hall. And they were all anxious to meet their new roommates.

Beth and Rachel made their way to their cabin, and since they were the first two there, they got to pick which beds, closets and desks they wanted. And as they were unpacking, a redhead girl opened the door with her things behind her.

"Hi..."

Beth smiled. "Come on in. I'm Beth and this is Rachel."

The girl smiled. "Thanks, I'm Angela. Nice to meet you both. Where you guys from?"

"Boston...Well, Newton to be exact."

Angela paused. "You two know each other?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, a bunch of us went to middle school together. A bunch of their parents went here when they were kids, and wanted them to come here. I wanted to come too since my boyfriend is one of them..."

"How many of you are there?"

"Six. Us two, my cousin Abby is across the hall. My brother, Brady and her boyfriend, Nathan are in one room, and my cousin Charlie is in another..."

Angela was taken aback. "Wow..."

Beth smiled. "Come on in, we'll try to explain it all to you." And that's what Beth did.

Angela laughed. "Sounds like your parents had fun here..."

"That's what they tell us. Hey, we're all meeting up once we unpack to explore this ship. Want to come with us?"

"Yeah, that'd be great..."

Rachel smiled. "So, Angela tell us about yourself..."

"Well, I'm originally from Seattle..."

Beth lit up. "Cool! My Dad and Uncle Cody were born there. My Great Grandma used to live there too..."

Angela nodded. "Well, my Mom and I moved to Portland soon after my Dad died, and when I got a scholarship offer to come to Seven Seas High, my Mom made me come. I didn't want to leave her all alone, but she insisted."

"I'm sorry about your Dad..."

Angela shrugged. "Its okay. I was little when it happened. For the longest time, it was just me and Mom. She doesn't make a lot of money, so she told me this was an opportunity I couldn't turn down. So, if I'm studying a lot, that's why. Plus, I don't know anybody here... "

Rachel smiled. "Well, I guess you got us now..."

Angela couldn't help but smile. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she had originally thought.

Down a couple of floors, Brady and Nathan were getting settled into their cabin when the door opened. And in walked a boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hey..."

Brady grinned. "Welcome to the bachelor pad! Well, sort of. Nathan over here already has a girlfriend."

The boy laughed. "Sounds good. I'm Matt."

"Brady, and that's my boy Nathan. But you can call him Nate or the Nater or Nater Salad..."

Matt paused. "How about Nater Tots?"

Brady rubbed his chin. "Nater Tots...I like it!"

"So, you guys know each other?"

Nate nodded. "Yeah, there are six of us here from Newton Mass. Our parents used to go school here back in the day."

"Yeah, my cousin Charlie is across the hall. His twin sister, Abby is up in one cabin, and my twin sister, Beth and Woody's girlfriend, Rachel are in another."

"Cool. I'm from Minneapolis originally."

"Twins fan?"

"Of course!"

Brady grinned. "Red Sox here. My Dad used to be the GM..."

Matt paused. "Wait! Your Dad is the Zack Martin? Cool! My Dad will never believe this!"

"What's he do?"

"He's a lawyer and a state senator. He wants to be governor or a US Senator though. I'm just ready to get away from the Minnesota winters myself..."

Brady laughed. "No worries, we had to deal with New England winters. We feel your pain...Hey, we told everyone we would go explore the ship once we unpack. You want to go with us and meet everybody?"

Matt smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me. Maybe scope some babes..."

Brady grinned. "This sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Across the hall, Charlie was unpacking his stuff when the door to his cabin opened too. And in walked in a guy Charlie could tell was an athlete of some sort. But he looked nice enough.

"Hey! I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you."

The boy smiled. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Derek...Derek Horton."

Charlie grinned. "Horton, huh? My favorite baseball player growing up was Mickey Horton...the Mick."

Derek paused. "Really? The Mick is my Dad..."

Charlie was shocked. "Really?"

Derek nodded, fearing this was going to be a long year with a starstruck kid. "Yeah...He is..."

"My Dad knows your Dad...sort of. My Dad's Cody Martin. He's a..."

It was Derek's turn to be shocked. "Your Dad's the one who saved my Dad's life!"

"Yeah, I think so..."

Derek smiled. "Well, then its definitely my pleasure to meet you. I owe your Dad for giving mine back to me."

"Well, I'm glad your Dad's okay. Just wish we hadn't lost to the Cubs that year..."

Derek sighed. "You're telling me. But after that season, we moved back to Texas. And that state cares nothing about baseball...Its all football."

Charlie laughed. "I bet. I love the Pats, Celts and Bruins, but the Red Sox are my team...despite the fact I suck at baseball..."

Derek laughed too. "Me too. I guess I get my athletic genes from my Mom. Of course, Dad says I got her brains though."

Charlie nodded. "My Dad says the same thing about me. So, I guess we're roommates for the next year. I hope we have fun."

"Me too. I shouldn't be too surprised though. My Mom told me she heard about this place from the wife of the doctor who saved Dad. I'm guessing that's your Mom."

Charlie smiled. "Sounds like Mom. She met my Dad here, so this place is dear to them..."

"I imagine so. I'm looking forward to see what this place has to offer."

"Hey, my sister, my cousins, my buddy and his girlfriend are all here too. We're supposed to meet up to go explore the ship once we unpack. Want to join us?"

Derek smiled. "I'd like that. That Moseby guy seems nice enough..."

Charlie laughed. "Oh wait...I have some stories to tell you about him...especially if you're going to be hanging out with us..."

Back up on the girls floor, Abby was unpacking her things when the door to her cabin opened up. And a dark haired girl was struggling to get her things inside.

Abby hurried over. "Here...Let me give you a hand."

The girl looked up. "Thank you so much!"

Abby smiled. "Not a problem." And a few minutes later, they had dragged all of her stuff inside.

"I think I packed too much..."

Abby laughed. "I think we all probably did. I'm Abby Martin, nice to meet you."

The girl just looked at her funny. "Abby Martin? That name sounds familiar. My name is Marissa..."

Abby paused. "Huh. Let me think. The only Marissa I ever knew was a girl I met on this ship about five years ago while my family was on vacation..."

Marissa just looked at her and her eyes bulged. "You're the girl who invited me to play frisbee with her family!"

Abby smiled. "Yes! You're that girl!"

Marissa smiled. "Yeah. Small world, huh?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah. On that trip, my parents wanted to show us where they met and fell in love. They went to Seven Seas High too."

Marissa sighed. "It was either here or a boarding school in Switzerland for me. I remembered being on this ship, and I remembered that afternoon I played with your family. It was memory I had of actually having fun, so I figured why not..."

"Lets hope for some more fun this year. There are a bunch of us here from Newton, Mass. Actually, we were going to all unpack and meet up to explore the ship. Want to join us?"

Marissa smiled. "I'd love to..." She paused. "Would your brother be here too by chance?"

Abby grinned. "As a matter of fact, he is. You remember him?"

Marissa nodded. "Yeah, for some reason, I always did. I don't know why though..."

Abby just shook her head and smiled. Charlie's head would explode if he knew that. This new adventure of theirs seemed like it was going to be an interesting one.

___The End._

**Author's Note: Yes, I do have the road trip story planned. Beyond that, I may be having delusions of grandeur. I was planning on having a story about the kids on the boat. But I had the idea to have a concurrent story going on about what is still happening with the adults and younger children. Kind of a Cosby Show/Different World kind of thing for those familiar with it. Of course, at times, they would merge together for holidays and such. And, I'm still planning for my post movie one shot. Now, the bad news. This is my last week of class and next week is finals. I think I should focus on them. Probably nothing new published, but I'll still be around.**___  
_


End file.
